


Bromance

by pilgrim67



Series: Mensonges d'Etat [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Macdeau, Slash, c'est beau la politique fiction, rêvons ensemble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: La douceur du soir et la conversation amicale avec Justin Trudeau faisait un bien fou à Emmanuel Macron, un bien inespéré. Ils trinquèrent dans l’obscurité et burent au goulot, comme de vieux copains.- Tu sais, murmura Emmanuel, c’est vraiment bien de pouvoir discuter avec toi comme ça, simplement. Depuis que je suis Président l’attitude des autres a changé, même mes amis. Ou c’est moi qui ai changé, je ne sais pas… C’est difficile de se confier à un pair, de se sentir à égalité.- C’est vrai, répondit Justin. J’ai connu ça aussi, en étant fils de Premier Ministre. Même si dès le début les rapports avec les autres étaient un peu faussés, de toute façon. J’ai appris à me méfier. Mais ce qui est bien c’est qu’on n’est pas en concurrence, sur aucun plan. On peut être amis, je crois, souffla-t-il en le dévisageant dans la pénombre. On pourrait l’être, en tout cas.- Oui, c’est vrai, souffla Emmanuel. On pourrait l’être…





	1. I found

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, alors, comment dire ? Je vous propose de reprendre une histoire que vous connaissez déjà (pour ceux qui ont lu "Mon bulletin dans ton urne") et de la voir sous un autre prisme... mais rassurez-vous, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous comprendrez quand même, les deux fics peuvent se lire indépendamment. L'ensemble forme une "série" qui s'appelle "Mensonges d’État". 
> 
> Donc je vous propose d'aller (ou retourner) à Capri, et vivre la suite de l'histoire différemment.... c'est peut-être un sacrilège, c'est peut-être un jeu, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. J'aime bien l'idée que rien ne soit fixé définitivement.
> 
> Aujourd'hui je poste certains chapitres de la fic précédente, et dès demain vous aurez un chapitre inédit, avec les mêmes personnages, mais d'autres relations... voilà, voilà. Prêts ?

**1**

**I found**

 

 

Les badauds regardaient passer le ballet des voitures officielles dans les rues de la ville, bien parqués derrière les barrières en fer et les policiers. Le sommet international de la sécurité commençait à Capri, petite ville balnéaire plus habituée aux touristes qu’aux chefs d’État. Tous les services de sûreté étaient sur les dents depuis plusieurs semaines, pour ce premier sommet international de lutte contre le terrorisme, qualifié de G7 de la sécurité. Tous les hôtels avaient été pris d’assaut par les journalistes du monde entier, et la petite cité ressemblait plus à une ville en état de siège qu’à une paisible cité balnéaire.

Emmanuel Macron avait été parmi les derniers chefs d’État à atterrir, en cette belle soirée de juin. Immédiatement, en sortant de son avion, accueilli par le Premier Ministre italien, il avait apprécié l’odeur maritime, une odeur qui lui rappelait toujours Le Touquet, même si les deux villes n’avaient guère de points communs.

Brigitte, à ses côtés, était splendide, en petite robe courte et blanche, déjà bronzée et bien musclée. Comme toujours elle était la cible de tous les photographes people, ce qui avait fait dire à Emmanuel, paraphrasant Kennedy « Je suis celui qui accompagne Brigitte à Capri ».

  - Prête pour la réception officielle ? avait-il glissé à son épouse alors que leur voiture quittait l’aéroport.

\- Absolument. Juste le temps de me changer. J’espère que toutes les valises sont dans la voiture, cette fois, et qu’on ne sera pas obligés d’envoyer quelqu’un pour en rechercher une oubliée dans la soute, comme la dernière fois, soupira-t-elle.

Il décida prudemment de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le nombre de bagages qui appartenaient à son épouse, un sujet dangereux. De toute façon elle était belle et il aimait la voir bien habillée et bien maquillée. Elle était un atout majeur dans son jeu, à tort ou à raison. Elle lui servait aussi de conseiller, sorte de « spin doctor » officieux, mais cela se passait toujours en off.

Le soleil était encore brûlant en cette fin d’après-midi mais la voiture blindée était climatisée, presque trop, et il vit son épouse frissonner.

\- Tu veux que je demande au chauffeur de baisser la clim ? lui demanda-t-il, prévenant.

\- Non, ça ira, merci. J’ai souvent chaud et je préfère ne pas transpirer, avec ce type de tissu ça ne pardonne pas.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille avant de jeter un coup d’œil à se mails, par habitude.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, le Président ayant eu le temps d’envoyer six mails urgents à son Premier Ministre, Édouard Philippe, resté en France. Quelques minutes plus tard ils prirent possession de leur superbe suite au dernier étage du plus bel hôtel de la ville, ultra sécurisé.

\- Dommage qu’on ne soit pas en vacances, soupira Brigitte en sortant sur la  magnifique terrasse qui surplombait la baie.

\- Bientôt. On est déjà en juin.

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d’œil sceptique, sachant très bien que les vacances seraient réduites au minimum, comme l’année précédente. Mais elle n’en dit rien, c’était inutile. Elle-même passerait quelques semaines avec ses petits enfants en Bretagne, et ce serait déjà très bien. Emmanuel était obsédé par le temps qui passe, trouvant toujours que les dossiers n’avançaient pas assez vite, travaillant jour et nuit. Il avait déjà usé quelques ministres comme ça, sans que sa cote de popularité en pâtisse.

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception qui réunissait les Présidents des plus grandes nations et quelques happy fews, un murmure passa dans l’assistance. L’éclat et la blondeur de Brigitte faisait toujours son effet, interrompant les conversations. Le plan de table avait été soigneusement pensé et pesé, et Emmanuel se pencha vers son épouse :

\- Tu vas pouvoir discuter avec ta grande copine, Mélania.

\- Très drôle. Et toi tu vas retrouver ton fiancé, hein ?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, pas mécontent de se retrouver en face de Justin Trudeau, le Premier Ministre Canadien. Lors du sommet du G7 à Taormina, en 2017, les esprits des internautes s’étaient enflammés à la vue de ce jeune tandem de chefs d’État, cools et séduisants. Une ballade sur les hauteurs de Taormina avait donné lieu à des rumeurs de « bromance » qui les avaient bien fait rire, à l’époque.

Les photos de ces jeunes hommes sur fond de  mer et ciel bleu s’étaient étalées sur tous les magazines en papier glacé, et Emmanuel  en avait été plutôt flatté, enviant la très forte popularité du PM canadien dans son pays, qui n’était pas due uniquement à son physique. Il appréciait en outre sa simplicité et sa bonne humeur, rafraichissante.  

\- Mon ami, comment vas-tu ? demanda Justin en se levant et en contournant la table pour le serrer dans ses bras, sous l’œil un peu réprobateur d’Angela et de Theresa. 

\- Bien, et toi ? Ça fait plaisir de se revoir !

\- Je vais bien, très bien, merci. C’est toujours un plaisir de venir en Europe. On se voit demain en tête à tête, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, c’est ça. Vers 17 heures, je crois.  

\- On va pouvoir parler du CETA et faire renaître le « Macdeau », ajouta Justin avec un petit clin d’œil avant d’aller se rasseoir.

Emmanuel acquiesça et s’assit à son tour à côté d’Angela, qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux. Au cours de la soirée la politique reprit ses droits mais Justin et lui prirent un grand plaisir à discuter en français, alors que Brigitte discutait avec animation en anglais avec l’époux de Theresa, qu’elle trouva charmant.

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain, au sortir de la conférence qui les avait tous réunis pendant de longues heures, Emmanuel rejoignit le Premier Ministre canadien dans le hall, pour un déplacement sur les hauteurs de la ville, en marge du sommet officiel.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Justin en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

\- Tout à fait prêt. Et toi ?

\- Oui.  On se retrouve là-bas ?

Pour des raisons de sécurité chacun se rendit sur place dans sa propre voiture, et ce fut tout un défilé de voitures officielles suivies de voitures de journalistes qui s’élança à l’assaut des collines surplombant la ville, à destination de la villa San Michele. Pendant ce temps-là les épouses se rendaient elles aussi en visite de leur côté à la découverte de la grotte bleue, également suivies par des hordes de journalistes.

Macron savait que c’était l’autre grand intérêt de ce type d’évènement : créer un buzz médiatique, aussi avait-il accordé une grande attention à son costume, léger mais élégant.  Tout était crucial, le fond comme la forme.

Dans la voiture il sentit son portable vibrer plusieurs fois mais ne le consulta pas, s’octroyant un bref répit dans son siège confortable, les yeux perdus sur la baie. Un bref instant la baie lui en rappela une autre mais il chassa cette pensée, fermant brièvement les yeux. Le doux ronronnement du moteur le berçait, et pendant quelques minutes il se concentra sur sa respiration, les sensations crées par les virages et le bruit des mouettes, pour se vider l’esprit.

Le chemin lui parut trop court et déjà il fallait descendre de voiture, affronter la chaleur et la foule des photographes, en souriant. Il rejoignit Justin à l’entrée de la villa où les attendait un guide qui leur fit visiter l’intérieur de la villa, alors que les journalistes piaffaient à l’extérieur sous un soleil de plomb.

Immédiatement Emmanuel se sentit bien en sa présence, il était toujours chaleureux et décontracté. Souvent ils s’échangeaient des SMS informels et Justin aimait l’appeler « mon ami », ce qui faisait sourire Emmanuel. C’était un bien grand mot alors qu’ils se connaissaient si peu, mais il savait que c’était sincère, venant du Canadien.

La fraicheur de l’intérieur de la maison leur fit du bien, et ils profitèrent du salon pour discuter de certaines modalités du CETA tranquillement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Bon, prêt à faire jaser ? lui demanda Justin au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, en se relevant.

Emmanuel hésita, ce qui fit ciller son interlocuteur.

\- Il y a un problème, mon ami ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Macron en retrouvant le sourire et en se levant à son tour. Il faut bien jouer le jeu, pas vrai ?

\- En tout cas, pour moi, c’est un vrai plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, Emmanuel, reprit Justin en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C’est comme si tu étais un ami, ou mieux, un cousin.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Justin, assura Macron en posant sa main sur son bras. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent, éblouis par le soleil, et firent un tour du jardin, suivis et précédés par les journalistes.

\- Bon, on va voir si ça va faire le buzz autant qu’à Taormina, souffla Justin en posant sa main sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel, au détour d’un mimosa.

\- Ça risque, souffla l’autre en le regardant brièvement.

\- Je t’avoue que ça me fait beaucoup rire, toutes ces histoires de bromance, reprit Justin en chemin. Les auteurs de fanfics ont une imagination débordante, en général. Mais on leur vend du rêve, pas vrai ?

\- Tu lis les fics écrites sur toi ? demanda Macron, très surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Quand j’ai le temps, donc pas très souvent. Mais j’aime bien la façon dont on me décrit, et puis c’est bon pour ma popularité auprès des jeunes. Des jeunes filles, surtout. Et si elles votent pour moi après, c’est encore mieux. C’est comme ce qu’on fait en ce moment, c’est de la com.

\- Mais… tu n’as pas peur de perdre en crédibilité ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde sait que c’est inventé. Et c’est plutôt flatteur, au final, vu les exploits qu’on est censés réaliser au lit. De toute façon, qui pourrait imaginer que deux hommes politiques de premier plan vivent une aventure ensemble ? Tout le monde sait bien que c’est impossible.

Emmanuel resta coi quelques secondes, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de son interlocuteur. Puis ils reprirent leur marche à travers le parc, toujours suivis par les journalistes et les caméras.

\- Un problème ? reprit Justin.

\- Je… Non, pas vraiment. C’est juste que… ce n’est pas trop dans ma culture, les fanfictions, je crois, souffla Macron pour masquer sa gêne. 

\- Ah, le vieux continent... Vous seriez pas un peu coincés, vous autres ?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, pensif.

\- De toute façon, s’il se passait vraiment quelque chose, on se cacherait, pas vrai ? souffla Justin à son oreille, le faisant rougir légèrement.

Que l’homme à ses côtés puisse envisager une telle éventualité avec tant de candeur fit accélérer le cœur du Président, malgré lui. Il tenta de chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête, mélange de souvenirs et de fantasmes, et trébucha. Justin le rattrapa d’un geste sûr, passant rapidement son bras sous son coude.

\- Vous dansez, mademoiselle ? chuchota-t-il, hilare. Alors là, c’est reparti pour un bon buzz, crois-moi. Internet va se régaler. Tu vas voir, on va gagner au moins deux points de popularité, dans les jours qui viennent.

 Emmanuel se força à sourire à son tour et se dégagea doucement de l’étreinte amicale de son homologue, en poursuivant son chemin.

Il était troublé par cette conversation, troublé par la légèreté des propos de Justin et par sa décontraction à ce sujet. Sans doute pouvait-il se permettre de s’en amuser, puisqu’il n’était pas réellement concerné. Il était bien marié, et heureux en amour. Du moins apparemment.

Alors que pour lui-même… Cet épisode réveillait des blessures pas si lointaines, comme une cicatrice se rouvre parfois, sous une égratignure. Mais il fallait continuer. Continuer à avancer, à sourire pour les photographes, et plaisanter avec cet homme si sympathique qui ne savait pas qu’il lui broyait le cœur. 

Demain les photos s’afficheraient partout, les rumeurs reprendraient, et Emmanuel se demanda comment il allait faire face à ça. Il finit par se ressaisir rapidement, se convaincant qu’il ne se passait rien, et se reconcentra sur le CETA, pour oublier le reste.

 Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à nouveau à leur voiture, Trudeau lui serra la main  longuement, le dévisageant avec son irrésistible sourire, puis se pencha vers lui, cachant sa bouche de sa main, pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

\- Bon, on annonce nos fiançailles quand ? Ce soir, à l’issue du dîner de gala ?

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se forçant à rire, comme si c’était une bonne blague. En fait, c’en était une, il le savait, mais bizarrement elle ne le faisait pas trop rire. Son interlocuteur perçut sa gêne et l’interrogea du regard, un peu surpris.

\- A kiss ! A kiss ! demanda une photographe un peu plus loin, brisant le charme, et chacun s’éloigna vers sa voiture, d’un même geste.

Assis dans le véhicule climatisé, Emmanuel souffla, enfin. De larges auréoles de transpiration s’étalaient sous ses bras, heureusement cachées par son costume. Il avait hâte de rentrer, prendre une douche, se changer, retrouver Brigitte.  Oublier toutes ces histoires.

Pourtant, quelques virages plus bas, son  garde du corps lui tendit son téléphone ultra protégé, qu’il prit avec réticence.

\- Allo ?

\- Emmanuel ? C’est Justin. Écoute, je voulais m’excuser si je t’ai mis mal à l’aise, je crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça te gênerait à ce point-là, fit une voix hésitante.

\- Comment ? Oh non, pas du tout. Je… ne me sentais pas très bien, répondit-il d’un ton faussement léger. Sans doute la chaleur.

\- Tu sais, je t’aime beaucoup mais… je ne te draguais pas, reprit Trudeau. C’était une blague.

\- Je sais, Justin, je sais. Il n’y a pas de souci, fit Emmanuel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je sais qu’il y a eu des rumeurs pendant ta campagne, et je ne voulais pas les alimenter. Évidemment. Même si de toute façon, il n’y aurait pas de honte. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Évidemment, souffla Macron, au supplice.

\- Bon, c’est bien. Pas de malentendu entre nous. Essaie de te détendre un peu, mon ami… Et vois le côté positif, ça va être parfait pour notre popularité, on va faire rêver les jeunes filles. A ce soir ?

\- Oui, oui, à ce soir, souffla Emmanuel. 

Il s’adossa à son siège et ferma les yeux, l’esprit troublé. Un étau lui enserrait la poitrine, un peu désagréable. Il se força à inspirer et expirer longuement, afin de détendre ses muscles et soulager son anxiété. Difficile cependant d’ignorer les pensées qui l’assaillaient, entre une romance inventée qui allait s’afficher partout et une aventure réelle mais douloureuse avec Manuel Valls qu’il avait mis un an à oublier, et qui lui serrait à nouveau le cœur, cruellement.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

\- Ça y est, c’est reparti la romance avec Trudeau ? demanda Brigitte le soir même, en retirant ses lourds bijoux.

\- Bromance, on dit, chérie, lança Emmanuel qui se brossait les dents en se forçant à sourire.

Chacun se déshabillait de son côté après la longue soirée de gala, pendant laquelle le Président avait soigneusement évité le Premier Ministre canadien.

Tous deux avaient un léger mal de tête, accru par la climatisation poussée au maximum, impossible à régler.

\- C’est fou comme les gens fantasment, reprit-elle en enfilant sa nuisette. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil sur les réseaux, on ne parle que de vous. Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?

Emmanuel, qui sortait de la salle de bain en caleçon, lui jeta un bref coup d’œil réprobateur, puis se glissa dans le lit aux draps fins.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? reprit Brigitte en le rejoignant.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ton attitude, Emmanuel, après ce qui s’est passé avec… tu sais qui, dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil prudent autour d’elle. 

\- Je croyais qu’on ne devait plus en parler. Figure-toi que c’est une idée de Justin, de jouer là-dessus. Je n’étais pas d’accord avec ça, j’ai passé un très mauvais moment, avec tous ces journalistes. Mais Justin ne le savait pas, évidemment. Cette rencontre était prévue depuis longtemps, je n’avais pas de raison de refuser.

\- Quand même, dit-elle en secouant la tête, on a l’impression qu’il va te porter, sur certaines photos.

\- J’ai trébuché, il m’a rattrapé, c’est tout.

Elle refit une petite moue dubitative puis prit un livre, alors qu’Emmanuel se relevait d’un bond.

\- Tu fais quoi, Emmanuel ? 

\- Je coupe la clim, ça me donne mal à la gorge et j’ai un discours, demain.

Il prit également un livre et le silence s’installa entre eux, complet depuis l’arrêt de la climatisation.

\- Tu penses encore à lui, parfois ? souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Non jamais, répondit-il rapidement – trop rapidement. Je n’y pensais déjà pas avant. Cette histoire n’a jamais eu d’importance, pour moi.

Elle fit une nouvelle moue dubitative et il prit son micro pour travailler encore un peu, il n’avait pas sommeil.

Quelques mois auparavant Valls et lui avaient eu une aventure passionnée et douloureuse, s’étant soldée par une tentative de suicide de l’ex Premier Ministre. Depuis Macron évitait d’y penser, ne l’ayant revu que brièvement en Corse, et essayait de tourner la page.

\- Chéri, le bruit des touches me gêne, tu ne peux pas arrêter et dormir ? demanda Brigitte au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je n’ai pas sommeil, je vais aller dans le salon à côté, pour travailler, dit-il en se levant d’un bond.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et s’installa dans la partie salon de la suite, pour se replonger dans ses mails. Il travailla longtemps, jusqu’à se rendre compte qu’il suait à grosses gouttes en raison de la température élevée de la pièce.

Il décida alors d’aller sur la terrasse à peine éclairée, où un petit vent frais commençait à souffler. Avec un soupir de satisfaction il s’installa sur un fauteuil moelleux et fixa les étoiles, qui lui parurent proches. Dans la baie il apercevait les lumières des bateaux, et eut soudain envie de se baigner. C’était impossible, il le savait bien, ça mettrait en émoi toutes les polices présentes à Capri et l’évènement se retrouverait en première page des journaux.

 Alors il resta là, son ordi sur les genoux diffusant une lumière bleue, à essayer de reconnaître les effluves des plantes alentour. Mais c’était surtout une odeur de citronnelle qui flottait, pour éloigner les moustiques, et il recommença à répondre à ses mails.

\- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? entendit-il soudain, sans savoir d’où ça venait.

Un visage se profilait à peine de l’autre côté de la palissade de fleurs bordant la terrasse, à quelques mètres.

\- C’est qui ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

\- C’est moi, mon ami. Ton cousin canadien, rigola Trudeau. Je me demandais ce que c’était que ces petits clic-clic et cette lueur bleue.

\- Tu ne dors pas non plus ? fit Macron en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Eh non. Ça doit être le décalage horaire. Et puis avec cette chaleur…

Emmanuel sourit en retour à  son interlocuteur, qui paraissait toujours de bonne humeur. La rencontre était un peu surréaliste, en cette soirée.

\- La chaleur est insupportable, c’est vrai, reconnut le Président. Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour piquer un plongeon dans la mer…

\- Eh bien viens ici, il y a une piscine sur ma terrasse.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment se fait-il que je n’en aie pas ?

\- Le Canada est grand comme 20 fois la France, mon ami. Faut pas l’oublier.  Non, je rigole. Viens, passe par-dessus la haie. Monte sur le fauteuil, là, je te rattrape.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ben non, pourquoi ? T’as jamais fait ça ?

\- Si, fit Macron en haussant les épaules. Il y a longtemps. Tu crois que les services de sécurité vont me tirer dessus ?

\- Mais non, t’inquiète. Ou alors fais le tour et passe par la porte. Réveille juste pas mon épouse, s’il te plait.

Macron hésita puis enjamba la haie, aidé par le Premier Ministre canadien. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un couard, et un bain le tentait beaucoup.

\- Et voilà, fit Trudeau quand il lui lâcha le bras. C’était pas difficile.

Tous deux étaient en caleçon, pieds nus sur les planches en teck entourant le bassin ovale. La faible lumière de quelques spots cachés dans les plantes les éclairait à peine, sous la pleine lune.

\- Heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de paparazzi, murmura Macron en regardant autour de lui. T’imagines la photo ?

\- Roméo et Juliette, répondit Trudeau avec un grand sourire. La bromance continue. Allez, on plonge ? fit-il en le défiant du regard.

\- Elle est chaude ?

\- Aucune idée. Allez, poule mouillée !

Il se laissa tomber dans l’eau sombre, suivi de peu par Macron qui fit un plongeon.

\- Elle est super bonne, dirent-ils en même temps en sortant leur tête de l’eau.

Ils nagèrent et s’éclaboussèrent comme des gamins pendant de longues minutes, profitant de cette détente inattendue. Emmanuel constata que son compagnon avait une belle musculature, qu’il devait entretenir très régulièrement, lui aussi. Il fut surpris de voir qu’il avait un tatouage sur le haut du bras, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. On n’entendit bientôt plus que le clapotis de l’eau et leurs souffles réguliers, alors qu’ils nageaient de long en large, en silence.

Finalement, plus tard,  Justin s’arrêta en bout de bassin, posant son visage sur son menton ruisselant, pensif. Emmanuel le rejoignit, et fit de même, le regardant.

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ?  souffla-t-il enfin.

\- Oui, c’est merveilleux. Il ne fait pas souvent aussi doux que ça, chez moi. C’est comme un rêve.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps immobiles, en bout de bassin, à goûter la douceur du moment.

\- Je vais chercher des serviettes, souffla le Premier Ministre en sortant rapidement de l’eau.

Macron le regard s’éloigner d’un pas sûr, appréciant sa belle stature. Quand Justin revint avec des serviettes, il sortit à son tour de l’eau et s’enveloppa dans l’une d’elles, bien moelleuse, avant de s’étendre sur un transat, à ses côtés.

\- Il y a quand même de bons moments dans la fonction, souffla ce dernier en s’étirant un peu. C’est pas le bonheur, ça ?

\- Si, tu as raison.  

\- On pourrait se croire n’importe où, en vacances. Tu fais du sport régulièrement, à l’Élysée ?

\- Oui. Tous les jours.

\- Tu as raison, ça fait du bien. J’adore la boxe, mais je dois faire attention à mon visage. Le sport, c’est parfait pour évacuer toutes les tensions, il n’y a rien de mieux. Enfin, presque rien… ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Brigitte dort ?

\- Oui. Sophie aussi ?

\- Oui. Je l’envie, elle dort sans problème. Moi j’ai toujours des tas de choses en tête, alors c’est plus difficile. Mais le sport aide, c’est vrai.

\- Je me fais souvent engueuler par Brigitte parce que je travaille trop la nuit, avec mon équipe. Mais il y a tant de choses à faire…

\- Je te comprends, tu sais. La tâche est immense, et on n’est pas des surhommes, souffla Trudeau. On fait ce qu’on peut, c’est déjà bien. En tout cas je t’admire pour tout ce que tu as accompli en France et dans le monde, en peu de temps. 

\- Merci. Pourtant je n’ai pas ta popularité…

\- Ça viendra, sourit Justin.  Ça viendra. A chaque jour suffit sa peine. Regarde ce ciel magnifique, toutes ces étoiles… c’est magique.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment à discuter de politique étrangère et d’environnement, confortablement installés sur leurs transats,  les yeux dans les étoiles. Peu à peu l’eau avait séché sur leur peau et leurs cheveux, et l’atmosphère fraîchissait à peine.

\- Tu veux une bière ? demanda Justin tout de go en se levant. J’ai soif.

\- Oui, merci.

Un instant Emmanuel envisagea de se lever à son tour et rentrer dans sa chambre, mais il était trop bien. La douceur du soir et la conversation amicale avec Justin lui faisait un bien fou, inespéré. Ils trinquèrent dans l’obscurité et burent au goulot, comme de vieux copains.

\- Tu sais, murmura Emmanuel, c’est vraiment bien de pouvoir discuter avec toi comme ça, simplement. Depuis que je suis Président l’attitude des autres a changé, même mes amis. Ou c’est moi qui ai changé, je ne sais pas… C’est difficile de se confier à un pair, de se sentir à égalité.

\- C’est vrai. J’ai connu ça aussi, en étant fils de Premier Ministre. Même si dès le début les rapports avec les autres étaient un peu faussés, de toute façon. J’ai appris à me méfier. Mais ce qui est bien c’est qu’on n’est pas en concurrence, sur aucun plan. On peut être amis, je crois, dit-il en le dévisageant dans la pénombre. On pourrait l’être, en tout cas.

\- Oui, c’est vrai, souffla Emmanuel. On pourrait l’être…

\- En tout cas, si tu as un problème, un souci, n’hésite pas à m’appeler. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, de toute façon.  Tu peux me faire confiance, mon ami, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Merci, souffla Emmanuel. Toi aussi, tu peux me faire confiance. Ce serait bien qu’on puisse changer le monde, à deux. Au moins un peu…

Ils se sourirent dans l’obscurité, puis se turent. Emmanuel fixa à nouveau les étoiles et sentit le sommeil venir, contre lequel il essaya de lutter. La baignade et la bière eurent raison de lui, et il finit par s’assoupir.

Il sentit dans son demi-sommeil une bouche contre la sienne, tendre et tiède. Encore engourdi par le sommeil il ne résista pas, et laissa une langue timide venir se glisser dans sa bouche. Un instant il se demanda où il était, mais une main se posa sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Une douce langueur se répandit en lui, et il soupira longuement. L’obscurité était totale maintenant sur la terrasse, il devait être tard, très tard. Il se dit qu’il devait se lever mais ne bougea pas, le cœur aux aguets.

La main sur son ventre se déplaçait lentement sur son torse alors qu’il sentait des baisers légers sur son visage, dans le silence absolu de cette nuit étoilée. Il tenta de détourner sa tête mais une main décidée le retint par le menton, l’immobilisant brièvement. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de cette douceur si particulière, si tendre qu’il en referma les yeux.  

Le désir montait doucement, profond et brûlant comme une vague de feu, irrésistible. Il sentit alors un corps sur le sien, lourd et velouté à la fois, et frémit. Leurs peaux se frôlaient délicatement, lentement, alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient à nouveau, pour ne plus se lâcher. Puis une voix chaude murmura à son oreille qu’il ne devait pas avoir peur, mais il n’avait pas peur.

Tant de douceur ne pouvait lui faire peur, et il commença à bouger doucement ses hanches, pour sentir encore mieux ce corps partout sur lui. Ce corps puissant et attentionné, se frottant délicatement contre le sien, lentement. Bientôt ils furent nus l’un contre l’autre, il gémit en sentant une chair contre sa chair la plus intime, et accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches. Alors que leurs bouches étaient encore unies il passa ses mains dans les cheveux drus de son amant, et le reconnut. 

«  Manuel » souffla-t-il en jouissant longuement, seul sur son transat. 

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qui s’était passé, en sentant son caleçon poisseux contre son bas-ventre. Un peu affolé il jeta un coup d’œil à côté de lui, où Justin semblait le fixer dans la pénombre, immobile sur son transat.

\- Je crois que tu as fait un rêve, sourit ce dernier.

\- Oui, je crois, fit Emmanuel un peu piteusement. Est-ce que j’ai… parlé ?

\- Il me semble que tu as murmuré quelque chose mais je n’ai pas compris quoi, répondit Justin en cillant. Tu as dû avoir un peu trop chaud.

\- Sans doute, oui, fit Emmanuel en se redressant, mal à l’aise. Je crois qu’il est temps que je réintègre le lit conjugal. J’espère que personne ne m’a vu franchir la haie, grimaça-t-il.  Sinon on est bons pour faire la une des journaux un bon bout de temps.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, mon ami, répondit tranquillement Justin en le raccompagnant au bord de la terrasse. On a rien fait de mal. On a nagé, on a bu une bière, comme des amis…  Pas vrai ?

Macron le fixa un instant, puis haussa les épaules, serrant sa serviette contre lui. Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la terrasse de Macron, qui frissonna en sentant l’air plus frais.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Emmanuel, reprit Justin en l’aidant à monter sur un fauteuil pour refranchir la haie.

\- Merci, murmura Emmanuel avec un faible sourire. Toi aussi.

\- Et sache que tu peux me faire confiance, reprit l’autre à mi-voix en le fixant intensément. Je sais ce que c’est…

 

 

 


	2. Viens jusqu'à moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà déjà la suite, avec un chapitre qui vous rappellera peut-être quelque chose :)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> "Viens jusqu'à moi" est une chanson d’Élodie Frégé et Michal.

**2**

**Viens jusqu'à moi  
**

 

Au petit matin Emmanuel se réveilla plutôt en forme, et un instant il se demanda s’il avait rêvé cette sortie nocturne. Puis il se rappela son songe érotique et secoua la tête, ennuyé. Justin avait-il compris ce qui s’était passé ? Avait-il deviné son orgasme et, pire, l’avait-il entendu murmurer « Manuel » ? Ses derniers mots avant qu’ils ne se séparent tendaient à prouver que oui, mais il lui avait assuré sa confiance, donc sa discrétion.

En prenant sa douche Emmanuel se demanda ce que signifiait vraiment « Je sais ce que c’est », dans ce contexte. Justin avait-il eu lui aussi ce type d’aventure ?  En se savonnant longuement il se dit que c’était un très bel homme, très attirant, et que peut-être, dans un autre monde… une autre vie…

« Je deviens fou », se morigéna-t-il à cette pensée gênante. Il n’était pas homosexuel, ne l’avait jamais été, ne le serait jamais, pas même dans un autre monde. Il devait s’en tenir à des principes simples et clairs, pour garder sa santé mentale.

En sortant de la salle de bain il jeta un coup d’œil à son épouse, qui dormait encore, puis décida d’aller déjeuner, car les conférences commençaient tôt.

Il constata avec soulagement que le garde devant sa porte n’avait pas bougé, et qu’il ne le regardait pas bizarrement. Rien non plus sur les réseaux sociaux, à part leur balade de la veille à la villa San Michele, déjà largement commentée. Bon, pas de conséquence à son petit égarement, bonne chose.

Le buffet était copieux dans la salle du petit déjeuner mais il se contraignit à prendre du poulet et des céréales bios, pour ne pas craquer sur les viennoiseries.  Déjà qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de faire du sport…

Il s’installa à une table isolée, alors que la vaste salle commençait à se remplir, et contempla la baie ensoleillée par la fenêtre.

\- Tiens, on se connait, non ? fit une voix grave dans son dos. Est-ce qu’on ne se serait pas déjà croisés ce matin, au lever du lit ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, lança Emmanuel à Justin qui s’installait en face de lui. Les réseaux sociaux ne parlent déjà que de nous.

Justin paraissait en bonne forme, le teint clair et le sourire éclatant, comme s’il avait dormi 12 heures. Il s’était préparé une assiette débordante de pancakes, qui fit frémir son voisin, et se versa une bonne rasade de café noir.

\- Oh là là ! Déjà de mauvaise humeur ? T’as pas bien dormi ?

\- No comment, lança le chef de l’État français, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Je sais ce qu’il te faut ! Un pancake bien gras, avec du sirop d’érable. Tu verras, ça soigne tout, ajouta Justin en lui lançant un petit clin d’œil. 

\- Humpfff… J’évite les sucreries, le matin.

\- Je comprends, mais après la nuit qu’on a passée, on a besoin de réconfort, pas vrai ? Au fait, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, je t’ai dit que j’ai rêvé de toi ?

\- Arrête, s’il te plait, murmura Emmanuel, c’est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

\- Quoi ? J’ai passé une super soirée, moi, avec un ami, au bord de la piscine.  J’en garde un excellent souvenir. Pas toi ? fit Justin avec beaucoup de candeur.

Emmanuel releva la tête et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Après tout, autant positiver, puisque personne n’était au courant.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes pêcher avec moi, reprit Justin avec bonne humeur, dans la région du lac St Jean, j’ai une maison là-bas, sur une île. Tu verras, c’est génial, en été.

Devant l’hésitation de son vis à vis, le Premier Ministre précisa :

\- Avec Brigitte, bien sûr. Et les enfants. On a beaucoup de chambres. 

Avait-il pensé à Brokeback Mountain, lui aussi ? Emmanuel jugea plus prudent de dévier la conversation vers les conférences du jour, qui commençaient peu après. Ils devaient en principe se retrouver ensemble dans un groupe de travail, avant une conférence à 10 heures. Le retour était prévu dans l’après-midi, et, pour une fois, il avait hâte de regagner l’Élysée.

Ils continuaient à discuter avec animation des conférences quand Emmanuel leva les yeux et croisa brièvement le regard de Manuel Valls, à l’entrée, qui se tourna rapidement vers le buffet, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu.

Il fronça les sourcils, désarçonné, puis prit son programme du jour pour y chercher la liste des intervenants. Justin leva les yeux à son tour vers l’entrée, étonné, puis comprit, reconnaissant Valls de dos.

\- Il n’est pas dans notre groupe de travail, précisa-t-il à mi-voix, soudain sérieux.

\- Je ne comprends même pas ce qu’il fait là, marmonna Macron en feuilletant le programme rapidement. Il ne fait pas partie de la délégation française, j’ai validé tous les noms.

\- Je crois qu’il a été invité comme expert par l’Espagne, reprit Justin. D’ailleurs il fera sa conférence en espagnol.

\- Mais Manuel n’est pas espagnol ! C’est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Les pays invitent qui ils veulent, tu sais. Et c’est plutôt un spécialiste dans son domaine, d’après ce que j’ai compris. C’est lui qui a géré les attentats de Nice et Paris, non ? 

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, soupira Macron. Mais il n’était pas seul.

Il reprit son petit déjeuner, l’air sombre, chipotant sur ses céréales. Il n’avait plus qu’une envie : partir, et vite. Mais comment faire ? Justin continuait à parler, il ne l’écoutait plus.

 - Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne le croiseras pas, reprit Justin à voix basse en posant sa main sur sa manche. On n’est pas dans les mêmes conférences.

\- Comment tu sais… ? déglutit Emmanuel, pâle.

\- Je ne savais pas. Tu as prononcé son prénom, cette nuit, et… je viens de comprendre. Mais c’est pas grave, tu sais. Je ne te juge pas. Personne ne peut te juger, ajouta-t-il avec force.

Emmanuel hocha la tête, pensif, puis murmura :

\- C’est sympa de ta part de me dire ça, Justin, et je suis sûr que tu le penses, mais c’est une torture, pour moi.

\- Je comprends, souffla Justin en le fixant avec intensité. Je comprends.

Emmanuel aurait eu des tas de choses à lui dire, pour soulager sa conscience, mais les mots étaient impossibles, bloqués dans sa gorge. Et ce n’était ni le lieu ni l’endroit. 

\- Tu ne l’as pas revu, depuis… sa tentative ? demanda le Canadien avec empathie.

\- Tu es au courant de ça aussi ?

\- Oui, mais j’en ignorais les causes, je te jure. Je ne dirai rien, tu peux me faire confiance, reprit-il en resserrant un peu plus l’étreinte de sa main sur son bras.

Macron acquiesça, dégagea lentement son bras et se leva, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il passa aux toilettes puis monta chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre, l’esprit ailleurs.

Il rejoignit ensuite la Commission dans laquelle il devait intervenir, relative aux impacts du CETA sur la sécurité des biens et des personnes. L'UE et le Canada s'engageant à garantir un accès égal et équitable aux marchés de services de l'autre partie, les deux parties devaient prévoir des exceptions dans certains secteurs, notamment pour les services sensibles comme les services audiovisuels et aériens.

Ses interventions lui permirent d’oublier momentanément la rencontre fâcheuse du matin, aussi fut-il presque surpris de croiser Manuel Valls à la sortie de la salle de conférence. Tous deux se lancèrent un regard froid et s’évitèrent, puis Emmanuel se rendit au buffet installé un peu plus loin, dans le grand hall, pour boire un café.

Les différents intervenants entraient et sortaient des salles, pour aller aux toilettes ou se restaurer brièvement, avant de reprendre les travaux, alors que les services de sécurité patrouillaient avec armes et chiens, sur le qui-vive. L’hôtel était complet et bruissait au rythme des climatisations et des bruits de pas.

Emmanuel laissa son regard dériver vers la baie azurée, et fixa les bateaux au loin,  survolés par des mouettes voraces.

\- Alors, c’est la lune de miel ? entendit-il soudain dans son dos, et la voix le fit frémir.

\- Manuel ? dit-il en se retournant.

\- Oui, c’est bien moi. Ça fait deux fois qu’on se croise aujourd’hui, c’est bien de me reconnaître enfin.

\- Oui, je… J’étais surpris, c’est tout. Tu interviens dans quel groupe ?

\- Le groupe 3. Les remplaçants. Pas les chefs d’État, bien sûr, grimaça-t-il.

Emmanuel  le dévisagea et lui trouva plutôt bonne mine. Il n’avait toujours pas rasé son bouc mais semblait détendu et très élégant, comme à l’époque où il était Premier Ministre. De plus il ne paraissait pas agressif, plutôt amusé par la situation. 

\- C’est bien, dit-il faute de mieux.

 - Oui, c’est pas mal. C’est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, tu sais. Heureusement que l’Espagne a pensé à moi…

Emmanuel acquiesça, un peu gêné.

\- Et toi ? Toujours la bromance avec Trudeau ? Je vous ai vus partout sur les réseaux sociaux, ce matin. Je te pensais plus discret que ça, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire amer. 

\- Manuel… Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ce sont des inventions de journalistes, tu le sais bien.

Valls hocha la tête, sceptique.

\- Bien sûr. C’est ce qu’on dit. Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vus, ce matin ? Comment il te regardait, comment il avait posé sa main sur ton bras ? 

\- Mais… on discutait, juste. C’était amical.

\- Bien sûr, répéta Manuel en regardant au loin, par la fenêtre. Les gestes ne mentent pas, tu sais. Mais je suis content pour toi que tu aies trouvé quelqu’un de gentil, quelqu’un qui te convienne… c’est bien. Je te souhaite d’être heureux avec lui. Plus qu’avec moi…

\- Manuel, viens, fit Macron en le prenant par le bras et en l’amenant à l’écart, vers des fauteuils un peu plus loin. Je te jure que ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ce sont des inventions d’internautes. On est juste amis, Justin et moi.

\- Je ne te demande rien, tu sais, reprit Valls avec amertume, en se mordant les lèvres. Je sais bien qu’entre nous c’est fini, et depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui me fait mal…

\- Je te jure que...

\- Chut, laisse-moi parler, s’il te plait. Pour une fois. Ce qui me fait mal, c’est que tu me disais que c’était impossible entre nous, à cause de nos responsabilités, et que ce n’était pas à cause de moi. En fait, si. C’était à cause de moi, fit-il sourdement. Mais je te comprends, tu sais. J’ai été trop brutal, trop pressé. Je n’ai jamais été tendre avec toi, je ne t’ai jamais dit que je t’aimais. J’ai tout foiré, en fait.

Macron secoua la tête, abasourdi. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ces déclarations grotesques, dignes d’un mauvais téléfilm ? Le cauchemar allait-il continuer ?

\- Écoute, reprit-il plus fermement. Il n’y a rien entre Trudeau et moi. Rien. Et tu sais bien que s’il devait y avoir quelque chose, on se cacherait. Ce sont des bêtises, tout ça.

A ce moment-là il aperçut l’intéressé au bout de la salle, qui semblait le chercher des yeux. Quand ce dernier les vit, il fit un petit signe à Emmanuel pour lui indiquer qu’il était désolé de le déranger, et fit demi-tour rapidement.

\- Tiens ? Il a eu peur de moi ? fit Valls en voyant le petit manège de Trudeau. Il ne sait pas que c’est fini, entre nous ?

\- Manuel… 

\- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ça, hier soir, dans votre petit nid d’amour sous les étoiles ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Mon pauvre Emmanuel, tu es toujours aussi naïf. Tu crois que quand les plus grands chefs d’État du monde sont réunis dans un immeuble, ils ne sont pas surveillés ?

\- Mais qui te l’a dit ?

\- J’ai gardé quelques bons contacts au Ministère de l’intérieur, c’est tout. Mais le secret d’État sera bien gardé, rassure-toi. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, tu sais. Pas du tout. C’est du passé, maintenant.

\- Il ne s’est rien passé, je te jure. Rien. On a juste pris un bain, et on a discuté, mais à aucun moment il n’y a eu le moindre malentendu. Jamais. C’est juste un ami… Oh merde, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours ainsi, à me justifier pour des trucs que je n’ai pas faits ? T’as pas l’impression qu’on joue dans un mauvais film d’amour ? 

Valls le dévisagea, puis murmura :

\- Je comprends que tu aies l’impression de jouer dans un mauvais film d’amour, comme tu dis, puisque l’amour, tu n’y crois pas. Tu n’y as jamais cru. Mais tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, tu sais. Il y a des gens qui sont capables d’aimer. Il y a des gens qui sont capables de mourir pour ça.

\- Manuel, souffla Emmanuel en frissonnant. Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça.

Ce dernier le fixa longuement, d’un air désolé, puis murmura :

\- Ne le fais pas souffrir, Emmanuel. Ne te fais pas souffrir. Assume tes sentiments, pour une fois. Arrête la fuite, fit-il en se levant.

 - Non. Non, souffla ce dernier en attrapant sa main au passage, qu’il trouva glacée. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une machine. J’ai un cœur, moi aussi. Et je… je rêve encore de toi, la nuit, si tu veux le savoir, ajouta-t-il d’une voix sourde sans le regarder.

Valls s’immobilisa quelques instants, puis lâcha :

\- Alors, assume.

Macron le regarda s’éloigner, le cœur à l’envers. Une petite voix lui soufflait que tout cela était grotesque, digne d’un roman-photo, alors qu’une douleur vive transperçait sa poitrine, l’empêchant de bouger.

Il resta longtemps immobile, sidéré, à regarder la baie par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots de Manuel, ou ne voulait pas les comprendre.

Avait-il été aveugle à ce point-là ?

Etait-il incapable d’aimer ?

 - Ça va, mon ami ? souffla une voix chaude à côté de lui, et il se retourna pour voir Justin s’asseoir dans le fauteuil à la place de Manuel. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il un peu distraitement.

Justin posa à nouveau son bras sur le sien, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_Les gestes._ _Les gestes ne mentent pas_ , avait dit Manuel.

Il retira son bras, doucement, sans quitter la baie des yeux. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, entre un ex amant dont il rêvait trop souvent et un ami un peu trop proche. 

\- Je… je dois rentrer en France, dit-il finalement en se levant. Enfin, je dois aller voir Brigitte.

\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s’est passé, d’abord ? demanda Justin en le regardant avec une infinie douceur. Je suis ton ami, tu sais. Je pourrais l’être, ajouta-t-il devant le silence d’Emmanuel.

\- Oui, tu pourrais, répondit Emmanuel d’un ton rêveur. Mais je dois régler deux trois choses avant, je crois.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, silencieux.

Les explications étaient inutiles, ils le savaient.

Ils se séparèrent en se serrant la main un peu trop longtemps, sans un mot.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Les conférences s’achevèrent en fin d’après-midi et Emmanuel Macron fut heureux de retrouver son avion, et de rentrer sur Paris. La confrontation avec Manuel Valls avait été pénible, déstabilisante. Le croiser était déjà un choc, et entendre à nouveau ces accusations de froideur, d’incapacité à aimer était pénible. Pourtant il n’était ni froid ni sans cœur, juste déterminé. Et stable.

Brigitte lui suffisait. Elle lui avait toujours suffi, elle avait toujours été son pilier, le grand amour de sa vie. Ils avaient vaincu tant de difficultés, ensemble.

Dans l’avion il fit le point rapidement avec son staff sur les répercussions et conséquences de ce sommet, puis demanda à ce qu’on le laisse seul. Il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à travailler dans son bureau ultramoderne embarqué, en regardant les nuages passer, et ouvrit un dossier. Quelques minutes ou heures de quasi tranquillité, à mille mètres d’altitude.

Brigitte vint passer sa tête par la porte, et lui souffla :

\- Ça va ? Tu travailles ?

\- J’essaie, oui, dit-il en lui souriant. Et toi ?

\- Oui, oui. Pas mécontente de rentrer à Paris. Le rôle de potiche ne m’enchante guère.

\- Je comprends. Enfin, c’est fini, ouf…

\- C’était pénible ?

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Tu n’as pas eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Les dossiers ont avancé mais il y a beaucoup de perte de temps, aussi. Tous ces cocktails, ces déplacements…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? redemanda-t-elle en le fixant. Tu es un peu pâle, je trouve.

\- Non, tout va bien, je t’assure. Très bien.

Elle referma la porte doucement, et il soupira. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et mit ses écouteurs pour profiter d’un peu de musique classique, reposante. Il renonça à vérifier ce qui était dit sur lui sur les réseaux sociaux, de peur de s’y voir avec Justin Trudeau, le Premier Ministre canadien.

Par quel coup du sort Manuel Valls s’était-il trouvé là juste au moment où sortaient toutes ces sornettes ? Alors que depuis un an il vivait tranquille, concentré sur sa tâche, soudain le passé avait resurgi, pollué par un présent virtuel mais gênant.

Il s’octroya un whisky avec un glaçon avant de rouvrir ses dossiers, juste pour se détendre un peu. Il fallait oublier ce sommet rapidement, et ses séquelles.

Son portable vibra, et il vit que c’était Justin Trudeau, justement. Il fit une petite moue agacée mais décrocha, avec un soupir.

\- Je ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda le Canadien avec jovialité.

\- Non, non, fit Macron prudemment.

\- Écoute, mes équipes ont bien avancé sur le projet de texte d’accord, je vais te l’envoyer et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- D’accord.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Tu es où ? Dans l’avion, comme moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Sauf que toi tu n’en as pas pour huit heures, veinard.

\- Heureusement, oui, soupira à nouveau le Président.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, mon ami ? Je ne te sens pas, là, fit Trudeau avec douceur.

Emmanuel se tut quelques instants, puis lâcha :

\- Je t’avoue que j’ai passé une journée un peu difficile…

\- A cause de lui ?

\- Entre autres, oui, répondit le Président avec réticence. Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler.

\- Écoute Emmanuel, je peux être franc avec toi ? Tu gardes trop de choses pour toi, c’est très mauvais. J’ai bien vu que tu n’allais pas très bien, que tu n’étais plus le même qu’avant. Au début j’ai cru que c’était professionnel, mais j’ai compris que non. Tu vas finir par craquer si tu n’en parles jamais à personne.

Le Président hocha la tête, sceptique :

\- C’est bien beau mais tu veux que j’en parle à qui ?

\- Tu n’as pas un psy ? Un ami proche ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses avec mes amis. Je n’en parle à personne, d’ailleurs. Trop dangereux. J’ai déjà assez de mal à oublier.

\- Je comprends. Mais ça n’est pas bon pour toi, tu vas finir par exploser, comme une cocotte–minute.

D’un geste un peu brusque Macron reposa son verre vide sur son bureau, et s’en servit un autre.  

\- Je n’ai pas le choix, Justin. Aucun choix. Tout est miné.

\- Mais il s’est passé quoi, ce matin ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a tellement ennuyé ?

\- Tu joues les psys par téléphone, maintenant ? Tu n’as rien d’autre à faire ?

\- Oh si, j’ai des milliers de choses à faire, mais quand je vois un ami qui ne va pas bien, je prends un peu de temps pour lui.

\- Mais tu es un homme parfait, toi, railla Macron. L’ami parfait, l’homme politique parfait, le mari parfait, le père parfait.

\- Pas du tout, répondit l’autre avec sérieux. C’est une apparence, tu le sais. Mais j’essaie d’appliquer quelques principes, dont la lucidité.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas lucide ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas assez. J’ai l’impression que tu ne veux pas affronter certaines choses, dit-il doucement. Mais peut-être que je me trompe…

Le Président soupira à nouveau, et se resservit un verre de whisky. Raccrocher était tentant, et en même temps il avait tellement de sympathie pour Trudeau qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, d’autant que ce dernier essayait de l’aider, visiblement.

\- Affronter quoi ? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux, alors qu’il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

\- Qui tu es vraiment. Tes penchants, tes désirs. Tes amours.

\- Je ne parle jamais d’amour, avec personne. Sauf Brigitte. Et je n’y pense jamais.

\- C’est faux et tu le sais. Il n’y a pas de honte à aimer, même si c’est un peu… inhabituel.

\- Mais je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Ça me pollue. Ça m’empêche d’avancer sur mes dossiers.

\- Emmanuel, tu es un être humain. Pas un ordinateur. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu as besoin d’amour, comme tout le monde. Et Brigitte ne suffit pas. Même si elle est merveilleuse.

Le verre à la main, le Président se tut, pensif. Il n’aimait pas entendre ça, d’autant qu’il savait que son ami avait raison.

\- Mais moi je ne peux pas me le permettre, Justin. Tu sais comment c’est, non ? Comment on est épiés, tout le temps ? Surveillés, espionnés ?

\- Il y a des moyens d’être discrets, souffla Trudeau. Quand on le veut vraiment. Quand on est prêt à tout pour la personne qu’on aime.

\- Tu… tu as déjà vécu ça ? demanda Emmanuel dans un souffle, surpris.

\- Pas dernièrement, non. Mais quand j’étais à l’université, oui. J’étais… amoureux d’un camarade, et pourtant j’étais surveillé, en tant que fils de Premier Ministre. Mais c’était plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout.

Emmanuel sentit son cœur accélérer, et redoubla d’attention.

\- C’était pas évident, à l’époque, tu sais, reprit le Canadien. C’était il y a vingt ans, et mon père était conservateur. Hors de question d’aborder le sujet ou même d’en parler avec mes proches, ça aurait été trop choquant. Je l’ai vécu très mal, au début. J’étais honteux, stressé, je luttais contre moi-même, je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui et je ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui non plus. L’enfer.

Il se tut et soupira, et Emmanuel se demanda jusqu’où iraient ses confidences.

\- Bref, reprit-il, l’enfer. Tu connais, hein ? Bien, même. Et pourtant il m’apportait tellement dans la vie de tous les jours, dans mes études… on passait des heures à discuter, refaire le monde. C’était incroyable d’avoir quelqu’un qui me comprenait, avec qui je pouvais parler de tout, sans jugement. On était si proches qu’on se sentait jumeaux, parfois. C’est grâce à lui que j’ai développé une conscience politique je crois, plus qu’avec mon père. Quelque part il a changé ma vie, même si ça parait idiot. J’ai laissé tomber mes œillères, je me suis ouvert à la culture, la littérature. Depuis je vois le monde autrement. Et j’ai accepté qui je suis…

\- Ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je suis marié, que j’aime ma femme mais… je pourrais aimer un homme, à nouveau. Ce ne serait ni simple ni facile mais je ne lutterais pas contre moi. Ni contre lui. J’ai accepté qui je suis. Je n’ai pas peur de montrer mes sentiments…

\- J’ai vu, souffla Emmanuel.

\- Quand je sens que l’autre ne partage pas mes sentiments, je n’insiste pas, mais je ne me cache pas.

\- Ça aussi, je l’ai vu, fit le Président, cœur battant. Je t’envie, tu sais.

\- J’espère que je n’ai pas été trop direct, reprit Justin après une hésitation. D’ailleurs je t’ai menti.

\- A quel propos ? fit Macron, tendu.

\- Je t’ai dit que je ne te draguais pas… je crois que si, finalement. Un peu. Je sentais une telle connivence entre nous, tant de points communs… J’ai vraiment passé de très bons moments avec toi. Sur la terrasse, entre autres.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, répondit Emmanuel cœur battant.

\- C’est là que j’ai compris que… tu étais comme moi, sauf que toi tu ne l’acceptes pas. Et tu te fais souffrir. C’est bien d’avoir des principes, c’est bien aussi de s’écouter. De s’assumer.

\- C’est exactement ce que m’a dit Manuel, ce matin, soupira le Président.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de le dire mais je crois que ce n’est pas fini, entre vous.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je crois tu l’aimes encore. La manière dont tu as murmuré son prénom la nuit dernière ne trompe pas.

Le Président rougit légèrement à ce souvenir et fixa une étoile, au loin, puis reprit :

\- Je crois que je n’ai jamais accepté cette idée. J’ai toujours pensé que c’était du sexe, et que du sexe. J’ai toujours tout réglé avec ma volonté, et là ça me résiste. Je me résiste. Et c’est difficile d’accepter ça. De lâcher prise.

\- C’est clair. Mais si tu veux avancer, tu n’as pas de choix.

Macron réfléchit quelques instants, faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre.

\- Mais c’est trop tard, de toute façon. Il m’a dit que c’était trop tard. Que c’était fini… Il pense que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Mais non, fit Justin d’une voix rassurante. Je vous ai vus ensemble, il se passe quelque chose. Comment vous vous regardez, comment vous vous tenez proches… Ce n’est pas fini. Ni pour lui, ni pour toi, crois-moi. Maintenant il faut trouver le courage de lui parler, vraiment. D’ouvrir ton cœur.

Emmanuel secoua la tête, gêné.

\- Je n’oserai jamais. Je ne saurai pas quoi dire.

\- Allons donc ! Toi qui es le président le plus brillant de ta génération !

\- N’importe quoi !

\- Fais-toi confiance, Emmanuel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’en avoir envie.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais c’est de la peur, uniquement. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. C’est juste un conseil que je te donne…

\- Et si on est découverts ?

\- La vie, c’est le risque. Et tu le sais. Tu n’es pas du genre à reculer, dans tes projets. Alors pourquoi le fais-tu dans ta vie privée ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Trop à perdre, sans doute…

Il vit le petit signal rouge s’allumer dans sa cabine, et mit sa ceinture, par habitude. L’avion allait bientôt atterrir sur Paris, déjà on apercevait les immeubles et la ville illuminée.

\- On va se poser, Justin, dit-il doucement. Merci pour cette analyse expresse…

\- Tu es le bienvenu, répondit Justin. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas avec lui, tu as mon numéro.

\- J’y penserai, sourit Emmanuel. Tu es le second sur ma liste. En plus, je crois que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec toi.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, et puis je suis bourré de défauts. Et je ronfle. Et l’éloignement… t’imagines ? Tu vois, c’est plus simple avec lui, finalement.

\- Au revoir, Justin, murmura Emmanuel sans cesser de sourire. Merci pour tes conseils et ta franchise. Merci pour tout…

\- A bientôt, j’espère.

Le Président raccrocha et resta pensif jusqu’à l’atterrissage de l’appareil. Il ne s’attendait pas à autant de confidences de la part de son homologue, mais en fut touché. C’était rare de pouvoir discuter à cœur ouvert ainsi, même si lui-même n’avait pas dit grand-chose au final. Mais il était impressionné par la franchise et la simplicité du Premier ministre, et comprit mieux pourquoi il semblait toujours heureux et détendu.

Un instant il se demanda s’il n’aurait pas été plus heureux avec Justin, tellement ils s’entendaient bien. Il se demanda même si Justin n’avait pas un peu profité de la situation cette fameuse nuit et ne l’avait pas frôlé, ou caressé, provoquant la jouissance intense qu’il avait ressentie. Mais le résultat était sans appel : Emmanuel n’avait pas prononcé le prénom de Justin, ni même de Brigitte, mais celui de Manuel.

Le plus difficile serait de se décider à lui parler, maintenant. D’affronter ses sentiments. D’affronter l’inconnu. 

«  Je ne vais jamais y arriver » murmura-t-il alors que l’avion s’immobilisait.

Puis il monta dans sa voiture avec Brigitte et regarda défiler la banlieue et Paris.  Tous le long du chemin il repensa aux mots de Justin, et pesa le pour et le contre. Même s’il n’y avait que du contre, au final. Sauf… sauf cette petite flamme, dans son cœur, et cette faim, dans son ventre. Ses battements de cœurs désordonnés. L’envie de vivre. Il décida d’appeler Manuel Valls, pour le revoir.

Aller au bout de ses désirs.

 

oOo

 

Quelques jours plus tard il vit s’afficher le nom de Justin sur son téléphone alors qu’il était en réunion avec son chef d’état-major, et hésita à prendre l’appel. Il savait très bien pourquoi l’autre l’appelait, et il se mordit rapidement les lèvres.

\- Je dois répondre, dit-il à son interlocuteur. Vous pouvez me laisser quelques minutes ? Je vous ferai appeler.

Son interlocuteur sortit, visiblement agacé, et Macron rappela le numéro en se forçant à adopter un ton enjoué.

\- Justin ? Tu m’as appelé ?

\- Oui. Tu as vu les réseaux sociaux ?

\- Oui, fit-il, gêné. Je suis désolé.

\- C’est n’importe quoi, ça prend des proportions incroyables, ces histoires, fit Justin sèchement avec son fort accent canadien. Ça a pas de bon sens, cette histoire. Tu sais de qui ça vient ?  

\- Je… euh, non. Quelqu’un qui a pris des photos de nous à Capri, pendant la conférence. Heureusement que les paparazzis n’étaient pas sur les toits…

Trudeau ne répondit pas, visiblement énervé.

\- Allo ? Justin ?

\- Écoute Emmanuel, je veux être franc avec toi. D’après mes services de renseignements c’est l’Élysée qui aurait fait fuiter ces photos, pour détourner l’attention d’autres photos de toi avec un autre Premier Ministre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois…

\- J’aimerais juste savoir si c’est vrai, et te demander de ne jamais me refaire ce coup là, Emmanuel. Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça ?

\- Parce que… tu as bien compris, non ? soupira Macron, mal à l’aise.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, c’est ça ? Et c’est moi qui en fais les frais ?

\- Justin, ne le prends pas comme ça. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas, mais…

\- Je suis très déçu, Emmanuel. C’est un coup bas et je n’attendais pas ça de toi. Heureusement que j’ai une bonne popularité, moi. Je sais comment gérer ça.

\- Très bien, alors…

\- Mais ne recommence jamais un coup comme ça, ou je lâche les chiens, moi aussi. C’est clair ? Et je souhaite d’être très heureux avec ton cher Manuel… jusqu’à la prochaine trahison.

\- Quoi ?

\- Méfie-toi de lui, c’est tout ce que j’ai à te dire. Et bien sûr ta venue au Canada est reportée sine die, pour des raisons d’agenda.

\- Je suis navré. Attends…

Le Canadien raccrocha, laissant le Président français dans l’embarras. Ce dernier regrettait vivement que ça se soit passé comme ça, car il appréciait vraiment Justin. Il n’était qu’un dommage collatéral dans cette histoire. Un de plus…

En prenant un chocolat Emmanuel se dit avec amertume que c’était sans doute une réaction de jalousie, et il se demanda une fois encore s’il avait le bon choix, entre les deux.

Si choix il avait jamais eu…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Et voilà, RDV demain pour la suite, avec un chapitre inédit.
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos et commentaires !


	3. C'est dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le premier chapitre inédit de cette histoire, qui est une suite (sans en être une vraiment) à "Mon bulletin dans ton urne". 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que la précédente ! Elle sera un peu différente dans le ton, vous verrez. Plus..."bromance" ;)
> 
> L'action se passe à Chambord, lieu que je n'ai pas choisi au hasard car il est pressenti pour être le lieu du prochain G7 en 2019, justement, pour célébrer l'année de la Renaissance. 
> 
> "C'est dit" est une chanson de Calogero : 
> 
> "Le temps des tempêtes arrive  
> Avant qu'on l'ait prédit  
> Amours impossibles  
> Défaites, ironies  
> Quand tout s'abîme, quand même nos rêves fuient  
> Il ne reste qu'une île, un port, un parti  
> On n'est riche que de ses amis  
> C'est dit "
> 
> Bonne lecture...

**3**

**C'est dit  
**

 

**Un an plus tard**

 

Le défilé des voitures officielles se poursuivait en ce beau soir de juin, devant le château de Chambord. Pour l’occasion ce dernier avait été fermé au public plusieurs semaines et partiellement rénové, pour accueillir le sommet du G7. Plusieurs autres châteaux des environs avaient également été privatisés pour loger l’ensemble des délégations et organiser plusieurs évènements festifs, en l’honneur de l’année de la Renaissance.

Dans sa voiture officielle Macron travaillait sur son intervention lors du dîner d’inauguration, alors que son épouse s’était assoupie à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un petit coup d’œil et sourit, ravi de la voir splendide dans son petit tailleur en cuir. Il reporta son attention sur son discours, le retouchant ici et là pour y ajouter une note personnelle, en lien avec la Renaissance. Il en avait parlé longuement la veille avec son épouse, ancienne prof de français, et souhaitait recevoir ses hôtes avec faste.

Arrivé sur place il découvrit avec plaisir que les locaux étaient majestueux et décorés avec goût, faisant référence par petites touches subtiles à des détails d’époque. Il aimait la Touraine et ses châteaux, même si certains en profitaient pour ironiser sur les pompes de la République, trop empreintes de royauté. Ses adversaires aimaient le traiter de « Roi Soleil », il n’en avait cure. Le faste et le décorum faisait rêver beaucoup de gens, et contribueraient à sa gloire à l’étranger. C’était l’occasion rêvée de redorer encore davantage le blason de la France aux yeux du monde.

Après une douche rapide il mit son smoking noir, qui flattait sa silhouette, et se recoiffa d’un geste. Brigitte était aux mains du coiffeur et de la maquilleuse, dans la pièce à côté, et il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son discours.

\- Ça y est, je suis prête, dit-elle en apparaissant à la porte de la chambre. On ne pourrait pas glisser une plume entre cette robe et moi, je ne vais pratiquement rien pouvoir manger.

\- Tu es sublime, comme toujours, approuva-t-il en la prenant par la main. Tu vas éclipser tout le monde.

\- Flatteur, va…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle des Illustres avec lenteur et majesté, et le silence se fit dans les rangs des premiers invités présents. La pièce avait été agrémentée de bougies blanches et de fleurs de lys, apportant une touche d’histoire à l’ensemble. Pendant presque une heure, coupe de champagne à la main,  ils accueillirent les chefs d’État et membres de délégation, souriant et trouvant un mot pour chacun.  

Quand Justin Trudeau s’approcha de lui, Emmanuel Macron se redressa et se força à continuer à sourire, l’air apparemment détendu. Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de main pour les photos puis se séparèrent immédiatement, sans un mot. Visiblement Trudeau était toujours agacé par la parution des photos de Capri, et d’ailleurs n’avait pas repris contact avec lui depuis.

\- C’est toujours l’aire glaciaire ? murmura Brigitte à son époux en se penchant vers lui.

\- On dirait, oui, rétorqua-t-il en tendant la main vers le Président américain, enjoué.

\- C’est vraiment n’importe quoi, ces rumeurs, ajouta-t-elle avant d’ouvrir les bras à Mélania. Dommage.

Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il eut le déplaisir de voir arriver son propre Premier Ministre, Manuel Valls, accompagné de son épouse. Il se rembrunit, se rappelant qu’il l’avait rayé de la liste des invités, et lui tendit la main avec réticence, très froid.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit-il d’un ton neutre.

\- On m’avait oublié, sur la liste des invités, mais l’oubli a été réparé, répondit l’autre sur le même ton.

Anne, son épouse, salua le Président encore plus froidement, lui tendant une main molle, et sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Depuis sa nomination, quelques mois plus tôt, les relations de Manuel Valls avec le chef de l’État étaient extrêmement tendues, voire glaciales. La presse et tout le milieu politique avaient été pris de court par cette nomination incongrue, qui ressemblait plus à une cohabitation forcée qu’à un tandem politique. Seuls Macron et Valls en connaissaient les dessous, et ne s’exprimaient jamais à ce sujet. Si les résultats économiques n’étaient pas encore au rendez-vous le calme était revenu dans le pays, le Premier Ministre le dirigeant d’une main de fer, et Macron devait bien reconnaître qu’il n’avait rien à lui reprocher, du moins politiquement.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombres dans la salle des Bourbons, Macron discutant principalement avec Angela et Donald, et chacun apprécia le repas gastronomique préparé par les plus grands chefs français. Avec le bon vin les langues se délièrent et bientôt un agréable brouhaha emplit la pièce, où les serveurs endimanchés se déplaçaient en silence, en un ballet discret.

Emmanuel jetait de temps en temps de petits coups d’œil à Justin, placé beaucoup plus loin, qui ne le regardait jamais en retour.  Il en fut ennuyé car il aurait aimé améliorer ses relations avec le « cousin » canadien pour contrecarrer les projets protectionnistes du géant américain.

Dès que le dîner fut fini il rejoignit sa chef de cabinet, Aurore, qui travaillait dans une pièce à peine meublée au premier étage du château, avec toute l’équipe de la communication.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu m’avoir un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec le Premier Ministre canadien pour demain matin ? lui demanda-t-il  tout de go, sans la saluer.

\- Je suis en contact avec mon homologue mais il me dit que l’agenda est overbooké, donc que c’est impossible.

\- N’importe quoi. On vous balade.

\- Je m’en doute, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas le convoquer, non plus.

\- Bon, il va falloir que je m’en occupe moi-même, grimaça-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Ils seraient sur le même lieu pendant trois jours, ce serait bien le diable qu’il ne trouve pas un moyen de se voir, discrètement.

En sortant de la pièce il croisa Manuel Valls qui descendait l’escalier pour quitter le château, et ils ne se saluèrent pas. Leurs rencontres étaient réduites au strict minimum, un petit déjeuner avant le Conseil des Ministres, toujours en présence de leurs conseillers, et quelques mails formels. Macron ne lui pardonnait pas le chantage qu’il avait exercé sur lui pour être nommé,  et ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Si devant les caméras et en public ils affichaient un soutien sans faille, leurs relations étaient exécrables, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été intimes.  

Le Président repartit dans sa chambre, agacé, puis se plongea dans le programme des interventions du G7 avec minutie.

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain, après avoir bu un café et mangé des fruits le Président enfila son short et alla courir dans les allées du château, désertes. Le soleil brillait doucement entre les feuilles, et il apprécia de courir ainsi, caressé par le vent léger et accompagné par les trilles des oiseaux. Son pas rythmé par ses foulées précises l’amena le long du lac, où les cygnes et les canards s’ébrouaient.

Comme il s’y attendait il croisa le Premier Ministre canadien, qui lui aussi courait, accompagné de ses officiers de sécurité, et ils se saluèrent d’un signe de tête. Le Président le suivit des yeux un instant, le temps d’évaluer son trajet, puis se retrouva comme par hasard dans l’entrée en même temps que lui, alors qu’il se reposait en faisant des étirements.

\- C’est beau, hein ? demanda Macron d’un air léger, en s’approchant.

\- Très beau, oui, répondit l’autre, essoufflé. J’adore ce genre de décor. Un vrai bonheur.

Macron le sentait sur ses gardes, alors il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :

\- J’ai demandé à prendre le petit déjeuner dehors, dans le jardin, tu m’accompagnes ? Ça fait tellement de bien, ce soleil.

Son vis à vis lui décocha un coup d’œil goguenard, puis répondit :

\- Les paparazzis sont là ? On va encore avoir droit à la une des tabloïds ?

\- Non, non, rassure-toi, répondit Macron dans un souffle. Tout ça c’est fini. Et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois… c’était une erreur. J’ai été mal conseillé.

\- Et pourtant tu l’as pris comme Premier Ministre, ce mauvais conseiller, rétorqua Trudeau avec méfiance.

\- Je sais. Je t’expliquerai. Laisse-moi une chance de m’expliquer. Et puis un petit déjeuner ça ne t’engage à rien… J’ai même fait venir du sirop d’érable pour toi, dit-il avec un petit clin d’œil.

\- Pas s’il y a des croissants et de la baguette ! OK, je te suis, pour cette fois. Tu me laisses prendre une douche avant ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais en prendre une aussi. Une personne viendra te chercher pour t’accompagner au jardin, tout à l’heure.

Aussitôt il donna des ordres pour qu’une table soit installée à l’extérieur, à l’abri des regards, et il partit se doucher en sifflotant. Quand Trudeau redescendit, en costume gris perle, il lui fit signe et lui versa une tasse de café.

\- On est pas bien, là, sous le parasol ? demanda Emmanuel en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Très bien, sourit Justin, mais moi je vais me mettre un peu au soleil, si tu permets, dit-il en éloignant un peu son fauteuil. Il faut que je soigne un peu mon bronzage…

\- Comme tu veux. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit le Président tout de go, en le dévisageant. Je suis content que tu sois en France.

\- Je ne pouvais rater un G7, où qu'il se déroule. En plus le décor est splendide. J’avais un peu visité les châteaux de la Loire avec mon père, quand j’étais jeune, et ça m’avait fait rêver. Quelle richesse culturelle…

\- C’est vrai. C’est un atout important de la France, cette histoire, cette culture. Et j’adore la Touraine moi aussi, dit le Président en dégustant un pamplemousse. On fera une visite tout à l’heure, avec tous les chefs d’État, il y a des trésors ici.

Ils discutèrent longuement patrimoine et histoire tout en déjeunant, et petit à petit le Premier Ministre canadien se détendit, se montrant à nouveau joyeux et ouvert, comme il l’était au naturel. Aurore, la chef de cabinet, vint leur faire remarquer que les travaux allaient commencer et ils se levèrent, un peu à contrecœur.

\- J’aimerais bien qu’on puisse discuter un peu plus tard dans la journée, est-ce que tu aurais un créneau pour moi ? demanda le chef de l’État français.

\- Il faut voir avec Steven, c’est lui qui gère mon agenda, fit Trudeau plus froidement.

\- D’après lui tu n’as pas un seul instant aujourd’hui, fit Macron en haussant les épaules. Est-ce qu’on pourrait se voir un peu avant le dîner, vers 20 heures ? Je voudrais te parler d’un projet. Et te donner des explications sur… tu sais quoi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Trudeau hésita, le dévisageant avec méfiance, puis acquiesça, intrigué.

Le reste de la journée passa à toute allure entre les conférences, les visites et les travaux des différents groupes, et ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu le soir même dans une petite salle richement décorée, à peine éclairée. Ils s’installèrent dans des fauteuils d’époque et acceptèrent une coupe de champagne proposée par un page en livrée, qui repartit rapidement.

\- J’ai l’impression de changer d’époque, nota Trudeau en admirant les tapisseries murales. Ça devait être sympa d’être Roi de France.

\- Sûrement, acquiesça Macron en lui souriant. Même si le luxe était souvent assez sommaire, à l’époque. A notre santé ?

Le Premier Ministre trinqua avec lui sans le regarder, un peu sur ses gardes, et ils évoquèrent l’histoire de la construction du château et ses péripéties. Mais l’heure tournait et Emmanuel se dit qu’il devait en venir au fait, assez rapidement. Après une nouvelle gorgée de champagne il prit une inspiration et souffla :

\- Je… je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour le… désagrément de la dernière fois, dit-il dans un souffle. C’était une erreur, je te l’ai dit. Mais à l’époque je n’avais pas les idées très claires.

Trudeau sourit, puis but une gorgée de champagne et murmura :

\- As-tu les idées plus claires maintenant ?

\- Tout à fait. La situation a changé depuis, j’ai compris beaucoup de choses. J’avais tort.

\- Et pourtant tu l’as pris comme Premier Ministre, répéta le Canadien en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, je ne comprends pas.

\- Je m’en doute, soupira le Président. Ce n’est pas très facile à expliquer. Mais je te dois la vérité. Je me suis fait piéger.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par lui. Manuel. Il m’a fait chanter, j’ai dû le nommer Premier Ministre. Tu avais raison de me dire de me méfier, à l’époque. Mais j’ai été… aveuglé.

\- Valls t’a fait chanter ? demanda Trudeau, sidéré. Mais je croyais que vous étiez ensemble…

\- On l'était, à l’époque. Maintenant  c’est fini. C’est fini depuis qu’il m’a forcé à le nommer Premier Ministre, contre mon gré, avoua Macron, gêné.

Trudeau le dévisagea longuement, sur ses gardes. Le temps semblait comme suspendu, dans cette pièce sombre et moyenâgeuse, et Emmanuel soupira.

\- Alors là c’est un peu fort, reprit Justin. Mais il te tient avec quoi ?

Macron fit une petite grimace puis rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de son interlocuteur, faisant grincer le bois. Cette fois il fallait tout dire, et c'était horriblement embarrassant. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait crever l'abcès.

\- C’est un peu gênant à dire mais… autant tout te dire. C’est à cause de toi.

\- De moi ? C’est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Tu te rappelles notre séjour à Capri ?

\- Évidemment, fit l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Les photos se sont retrouvées étalées sur les réseaux sociaux, avec des commentaires gras. Je ne suis pas prêt de l’oublier…

\- Eh bien il y avait d’autres photos, encore plus gênantes, murmura Macron sans le regarder. Où on me voit endormi sur la terrasse, sur un transat et toi tu…

\- Je… quoi ?

\- Tu glisses ta main sous ma serviette, reprit le Président à voix basse. Et je jouis.

\- Quoi ? N’importe quoi ! C’est un photomontage, s’écria Trudeau.

\- Comment ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Et comment ! Je sais quand même ce que je fais, mon ami. Je n’ai jamais glissé ma main sous ta serviette, je n’ai même pas bougé de mon transat. Je te regardais dormir, c’est tout. Jamais j’aurais osé te toucher, souffla Trudeau en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Je ne… Oh, le salaud ! Le salaud ! fit Macron, sidéré. Il a osé…

Il se tut un instant, l’esprit en déroute. Manuel avait-il pu lui mentir à ce point-là, juste pour sa nomination ? La réponse était claire et nette : oui. Il eut l’impression qu’un précipice s’ouvrait sous ses pieds, et se laissa retomber son dos contre le fauteuil, abasourdi. 

\- J’arrive pas à croire qu’il m’ait baisé à ce point-là…

\- Faut croire que si, reprit Trudeau, embarrassé. Tu les as vues de près, ces photos ?

\- Non, juste des scans. Mais… il avait l’air si sûr. Si affirmatif.

Verre à la main, il resta de longues secondes immobile, les yeux au loin. Tout à coup toute leur aventure prenait un sens nouveau, et plus rien n’avait de sens.

Trudeau continua à siroter son champagne, puis demanda :

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez ensemble, non ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de te menacer ?

\- Je ne voulais pas le nommer Premier Ministre, répondit l’autre d’une voix sourde. C’était hors de question.

\- Ah ? fit Trudeau, incertain. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne mélange jamais les affaires et le reste. Il avait une très mauvaise image, et un caractère de cochon. Il m’a supplié de le prendre, je n’ai pas voulu. Alors… il a fait falsifier ces photos, comme tu le vois. Et il m'a fait chanter. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, le scandale aurait terrible, pour toi comme pour moi. Quel salaud.

\- C’est quand même un peu particulier de coucher avec lui et ne pas vouloir travailler avec lui, non ?

\- Non, fit Macron avec force. Ça n’a rien à voir. Rien du tout. Mais je n’ai pas eu le choix. Remarque, il n’est pas si mauvais que ça, en Premier Ministre. Il s’en sort plutôt bien, je dois avouer.

\- Mais… vous vous entendez comment ?

\- Très mal. On se déteste. On ne se voit jamais. Enfin, moi je le déteste…

Il s’interrompit, repensant à leurs derniers entretiens, tendus. En fait, il ignorait tout de l’état d’esprit réel de Manuel, et de ses sentiments. Si sentiments il avait jamais eus.

Toute leur histoire prenait une tonalité différente, rétrospectivement, comme un miroir à l’envers.

Le Premier Ministre canadien se tenait un peu en retrait sur son siège, visiblement gêné.

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir été l’instrument d’un tel gâchis, murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Tu dois m’en vouloir…

\- Non, fit Macron en souriant. Tu n’y es pour rien. Je suis content de t’avoir rencontré. Et de t'avoir retrouvé, si tu veux bien de moi à nouveau comme ami.

Trudeau ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, un peu gêné. Pour lui aussi l'histoire prenait un autre tour, inédit.

Ils restèrent ainsi, cœur battant, quelques secondes, avant de terminer leurs verres.

\- Bien sûr, souffla finalement Justin dans un sourire. Je reste ton ami. Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi je comprends mieux, reprit Macron en se mordillant la lèvre. Je suis content que le malentendu se soit dissipé. Même si ça ne règle rien à ma situation avec Valls. Mais ces révélations m’ouvrent des horizons…

Vingt et une heures sonnèrent à l’horloge, Macron regarda son portable et fit une petite moue :

\- Je crois qu’il est temps d’aller dîner, cette fois, fit-il en se levant.

Ils échangèrent un long sourire et se dirigèrent vers la porte, d’un même pas. Après avoir retrouvé leurs épouses ils rejoignirent le salon pour le  dîner de gala, chacun de son côté. Pourtant plusieurs fois pendant le repas ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, de loin, complices. Emmanuel Macron était à la fois heureux d’avoir remis les pendules à l’heure et en colère contre son Premier Ministre, qui lui avait menti. Une fois de plus.

Le dîner s’éternisa mais alors qu’ils remontaient les escaliers pour se rendre à leurs chambres respectives Macron se pencha vers son homologue et lui souffla :

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Je pense qu’elle va être bonne, oui.

\- A demain ?

\- Et comment ! Rendez-vous au petit déjeuner, faute de piscine, souffla Trudeau en lui lançant un petit clin d’œil.

Puis ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre, mine de rien, et regagnèrent leurs chambres avec leurs épouses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, mes amis ! Comme vous le voyez, cette fic est plus axée sur les relations Macron/Trudeau, mais Manuel Valls aura un rôle important également, rassurez-vous (pour les aficionados de ce dernier). 
> 
> RDV samedi matin prochain pour la suite, sachant que le nombre total de chapitres (15) est indicatif, ça dépendra de mon imagination et de vos réactions. Mais rassurez-vous, je termine toujours mes histoires (d'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit 10 chapitres de celle-ci).
> 
> A bientôt ?


	4. The guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette nouvelle histoire, merci pour vos kudos et vos commentaires.... un GRAND merci en particulier à AckpadJ2, Omnishambles12, galipette, Chiken N Waffle, Kourtney, NoApologies, Politicodramatique ! Heureuse de retrouver les fidèles, et bienvenue aux nouveaux : )
> 
> Tout de suite, retour à Chambord, pour un sommet international très très spécial...
> 
> "The guests" est une magnifique chanson de Leonard Cohen, que je vous conseille de (re)découvrir.

**4**

**The guests  
**

 

  - Tu t’es réconcilié avec ton fiancé ? demanda Brigitte en enlevant ses boucles d’oreilles, un peu plus tard dans leur suite royale.

Emmanuel était en train de se brosser les dents, il haussa les épaules. La salle de bain était immense mais froide, il frissonna. Une fois de plus il se dit que la vie dans les châteaux ne devait pas être si agréable, avec toutes ces grandes pièces et ces courants d’air.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez mieux, mais sois quand même prudent, le scandale n’est jamais bon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Ben voyons. Prends-moi pour une conne. Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu vos petits regards ? Je ne suis pas jalouse, tu le sais, mais réfléchis bien avant de faire une connerie, cette fois. Juste quand ça s’était calmé avec l’autre…, fit-elle d’un ton pensif.

\- Je te remercie mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de tes conseils, ma chérie, dit-il en se mettant en pyjama. Nous avons des intérêts communs, Justin et moi, c’est ça qui nous rapproche.

\- Oh, c’est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? « Des intérêts communs » ? Qu’en termes charmants ces choses-là sont dites, dit-elle en paraphrasant Molière. C’est fou ce que les mâles alphas peuvent s’attirer entre eux, en politique…

Macron leva les yeux au ciel et jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Il ouvrit son portable et vérifia ses mails, agacé d’en trouver plusieurs de son Premier Ministre. Il l’interpellait sur plusieurs sujets, d’un ton sec.

Le seul avantage de cette nomination était que le Président ne recevait presque plus de mails directs de ses ministres, ceux-ci ayant été fermement priés de respecter la voie hiérarchique. Peu convivial mais efficace, pensa Macron en soupirant.

Alors que Brigitte se couchait dans le grand lit aux draps brodés, il alla dans la pièce adjacente pour répondre aux mails les plus urgents sans la gêner. Il eut des difficultés à se concentrer sur ceux-ci, parasité par les révélations de Justin. Ou ce dernier lui avait-il menti ?

Il hésita, puis secoua la tête. Les connaissant tous les deux, sa religion était faite : celui qui l’avait menacé et lui avait déjà plusieurs fois menti, c’était Manuel, évidemment.

Des images précises et douloureuses lui revinrent en mémoire, malgré lui. Ces instants de plaisir qu’ils avaient partagé et qui étaient des leurres, au final.

Toutes ces semaines où ils s’étaient retrouvés en cachette à la Lanterne ou ailleurs, toutes ces étreintes passionnées devenaient glauques, à la lueur de la vérité. Avaient-ils réellement jamais partagé quelque chose ? Ou tout n’avait-il été que masques et mensonges ?

Une bile amère lui vint dans la bouche, à cette pensée. Et dire qu’il l’avait nommé Premier Ministre pour rien. Sans raison. Alors que ça avait brouillé son image de Président et gâché définitivement leurs relations.

« Tant mieux », se dit-il alors. Au moins la mascarade de l’amour et de la passion était terminée, ils savaient où ils en étaient : deux fauves politiques en concurrence, se détestant cordialement. Du coup sa vie était plus simple, depuis la fin de leur aventure. Un peu ennuyeuse, mais simple. Par agacement il lui répondit très sèchement, voire agressivement, et refusa toutes ses propositions.

« Bon, il faut que je me calme » se dit-il après avoir envoyé ses scuds. Il allait éteindre son ordinateur quand il reçut un mail sécurisé du Premier Ministre canadien, vers une heure du matin. Il l’ouvrit, intrigué.

_JT : Tu dors ?_

_EM : Non, je travaille. Et toi ?_

_JT : Ni l’un ni l’autre. Fichu décalage horaire. Et j’ai même pas de piscine pour me changer les idées._

Macron sourit, amusé.

_EM : Les Rois de France n’avaient pas de piscine. Que des lacs et des étangs. Tu veux que j’organise un tournoi pour te distraire ?_

_JT : Chiche !_

_EM : Prévoir délai, alors. Tu as ton armure ?_

_JT : Pas besoin. Je suis blindé. Et musclé. Il y a une salle de sport, au château ?_

_EM : Non plus. François 1 er ne l’avait pas prévu. Désolé._

_JT : Finalement, c’est beaucoup moins bien que Disneyland, Chambord._

_EM : T’as remarqué ? Mais rien n’est en plastique, ici._

_JT : Dommage, le plastique peut être utile, aussi. Est-ce qu’il y a des princesses, au moins ?_

_EM : Tu es marié, je te rappelle._

_JT : Ah flûte, oui. C’est donc ça, le cercle en or autour de mon doigt ?_

_EM : Eh oui. Bonne déduction. Elle dort ?_

_JT : Oui. Et Brigitte ?_

_EM : Oui._

_JT : Quelle chance. T’aurais pas un truc pour dormir ?_

Emmanuel sourit, puis répondit dans la foulée :

_EM : Des somnifères ? Non. J’évite. Mais je connais d’autres trucs pour dormir._

_JT : Intéressant. Comme quoi ?_

_EM : La lecture du budget de la France. Proust. Un bain chaud. Le sport. La sophrologie. L’amour physique. La tisane. Le whisky._

_JT : Je choisis le dernier. Mais il n’y a pas de minibar dans la chambre. Décidément ces châteaux sont sous-équipés._

_EM : Tu as raison. Mais comme je suis roi d’un soir, je t’autorise à venir dans mon petit salon. Je te servirai un whisky, ou ce que tu veux._

_JT : OK. Tu viens me chercher ? J’ai peur de me perdre, dans tous ces couloirs sombres._

Cette fois un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du Président, et il secoua la tête, amusé.

_EM : N’aie crainte. Je viens à ton secours, en preux chevalier._

_JT : Des promesses._

Il passa quelques coups de fil puis se rendit jusqu’à la chambre du Premier Ministre canadien, qui attendait en peignoir devant sa porte.

\- Tu vois ? Je suis venu.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour picoler, répondit Trudeau avec un grand sourire.

\- Allons-y, souffla Macron. Et ne fais pas trop de bruit, ou on va avoir des ennuis avec les voisins…

\- Et alors ? Tu es le Roi, non ?

\- Chut, je suis ici incognito.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce adjacente de la suite du Président, bien gardée par un gendarme. Le salon était petit et plutôt sombre, richement meublé.

\- C’est sympa, chez toi, nota Trudeau en faisant le tour de la pièce. Plus grand que ma chambre.

\- Normal, c’est moi le Roi, ce soir. Tiens, prends un fauteuil, j’ai fait livrer des boissons. Tu veux quoi ? Whisky, cognac, champagne ?

\- Pourquoi pas un cognac ? Chez les sauvages, faut faire comme les sauvages…

Emmanuel lui servit un bon verre de liquide ambré dans un verre en cristal joufflu, que le Premier Ministre huma avec délice :

\- Hum… Vous autres, vous savez vivre, quand même.

\- Nous autres, les maudits Français ?

\- Exactement.

Ils s’installèrent face à face et goutèrent leur boisson en silence, soudain intimidés.

\- Je suis content qu’on se soit retrouvés, murmura Emmanuel au bout de quelques instants.

\- Moi aussi. Très, fit Trudeau en baissant les yeux.

Un silence s’installa, seulement interrompu par le tic-tac d’une grande horloge.

\- C’est bizarre, on avait plein de choses à se dire, par mail, et là… souffla Macron, pensif.

\- C’est plus difficile en face à face, faut croire, répondit Trudeau en souriant. Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre d’être là, j’ai un souvenir très fort de mon précédent voyage en Touraine.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J’avais 16 ans, je crois. J’accompagnais mon père qui était en visite officielle, en tant que Premier Ministre. On avait été reçus à Paris, à Versailles, et ensuite ici. On était restés une semaine à titre privé, dans un petit château des environs. Je ne sais même plus son nom… Sainte Luce ?

\- Le Clos Lucé ?

\- Oui, c’est ça. C’était la dernière demeure de Léonard de Vinci, je me souviens que j’avais été enthousiasmé par l’ambiance, les lieux, les anecdotes. Pour nous autres, Canadiens, c’est vraiment un autre monde. Le Vieux Monde, comme on dit. Ça me faisait rêver, je m’imaginais vivre en ce temps-là, c’était magique. Au départ j’avais un peu peur dans ces viens murs, et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis j’avais sympathisé avec une jeune fille, là-bas. C’était la fille du gardien, ou du conservateur, je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle, elle s’appelait France. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns en natte et des yeux noisette…

Il s’interrompit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Coup de foudre ? interrogea Emmanuel, amusé.

\- Oui, fit Justin en rougissant un peu. J’avoue. On se cachait dans les recoins pour s’embrasser le soir, c’était… magique. J’avais l’impression qu’elle était une princesse cachée et moi, un chevalier qui allait la délivrer. On faisait de longues balades à cheval, aussi. Je me rappelle que nos parents voyaient ça d’un œil attendri, mais… C’était très fort, malgré notre âge. Ou justement à cause de notre âge, parce que c’était la première fois, pour moi. On s’est écrit pendant des semaines, après, et puis… je ne sais plus. La vie nous a éloignés.

\- C’est une jolie histoire…

\- Mais en revenant ici toute cette histoire a resurgi, c’est marrant. Je me demande ce qu’elle est devenue. Si elle vit encore par ici.

\- Elle est sans doute mariée, et elle a des enfants. Peut-être que l’un d’entre eux s’appelle Justin…

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et termina son verre. Le Président se sentit amusé par cette confession sincère, et un peu troublé aussi. Lui ne racontait jamais rien d’intime. A personne, sauf Brigitte.

Il se leva et le resservit, sans un mot. Il n’avait pas envie de briser cet instant d’émotion par un sarcasme, comme d’habitude.

Le silence de la pièce lui parut profond, profond comme l’histoire de ces murs, profond comme un secret.

\- Il y a des histoires d’amour qu’on n’oublie pas, reprit Trudeau un peu plus tard. Qui vous marquent à vie, même s’il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose.

Macron sourit, puis laissa son regard errer sur une tapisserie murale de chasse, derrière son interlocuteur. Une douce langueur se répandait en lui, grâce au cognac. Son interlocuteur aussi paraissait très détendu, les joues et la bouche un peu rouges.

\- C’est justement parce qu’il ne s’est rien passé qu’on s’en souvient, dit Emmanuel à voix basse. Parce qu’on en a rêvé, parce que le manque est là, toujours. Quand on vit une histoire à fond, on en finit repu, dégouté. Avec l’envie de tourner la page. Alors que quand il s’est presque rien passé, on en rêve encore, longtemps après… Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n’y avais jamais réfléchi, murmura Trudeau, pensif. Donc ça veut dire qu’il vaut mieux ne rien vivre que d’y aller à fond ?

Emmanuel détourna les yeux, cœur battant. Il se sentait sur le fil du rasoir, comme pris de vertige.

La conversation n’était pas aussi anodine qu’elle en avait l’air, et il aurait aisément pu y couper court. Il ne le fit pas.

\- Sans doute. Si on veut de beaux souvenirs, oui. Et de la mélancolie…

\- Et si on veut vivre ? demanda Justin en le fixant intensément.

\- Alors on peut le faire. Avec son lot de déceptions, mensonges et dégoût. Tu ne crois pas ?

Justin pencha la tête, puis lui sourit doucement :

\- Ça a été douloureux à ce point-là ?

\- Plus encore. Et la douleur est encore plus vive avec ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure.

\- Désolé… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser dire ça. Tu te rends compte, si j'avais fait ça ? C'est grave, comme geste. Tu aurais des raison de me mépriser.

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais le mensonge est pire encore. Quand on se rend compte qu’on s’est fait avoir jusqu’à l’os, on a juste envie de crier. Ou de se venger.

\- Je comprends. C’est dégueulasse. Moi aussi je lui enverrais bien mon poing dans la gueule, à ce salaud. Mais… dis-moi si je suis trop curieux, vous avez eu des bons moments, non ?

\- Oui… je crois. Du moins je le croyais. Je ne sais plus, fit Emmanuel en secouant la tête. On a eu des moments très forts, surtout à l’horizontale – ou à la verticale, selon les jours – mais pour le reste… peut-être qu’on s’est toujours détestés. Peut-être qu’il m’a toujours méprisé. Il m’a bien baisé, en tout cas. De toute façon, je préfère ne pas en parler. Je réglerai ça avec lui, le moment venu. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

La pendule sonna deux heures du matin, ils se regardèrent, incertains. Justin termina son verre et se leva, soudain sérieux.

\- Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que je rentre dans ma chambre, retrouver le lit conjugal.

\- Ce serait préférable, en effet, répondit son hôte en se levant à son tour. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci, fit Justin en lui tendant la main. Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point-là.

Macron lui serra la main en retour, un peu ému. Il se dit qu’il aurait suffi d’un rien pour que…

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà Justin pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement, sans lui lâcher la main. Le baiser fut tiède et tendre, troublant, et il sentit une vague de désir monter en lui, irrésistiblement.  Étrangement ce fut la même sensation que pendant son rêve, de longs mois auparavant, la même douceur. Une douceur inédite, qu’il n’avait jamais connue avec Manuel. Malgré lui il se rapprocha de Justin lentement, jusqu’à sentir son corps contre lui, quand leurs mains se séparèrent enfin. Son parfum léger, à base d’agrumes, lui monta à la tête et il laissa leurs langues se découvrirent tendrement, lentement.

«  _Oh mon dieu j’ai envie de toi_  », pensa-t-il alors que Justin le serrait contre lui un peu plus fort. Emmanuel apprécia la stature de son corps, bien différente de celle de Manuel, et sa délicatesse, elle aussi à l’opposé de ses habitudes.

C’était bien de ne rien retrouver de son ancien amant en lui, et d’avoir l’impression de repartir de zéro. Troublant. Lorsqu’ils reprirent leurs souffles Justin le dévisagea longuement et posa ses mains sur son visage, avec sérieux :

\- Je crois qu’on va avoir des ennuis, si on continue.

\- Je le crois aussi…

\- Dis le-moi si tu veux qu’on en reste là, Emmanuel, souffla Justin en passant la main sur son visage, lentement. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, après.

Un flot de pensées submergea Emmanuel, contradictoires. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas renouveler l'erreur faite avec Manuel, mais la bouche et les yeux du Canadien étaient si tendres...

Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, et ne put reculer ni partir. Sans plus réfléchir il reprit la bouche tiède de Justin, se pressant contre lui.

Petit à petit ils reculèrent jusqu’à la porte, toujours enlacés. Emmanuel, dos à la porte, sentait précisément le corps du Canadien et gémit lorsqu’il se mit à se frotter contre lui, lentement. Il glissa sa main dans les boucles brunes et soupira longuement en sentant sa bouche dans son cou et ses mains sur ses fesses, l’agrippant fermement.

C’était de la folie, il le savait, mais il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus.  il gémit à nouveau lorsqu’une main veloutée se glissa contre sa chair la plus intime, pour le caresser doucement.

\- Arrête, murmura-t-il, je vais jouir…

\- J’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi, Emmanuel, lui murmura Justin à l’oreille. Maintenant.

\- Arrête, supplia Emmanuel, à la torture.

Et pourtant il poussa un soupir de déception lorsque l’autre enleva sa main, et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J’arrête, comme tu me l’as demandé, fit Justin avec une pointe de déception. Je ne veux pas que tu détestes, après.

 Emmanuel le dévisagea, bouleversé, puis fit un pas en avant pour  se coller à nouveau contre lui. Il avait trop envie de sa bouche, de son corps, de son… il ne le formula pas mais glissa à son tour sa main dans le pyjama de l’autre, surpris et excité par ce qu’il découvrit. Là non plus il n’avait pas de comparaison possible, et il ferma les yeux, bouleversé. Un désir violent le taraudait, le poussant à oublier toute prudence ; il voulait le découvrir entièrement, goûter à chaque parcelle de son corps, le sentir en lui et le voir jouir,  les yeux dans les yeux.

Il oublia sa fonction, Brigitte qui dormait à côté, Manuel qui l’avait tant fait souffrir et les conséquences probables de ses actes. Ne comptaient que la bouche de Justin, le corps de Justin, sa peau et ses soupirs, incandescents. Ils devaient s’aimer en silence, sous peine de réveiller Brigitte, et Justin posa sa main sur la bouche d’Emmanuel, pour le faire taire. Ils giclèrent ensemble, front contre front, avant de se laisser tomber lentement par terre. La dernière vision à peu près claire de ce dernier fut la tapisserie murale, par-dessus l’épaule musclée de Justin, et la sensation fraiche du carrelage sous eux.

Quand ils se relevèrent, longtemps après, chacun se rhabilla un peu difficilement, gêné. Justin regarda Emmanuel avec douceur, presque inquiétude, puis il lui demanda :

\- Ça va ? 

\- Oui, lui assura Emmanuel à voix basse.

\- Je… j’espère que…

\- Ne dis rien. C’était merveilleux, c’est bien le problème.

Trudeau fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m’en passer, après ton départ, murmura le Président.

\- Je ne suis pas encore parti. On se voit demain matin, pour courir ?

\- C’est dans quelques heures, tu sais… Mais OK. Bien sûr que oui.

Le Premier Ministre recula et posa la main sur la clenche, hésitant. Emmanuel savait qu’il avait autant envie que lui de rester, et recommencer. Pourtant il devait repartir, regagner le lit conjugal, et faire semblant. Il sentit une vague de tristesse l’envahir, mais sourit bravement, et ouvrit la porte à son amant.

Ce n’était que le début, il le savait bien. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre tout en douceur vous a plu... Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas trop fait languir, cette fois :) 
> 
> Et si vous en voulez encore, je suis prête à vous proposer la suite dès lundi matin en cadeau pour ces fêtes de Pâques... Ça vous dit ? 
> 
> Merci d'avance de vos kudos et commentaires !


	5. Palais Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et tout de suite, la suite ! 
> 
> Merci à CelineN et NoApologies d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un petit message, et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des kudos : caffeinehigh, Omnishambles12, Leuven, NoApologies, Fucking_Merked, AckPadJ2, ssr et les anonymes :) 
> 
> "Palais Royal" est une chanson un peu méconnue d'Alain Chamfort
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**5**

**Palais Royal**

 

Emmanuel Macron se retourna dans son lit, une fois encore. Des lueurs blanchâtres passaient à travers les lourdes tentures, le jour se levait. Il n’avait pas dormi, pris dans ses pensées. Trop d’émotions la veille, trop de révélations. Toute la nuit les images de la soirée l’avaient tourmenté, entre désir et peur. C’était si nouveau, si incroyable, cette relation avec Justin, qu’il avait du mal à croire que cela ait pu arriver en quelques heures. Peut-être en rêvait-il depuis longtemps, en son for intérieur… peut-être Justin aussi, malgré sa froideur initiale.

Un maelstrom de sentiments, déroutant. Après une longue période d’accalmie tout se déclenchait, de tous les côtés. Il se résolut à mettre le dossier Manuel Valls de côté, pour quelques heures encore. Il y repenserait à froid, à l’Élysée.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il dut se rendre à l’évidence : il aimait les hommes, ce n’était pas qu’une folie passagère. Et il avait aimé faire l’amour avec Justin, bien plus qu’avec Manuel, encore. Parce qu’il y avait eu cet instant de grâce, cet instant de communion, de fusion absolue, dans la confiance la plus totale. Et encore, ils n’avaient passé que  quelques minutes ensemble, contre la porte de la chambre, mais ces minutes l’avaient bouleversé, après coup.

Impossible d’oublier la sensation de Justin contre lui, impossible d’oublier cette chaleur dans son cœur, et cette douleur quand l’autre avait passé la porte. Il n’y avait pas eu que le plaisir physique, ça avait été bien au-delà, même si c’était indicible. Inexplicable.

Comme dans les romans idiots à l’eau de rose il avait l’impression d’avoir rencontré son double, son alter ego, l’autre moitié de lui-même.

Et c’était douloureux.

Bouleversant.

«  C’est pas possible que je sois amoureux » se dit-il en fixant un rai de lumière doré entre les rideaux. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n'avait pas ressenti ça, ce besoin impérieux, ce pincement douloureux au cœur. Il avait lutté toute sa vie contre ça, pour garder la tête froide, pour se contrôler, malgré tout.

Et là…

D’un bond il se leva, alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bains glaciale, et enfila un short et un tee-shirt. Il devait sortir, courir, oublier ses idées idiotes, redevenir celui qu’il était, qu’il serait toujours : un homme avisé, froid.

L’air frais lui fit du bien, et il frissonna en commençant à arpenter les allées du château. Les trilles matinales des oiseaux le firent sourire, doucement. En voilà qui ne se posaient pas de questions, qui vivaient, simplement. Foulée après foulée il s’obligea à respirer lentement et évacuer son stress, le stress de la passion naissante.

Il se passa mentalement le fil de la journée, les conférences, les groupes de travail, les visites. Bien sûr un seul évènement retenait son attention malgré lui : le petit déjeuner avec Justin, un peu plus tard.

Une joie et une souffrance à la fois, à coup sûr. Il voulait le voir et il voulait le fuir.

« Il faut que je me sorte de la tête que je suis amoureux », se dit-il à plusieurs reprises. « Ce n’est qu’un crush, une passade. Je ne suis pas une midinette, que diable ». Impossible cependant de savoir ce qu’il ressentait réellement, sa seule certitude étant que les sentiments n’avaient pas été aussi forts, avec Manuel. Il avait ressenti un besoin vif de son corps, mais c’était différent.

« C’est peut-être juste le contrecoup, se dit-il. C’est peut-être juste ça. Une éclaircie dans la tempête ». Il se tint beaucoup de discours pour se rassurer, tout en parcourant les allées à petites foulées, suivi de loin par ses officiers de sécurité. Des discours pour se convaincre que tout était normal.

Habituel.

 Aussi fut-il surpris d’apercevoir si tôt un groupe d’hommes qui se dirigeaient en courant vers lui, depuis le château. Il ne put s’empêcher de sentir son cœur accélérer en reconnaissant Justin, lui aussi debout aux aurores. Ils se croisèrent et se sourirent, chacun suivi par ses gardes du corps. Trop de choses à se dire et trop de monde autour, ils ne ralentirent même pas. 

« C’est un garde du cœur qu’il me faudrait », pensa-t-il avec un peu de désillusion en accélérant le pas. « Une armure ».

Il finit par s’arrêter devant l’entrée du château, en sueur, suivant du regard le petit groupe qui soulevait de la poussière. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire trop largement, à la vue de Justin courant vers lui.

Ce dernier s’arrêta, lui frappa la main au passage et laissa tomber sa tête et ses épaules en avant, épuisé. Ils se tinrent quelques minutes l’un à côté de l’autre, sans oser se parler ni se regarder, avant qu’Emmanuel ne lance, d’une voix un peu éraillée :

\- On se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner, comme hier ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Justin, le regard un peu trop clair. A tout de suite. 

Emmanuel se doucha à nouveau rapidement, ravi de voir que son épouse dormait encore. Il aurait été incapable de lui parler, incapable de faire semblant. Heureusement il n’était pas sept heures du matin.

« Ça promet pour tout à l’heure » se dit-il en grimaçant. La journée serait longue et chargée politiquement, il devrait réussir à reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer, malgré la fatigue. Malgré tout. Il s’habilla soigneusement et se fixa longuement dans le miroir, cherchant une trace de son émoi, un stigmate de son tourment sur son propre visage, mais il n’y vit que des cernes, et un regard un peu trop brillant.

Il s’installa à la table installée dans le jardin, bien à l’abri des regards, et se versa un jus de fruit. Son estomac était noué, comme un gamin amoureux.

« Je suis ridicule » se dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, et en se forçant à prendre un morceau de croissant, si appétissant. Il pria pour que Justin soit en forme, jovial et blagueur. Pour qu’il prenne tout ça à la légère, comme ça devait être pris.

 Mais quand Justin s’installa en face de lui, après avoir frôlé son épaule, Emmanuel vit en un éclair qu’il était comme lui, ému et anxieux.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Non. Pas fermé l’œil, fit Justin en le dévisageant intensément.

\- Tu veux du café ?

\- Oui, répondit l’autre mécaniquement, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le cœur d’Emmanuel battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, et il renversa un peu de café sur la nappe immaculée, nerveux. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes muets, face à face, yeux dans les yeux, à chercher quoi se dire.

\- Je crois qu’on a fait une connerie, murmura enfin Macron, blême.

\- Non, souffla Justin. On a fait l’amour, Emmanuel, et c’était pas une connerie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le Président déglutit, gêné. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de montrer ses sentiments, ni parler d’amour. Surtout à froid, au petit déjeuner. Mais il comprit que son hôte n’en avait cure, et n’était pas disposé à sauver les apparences.

\- Mais tu as raison sur le fond, reprit Justin. On est dans la merde. Qu’est-ce  qu’on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Emmanuel, désarçonné. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Pas semblant, en tout cas. Du moins pas entre nous. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de cacher ni fuir mes sentiments, tu le sais. Et là je sais que ce que je ressens est fort, très fort, dit-il d’une voix sourde. Et toi ?

Macron écarquilla les yeux, regarda autour de lui puis répondit, incertain :

\- Moi aussi, je le crains. Je n’ai pas fermé l’œil non plus.

Trudeau sourit enfin, puis se pencha vers lui :

 - C’est bien de le reconnaître. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile ainsi, tu verras. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est tombé dessus, si c’est un maléfice ou une bénédiction, mais je ne veux pas qu’on joue à cache-cache, comme Valls et toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, oui, je comprends. Mais… est ce que ce n’est pas un peu tôt ? Est-ce qu’on ne s’emballe pas un peu vite ?

Justin sourit, de ce sourire franc qui illuminait son visage.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je sais ce que je ressens, moi. Je sais que ce n’est pas une passade. J’ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais. Depuis longtemps. Mais tu avais compris, non ?

\- Oui, fit Emmanuel en baissant les yeux.

\- Là-bas c’était trop tôt, tu étais encore amoureux de lui. Maintenant c’est différent. Ce qu’on a fait ensemble hier soir, le moment qu’on a passé, c’était fort. Très fort. Pas une affaire de cul. Regarde-moi, Emmanuel, dit-il d’une voix pressante, j’ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, aujourd’hui. J’ai envie de te faire l’amour. J’y ai pensé toute la nuit.

Abasourdi, Emmanuel sentit un flot de désir l’envahir et  retint un gémissement de justesse, en se mordant la lèvre. Il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on soit si direct avec lui, si impudique. Il avait l’habitude du mensonge, des faux semblants.

\- Il faut qu’on s’organise, reprit Trudeau en sortant son portable.  Il faut qu’on se libère une heure cet après-midi. Non, deux. Je ne repars qu’après le dîner de clôture. On dit 16 heures ? Nos épouses seront en balade à Chenonceau.

\- Je… euh, oui. Je me débrouillerai.

\- Emmanuel, si tu as le moindre doute, la moindre réticence, il faut me le dire.  Maintenant. Et on arrêtera tout. Tu es tout pâle, et je sais que tu as déjà morflé. Je ne veux pas te forcer, ni te violer. Ça ne m’intéresse pas, ça ne m’excite pas. Je veux… je veux qu’on s’aime, simplement. Le plus simplement possible dans un contexte compliqué. Mais si c’est trop compliqué, il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas me mettre en danger, ni te mettre en danger. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, vraiment, fit Justin avec force en le dévisageant. 

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d’Emmanuel, entre sa raison et son cœur. Son intelligence lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, tout de suite, alors que ses tripes hurlaient à la mort et que son cœur résonnait furieusement dans sa poitrine. C’était si laborieux d’être simple et honnête, pour lui, qu’il ouvrit et referma la bouche, impuissant. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, ébloui par la beauté classique de ce visage et ce sourire franc, presque incapable de réaliser que c’était possible d’être heureux, que c’était là.

\- C’est si difficile ? demanda Justin, incertain. Ça veut dire non ?

\- Non. Ça ne veut pas dire non. C’est juste que… je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne fonctionne pas comme toi. Mais j’aimerais, vraiment. Ça parait si facile…

 - Ça m’a pris des années, tu sais, pour accepter. Décider d’être moi-même en toute circonstance, et franc. Et c’est fou ce que ça fait gagner comme temps. Je vois bien que tu te tortures, avec le passé, le futur. Oublie-les. Est-ce que tu veux me rejoindre dans ma chambre, tout à l’heure ? fit-il à voix basse en se levant car ses conseillers arrivaient. Sinon j'en tirerai les conclusions qui s'imposent...

\- Oui, murmura Emmanuel, les yeux brillants, en se levant à son tour. Oui.

 

oOo

 

Il termina sa tasse de café et retourna à sa chambre, prendre son portable. Reprendre le cours de sa vie. Dès qu’elle le vit Brigitte mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et lança :

 - Alors, ça y est ?

\- Ça y est, quoi ?

\- T’as couché avec lui ? Avec le Canadien ?

\- N’importe quoi, fit le Président, agacé. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je me suis réveillée cette nuit, et tu n’étais pas au lit. Et je ne te parle pas des drôles de bruits qui venaient du petit salon. Tu aurais pu être plus discret.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il sans le penser. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Ils étaient à présent face à face, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se fixèrent sans aménité. Il se demanda qui était cette femme sévère qui le jugeait, mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu as beaucoup à perdre, Emmanuel, et je ne parle pas de moi. Tu n’as pas assez souffert avec Valls ? Il t’en faut encore ? Il t’en faut plus ? Tu veux définitivement gâcher tes chances d’être réélu ?

\- C’est un peu facile, comme argument. Et ça ne te regarde pas, fondamentalement. Tu es ma femme et je ne veux pas que ça change, car j’ai besoin de toi. Mais là…

\- Mais là… quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas t’expliquer. J’ai besoin de vivre ça. C’est plus fort que moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesça, radoucie, puis lui sourit :

\- Tu as une affectivité de bébé, mon chéri.

\- Je sais, dit-il sèchement. Et ça t’arrange bien.

oOo

Un peu plus tard il jeta un coup d’œil à ses mails de la veille au soir et eut le déplaisir d’en voir un de son Premier Ministre, qu’il surnommait son Premier Sinistre. Les mails tardifs étaient rares, ce dernier refusant en général par principe de travailler tard.

_MV : J’accuse réception des mails que tu m’as envoyés, mais je te demande de les reconsidérer à tête reposée, demain matin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses toutes les propositions de lois que tu m’as toi-même demandées. Il m’est impossible de travailler dans ces conditions._

_EM : Démissionne, alors._

Il eut la surprise de voir l'autre lui répondre immédiatement, ce qu'il faisait rarement. Sans doute attendait-il une réponse depuis la veille.

_MV : C’est une plaisanterie ? Tu es encore bourré ?_

_EM : Je trouve le ton que tu utilises fort peu académique, pour un PM. N’oublie pas à qui tu t’adresses._

_MV : J’aurais du mal à oublier, vu les circonstances. C’est une déclaration de guerre, ce refus systématique ?_

_EM : Prends-le comme tu veux, je veux que tu améliores tes propositions. Ce n’est pas à  moi de faire des efforts._

_MV : Chambord t’est monté à la tête, je suis désolé de te le dire. Tu n’es pas roi de France. Et pas indéboulonnable._

_EM : Toi non plus. Si ça ne te plait pas, j’attends ta démission sur mon bureau lundi matin._

Comme il s’y attendait, son téléphone vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Il hésita, puis prit l’appel.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? fit la voix acide de son Premier Ministre.

\- J’en ai juste marre d’être emmerdé par un collaborateur. Toi, en l’occurrence, fit-il avec une certaine jubilation.

\- Est-ce que tu es dans ton état normal ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, à Chambord ? Tu as fumé ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais j’ai fait une découverte ici, une découverte très intéressante.

\- Quoi ? fit l’autre d’un ton méfiant.

\- Peu importe. Mais ça change tout. Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau, ou tu perds ton poste.

\- Tu parles de quoi ?

\- Tu me crois naïf ? Je te dis que je sais, un point c’est tout. Alors arrête de m’emmerder. Ou je te vire.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de me révoquer. Article 8 de la Constitution, fit Valls froidement.

\- Tu veux te lancer dans un bras de fer avec moi ? Soit. Mais réfléchis bien, Manuel.

Il se rendit compte qu’il l’avait appelé par son prénom, ce qu’il faisait plus depuis sa nomination. Tant pis.

\- Je tirerai cette affaire au clair, crois-moi, répliqua Valls plus doucement. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Moi non plus. Bonne journée, fit le Président en raccrochant.

Il regarda son portable, un peu dubitatif. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas réagir, mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien, cette mise au point. Cela l’obsédait depuis que Justin lui avait dit la vérité.

Certes il n’était pas à l’abri d’un retour de manivelle, mais il ne pouvait pas se taire tout le temps.

C'était devenu impossible.

 

oOo

 

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, alors qu’Emmanuel vaquait à ses occupations d’hôte et de Président, sérieux et efficace, comme il l’était toujours. L’importance de ses dossiers lui permettait de ne pas s’égarer sur des chemins plus tortueux, même si plusieurs fois dans la matinée il pensa en frissonnant « Je vais rejoindre Justin dans sa chambre, tout à l’heure ». 

Justin et lui s’évitèrent toute la journée, conscients qu’ils n’avaient pas droit à l’erreur, et que tous les yeux seraient braqués sur eux, en cas de dérapage. Ils prirent également bien soin de ne jamais se trouver côte à côte, sur les photos, malgré les demandes des journalistes.

Le temps passait lentement et vite à la fois, et quand enfin seize heures arrivèrent Emmanuel sentit son cœur accélérer, il se rendit compte qu’il avait les mains moites.

Souhaitait-il vraiment ça ? Etait-il prêt à ça ? Il s’interrogeait encore en montant les marches du château le plus discrètement possible, alors que les uns et les autres s’égaillaient dans les différents salons pour une pause bienvenue. Brigitte et toutes les épouses, dont celle de Trudeau, étant en route pour Chenonceau, le chemin était libre et pourtant il hésitait encore.

Il s’immobilisa quelques instants devant la chambre du Premier Ministre canadien, souffle court, cœur battant. Il frappa puis se demanda ce qui allait se passer, dans les secondes qui arrivaient. Justin allait-il lui sauter dessus comme l’aurait fait un Manuel, pour le prendre debout contre la porte ou à genoux sur le tapis ? Avait-il vraiment envie de cela ?

La porte s’ouvrit et Justin lui fit signe d’entrer en souriant, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras sitôt la porte refermée.

\- J’en ai rêvé toute la journée, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos lentement. Viens, viens…

Il se dévisagea longuement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, presque craintif. Emmanuel sourit, ému, puis prit sa bouche à son tour, glissant une langue timide dans la bouche tiède.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura Justin en l’embrassant dans le cou tendrement. Si beau… J’aimerais te voir, Emmanuel. Déshabille-toi pour moi, fit-il plus gravement. Ne froissons pas nos vêtements, ce serait dangereux.

S’il fut surpris ce dernier n’en montra rien, il sourit puis défit sa cravate lentement, en un geste provoquant. Il aimait le regard du Canadien sur lui, brûlant mais respectueux, et retira ses vêtements l’un après l’autre, comme si cela lui était naturel. Quand il fut nu, en chair de poule malgré la chaleur,  il redressa le menton, puis souffla : « A ton tour, Justin ». 

Le Canadien sourit plus largement puis se dévêtit sans le quitter des yeux, lui lançant ses habits d’un geste moqueur, avant de se dresser face à lui,  entièrement nu. Emmanuel soupira à la vue de ce corps musclé et délié à la fois, tendu vers lui. L’assurance et la beauté d’un David. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit, prêt à tout. Sans le quitter des yeux le Canadien avança et vint se coller contre lui, le faisant longuement frissonner. Il commença à le caresser doucement, avec une lenteur consommée, insupportable, frôlant chaque parcelle de peau avec délicatesse, de ses doigts et de sa bouche.

Le contact de leurs chairs était troublant, excitant, presque frustrant mais Emmanuel décida de patienter, de ne rien forcer, pour goûter chaque instant de ces moments volés, interdits.

Précieux et tendres.

Il savait que le plaisir serait intense, et il le fut encore plus qu’il ne s’y attendait, le laissant ravagé et comblé deux heures plus tard, ses doigts enlacés à ceux de Justin.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Je sais que certain(e)s d'entre vous sont déstabilisés par le changement de pairing, je les comprends, on a souvent ses couples favoris. C'était un risque à prendre, je l'ai pris. On verra bien... J'avais envie de changer d'univers et de mode de relation, pour ne pas tourner en rond. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)
> 
> Pour les fanatiques de MV, sachez qu'il ne disparait pas de cette fic - il y aura même une place importante - et que je vous proposerai après cette fic une autre histoire (assez différente) dont il sera le héros, qui s'appelle "Éteins la lumière". Ce sera avant l'été, promis :)
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos et commentaires, et RDV samedi matin !


	6. Latitudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d’abord je veux vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires positifs, ils m'ont fait un bien fou, merci, mille fois merci ! 
> 
> Un grand merci en particulier à galipette, NoApologies, Koutrney, Chiken N Waffles, AckPadj2, bibi7, Omnishambles12, vos commentaires m'ont comblée ! 
> 
> Alors je vous propose encore un peu de fluff, pour le plaisir.... Bonne lecture !
> 
> "Latitudes" est une chanson d'Ollano (Héléna Noguerra), que je vous conseille d'écouter en français :)

**6**

**Latitudes**

 

 

Les deux heures d’intimité passèrent vite, trop vite à leur goût, et déjà ils devaient se rhabiller, et retourner à leurs conférences de clôture, retrouver leurs conseillers. La vraie vie.

Justin rouvrit les lourdes tentures et se trouva ébloui par le soleil de cette fin d’après-midi.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais raconter à mon équipe, on était censés parler du renouvellement de l’accord sur le réchauffement climatique ? interrogea-t-il en rajustant sa cravate.

\- Dis leur que je suis d’accord sur tout, répondit Emmanuel en écho en rectifiant son nœud un peu de travers.

\- Mais tu as lu le dossier que je t’ai envoyé ?

\- Pas du tout. Je devais le faire hier soir, mais il me semble que j’ai été pris par autre chose… je ne sais plus quoi.

\- Ah oui ? fit le Canadien d’un ton songeur. Moi non plus, je ne sais plus. Tu ne veux pas y jeter un coup d’œil quand même ?

\- Je te fais parfaitement confiance. Et puis comme les travaux sont un peu inaboutis, il faudra qu’on se revoie, non ? Ça me parait important, reprit Emmanuel avec sérieux.

\- Stratégique, approuva Justin. Le monde est en danger, la lutte contre le réchauffement est une urgence. Je vais demander à mes équipes de bloquer quelques jours dans le calendrier pour que tu me rendes visite, qu’on approfondisse le dossier.

\- Oui, murmura le Président français en souriant, approfondissons.

Ils échangèrent un long regard devant la porte, presque anxieux de ressortir et retrouver leur vie normale, celle de chefs d’État sous pression. Macron sortit d’abord, l’air pressé, et se précipita pour rejoindre son équipe au premier étage, qui l’attendait de pied ferme. Il avait assez d’expérience et de rouerie pour faire croire que cet entretien avait été consacré aux affaires d’État, de toute nature.

Trudeau sortit à son tour, d’un pas lent, et rejoignit sa délégation dans la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée, l’air détendu : « Macron est d’accord sur tout, mais on doit creuser les détails. Invitez-le rapidement à Ottawa, il faut qu’on reprenne la main dans ce dossier brûlant. On a trop attendu. »

Après la conférence de clôture, où le Président fut particulièrement en forme et applaudi, les différentes délégations reprirent le chemin des aéroports après avoir remercié l’hôte qui les avait accueillis.

Trudeau fut un des derniers à partir, et le seul à bénéficier d’un entretien rapide à l’abri des journalistes, au rez-de-chaussée du château.

\- Il faut que je me dépêche, Sophie m’attend, dit le Canadien en serrant longuement la main de son homologue.

\- Je comprends. Merci d’être venu, dit ce dernier d’un ton pénétré, en le dévisageant, sans lâcher sa main.

\- J’ai déjà donné des ordres pour que tu viennes d’ici la fin du mois. Tu vas me manquer, ajouta Trudeau à voix basse.

\- C’est bien, fit Macron en cillant.

Justin Trudeau sentit une hésitation dans sa voix, et sourcilla :

\- Un problème ?

\- C’est juste que… je n’agis pas d’une façon aussi impulsive, d’habitude. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que… ça va trop vite ? 

\- Peut-être. Mais la vie va vite, tu le sais. Surtout la nôtre. On aura peu d’occasions de se voir, alors, si en plus on hésite… Mais tu feras ce que tu voudras, Emmanuel. Si tu ne veux pas venir, si tu as des doutes, tu restes libre.

La voix grave et le regard profond de Justin serrèrent le cœur du Français, qui hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu’il ferait ce qu’il voudrait, et bien sûr qu’il irait le rejoindre, même si c’était de la folie. Ils finirent par se lâcher la main, et Justin murmura « Je t’appelle », avant de sortir sur le parvis, où l’attendaient les journalistes. Emmanuel aurait voulu dire plus, mais le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, ni l'instant.

\- Monsieur le Président, il faut qu’on rentre, lui indiqua sa chef de cabinet, qui s’était matérialisée à ses côtés sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Votre épouse est déjà dans la voiture.

\- Merci, dit-il froidement en se dirigeant vers son escorte, d’un pas décidé.

Dès qu’il s’assit dans sa voiture celle-ci démarra, et Brigitte le fixa avec un petit sourire :

\- Alors, vous vous êtes fait des adieux émus ?

\- Pas du tout. De toute façon on se revoit bientôt.

Elle soupira, puis secoua la tête :

\- Tu te rends compte que ça va être encore beaucoup plus difficile qu’avec Manuel ? Et d’autant plus risqué ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à te lancer dans des trucs pareils. Tu as peur de t’ennuyer ?

\- C’est… inexplicable, dit-il sans mentir.

Puis il prit son portable et entreprit de répondre aux nombreux mails qui s’étaient accumulés dans l’après-midi. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui le poussait vraiment à tenter cette folie, était-ce hormonal, sentimental, politique ? Toujours était-il qu’il avait eu l’impression de vivre, pendant quelques heures.

Vivre vraiment, sans masque, sans protocole, sans enjeu.

 Et ça avait été bon. Enivrant.

 

oOo

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’il travaillait à la réforme de l’État dans son bureau, il eut le plaisir de voir s’afficher le nom de Justin sur son portable. Il répondit, sourire aux lèvres :

\- Allô ?

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu n’es pas couché ?

\- Je travaille, pour changer. La réalité m’a rattrapé assez vite. Et toi ? Tu es dans l’avion ?

\- Oui. Je travaillais, moi aussi, mais j’ai eu besoin d’une pause. Alors je t’ai appelé.

Ils se turent quelques instants, comme intimidés. Macron fixait les jardins dans l’obscurité, éclairés çà et là, et sentit son cœur accélérer.

\- On vient de se quitter et ça me parait déjà loin, reprit Justin. Irréel.

\- C’est vrai.

\- En tout cas c’était un magnifique séjour, dans un lieu d’exception. Merci encore. Je ne l’oublierai pas, fit Trudeau d'un voix un peu éraillée.

\- Des promesses, lança Emmanuel avec un sourire. Demain tu ne te souviendras même plus de mon nom. Comme pour ta copine française, là… celle que tu as rencontré en Touraine.

\- Je me souviens très bien de son nom ! Mais c’est vrai que la Touraine me porte chance, amoureusement parlant. Je n’en pars jamais indemne.

\- Tu vois ? C’était un sortilège, juste lié à la géographie. Tu te prends toujours pour un prince, dans ce contexte. Alors tu cherches une princesse…

\- En termes de princesse, j’ai déjà vu plus conventionnel que toi, Emmanuel, fit le Canadien en riant. Et tu n’as même pas essayé le soulier de verre.

\- Trop étroit pour moi. Non, moi ma came c’était plus la Belle au Bois Dormant, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ma grand-mère me le lisait quand j’étais petit, j’étais fasciné par l’histoire et la jeune fille qui s’endort si longtemps. Ça me tourmentait beaucoup.

\- Tu étais très mignon, petit.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce que j’ai vu des photos de toi, sur le net.

\- Tu as cherché des photos de moi sur le net ? fit Macron, sidéré.

\- Eh oui. Après Capri. J'étais intrigué par toi. Et c’est si simple de trouver ce genre de choses, maintenant.

Le Président se tut, mal à l'aise. Cette révélation le gênait un peu, et il fit une petite moue. Il détestait se sentir épié, cela réveillait sa paranoïa naturelle. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait crispé ses épaules, et se força à se détendre, dans son fauteuil.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il enfin, méfiant.

\- Oui, vraiment. Je sais bien que toi tu n’avais pas craqué sur moi à l’époque, tu avais d’autres choses en tête, si j’ose dire.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, fit Emmanuel d’un ton rêveur. Et pourtant, je t'ai bien écouté, à l'époque… Tu sais que c’est à cause de toi que j’ai repris contact avec lui ? On avait eu une longue conversation après ton départ en avion, je ne sais pas si tu t’en souviens.

\- Oh, si, je m’en souviens, soupira Trudeau. Trop bien. Dire que c’est moi qui t’ai dit que tu étais encore amoureux de lui, et que tu devais lui parler. Et dire que tu m’as écouté… Je m’en mords encore les doigts, aujourd’hui. Quel imbécile, ajouta-t-il d’un ton lugubre.

\- Mais non, fit Macron en souriant. Tu avais raison. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

\- Que c’était un salaud ? Non. Mais j’avais très bien compris que tant que tu n’irais pas au bout avec lui, tu ne me regarderais pas. Même si je te plaisais, déjà. Mais tu n’en étais pas conscient.

\- Et tu l’as vu à quoi ? Tu me fais peur, j’ai l’impression d’être un livre ouvert…

Le rire de Justin lui parvint, parfois entrecoupé, à cause de la distance.

\- Rassure-toi, tu restes naturellement mystérieux, parce que très contrôlé. Toujours en représentation. Mais quand tu baisses ta garde, on peut parfois deviner des choses. Ton regard parfois te trahit, et ta bouche.

\- Non ?

\- Et je devine beaucoup de choses, c’est comme ça. Ma part de féminité, sans doute.

Emmanuel se tut quelques secondes, intrigué.

\- C’est vrai que tu es très sensible et à l'écoute, ça se sent, reprit-il. Et tu oses montrer tes sentiments, t’ouvrir aux autres, je t’admire.

\- Et moi j’admire ta culture et ta force de caractère…

\- Faut qu’on arrête de se faire des compliments, on va finir par dire des bêtises, souffla Emmanuel, cœur battant.

\- Comme quoi ? Se dire qu’on s’aime, par exemple ? répondit Justin plus gravement.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Le Président devina un silence amusé à l’autre bout du fil, et attendit.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est un gros mot ? reprit Trudeau.

\- Non, mais c’est… très fort. Trop impliquant.

\- Je vois. Tu ne l’as jamais dit à… tu sais qui ?

\- Non, fit Macron en sentant les battements sourds de son cœur. Jamais.

Un flot de souvenirs lui revint, pas tous agréables. Mais il n’avait jamais cédé au sentimentalisme, du moins en paroles. Peut-être aurait-il dû, à l’époque. Mais le mot amour était tabou pour lui, réservé à Brigitte.

\- C’est charmant ces pudeurs, et pourtant… C’est un peu dommage, je trouve, reprit Justin doucement. 

\- Après ce qu’il m’a fait, je suis bien content de ne pas en être arrivé là, répondit Emmanuel plus fermement. 

\- Peut-être qu’il n’en serait pas arrivé là si tu lui avais dit que tu l’aimais, fit Trudeau d’un ton rêveur. Peut-être qu’il a toujours eu des doutes, et que ça a accru son amertume…

\- Tu es psy ? fit Emmanuel, un peu agacé.

\- Non, pardon. Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Rassure-toi, je ne te forcerai pas à me faire des déclarations, si tu n’en as pas envie. Mais moi je te dirai toujours ce que je pense ou je ressens, je ne sais pas fonctionner autrement.

\- Des menaces ? lança Emmanuel, moqueur.

\- Oui, rigola l'autre. Je ne suis pas si facile que ça à vivre, tu sais. Je suis plutôt cash, comme gars, fut-il avec son accent si particulier. Mais c’est vrai qu’on ne vivra jamais ensemble, donc… je peux peut-être faire illusion, un peu. Cinq minutes.

\- Cinq minutes ? En tout cas j’ai été très impressionné lors des instants qu’on a passés ensemble, murmura Emmanuel en fermant les yeux, et pendant plus que cinq minutes.

\- Et encore, je n’étais pas au mieux de ma forme, avec le décalage horaire. La prochaine fois, tu crieras grâce…

\- Des promesses, lança Emmanuel en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il se remémora les moments de plaisir vécus ensemble, proches et lointains à la fois, et soupira.

\- J’ai envie de toi, souffla Justin d’une voix chaude dans son oreille, faisant accélérer son cœur.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Emmanuel en fermant les yeux.

\- J’arrête pas de repenser à cet après-midi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C’était si bon, si fort… Oh mon dieu je parle comme dans un roman à l’eau de rose, grinça Justin. Horrible.

\- « Tous ces mots qui font peur, quand ils ne font pas rire », cita Emmanuel dans un souffle, en souriant.

\- C’est Françoise Hardy, c’est ça ? C’est tellement vrai. J’ai l’impression d’avoir 15 ans à nouveau, c’est idiot. Il faut absolument qu’on trouve des moyens de se parler, discrètement. Le soir, fit-il d'une voix plus pressante.

\- Oui. Le soir chez toi ou le soir chez moi ? On ne vit pas sous les mêmes latitudes, je te rappelle.

\- Bonne question. Stratégique. Il faudra trouver la bonne heure, où on pourra discuter ensemble. Tranquilles. Mais on devrait éviter Skype, je pense. Trop de risque.

\- Tout à fait d’accord. Et on se dirait quoi, le soir ? rajouta Emmanuel plus doucement.

Il entendit son interlocuteur rire doucement, et sa tension s'accrut. C'était bon de parler et flirter avec lui au-delà des distances, se sentir proche et éloigné à la fois.  

\- Qu’on se manque. Non, on pourrait plutôt parler des taux d’intérêt.

\- Excitant.

\- Ou se dire tout ce qu’on aimerait se faire…

A ces mots Emmanuel poussa un petit gémissement, et se cambra.

\- Si tu pousses des soupirs comme ça je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, souffla Justin de sa voix chaude.

\- Je sais. Pardon, fit Emmanuel en se mordant la lèvre. 

\- Refais-le, s’il te plait. Je veux t’entendre gémir. En attendant de te voir jouir…

\- Justin, soupira Emmanuel, sur des charbons ardents. Justin....

\- J’aimerais tant que tu sois là, contre moi. J’aimerais tant…

\- Oui ? haleta Emmanuel, tendu par le désir.

\- Te toucher.

 - Oui.

\- Partout.

\- Oui.

\- Te sentir contre moi.

\- Oui.

\- T’embrasser.

 - Oui.

\- Te caresser.

\- Oh oui, fit Emmanuel d’une voix de plus en plus haletante. Oui.

\- Glisser ma langue sur ta peau, partout.

\- Oui, oui, oui…encore. Encore, fit Emmanuel en bougeant les hanches, malgré lui.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de laisser sa main glisser sur son bas-ventre, douloureux de désir.

\- Te lécher.

\- Encore, gémit-il. Encore.

\- Te sucer. Longuement.

\- Oh… Attends, ta voix me rend dingue. Je ne tiens plus.

\- Tu fais quoi, Emmanuel ?

\- Devine… Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Je me caresse. En pensant à toi.

\- Dans l’avion ?

\- Oui, je suis plus près du septième ciel, comme ça. Et j’ai fermé à clé, rassure-toi. J'imagine que ma main est ta main et que tu me touches, intimement....

\- Oui, gémit Emmanuel, fou de désir.

\- J'ai tant besoin de toi, mon amour. De ta peau. De ta voix. Parle-moi encore, Emmanuel. S’il te plait.

\- Prends-moi. Viens en moi. Viens...

\- Encore. Parle-moi encore. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse...

Troublé, souffle court, yeux fermés, le Président s’exécuta, partageant avec son homologue un long frisson, quelques minutes plus tard.

Ensuite il regarda les jardins dans la semi-obscurité, et soupira. L'instant avait été magique, malgré la distance, et il se demanda comment il pourrait se passer de ça, désormais.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de douceur, rassurez-vous ça va se corser dès la semaine prochaine avec l'intervention de notre Catalan préféré :) 
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos kudos et commentaires qui me boostent !


	7. Classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me voilà avec un jour d'avance, trop fort ! 
> 
> Merci encore à vous qui lisez, mettez des kudos et surtout à ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer : CelineN, Kourtney, AdPackJ2, Chiken N Waffles, Politicodramatique.   
> Avis aux autres : vous pouvez le faire même sans vous créer un compte, vous verrez, c'est sympa :)
> 
> Un chapitre où nous retrouvons notre PM français préféré, avec une musique des années 80 : Classic, d'Adrian Gurwitz, écoutez bien les paroles...

**7  
**

**Classic**

 

Dès qu’il le vit entrer dans son bureau, mâchoire bloquée, regard noir, le mercredi suivant, Emmanuel sut que son Premier Ministre était de mauvais poil. Ce dernier le salua à peine puis s’installa à la table de réunion, où un petit déjeuner les attendait, comme tous les mercredis matin. Son directeur de cabinet l’accompagnait, ainsi que celui du Président. Tous deux avaient l’habitude de relations tendues entre leurs patrons, mais l’entrevue s’annonçait particulièrement musclée.

Presque immédiatement Valls attaqua, sans même prendre la peine de goûter les viennoiseries sans gluten ni le café. Évidemment Macron répondit point par point sèchement, sans se laisser démonter. Les deux conseillers s’envoyaient des regards un peu affolés, essayant d’arrondir les angles, en vain. Un instant Emmanuel Macron se demanda comment il avait pu être attiré par un homme aussi agressif et déplaisant, et envisagea de mettre un terme à l’entretien. Mais il fallait préparer le Conseil, coûte que coûte.

Les sujets de politique intérieure furent âprement débattus,  avant de passer au dernier sujet du jour, la lutte contre le réchauffement climatique.    

\- J’ai vu que tu t’étais engagé à signer l’accord proposé par le Canada, commença Valls. J’aurais apprécié que tu m’en parles avant.

\- Le dossier n’est pas finalisé, répondit Macron froidement. D’ailleurs je me rends à Ottawa la semaine prochaine, pour trois jours. J’attends tes propositions d’ici là.

\- Le délai est trop court. Tu dois reporter. Ce n’est pas un sujet qui s’improvise.

\- Tu crois que le réchauffement de la planète va attendre ?

\- Y a pas que la planète qui chauffe, visiblement, lança Valls à voix basse.

\- Comment ? s’étrangla le Président. Je… attends… Merci de sortir, dit-il aux conseillers sidérés.

\- Bien sûr, firent-ils en se levant d’un même geste.

Dès la porte fermée, Macron se redressa sur son siège, énervé :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu deviens fou ou quoi ?

\- Je ne marche pas dans tes combines foireuses. Je sais très bien quel est le but réel de cette visite.

Le Président fut sidéré de cette répartie, qui ressemblait bien peu à son Premier Minsitre. Jusque-là ce dernier s’était toujours tenu à une stricte neutralité en ce qui concernait la politique extérieure et une parfaite froideur dans les échanges publics.

\- Déjà ça ne te regarde pas, et en plus tu te trompes, reprit Macron fermement. De toute façon je n’admettrai pas ce type de petite phrase.

\- Prends-moi pour un con. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, à Chambord ?

\- N’importe quoi, fit Macron sèchement. Et je te le répète, pas de ça entre nous, surtout en public.

\- Je te préviens, Emmanuel, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? Signer un accord avec le Canada ? demanda Macron négligemment.

\- Coucher avec lui.

Le Président s’adossa à nouveau, sourire en coin.

\- Ah, je vois qu’on sort de la sphère politique. Je ne te savais pas jaloux à ce point-là.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Emmanuel, fit Valls en se levant et en rapprochant de lui, menaçant. Rien.

\- Oh si, beaucoup plus que tu ne crois, répliqua Macron en gardant son calme apparent. Je sais en particulier que tu es menteur, et prêt à falsifier des preuves pour faire chanter les gens, ajouta-t-il sans ciller. Tu es pathétique.

\- C’est lui qui t’a dit ça ? Que j’avais falsifié les photos de Capri ?

\- Tu vois ? Tu le reconnais toi-même…

Le Premier Ministre était très proche de lui maintenant, et Emmanuel voyait battre une veine dans son cou puissant, devenu rouge brique. Il avait rarement vu tant de haine dans un visage, et frissonna.

\- C’est faux ! Je n’ai rien falsifié, Trudeau t’a menti. Il te ment depuis le début, pour te séduire. Ce type n’est pas franc, contrairement à son air de gendre idéal. Tu crois qu’il t’aime ? Il pense juste à te manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins contre Trump, c’est tout.

\- Mais tu es en plein délire, mon pauvre Manuel, fit Emmanuel en reculant sur son siège.

\- Non ! Je sais ce que je dis, répliqua Valls en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui. Je gère les services de renseignements, rappelle-toi. Tu me dégoutes.

\- C’est toi qui me dégoutes. Arrête de m’espionner, arrête même de penser à moi, Manuel. Je trouve ton attitude grotesque, pour tout te dire. Cette crise de jalousie est ridicule. Je sais bien que tu ne tiens pas à moi, sinon tu n’aurais pas agi comme tu l’as fait.

Les yeux de Manuel s’étrécirent, alors qu’il rapprochait encore son visage crispé de celui de son vis-à-vis. L'odeur de sa peau monta au nez du Président, qui frissonna. Il la connaissait trop bien, et tout le passé lui revint, en une fraction de seconde.  

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout, Emmanuel, souffla Manuel en le fixant intensément. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n’as jamais rien compris.

\- Mais si. Tu m’as manipulé à des fins politiques, depuis le début. Toute cette histoire n’était qu’une belle mascarade, depuis le début.

\- C’est faux.

\- C’est vrai. Tu m’as bien eu. Mais je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

En voyant Manuel frémir et se mordre la lèvre, il ajouta, sardonique :

\- Quoi ? J’ai tort ? Vas-y, alors. Dis-le. Dis-moi que tu m’aimes. Ou que tu m’as aimé. Vas-y, dit-il d’un ton triomphant.

Une seconde plus tard la bouche de Manuel était contre la sienne, ses dents choquant les siennes durement, sa langue cherchant à se forcer une entrée dans sa bouche. Macron chercha à se dégager mais Valls avait agrippé sa tête entre ses mains, l’empêchant de bouger. Le Président ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et sentit la peur se mêler à la colère. Il tenta de se dégager, grognant pour se défaire de son vis à vis trop entreprenant.

Au bout de quelques secondes Valls relâcha son étreinte, et Emmanuel s’aperçut que ce dernier avait la lèvre un peu fendue.

\- Mais tu es complètement fou, Manuel, souffla-t-il en passant la langue sur ses lèvres et en sentant le goût un peu métallique du sang.

Valls secoua la tête, les épaules basses, l’air un peu hagard, et s’assit sur le bord de la table. Macron le dévisageait, effaré, le cœur au maximum. Si l’étreinte s’était faite sans son accord elle avait fait rejaillir des foules de souvenirs, pas tous déplaisants à l’époque, mais qu’il voulait oublier.

Pour lui la page était tournée.

Mais pas pour son Premier Ministre, visiblement.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Valls. Peut-être que je suis fou, oui. C’est toi qui me rends fou.

\- Moi ? C’est la meilleure. Mais qui m’a menacé, qui m’a fait chanter ?

\- C’est moi, je sais, reconnut l’autre.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Macron, malgré lui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On n’était pas heureux, ensemble, à un moment ? A la Lanterne ou ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu as tout gâché ?

Il s’en voulut immédiatement d’évoquer le passé ainsi, mais c’était trop tard, les mots avaient été dits. Et après tout, il aurait bien aimé avoir la réponse. Manuel Valls déglutit et baissa les yeux, soudain moins sûr de lui.

\- Je sais que ça te parait incompréhensible mais j’en voulais plus, Emmanuel. Plus que nos petits coups tirés à la va-vite, ici ou ailleurs. Beaucoup plus. Je voulais travailler avec toi, te montrer de quoi je suis capable. Ne pas être qu’un passe-temps.

Le Président cilla, surpris.

\- Mais tu n’étais pas qu’un passe-temps. Pas du tout.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Comment ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi, concrètement, « pas qu’un passe-temps » ? J’étais quoi, pour toi ? Un bon adversaire politique ? Un bon coup ? Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de tes sentiments, tu n’as jamais voulu prendre en compte ma candidature au poste de Premier Ministre. Et ça m'a fait mal, tu sais.

Sidéré, Emmanuel repensa à sa discussion avec Justin, sur le fait qu’il était trop mutique, trop réservé. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de se remettre en cause, de revenir sur cette histoire. 

C’était trop tard, de toute façon.

Il décida quand même de se radoucir, pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Tu sais comment je suis, Manuel. Je ne dis pas ces choses-là. A personne, sauf Brigitte. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tenais pas à toi, que nous n'avons pas partagé des bons moments. Des moments forts. Mais il fallait que je garde la tête froide, parce qu’il y avait trop à perdre. Je voulais continuer à dormir, la nuit. Ne pas me laisser bouffer par cette histoire.

Valls acquiesça lentement, puis le fixa avec intensité.

\- Tu vois, c’est ça que je ne supportais pas. Tu te protégeais, tout le temps. J’avais accès à ton corps, mais pour le reste… tu ne m’as jamais fait de confidences, jamais parlé de ta vie. Tu es resté un mystère, pour moi. Et tu ne me faisais pas confiance, je le sentais.

\- Manuel, comment voulais-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que notre histoire a débuté et fini sur un chantage ? demanda Macron d’un ton un peu désolé.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu me fuyais sans cesse, c’était insupportable. C’est sûr que j’ai fait des conneries, et je les ai payées cher. Un maximum.

Macron soupira, dépassé. Comment le croire, après tout ce qui s’était passé ? De toute façon, pour lui il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Manuel Valls avait de lui-même mis fin à leur relation, par son chantage. Cet entretien ne menait à rien, et pourtant il était fasciné par les vraies-fausses révélations de son ex-amant, et son air misérable.

Était-ce un autre jeu, un autre masque ?

Il décida de ne pas répondre, jetant un coup d’œil à l'horloge devant lui. Bientôt cet entretien surréaliste serait terminé, heureusement.

\- Je vois bien que tu ne me croies pas, reprit Valls plus doucement. Et pourtant je ne mens pas. Je ne vais pas te dire que je t’aime toujours à en crever mais c’est pas passé loin, tu sais. Demande aux médecins, ma tension était très faible, et si Anne ne m’avait pas retrouvé tout de suite… je ne serais plus là pour t’en parler. Bref. Je sais que j’ai accumulé les erreurs mais je tiens profondément à toi, même maintenant. C’est pour toi que je bosse comme un malade, jour et nuit. Pour que tu sois fier de moi.  Pour exister, un peu, à tes yeux.

\- Manuel…

\- C’est con, hein ? J’ai tout gâché pour t’éblouir, et tu me détestes un peu plus chaque jour. Et de penser que tu es maintenant avec Trudeau… ça m’achève.

Le Président déglutit, mal à l’aise. Pas question de rendre des comptes sur sa vie privée, encore moins maintenant qu’alors. Il regarda à nouveau l'horloge, le Conseil allait commencer dans quelques minutes.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis le fixa, se forçant à sourire.

\- Manuel, j’entends bien ce que tu me dis. On a fait plein d’erreurs qu’on paie maintenant, comme tu dis. Sans doute j’ai été trop froid, trop distant, mais je ne sais pas être autrement. Je suis désolé. Et je ne supporte pas qu’on me menace. Ce n’était pas la bonne méthode, crois-moi. Ceci dit je suis content que tu aimes travailler pour moi, que tu te défonces pour ça. Ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout ça a été trop loin entre nous pour revenir en arrière. J’aimerais juste… qu’on puisse avoir des relations apaisées, voire cordiales. Tu es un bon Premier Ministre, même si tu me casses souvent les pieds, mais on ne peut pas jouer sur les deux tableaux. C’est impossible.

Le Premier Ministre le fixa longuement, évaluant sa sincérité, puis haussa les épaules, avant de se rasseoir.

\- J’entends bien, moi aussi. Tout cela est très raisonnable et sensé, et je veux bien l’accepter. Mais je te préviens que si tu me fais un coup bas, c’est-à-dire si lui donnes à lui ce que tu ne m’as pas donné à moi, je ne réponds de rien.

\- Des menaces, à nouveau ? soupira Emmanuel. On n’en sortira donc jamais ?

\- On en sortira quand je ne t’aimerai plus, quand ta présence ne sera plus une souffrance pour moi, murmura Manuel en se levant et en allant vers la porte. Ou quand tu me reviendras, enfin.

 Il sortit sans faire claquer la porte et le Président resta immobile, sidéré.

« Ce type est complètement fou » se dit-il au bout d’un moment, en se levant à son tour.

Impossible pour lui de savoir s’il lui avait menti ou non, d’ailleurs c’était presque sans importance.

Cet homme était dangereux, amoureux ou non. Et il faudrait la jouer fine, désormais.

Après avoir pris une tasse de café il se rendit au Conseil des Ministres en courant.

oOo

 

 A la fin de la journée, au lieu de retourner travailler après le repas, il enfila ses baskets et alla courir dans les jardins de l’Élysée, le chien à ses trousses. Le temps était doux en ce début d’été, et il apprécia l’odeur des fleurs et le souffle tiède du vent sur son visage.

Le Conseil des Ministres s’était plutôt bien déroulé, du moins pas plus mal que d’habitude, et Valls n’avait fait aucune allusion déplacée, au grand soulagement du Président. Il avait néanmoins réitéré sa désapprobation face à l’accord sur le climat avec le Canada, et le Président avait botté en touche, passant au sujet suivant sans qu’une décision soit prise, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Au bout de deux tours de parc il s’arrêta sous un arbre, à bout de souffle. Même si la tension était partiellement retombée il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser aux paroles insensées de Valls, à son prétendu amour et à ses menaces. Puis il secoua la tête, dépassé. Juste quand il commençait à tourner la page voilà que Manuel revenait à la charge, encore plus fou qu’avant.

En envoyant une balle à son chien il décida de mettre ce souci de côté, et d’y revenir plus tard, dans quelques jours. C’était sa technique pour ne pas trop subir la pression, et ne pas perdre la tête. Un problème après l’autre, et jamais à chaud.

Le jour tombait quand il remonta prendre une douche, longtemps après. La douche lui fit du bien, et il s’habilla d’une manière plus décontractée pour se remettre à travailler tranquillement sur ses dossiers, dans son bureau. La réforme de l’État était un sujet d’importance, sensible, et il s’y consacra pendant deux heures, concentré.

Il était près de minuit quand son portable perso vibra, c’était Justin. Après une hésitation il prit l’appel, en soupirant.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? Je sais qu’il est tard, à Paris.

\- Non, non, fit Emmanuel d’un ton incertain.

\- Ouh là, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller fort. Un problème ?

\- Oh, les problèmes, c’est le résumé de ma vie.

\- Mais celui-là te pèse particulièrement, je le sens à ta voix. Tu veux m’en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- D’accord, fit Justin, un peu froissé. Merci en tout cas d’avoir confirmé ta venue, je me réjouis de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Mais pas ta femme, c’est ça ? Elle sait ?

\- Ce n’est pas elle le problème. Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire.

\- Vas-y toujours, je me tiens à mon siège.

Macron prit une longue gorgée d’eau, puis souffla, yeux fermés :

\- C’est quelqu’un d’autre qui me fait une crise de jalousie.

\- Qui ça ? Oh…  Arrête ? Pas Valls, quand même ? 

\- Eh si. J’ai failli en tomber de ma chaise. Il est complètement fou. Il m’a fait tout un cirque ce matin en voyant que j’allais me rendre au Canada, une vraie furie.

\- Mais comment il sait pour nous ?

\- Aucune idée. Il a deviné, ou on a été épiés par les RG, comme d’hab. Ça devient vraiment lassant de ne pas pouvoir vivre, je te jure.

\- Aïe…

\- Mais le pire c’est qu’il m'a fait tout un laïus pour me démontrer qu’il m’aime, et que c’est ma froideur qui l’a rendu fou. Bref. En tout cas, fou, il l’est. Et menaçant.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu savais pour le photomontage ?

\- Il nie. Il est fou, je te dis.

Trudeau émit un petit sifflement à l’autre bout du fil, et Macron l’imagina, détendu, les pieds sur le bureau, hilare.

\- Eh bien je te plains. Et tu ne peux pas le virer ?

\- Article 8 de la Constitution. Je ne peux qu’accepter sa démission. Et le pire c’est que maintenant il prétend aimer travailler pour moi, et qu’il a fait tout ça pour me plaire, pour que je le respecte. Non mais tu te rends compte ? On est en plein délire.

\- Ça ne m’étonnerait pas, répondit Trudeau posément. Je te l’ai dit, c’est peut-être ton attitude qu’il l’a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements… Ça ne me surprend pas, franchement. C’est typique de son type de personnalité.

\- Merci, tu m’aides beaucoup, fit Macron d’un ton lugubre.

\- Il faut voir la vérité en face, Emmanuel. Il a quand même fait une TS, je te rappelle. Je pense qu’il a des problèmes psychologiques, et toi tu le méprises. Ça ne me parait pas une bonne stratégie.

\- Ah oui ? Et je devrais faire quoi ? Coucher avec lui ? L’épouser ?

\- Au moins rétablir le dialogue, si tu ne peux pas t’en débarrasser. Ce mec est dangereux, et prêt à tout. Méfie-toi.

\- Tu m’effraies, là, souffla Emmanuel. Et ça ne me donne pas envie de te rejoindre, du coup.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration et le cœur du Président accéléra.

\- Tu me comprends, non ? Il m’a encore menacé.

\- Oui, je te comprends, fit l’autre gravement. Mais si tu te laisses impressionner tu n’as pas fini. Le dialogue, il n’y a que ça de vrai.

Le Président ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que Valls avait essayé de l’embrasser, lors de leur dialogue, puis la referma. Inutile de rajouter de la confusion à la confusion.

\- C’est quoi la chanson déjà ? reprit Trudeau. « Il y a trop de gens qui t’aiment », c’est ça ?

\- Très drôle.

Il fit une petite moue, déçu de n’être pas compris par le Canadien. Mais ils avaient des conceptions si opposées de la vie…   Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

\- Écoute, Emmanuel. Je comprends ton problème, et je te le redis, je ne veux pas te forcer. Je ne veux pas que notre histoire devienne une contrainte de plus. Si tu veux venir, viens. Sinon, je me ferai une raison. Et je ne te menacerai pas. Tu es libre.

Le cœur à l’envers, Emmanuel fixa l’obscurité, par la vitre, et aperçut de gros nuages gris.

Bien sûr il était libre, et bien sûr il était déchiré.

\- Merci, fit-il d’une voix faible. Je vais réfléchir. Merci d’avoir appelé.

\- Tu es le bienvenu, mon ami. Bonne nuit, souffla Justin de sa voix chaude.

Emmanuel raccrocha et posa sa tête contre ses bras, sur le bureau. Pourquoi tout allait-il de travers, alors qu’il avait été si heureux, peu avant ?

Pourquoi chaque instant de bonheur se payait-il si cher ?

Il se rappela leur étreinte contre la porte, puis leur après-midi au lit, et sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui, irrésistiblement.

Après avoir secoué la tête il reprit son portable et envoya un SMS  à Justin, sans hésiter :

 EM _: Je viendrai. Je veux te voir._

JT _: Bonne décision. Ne jamais céder au chantage ni à la peur. Je t’attends._

Puis le Président acquiesça en souriant, et prit un chocolat noir qu’il laissa fondre sous sa langue, yeux fermés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci à vous lisez et reviewez, et RDV samedi prochain ! 
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi retrouver mon autre fic "Dans une cage ou ailleurs", qui ne se déroule pas dans le milieu politique... A bientôt ?


	8. Lost in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous qui lisez, mettez des kudos et reviewez, en particulier Omnishambles12 (merci pour la super playlist), NoApologies, Chiken n Waffles, Kourtney. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, et que vous soyez nombreux(ses) à vous demander qui ment, et qui la vérité, dans cette histoire.  
> C'est pourquoi cette fic et la précédente font partie d'un ensemble appelé "Mensonges d’État"... 
> 
> Voici la suite de notre histoire, à Ottawa cette fois. C'est une ville dans laquelle je ne suis pas allée depuis longtemps donc je demande pardon par avance à mes amis canadiens si j'écris trop de bêtises....
> 
> "Lost in love" est un vieux tube sucré du début des années 80, du groupe Air Supply :)

**8**

**Lost in love  
**

 

 

 

 - Je suis heureux que tu sois là, murmura Justin en s’asseyant en face d’Emmanuel, et en mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Je n’y croyais plus trop.

Ils étaient tous deux dans le grand bureau du Premier Ministre canadien, à Ottawa, et la première réunion sur la lutte contre le réchauffement climatique venait de s’achever, en présence de leurs équipes. Assis confortablement sur les lourds canapés en velours, ils dégustaient un café allongé, effleurés par les rayons du soleil de cette belle après-midi.

\- Je t’avais dit que je viendrais, murmura son hôte en souriant. Même si c’était pas évident. Moi, c’est à la fin de cette réunion que je ne croyais plus… ça n’en finissait plus.

\- Mes équipes sont toujours à fond, et en plus ils avaient très bien préparé le dossier, je ne pouvais pas les interrompre sans raison, grimaça Justin. Mais je n’en pouvais plus non plus. Ça m’a paru long, depuis Chambord.

Ils se sourirent, un peu intimidés. Malgré leur forte envie d’intimité ils restaient à distance, les conseillers de Justin ayant l’habitude de débarquer dans le bureau sans crier gare. 

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas fermer à clé ?

\- Je ne le fais jamais. Je préfère qu’ils ne se posent pas de questions. On sera seuls tout à l’heure, à la résidence. Avant le dîner officiel, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Impossible d’y couper.

\- J’imagine, oui, fit Emmanuel d’un ton pensif. Tant pis, on s’adaptera. C’est déjà bien d’être ensemble. En plus c’est ma première visite officielle au Canada, ça tombe bien.

\- Qu’est-ce qui tombe bien ?

\- Que ce soit toi le Premier Ministre. Je ne serais pas venu, sinon, fit Emmanuel avec un petit sourire.

\- Que tu dis. Je te sais prêt à tout, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un clin d’œil. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Je sais bien que tu ne résistes déjà pas à Trump.

\- Sa calvitie me fascine, en effet. Et je ne te parle pas de son intelligence…

Tous deux pouffèrent, terminant leurs tasses de café. Emmanuel était impressionné par le style très américain de la pièce, fait de meubles massifs et ouvragés, et de lourds drapeaux.

\- Tu ne veux pas un muffin ? demanda Justin. Sers-toi, ils sont excellents.

\- Merci, non. Je fais attention.

\- Tu feras un peu plus de pompes ce soir, souffla Trudeau. Ou autre chose…

\- Je choisis autre chose, répondit Macron en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- Des promesses.

Emmanuel retint un sourire, puis reprit d’un ton dégagé :

\- J’aime beaucoup ton mobilier, c’est très confortable. Un peu sombre, peut-être. Mais c’est égayé par les drapeaux.

\- Avec toutes ces boiseries, c’est normal que ça paraisse sombre. Mais ce n’est pas aussi prestigieux et raffiné que l’Élysée. On n’a pas ce genre de choses-là, nous autres.

\- Mais parfois c’est un peu trop clinquant aussi, les dorures de la République. Et de toute façon, rien ne nous appartient. Alors qu’ici c’est à vous d’amener vos meubles, c’est ça ?

\- A la résidence ? Oui. On n’a pas d’héritage royal, c’est la différence. Et quand tu verras ma cabane près du lac Saguenay, ce sera encore autre chose, fit Trudeau en rigolant. Tu as amené ta chemise à carreaux ?

\- Ah non, flûte. Je savais bien que j’oubliais quelque chose…

\- Prêt pour la pêche ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je compte sur toi pour m’initier.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, glissa l’autre avec un sourire. Je n’initierai à tout.

\- Des promesses…

Ils échangèrent un long regard complice, et Justin reprit :

\- C’est quelque chose la pêche au saumon, tu sais. Ainsi que le brochet et le doré jaune, et d’autres poissons qu’on ne trouve qu’ici. Ça ne s'invente pas.

\- Je me réjouis, lâcha Macron en se resservant un café. C’est demain qu’on y va ?

\- Ce soir, pour le weekend. J’espère que Brigitte et toi vous avez pris des vêtements chauds, il fait frais le soir, souvent.

\- Brigitte a pris des tonnes de vêtements, rassure-toi. Elle est parée à toute éventualité.

Trudeau acquiesça, puis reprit :

\- Elle… a des doutes ?

\- Des doutes ? Oui. Elle sait. Mais elle comprend. Et elle accepte, ce qui est remarquable.

\- C’est une femme exceptionnelle.

\- Brigitte ? Oui. J’ai beaucoup de chance, soupira le Président français.

\- Et… elle était au courant pour Valls, aussi ?

\- Je crois qu’elle a compris bien avant moi. J’ai l’impression qu’elle lit dans mes pensées, c’en est flippant.

\- Et elle ne dit rien ?

\- Si, elle dit. Elle commente, elle prévient. Mais je n’en tiens pas toujours compte, à tort ou à raison.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle accepte ça ? demanda Justin en cillant.

\- Bonne question. Parce qu’elle m’aime. Parce qu’on a vécu tant de choses ensemble qu’on est un couple indestructible. Enfin, je crois… Et ta femme ?

\- Sophie ? Elle est merveilleuse, elle aussi. Mais elle ne sait pas, pour nous. Ça lui ferait trop de mal. Je ne l’ai jamais trompée, avant… toi.

Il se tut, pensif. Emmanuel sentit un flottement, et baissa les yeux. Les doutes de son homologue ravivaient les siens, et il sentit une légère migraine poindre, due sans doute à la fatigue du voyage et au décalage horaire.  

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il enfin. Ce n’est pas évident, de tromper ceux qu’on aime. C’est lourd à porter.

\- Parfois, oui. On aimerait tellement être parfaits, irréprochables, souffla Trudeau. Aussi lisses que l’image qu’on donne de nous. Mais ce n’est pas évident, de se contrôler tout le temps. De s’interdire tout. Toi, tu y arrives assez bien, Emmanuel, mais moi… j’ai du mal. Je veux vivre, aussi. J’ai besoin de vivre.

Macron hocha la tête, sceptique, puis croisa les jambes :

\- Je n’y arrive pas si bien que ça. J’ai été rattrapé par beaucoup de choses, en pensant les fuir. C’est l’éternel problème. Être irréprochable et s’ennuyer, ou suivre ses désirs et prendre des risques. J’ai toujours choisi la seconde option, mais je ne m’y suis pas toujours tenu. Enfin, tu le sais très bien, fit-il en soupirant. C’est toi qui m’as ouvert les yeux.

\- Pour mon malheur, oui, puisque vous vous êtes retrouvés, après ça. Et que ça a mal tourné.

Un silence s’installa entre eux,  et Emmanuel soupira. Penser à Manuel Valls restait une souffrance, voire une menace, même en essayant de relativiser. Jamais le Premier Ministre n’avait complètement éclipsé l’amant, et c’était pour cela qu’il le rencontrait le moins possible, déjà avant leur scène.

D’ailleurs Valls lui avait mené la vie dure jusqu’à la veille du départ, lui enjoignant par téléphone de ne pas se rendre à Ottawa. 

\- Tu manques à tous tes devoirs, lui avait-il encore dit le matin même de son départ pour le Canada, alors qu'il se préparait à quitter son bureau.

\- Quels devoirs ? C’est le devoir du chef de l’État d’avoir de bonnes relations avec les Nations amies, et de sauver la planète.

\- Sauver la planète ! Rien que ça ! Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Je ne te permets pas, avait sifflé le Président entre ses dents, sous le regard un peu surpris d’Alexis, son secrétaire général.

\- C’est un prétexte et tu le sais bien.

\- Je vais raccrocher, si tu continues.

\- Je dois te parler d’un dossier économique important, avant ton départ.

\- C’est trop tard, je pars maintenant. Ma voiture m’attend.

\- Pourquoi es-tu dans la fuite, tout le temps ? Je dois vraiment aborder des sujets sérieux avec toi.

\- Je lirai avec attention tous les dossiers que tu m’enverras par mail, je te promets, avait soufflé Macron. Mais je n’ai plus le temps de te recevoir.

Téléphone en main, il avait dévalé les escaliers et commencé à se diriger vers la cour de l’Élysée, plusieurs conseillers aux trousses.

\- Ton déplacement est inutile, Emmanuel, avait repris Manuel, pressant. Il y a des dossiers autrement plus urgents en France.

\- C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin d’un bon Premier Ministre, avait répliqué le Président en montant dans sa voiture où l’attendait Brigitte, morose. Je compte sur toi pour régler les affaires intérieures, pendant que je m’occupe de politique extérieure.

\- Je t’interdis d’aller le rejoindre ou je…

Le Président avait raccroché, excédé, au moment où sa voiture quittait la cour d’honneur pour Villacoublay.

Les scènes de Manuel devenaient insupportables, absurdes. Emmanuel savait qu’il faudrait régler cette histoire en revenant en France, et mettre fin au chantage. Si son Premier Ministre avait des preuves que les photos n’étaient pas truquées, ce dernier conserverait un moyen de pression. Mais si Emmanuel pouvait prouver le photomontage, il serait libre, et pourrait enfin se débarrasser de lui.    

\- Tu as l’air songeur, reprit Justin, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pardon, oui. Je repensais justement à… tu sais qui. Il est fou de rage que je sois venu. Il a tout essayé pour me dissuader de venir, c’était pénible.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi, sourit Justin en découvrant ses dents blanches. Je le comprends.

\- Et moi je ne le comprends pas. il m’emmerde depuis deux ans, il m’a menacé, trahi, et il vient encore me demander des comptes et exiger fidélité. Un comble.

Justin sourit et se leva, s’installant à côté de lui sur le lourd canapé en velours.

\- Je te l’ai dit, il ne ment peut-être pas. S’il est devenu Premier Ministre, c’est peut-être pour rester près de toi. Pour t’épater.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de lui, pas même y penser.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit à propos des photos ?

\- Il nie. Il dit qu’elles sont vraies. Un vrai âne bâté.

\- Tu les as encore, ces photos ?

\- Non. J’ai détruit le mail dans la foulée, c’était… horrible. Mais j’aurais dû les garder et les faire analyser. Mais c’était tellement choquant, pour moi, que je ne pouvais les montrer à personne. Pas même à toi. Alors j’ai tout détruit.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? souffla Justin en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois réfléchir. Je dois la jouer fine sans lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Pas gagné. En tout cas je le déteste, fit Emmanuel en serrant les poings.

\- Tant mieux, souffla Trudeau en se penchant légèrement vers lui et en effleurant ses lèvres.

Emmanuel sentit son cœur se serrer, et ferma les yeux, sans réfléchir. La proximité et le parfum léger de Justin le troublait, plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il appuya ses lèvres délicatement contre celles de son voisin, posant sa main sur sa cuisse musclée.

\- On ne doit pas faire attention ? fit-il, inquiet, après quelques secondes.

\- Si, mais je n’en peux plus. J’ai trop envie d’être seul avec toi, maintenant. J’ai envie de te toucher depuis trop longtemps, murmura Justin à son oreille de sa voix chaude.

\- Je croyais qu’on devait reparler des bases de notre accord et…

\- Au diable notre accord, au diable l’écologie, fit Trudeau en se levant. Rentrons à la résidence maintenant, ça nous laissera plus de temps avant le dîner. De toute façon tu es fatigué, pas vrai ?

En quelques pas il fut à la porte, suivi du Président français, et quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent en voiture officielle à la résidence du Premier Ministre canadien.

\- Tu n’es pas dans la résidence habituelle des Premiers Ministres ? demanda le Président français en arrivant devant la bâtisse. Je ne reconnais pas le bâtiment. 

\- Non, il y a des travaux de sécurisation. Pour l’instant on est ici, à Cottage Rideau. C’est plus petit mais je ne tenais pas à revenir là où j’avais passé mon enfance, grimaça Justin. Je n’y ai pas que des bons souvenirs. Et ici c’est assez grand pour nous.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches du bâtiment imposant, pour se retrouver dans une pièce au fond, remplie de livres.

\- C’est une bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, et c’est mon bureau, quand je suis à la maison. Et là, personne n’y entre, dit-il en fermant la porte à clé.

Dès que ce fut fait, Justin se retourna et prit Emmanuel dans ses bras,  enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Un instant, ce dernier cessa de respirer, sous le coup de l’émotion. Se retrouver contre cet homme plus grand que lui, à la belle sature, lui coupait le souffle. Justin le sentit tressaillir et fronça les sourcils :

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, non.

\- Je vais trop rapidement pour toi ?

Emmanuel secoua la tête, un peu mal à l’aise, puis le fixa intensément.

\- Tout va trop vite pour moi, et trop lentement à la fois. Je crève d’envie d’être seul avec toi depuis des jours, et en même temps, j’ai peur, je ne le nierai pas. Surtout après les menaces de Manuel.

\- Il ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passera ici, rassure-toi.

\- C’est vrai, mais j’ai du mal à l’oublier. C’est idiot, quand je suis arrivé ici j’étais sûr de moi, et là…

\- C’est normal. On n’aurait pas dû parler de lui. Il arrive encore à te gâcher la vie même à distance, comme tous les harceleurs, souffla Justin en secouant la tête. Si tu as des doutes et des scrupules, c’est tout à ton honneur. Tu mesures les risques et tu ne veux pas les prendre, ce que je comprends. Mais je ne suis pas Manuel Valls, je ne me conduirai pas comme lui, je te le promets.

Le Président détourna le regard, lèvres closes. Évoquer son ancien amant était une torture dans ces conditions, et il aurait préféré l’oublier.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas te forcer ni te sentir sur tes gardes, comme ça, reprit le Premier Ministre canadien. Asseyons-nous dans ce canapé, là, et prenons un verre, le temps de nous détendre. Et si ce n’est toujours pas le moment, eh bien, il ne se passera rien. C’est déjà extraordinaire que tu sois là.

Le Président s’assit, un peu soulagé, et regarda autour de lui, impressionné par la montagne de livres sur les étagères, en français et en anglais.

Les lourdes tentures plongeaient la pièce dans une espèce de pénombre confortable, et l’atmosphère studieuse le détendit. Il aimait cette ambiance de bibliothèque et de savoir, il avait toujours adoré les livres, depuis tout petit. C’était plus facile de parler littérature que de se sauter dessus, même s’il en mourait d’envie, intérieurement.

Justin  prépara deux verres de whisky et lui en tendit un, avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés, pas trop près.

\- Tu as tout lu ? demanda Emmanuel avant de trinquer.

\- Oh mon dieu, non. La plus grande partie vient de mon père, c’était déjà sa bibliothèque quand j’étais petit. Elle m’impressionnait beaucoup, surtout les vieux livres. Je lisais beaucoup étant étudiant, mais je n’ai plus le temps. Et toi ?

\- J’essaie de trouver du temps, mais c’est difficile. Je passe mon temps à travailler, ou faire du sport, quand je ne suis pas en déplacement. Mais j’adorerais avoir plus de temps pour lire, surtout de la philosophie. Ça m’aide à prendre du recul par rapport aux dossiers actuels, à sortir la tête du guidon.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Justin. C’est important de prendre du recul pour ne pas devenir fou, et pour réfléchir sur ce qu’on va laisser à nos enfants, aux générations futures. Sortir de l’anecdotique pour laisser une trace.

Emmanuel sourit, et acquiesça :

\- Oui, c’est exactement ça, renchérit-il. Que dira-t-on de nous dans dix, vingt, cinquante ans ? Qu’est-ce qu’on aura apporté à notre pays, à la démocratie ? Des lois ? Des aéroports ? Ou un vrai changement ? Souvent les hommes d’État laissent des traces mais pas pour les bonnes raison, à nous de faire en sorte qu’il en soit autrement. Mais pourtant on est pris dans le quotidien jusqu’au cou, dans l’image. Dans la mascarade du pouvoir.

Justin opina à son tour, savourant sa boisson :

\- C’est tellement vrai. J’en ai l’exemple avec la carrière de mon père. Tout ce travail, tout ce stress, pour quoi ? Je suis souvent surpris quand j’entends ce que les gens retiennent de lui, maintenant. Des détails. Parfois même ce sont des mensonges, des erreurs qui persistent. C’est affolant mais comment faire autrement ?

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils savaient tous deux que parfois la tâche était si ardue qu’ils se demandaient si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Emmanuel soupira, heureux de pouvoir partager ses doutes avec son homologue.

\- Et quand il faut prendre des décisions contre l’avis de son peuple, comme Mitterrand contre la peine de mort, ou Merkel avec les migrants, c’est si compliqué que ça en devient presque inhumain. Suicidaire, en termes d’électorat. Et pourtant, seule l’Histoire les jugera. Nous jugera, au bout du compte. C’est pour ça qu’il faut faire attention à ce qu’on fait, à l’image qu’on donne.

\- C’est vrai, souffla Trudeau, pensif.

\- Dans un autre genre, qu’est-ce qui restera de Mickael Jackson ? Le grand artiste ou le pervers ? Tout ce qu’on construit peut être détruit par un faux pas, un seul.

\- Je comprends, souffla Justin en posant sa main sur son genou. Je comprends tes craintes. Tu as raison, tout est si dangereux, miné, qu’on ne devrait plus vivre. Être de purs esprits. Se sacrifier pour l’œuvre de notre vie, la politique. Ce serait le plus sage…

Emmanuel ferma les yeux brièvement, troublé par la main chaude sur son genou. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la déclaration des droits de l’homme  affichée en face de lui, à côté du drapeau canadien. Regarder son hôte était un peu trop dangereux, en ces instants d’intimité, et il se concentrait sur l’histoire avec un grand H pour oublier la petite histoire, sa vie.

Ses envies. Ses désirs.

Il reprit une gorgée de whisky et sentit une grande fatigue se répandre dans ses membres, d’un coup.

Le voyage et le décalage horaire finissaient par avoir raison de lui, malgré sa volonté. Petit à petit la voix de Justin se fit plus lointaine, et il dut lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

 

oOo

 

Un bruissement l’éveilla, et il ouvrit les yeux, un peu déboussolé. Sa tête reposait sur l’épaule de son hôte, et il ne savait combien de temps il avait dormi. Il se redressa d’un geste, un peu confus :

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis endormi.

\- Oui, un peu, rigola Trudeau. Mais j’ai l’habitude que tu t’endormes en ma présence, je dois avoir un effet somnifère sur toi.

\- C’est bizarre, parce que d’habitude je dors très peu. Il faut croire que ta présence me rassure, me berce…

\- Ça doit être ça, oui. Et tu vois, je n’en ai même pas profité pour te violer, murmura Justin en posant sa main sur son visage. C’est pourtant pas l’envie qui m’en a manqué…

Emmanuel se mordit la lèvre, un peu embarrassé. La douce langueur du sommeil avait aussi endormi ses angoisses, et il soupira longuement, les membres engourdis. Il n’avait pas le courage de se lever, et pour un peu aurait bien remis sa tête contre l’épaule confortable de son homologue.

\- Merci de ne pas m’avoir réveillé… et de ne pas avoir profité de la situation.

\- Je t’en prie, Emmanuel, murmura Justin de sa voix grave, jamais je n’aurais fait ça. Même si je le regrette. Tu vois, tu as passé une demi-heure sur ce canapé, à dormir. On aurait aussi pu passer cette demi-heure ensemble, sur ce canapé, à se donner du plaisir. Ça aurait changé quoi ? Qui l’aurait su ? On gagne quoi, à résister ? dit-il plus sérieusement, en fixant ses lèvres.

\- Je… commença Emmanuel, confus. Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que...

La proximité du corps de son hôte et son regard profond le troublaient plus qu’il ne le voulait, et il chercha des arguments en vain, la tête encore lourde. 

Son cœur battait la chamade et ne broncha pas quand  Justin se rapprocha un peu plus et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, pour l’attirer à lui. Même si une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait de se lever et de partir il laissa la bouche tiède se poser sur la sienne, et entrouvrit les lèvres en soupirant. Il avait envie de ce baiser, de cette main dans son cou, de ce corps contre lui.

Sans plus réfléchir il prit le visage du Canadien entre ses mains et se pencha en avant, le forçant à s’étendre sous lui. D’une main malhabile il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, heureux de sentir l’odeur chaude et le velouté de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Impossible de résister au mouvement de ses hanches, les craintes qu’il avait ressenties plus tôt avaient disparu, remplacée par un désir intense, animal. Il avait besoin de la peau de Justin, de son corps, de sa douceur, de sa puissance. Il se mit à trembler d’une manière irrépressible, en déshabillant son hôte d’une main gauche, tout en l’embrassant. Il glissa aussi ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés du Canadien, avide de le toucher, de le posséder, entièrement.

Sous lui Justin le fixait avec passion, les lèvres rouges, le souffle court, attendant d’être déshabillé, pris, aimé. Emmanuel fut surpris une fois de plus par sa carrure d’athlète et ses muscles, et trembla de désir. Il le voulait contre lui, en lui, tout de suite. Leurs soupirs et gémissements erratiques augmentaient leur excitation, leurs corps étant bridés par des vêtements trop lourds et trop étriqués. En quelques minutes ils furent nus l’un contre l’autre, sur le vieux canapé en velours, et frémirent ensemble au contact de leurs chairs intimes.

\- Tu es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ? interrogea Justin dans un dernier éclair de lucidité.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr. Mais si tu t’arrêtes, je te tue, gémit Emmanuel en refermant sa main sur son bras, pour l’empêcher de se relever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires, ils me sont très précieux :) 
> 
> RDV jeudi soir pour un autre chapitre au Canada, si vous voulez bien :)


	9. Viens on s'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prêts pour un peu de romance et de fluff ? 
> 
> Tout d'abord je veux remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, vous êtes adorables : Omnishambles12, AckPackJ2, Politicodramatique, Juan jose (qui me lit depuis la Colombie, je suis épatée !) et Kourtney :) 
> 
> Merci à vous qui suivez mon histoire, et bonne lecture !  
> "Viens on s'aime " est une chanson de Slimane :  
> "Allez viens on s'aime, on s'en fout  
> De leurs mots, de la bienséance"

**9  
**

**Viens on s'aime  
**

 

 - Tu comptes arrêter un peu de travailler pendant ce weekend ? demanda brusquement Brigitte à son époux, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à monter dans l’hélicoptère qui devait les déposer dans la région du Saguenay, où la famille Trudeau possédait une propriété.

C’était le matin, le soleil brillait déjà sur Ottawa, et la salle d’attente VIP était agréablement climatisée. Leur départ, prévu la veille, avait été retardé en raison de l’heure tardive de fin de la réception officielle. Ils avaient passé la nuit à l’hôtel et n’avaient pratiquement pas échangé un mot. Macron referma son ordinateur portable d’un mouvement sec, jeta un coup d’œil à la piste, et répondit sans la regarder :

\- La vie continue, et les problèmes aussi, même à distance. Je ne peux pas arrêter de traiter les dossiers importants, tu comprends bien.

\- Tu n’as pas des conseillers de confiance pour ça ? Des ministres ?

\- Ce n’est pas à eux de prendre les décisions, c’est à moi, fit le Président en se levant pour se diriger vers l’hélicoptère. Bon, on y va.

Brigitte se leva à son tour et lui emboita le pas, accompagnée des officiers de sécurité.

\- Pourtant tu as un Premier Ministre de confiance, lança-t-elle d’un ton narquois.

\- Tu penses…

\- Ou alors il ne fallait pas partir si longtemps, ajouta-t-elle mine de rien.

Son époux haussa les épaules et avança à grandes enjambées jusqu’à l’hélicoptère mis à sa disposition par le Premier Ministre canadien, dans lequel il monta souplement. C’était un grand appareil militaire, aménagé pour recevoir les invités, au confort un peu sommaire mais dans lequel les attendait une charmante hôtesse. Ils s’y installèrent rapidement, côte à côte, et l’appareil décolla dans la foulée.

Presque immédiatement le Président rouvrit son portable, et son épouse soupira :

\- Il y en a pour longtemps ?

\- Le voyage ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non. Justin et son épouse sont déjà partis tôt ce matin, ils nous attendent dans leur propriété près du lac, dit-il d’un ton absent.

\- Et on va faire quoi, là-bas ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Des promenades, des balades sur le lac, des barbecues. Je pense que Sophie et Justin auront tout prévu. C’est pas toi qui dis qu’on ne prend pas assez de vacances ? Ça nous fait un petit weekend de détente…

\- Oui, tu m’as l’air super détendu, maugréa-t-elle en se détournant vers la fenêtre.

Emmanuel sourit, puis se tourna vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, mais il faut vraiment que je réponde aux mails, là. Je te promets de me rendre un peu disponible pendant ces deux jours…

\- Disponible pour lui ou pour moi ?

\- Pour toi, répondit-il avec patience, comme on répond aux enfants insistants. Mais je ne peux pas non plus négliger nos hôtes.

\- Tu parles… Tu vas disparaître avec lui et moi je me coltinerai la discussion avec madame, comme toujours. Comme hier. Je t’ai à peine vu.

\- Sophie est charmante, tu le sais bien. Très sympa et simple. Et on ne peut pas changer les usages d’un coup. Ça se passe toujours comme ça, non ? Tu connais le protocole.

Brigitte fit une moue, et marmonna :

\- Ça t’arrange bien.

Elle remit une de ses mèches en place, et rajusta son écharpe autour de son cou. Emmanuel regarda sa ravissante épouse, charmante comme toujours avec son chemisier beige et son pantalon en toile, et lui sourit avec chaleur.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? Tu ne te plains pas, d’habitude. Qu’est-ce qui est différent, aujourd’hui ?

Brigitte lui sourit en retour, puis se pencha à son oreille :

\- Je crois que je suis jalouse.

\- Jalouse ? Mais tu ne l’as jamais été, jusqu’à présent, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais bien que ce qu’il y a entre toi et moi est plus fort que tout. Personne ne te remplace, jamais, ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle le fixa intensément,  comme si elle cherchait à le sonder :

\- Oui mais cette fois c’est différent, je le sens.

\- Différent en quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, Emmanuel. Manuel n’a jamais été en réelle concurrence avec moi, tu ne t’investissais pas avec lui. Mais là… c’est beaucoup plus profond, plus fort. Je le vois bien, même si tu essaies de le cacher. Je crois que cette fois… tu es amoureux, souffla-t-elle, les yeux un peu embués. Cette fois c’est sérieux.

\- Mais non, répondit-il rapidement. Pas du tout. Je ferai attention. Je fais attention.

Avec un sourire elle haussa les épaules, en le dévisageant :

\- Je pense que tu es sincère, mais on ne peut pas tout contrôler. Même toi, tu ne le peux pas. Tu es bien accroché, cette fois. J’espère que ça ne tournera pas mal…

Emmanuel déglutit, mal à l’aise. Ces paroles concrétisaient ses craintes les plus intimes, et pourtant il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, oublier Justin. Les instants qu’ils avaient passé ensemble la veille les avaient encore rapprochés, physiquement et intellectuellement. Même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué face à son épouse Justin prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, et il aimait chaque instant volé passé avec lui. Leur entente était parfaite, de tous les points de vue.

Il repensa au moment d’intimité qu’ils avaient eu, et frémit. Immédiatement une vague de désir violent l’envahit, lui faisant fermer les yeux brièvement. Après sa sieste inopinée c’est sans hésitation qu’ils s’étaient unis, chacun cherchant avidement le corps de l’autre. Des minutes trop courtes qui les avaient laissés pantelants et épuisés, rendant difficile la réception officielle à l’ambassade française, un peu plus tard.

Emmanuel comptait les jours et les heures passées ensemble et séparément, pour la première fois de sa vie. C’était un changement agréable et dérangeant à la fois, assurément troublant. Le travail n’était plus son unique préoccupation, et il en craignait les conséquences. Il fallait qu’il reste concentré sur ses missions, son rôle de Président, avant tout. Pourtant il lui était difficile, voire impossible, d’oublier ou de mettre de côté cette passion, brutale et bienfaisante.

Après l’atterrissage de l’hélicoptère près de la propriété ils rejoignirent leurs hôtes, en pulls et jeans, qui les accueillirent avec une gentillesse non feinte. Ils leur firent visiter la maison en bois, confortable et très bien équipée, et les amenèrent à leur chambre avec vue imprenable sur le lac.

\- Tu peux te changer, déclara Justin à Emmanuel en glissant furtivement sa main dans son dos, pas de costume de ville ici. T’as amené un jean, au moins ?

Emmanuel frissonna à ce contact mais sourit, répondant d’un air dégagé :

\- Bien sûr ! Ça va me faire du bien, un peu de détente. Je vais tout de suite me déshabiller… enfin, me changer, je veux dire.

Il baissa la tête, un peu confus, alors que Justin retenait un sourire. Les enfants du couple débarquèrent dans la pièce, semant un joyeux bazar, puis tout le monde sortit de la chambre, sauf le Président et son épouse. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire et rangea ses affaires dans les armoires, passant un gilet court et blanc. L’ambiance familiale rassurait et inquiétait à la fois Emmanuel, qui réalisa encore plus cruellement que cette aventure ne remettait pas seulement en cause un couple mais une famille unie.

Puis Sophie emmena rapidement Brigitte dans la cuisine pour lui proposer un thé  et un morceau de gâteau bio de sa composition, alors qu’Emmanuel rejoignait Justin sur la terrasse, face au lac :

\- C’est magnifique, ici.

\- Tu as mis ta plus belle chemise à carreaux ? interrogea Justin avec un petit clin d’œil.

\- J’ai piqué une des tiennes, sur proposition de Sophie. Obligatoire.

\- Est-ce que tu as le chapeau de cowboy pour aller avec ?

\- Ah non, je n’ai pas ça en boutique, désolé. Je ne suis pas un pro du déguisement, comme toi.

Justin grimaça, puis leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ben quoi ? J’essaie de m’adapter, de rendre hommage aux cultures qui m’accueillent.

\- Un peu trop, parfois, non ? fit Emmanuel en faisant allusion aux articles moqueurs parus après la visite du Premier Ministre canadien en Inde, dus à sa propension à revêtir les tous costumes locaux, même folkloriques.

\- Quand on ne fait rien, on nous reproche de nous comporter en colonialistes, et quand on met les costumes locaux, on nous dit qu’on est déguisés… On ne sait jamais comment faire, soupira Trudeau.

\- Bah, c’est pas grave. D’autant que tu le fais toujours avec bonne humeur et sans afféterie, on sent que tu ne te moques pas d’eux, c’est l’essentiel.

\- Merci, mon ami, sourit Justin en lui posant la main sur l’épaule, reconnaissant.

Ils se regardèrent, complices, puis Justin retira sa main de l’épaule du Président en entendant ses enfants qui jouaient près d’eux.  Emmanuel se dit qu’il aurait dû être ami avec Justin, simplement ami, sans arrière-pensée ni crainte.

Dans une autre vie, peut-être…

\- Tu veux boire une bière, mon ami ? demanda alors le Canadien en l’invitant à s’asseoir à la grande table familiale en bois installée sur la terrasse.

Sans attendre de réponse il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux canettes bien fraîches, et en tendit une à son hôte :

\- Pas de chichis ici, mais si tu veux je peux te chercher un verre.

\- En cristal, oui, c’est un minimum, rigola Macron. Le Roi Soleil ne boit pas à la canette.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, votre Seigneurie… La journée va être difficile, parce qu’on mange sans couverts, ici. Juste une cuillère en bois. C’est la tradition.

Emmanuel lança un coup d’œil atterré à Justin puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, comme des amis d’enfance. Ils firent une partie de volley improvisée avec les enfants, se roulant dans l’herbe sans retenue, comme de vieux amis.

\- Eh bien, ça rigole, fit Sophie en arrivant sur le balcon avec Brigitte, chacune portant un plateau avec de la vaisselle. Ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux-là, dit-elle à cette dernière avec une petite grimace.

\- Je crois, oui, répondit l’autre en jetant un coup d’œil entendu à son mari. Dix ans d’âge mental chacun.

\- Les deux, plutôt !

\- Oh là ! On se révolte, femmes ? lança Justin de sa voix grave. Retournez plutôt aux fourneaux, pour rassasier vos époux qui rentrent de la chasse…

\- Eh bien, ça promet, soupira Sophie. Vous serez de corvée de vaisselle, messieurs, je vous préviens.

Elles préparèrent la table puis retournèrent dans la cuisine, rejointes par les enfants réclamant des gâteaux. Eux se mirent sur la terrasse à siroter leurs bières, commentant les somptueux paysages alentour et les traditions locales. Un peu plus tard ils partagèrent tous une grande salade et une tourtière du Saguenay, garnie de porc en cubes et d’autres viandes ainsi que d’oignons, poivre noir, cannelle et pommes de terre.

L’atmosphère était détendue mais Justin et Emmanuel prirent bien soin de ne pas trop se regarder, ni monopoliser la discussion. Les yeux clairs et le regard pénétrant de Justin faisaient battre le cœur du Président, malgré lui, et il pouvait difficilement échapper à son charisme naturel. Il se forçait à fixer plutôt son assiette ou les enfants, faussement attendri. C’était troublant et un peu gênant d’être ainsi face à face, amoureux, et dans l’impossibilité de le montrer. Sophie et Brigitte bavardaient gaiement de sujets artistiques et des prochaines vacances, comme deux amies, et semblaient ne se douter de rien.

Après une après-midi passée à faire une longue balade en forêt avec les enfants, ils rentrèrent tard, affamés et heureux.

\- Je vais faire le barbecue, Sophie s’occupe de la salade, et vous les enfants, vous allez mettre la table. Après, on fera des jeux près du feu, mais on ne se couchera pas trop tard. Demain on se lève tôt, déclara Justin. On va aller pêcher. Habille–toi bien, Emmanuel. C’est pas un sport de mauviette, tu verras.

\- Papa, on peut venir avec toi ? demanda le fils de Justin, plein d’espoir.

\- Non, on part trop tôt. On ira ensemble une autre fois, avec tes copains, répondit son père d’un ton sans réplique.

Emmanuel évita le regard de son « ami » et termina sa bière, les yeux perdus au loin.

oOo

 

Effectivement ils partirent tôt le lendemain matin, bien habillés et équipés avec le bateau de Justin, après un copieux petit-déjeuner faits d’œufs et de bacon préparé par ce dernier. Les épouses étaient restées au lit, ce qui les arrangeait plutôt.

\- C’est ma ration de glucides de la semaine, avait grimacé Emmanuel en voyant son assiette.

\- Il te faut des forces pour tenir la matinée, tu sais. Ça pique le froid, ici, le matin. Tu feras régime plus tard.

\- Si tu le dis, avait soupiré Emmanuel en grappillant ses œufs.

Le vent était glacial sur le lac, et le Président se félicita d’avoir mis une veste matelassée au-dessus de son pull. L’instant était cependant magique avec le chant des oiseaux et la douce caresse des premiers rayons de soleil rougeoyant sur l’eau, au milieu des immenses forêts. Aucun des deux ne parlait, chacun pris dans ses pensées en ce moment de grâce et de tranquillité, bien loin de la ville et de la politique. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Justin arrêta le bateau et ils sortirent les cannes à pêche, à la taille imposante.

\- As-tu déjà pêché, mon ami ?

\- Des poissons ? Rarement. Un peu, quand j’étais petit, avec mon grand-père. Sinon, j’ai péché, oui. Par action et par omission, ajouta Emmanuel avec une petite moue.

\- Ah, ah. Très drôle. Bon, je vais te montrer le geste, et après il faudra être patient. Mais si tu en as marre, dis-le-moi. On rentrera à la cabane.

\- La cabane ?

\- J’ai une petite cabane dans les bois, un peu plus loin. C’est là que je fais cuire mes poissons, en général. C’est très sauvage.

\- Ça promet…

\- Si tu savais, murmura Justin en le fixant intensément, jusqu’à le faire rougir.

La pêche ne passionna pas le Président mais il se montra patient, curieux de découvrir la fameuse cabane et de se retrouver seul avec son hôte. Justin paraissait très concentré sur ses cannes, quant à lui, à l’affut du moindre mouvement, alors qu’Emmanuel regardait les oiseaux s’élever sur le lac et leur tourner autour.

Au bout d’un temps  qui parut déjà très long au Français, le Canadien décréta que le moment était venu d’aller à la cabane, au grand soulagement de son homologue. Ils n’avaient pourtant que peu de poissons, des éperlans pour la plupart, mais le soleil était déjà haut sur le lac, et Emmanuel commençait à s’ankyloser.

\- Alors, ça t’a plu, la pêche ? lui demanda Justin en l’aidant à descendre du bateau.

\- Un peu statique pour moi, mais j’ai pris une bonne bouffée d’air frais.

\- Ah, la pêche, ça se commande pas. On adore ou pas. Viens, on va préparer un feu pour cuire tout ça, et se reposer un peu  à la cabane.

Ladite cabane était modeste en taille mais bien aménagée, et surtout très propre, ce qui étonna le Français.

\- Des hommes à moi sont passés pour tout nettoyer, avant ma venue. Sinon on perd une journée rien qu’en ménage. Tiens, prends une bière, dit le Canadien en en sortant une du frigo.

\- C’est un incontournable, ici, la bière ?

\- Tu veux du whisky ?

\- Non, pas forcément. Mais je suis très impatient de te voir allumer le feu. Je t’admire beaucoup, Justin.

\- Fous-toi pas de ma gueule, hein ?

\- Moi ? Jamais. Je suis effectivement très impressionné, je te jure.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Justin qui traversa la pièce, le souleva d’un geste et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter, sans autre forme de procès.

\- Tu fais quoi ? hoqueta Emmanuel.

\- Je vais t’impressionner, mon ami. Mais à l’horizontale.

\- Maintenant ? Mais on a même pas mangé…

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, j’ai trop envie de toi, lui susurra le Premier Ministre à l’oreille de sa voix chaude, provoquant des frissons. On mangera après, si on a encore faim.

Il le jeta sans ménagement sur un lit recouvert d’un plaid, dans un coin de la pièce, puis se coucha sur lui, appuyant fort ses hanches et collant sa bouche  contre la sienne.

\- Mais… haleta Emmanuel, en se dégageant au bout de quelques secondes. Tu avais l’air si concentré, sur le lac. Tu ne me regardais même pas.

\- Pourtant je ne pensais qu’à ça, crois-moi. Mais on doit être prudents, à l’extérieur, toi et moi. Alors qu’ici..., fit-il en effleurant délicatement sa bouche, on est tranquilles. Tu connais le film Brokeback Mountain ? J’en rêve depuis des semaines.

\- Je ne l’ai pas vu, non, mais je…

\- Tu as déjà rêvé de faire l’amour avec un cowboy ? l’interrompit Justin, le fixant avec impudeur. Tu vas voir, c’est sauvage.

\- Des promesses, souffla Emmanuel, troublé. Je ne...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, submergé par les baisers de son hôte et ses mains baladeuses, partout sur son corps. Justin le dévêtit en quelques secondes, faisant glisser sa ceinture en cuir et le jean en un claquement sec, puis le regarda longuement, les cheveux en bataille et le rouge aux joues, nu sur le plaid.

\- Viens, déshabille-toi, murmura Emmanuel, fou de désir. Viens…

\- Attends, murmura Justin, souffle court. Je veux te regarder, encore. Je veux graver cet instant dans ma mémoire, pour toujours.

Le ton chaud et l’air grave du Canadien bouleversèrent Emmanuel, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui aussi aurait voulu graver cet instant pour toujours, et le revivre éternellement. Il poussa un petit geignement lorsque l’autre se coucha nu contre lui, frôlant son cou de sa langue. La douceur de sa peau et le galbe de ses muscles le fit frissonner encore davantage, et lui coupa le souffle. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du Canadien et respira longuement son odeur virile, mélange de sueur et de parfum délicat, un parfum qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ils frottèrent sans pudeur leurs virilités l’une contre l’autre, à la recherche de plus de sensations.

Emmanuel s’agrippa avec bonheur  aux fesses bien fermes et rebondies de Justin, un cul inoubliable. Après s’être embrassés puis caressés avec ardeur, ils s’unirent avec une fougue inhabituelle, dans ce décor un peu sauvage, laissant leurs besoins les plus primaires prendre le dessus. Dans cet environnement rustique les sensations étaient violentes, magiques, inoubliables, et leurs soupirs et cris emplirent bientôt la pièce, sans retenue.  

Au moment où le plaisir allait déferler sur eux, intense, Justin s’immobilisa et souffla à Emmanuel :

\- Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux te voir jouir et je veux que tu me regardes.

\- Je… pourquoi ? fit Emmanuel, frustré et haletant.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ou à qui tu penses, quand tu fermes les yeux. Tu t’échappes dans tes pensées comme ça, tu te protèges. Fais-moi confiance. Sois à moi.

Emmanuel poussa un petit gémissement et se mordit la lèvre, fixant Justin avec une certaine incompréhension. Puis il acquiesça, esquissant un sourire. Ce dernier se remit à bouger, l’amenant à nouveau au bord de la jouissance, puis s’immobilisa.

\- Non, n’arrête pas, Justin…

\- Alors ouvre les yeux. Garde les yeux ouverts. Donne-toi à moi. Et je me donnerai à toi. 

Le Français gémit à nouveau mais garda les yeux ouverts, comme hypnotisé par son amant, et vit les pupilles de ce dernier s’élargir au moment de l’orgasme, dans lequel il le rejoignit.

\- Je t’aime, lui souffla Justin à l’oreille alors qu’il était encore en lui.

\- Je t’aime, gémit Emmanuel, dépassé par le déferlement de sensations.

Ils restèrent longtemps l’un contre l’autre, reprenant leurs souffles, goûtant au silence de la cabane. Plus rien n’avait d’importance, que leurs peaux collées par la moiteur  de leurs ébats.

\- C’est la première fois que je dis ça, remarqua Emmanuel plus tard, en caressant la nuque de son amant. C’est idiot comme phrase, je sais. Je fais des trucs idiots avec toi.

\- Tu ne l’as jamais dit à Manuel ?

\- Non, jamais. C’était différent avec lui. Plus physique. Moins… fort. Ça me fait peur, tu sais, ce que je ressens pour toi. J’ai envie de pleurer quand je pense que je repars demain.

\- N’y pense pas, lui souffla Justin avec son sourire irrésistible. Demain n’existe pas. Il n’y a que toi et moi, pour l’instant.

Emmanuel ferma les yeux très fort, pour y croire, à tout prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, RDV très bientôt pour la suite mais j'ai un WE très chargé en vue, je ne sais pas quand exactement... avant le mois de mai, promis !


	10. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoilà, avec un peu de retard... Je me mets à faire des promesses électorales, moi aussi, que je ne peux pas tenir. Tout d’abord un grand merci à vous qui avez lu, mis des kudos ou reviewé le chapitre précédent, en particulier : Kourtney, AckPadJ2, Galipette et Bibi7. Merci d'être toujours là....
> 
> Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre plein d’images et d'amour vous ait plu, parce que, comme vous le savez, il y a toujours un moment où les weekends les plus merveilleux s'achèvent...
> 
> Je tiens aussi à dénoncer ici les abus de langage d'une certaine presse qui nous a rebattu les oreilles d'une "bromance" entre Macron et Trump, alors que pour moi, il n'y en a qu'une ! Celle de Justin et Emmanuel, évidemment, car qui dit bromance dit respect mutuel et réciprocité, et là, à mon avis, on n'y était pas du tout... Bref :)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> "Tonight " est une chanson sublime d'Elton John, bien sûr.

**10**

**Tonight  
**

 

 

 

Le reste de la journée passa à toute allure, et tout le monde rentra à Ottawa le dimanche soir, dans deux hélicoptères militaires, le retour en France étant prévu pour le lundi matin, tôt.

Après de brefs mais chaleureux adieux devant l’hôtel, le Président et son épouse regagnèrent leur chambre, un peu fatigués. Emmanuel sentit son épouse un peu tendue, et ils n’échangèrent pas un mot jusqu’au coucher.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il doucement alors qu’elle rangeait ses vêtements dans les armoires.

\- Comment ? Si, si, très bien. Comment ne pas se sentir bien, après un si beau weekend à la campagne ? fit-elle ironiquement. Toi, en tout cas, tu as l’air en pleine forme. Et tu as pris de belles couleurs…

\- C’est la barque, sur le lac. Avec la réverbération du soleil, je crois que j’ai bronzé un peu.

\- Un peu, oui. Du moins le visage. Et vous avez fait quoi, à part la pêche ?

\- Rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On a pêché, c’est tout. Et on a fait cuire les poissons.

Elle s’installa au bord du grand lit, et alluma la télévision.

\- Ça, j’imagine bien que vous avez péché, oui. Sans problème.

Emmanuel cilla, puis s’assit à côté d’elle :

\- Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? Tu te doutes bien de la réponse, non ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans le regarder, bouche amère.

\- Regarde-moi, Brigitte, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. On s’est juré de toujours se dire la vérité, et c’est ce qu’on fait. Mais je sens bien que tu le vis mal. Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je te mente ?

En diminuant le son du téléviseur, Brigitte murmura :

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, tu sais. Je t’aime trop pour ça. Tu es toute ma vie.

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux d’Emmanuel, qui déglutit :

\- Mais bien sûr que tu es toute ma vie aussi… Ça fait 25 ans qu’on est ensemble, tout cela compte. C’est pas neutre. On est ensemble, Brigitte. On reste ensemble.

Il sentit les mains de son épouse trembler dans les siennes, et observa son visage pâle, d’habitude si rayonnant. Un moment important se jouait là, il le pressentait. Un instant crucial où il faudrait trouver les bons mots, absolument.

\- Pour la galerie, oui, souffla-t-elle. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne m’as plus touchée ? Je sais que tu es très pris, tu es fatigué, etc… mais en fait c’est parce que tu penses à lui. Tu ne penses plus à moi, vraiment. Nous allons devenir un couple de façade, comme les autres. C’est pas ce qu’on s’était promis, Emmanuel, dit-elle en le fixant intensément.

Instantanément il eut l’impression de redevenir un adolescent pris en flagrant délit de mensonge, et baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison, bien sûr qu’elle avait raison. Même si elle restait un pilier pour lui, il ne la désirait plus comme avant, il fallait bien l’avouer.

\- Tu sais, le temps érode tous les couples, c’est normal. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui compte, c’est la solidité de nos sentiments. Notre projet commun.

\- Ah oui ? Et c’est quoi, notre projet commun ? Je t’ai accompagné tout au long de ta carrière, de ton ascension, Emmanuel. Ton projet est devenu le mien, et j’ai tout quitté pour toi, il y a longtemps. Je suis d’accord pour qu’on ait un projet commun, mais là je ne vois pas ce que c’est. C’est quoi ? Ta réélection ? Qu’est-ce que j’y gagnerai, moi ? Surtout si en même temps tu en aimes un autre. Je ne veux pas jouer la comédie.

Le Président soupira longuement, et resserra un peu sa pression sur les mains de son épouse. Son portable vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche, mais il resta immobile, concentré sur son objectif du moment : ne pas perdre Brigitte.

\- Je sais que c’est dur, je sais que je ne suis pas beaucoup présent, et peut-être que j’ai changé, oui, reconnut-il à voix basse. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

\- Parce que je suis devenue ta mère, Emmanuel. Ton pilier affectif. Mais je ne veux pas de ce rôle-là.

Un long instant ils demeurèrent côte à côte, à se regarder. Il passa en revue rapidement dans sa tête tous les arguments pour la faire rester, sachant que ce serait inutile, puis lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la bouche sèche :

\- Tu veux quoi, alors ?

Brigitte le fixa intensément, puis sembla se redresser, imperceptiblement :

\- Que tu le quittes. Il a pris ma place dans ton cœur. C’est trop douloureux pour moi, souffla-t-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

\- Ma chérie, non, ne pleure pas… S’il te plait, ne pleure pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras, débordé par l’émotion. C’était comme si des vannes s’ouvraient, comme si tous les sentiments réprimés et sa mauvaise conscience le submergeaient d’un coup. Déjà fragilisé par son aventure avec Justin qui avait ouvert une faille dans son armure, il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas toujours tout contrôler, ni se contrôler. Il retint difficilement ses propres sanglots, mélange de honte envers lui-même et de désespoir de risquer de perdre un des deux amours de sa vie.

Un choix impossible.

Ingérable, trop cruel.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l’un de l’autre, submergés par leurs émotions, puis Brigitte se dégagea doucement, séchant ses larmes :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne supporte plus ton amour pour lui. C’est trop dur pour moi. Je veux que tu choisisses, Emmanuel. Si tu le choisis lui, je ne ferai pas de drame. Mais on divorcera. A l’amiable.

Une vague de peur emplit le Président, à la fois à l’idée de la perdre, et à l’idée du scandale causé par son divorce, qui relancerait à coup sûr toutes les conjectures. Et lui barrerait le chemin de sa réélection.  

Il lut dans les yeux de son épouse qu’elle en était consciente, et sentit une bile amère dans sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que… je peux avoir quelques jours pour réfléchir ?

\- D’accord, dit-elle avec une certaine réticence. Bien sûr.

Elle dégagea ses mains et se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain, le laissant un peu désarçonné. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se mordillant les lèvres, essayant de se calmer. Il aurait sans doute dû dire oui immédiatement, mais n’en avait pas été capable, pour ne pas lui mentir. Quitter Justin après le weekend qu’ils avaient passé ensemble était impossible, irréalisable.

Et pourtant ces quelques heures volées lui paraissaient déjà loin, comme une autre vie.

Une vie dans laquelle il avait été brièvement heureux.

Libre.

Une douleur intense lui traversa le cœur, et il comprit l’expression « avoir le cœur broyé ». Les moments avaient été si forts, brûlants, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement qu’il était inenvisageable de tout bazarder d’un coup. Il se dit avec amertume que c’était à l’instant où il avait enfin réalisé et exprimé ses sentiments que la sanction était tombée, et c’était logique.

Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, ni en mots, ni en pensée. Jamais il n’avait vécu une telle union du corps et de l'esprit, et il caressa un instant l’idée de quitter son épouse pour vivre encore ça, avec Justin. Il en avait envie, il en avait besoin, plus que tout.

Mais il y avait Brigitte. Et la présidence.

Tout ça pour ça.

Il se leva à son tour et marcha jusqu’à la vitre où s’offrait une vue imprenable d’Ottawa, un peu sonné. Derrière lui Brigitte s’était couchée et avait éteint la lumière, sans un mot. Longtemps il resta les yeux dans le vague, avant de réaliser que son portable n’arrêtait pas de vibrer, dans sa poche.

Il finit par y jeter un coup d’œil, et eut le déplaisir de voir qu’il avait déjà vingt SMS et 5 appels en absence, que des urgences, dont deux de son Premier Ministre.

«Ah non, pas toi » souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Et puis il y en avait un de Justin, et son cœur se serra. Il se revit avec lui dans la cabane sur le lac Saguenay, et le désir l’envahit, brièvement.

Son corps en voulait encore. En voulait plus.

Comment tout avait-il pu basculer si rapidement ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas senti les doutes de Brigitte ? Il savait bien, au fond, qu’il les avait perçus mais avait fermé les yeux. Le déni était tellement plus pratique... Et il avait perdu l’habitude qu’on lui résiste, qu’on lui dise non.

Au fond, Brigitte était sa seule force, et sa seule faiblesse.

Son portable vibra à nouveau, c’était Justin. Cette fois il n’hésita pas et sortit sur terrasse, retenant un frisson.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda la voix inquiète de son amant. Tu es injoignable. Je m’inquiétais.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. C’est juste que…

Il s’interrompit, hésitant.

\- Juste quoi ? C’est quoi le problème ? Emmanuel, tu m’inquiètes, parle-moi.

\- Oh, j’ai eu une… discussion un peu pénible avec Brigitte et… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Elle sait tout, hein ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Depuis longtemps. Sauf que là…

Un vent froid le faisait trembler, sur sa terrasse, et il peinait à trouver ses mots.

\- Sauf que là elle ne l’accepte plus, j’imagine, souffla Justin d’un ton lugubre. On a été trop loin, aujourd'hui. Elle t’a mis au pied du mur.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je ne le savais pas, mais j’imagine bien. Elle n’avait pas l’air très à l’aise, ce weekend. Le regard qu’elle m’a jeté quand on est revenus de la pêche… terrible. Ça doit très être dur, pour elle. Bien sûr.

\- Oui…

\- Je ne t’entends pas très bien, Emmanuel. Tu es où ? Dans la rue ?

\- Je suis sur la terrasse de ma chambre, Brigitte dort. J’ai froid.

\- Oh, je vois. D’accord. Écoute, je ne veux pas être un obstacle pour toi, tu le sais. Ça a été toujours été clair pour moi, depuis le début. S’il n’y a pas d’autre solution, je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’on…

\- Non, l’interrompit Emmanuel rapidement. Non.

\- On n’a pas vraiment de choix, je crois, souffla Justin plus doucement.

\- Pas comme ça. Pas par téléphone.

Un silence se fit, et le Président se demanda si la ligne avait été coupée.

\- J’arrive, ne bouge pas, reprit Justin. Je t’envoie un SMS quand je serai à l’hôtel, et je te donnerai le numéro de chambre. Tu me rejoindras.

\- Mais…

\- S’il te plait. Cinq minutes.

\- OK, fit Emmanuel en fermant les yeux. Et dépêche-toi, j’ai froid.

\- Je te réchaufferai, murmura Justin d’une voix qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

 

oOo

 

Emmanuel Macron entra à nouveau dans la chambre, heureux de sentir son corps se réchauffer et alla dans le petit salon attenant. Il alluma une petite lampe  et s’assit dans un fauteuil, regardant la télé muette sans y penser. C’était une folie de plus de revoir Justin au moment même où Brigitte lui demandait de le quitter, mais il se dit que c’était le minimum de ne pas rompre brutalement, sans explication réelle. Même si au fond il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait dit oui, à part le besoin quasi animal de le revoir.

Lorsqu’il reçut le SMS, quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva d’un bond, cœur battant.  Il n’hésita pas et rejoignit le neuvième étage, où se trouvait le Premier Ministre canadien. Comme il s’y attendait deux gardes se tenaient devant la porte, qui le laissèrent passer sans rien lui demander. Après avoir frappé rapidement il entra dans la chambre 924 et vit Justin assis sur un fauteuil dans le petit salon, le même que celui dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit ce dernier sans sourire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Emmanuel le trouva pâle et tendu mais s’assit sur le fauteuil en face sans dire un mot.

\- Tiens, bois, dit Justin en lui tendant un verre rempli d’un liquide ambré, sans doute du whisky.

\- Merci, non.

\- Si, prends-le. Tu es blanc comme un linge, ça te fera du bien.

Le Président sourit faiblement, et obéit.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air très bien non plus…

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite, murmura Justin sans le regarder, en buvant une longue gorgée de son propre verre.

\- Moi non plus, fit Emmanuel, lugubre, en buvant à son tour. C’est quoi ? Ça a un drôle de goût.

\- Arsenic, murmura Justin. Comme ça nous mourrons ensemble, mon amour…

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais non, je plaisante. J’essaie de dédramatiser, c’est tout, fit Justin avec un pauvre sourire. En tout cas merci d’être venu.

\- Je n’ai pas eu à beaucoup me forcer, tu sais. A vrai dire, en ce moment, j’aimerais oublier tout ça, nos vies, nos épouses, nos pays et juste rester avec toi, cette nuit. Et les suivantes…  

Un nuage passa dans les yeux du Canadien, qui acquiesça.

\- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Mais c’est impossible, tu le sais. On l’a toujours su, dès le début. Et on a toujours dit qu’on ne se ferait pas souffrir, tu te souviens ? Regarde-moi, Emmanuel.

\- Je te regarde, souffla le Président. Je te regarde et je souffre déjà l’enfer, mais je ne veux pas partir. Pas te quitter.

Justin resta un instant interdit, souffle coupé.

\- Vraiment ? Au risque de tout perdre ? Tu me détesterais dans cinq jours ou dans cinq ans, mais tu finirais de toute façon par me détester si tu perdais tout à cause de moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il faut être raisonnable, limiter les dégâts. Brigitte n’a pas mérité ça, et Sophie non plus.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais on a eu quelques jours magnifiques, durant lesquels on a vécu le meilleur. Il vaut mieux se quitter maintenant, avant de se détester.

Le ton étonnamment calme et mesuré de Justin impressionna Emmanuel, lui qui n’avait qu’une envie : se précipiter dans ses bras. Les battements sourds de son cœur ne se calmaient pas, un sentiment d’urgence l’habitait, incontrôlable. Justin était en face de lui, avec lui, tout n’était pas encore perdu, il devait y avoir une solution pour rester ensemble.

Il y en avait forcément une.

\- J’ai demandé un délai à Brigitte, murmura-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, puisque tu repars demain. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait se dire au revoir maintenant, tranquillement ?

\- Se dire adieu, tu veux dire ?

Justin parut déstabilisé et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Oui, adieu. C’est déjà horriblement difficile, alors j’aimerais qu’on se comporte en adultes, pour ne pas se faire souffrir encore plus. Tu ne crois pas ?

Emmanuel secoua la tête, dépassé. Il planta ses ongles dans le fauteuil en cuir, à bout de nerfs. Il avait envie de crier, déchirer le cuir, casser un verre ou une lampe, n'importe quoi pour faire sortir cette rage qui l’habitait désormais.  

\- Si, je crois. Intellectuellement, je le crois. Mais viscéralement, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je… je ressens trop de choses pour toi. Je crois que… je t’aime à en crever, murmura-t-il avant de détourner la tête. Tu vois ? J’assume enfin mes sentiments, et je te dis tout.

\- Oh, Emmanuel, souffla Justin, désolé. Emmanuel…

Sans plus réfléchir le Président français se leva, fit un pas en avant et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Justin, se blottissant contre lui, dans le fauteuil. Il ressentait un besoin viscéral de le toucher, le sentir, le serrer contre lui, encore. Le Canadien ne résista pas longtemps et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent par terre, à s’aimer sans honte ni retenue. Emmanuel avait besoin de sa peau, de son corps contre lui, en lui, encore une fois. Il s’entendit gémir, supplier, cherchant par tous les moyens à lui appartenir encore un peu plus.

Le plaisir fut violent et cruel à la fois, trop rapide.  

\- C’est notre dernière fois, hein ? interrogea Emmanuel un peu plus tard, bras et jambes encore mêlés à ceux du Canadien.

\- Il faut croire, oui, murmura Justin en se redressant sur un coude et en le regardant attentivement. Je n’oublierai jamais ce moment. Il faut qu’on reste sur le meilleur, Emmanuel. Sur ces instants de bonheur incroyables. On n’a pas le choix.

\- Oh putain, ça fait trop mal. J’y arrive pas. J’y arriverai pas. Dis-moi qu’il y a une autre solution. Dis-le-moi, répéta-t-il avec force.

Justin haussa les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vague. Tous deux savaient qu’il n’y en avait pas, et que les heures étaient comptées.

Ils se turent et s’embrassèrent à nouveau longuement avant de refaire l’amour, cette fois avec tendresse et délicatesse. La proximité de l’échéance les fragilisait et renforçait leurs sentiments en même temps, en un maelstrom infernal.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est la dernière fois, Justin…

\- Chut… ne dis rien. Ne pense plus. Viens, Emmanuel. Aime-moi encore.

 Chacun goûtait le corps de l’autre, en jouissant sans entrave, évitant de penser à la vérité, la vraie vie, le temps qui passe.

Et pourtant il passa et au petit matin ils se rhabillèrent, physiquement épuisés et moralement éprouvés.

\- Mets-moi à la porte, souffla Emmanuel au moment de partir. Je n’y arriverai pas.

\- Fous le camp, maudit Français, répliqua Justin d’une voix blanche.

Il fit quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte devant laquelle se trouvaient toujours les gardes, et Emmanuel sortit, au prix d’un effort insensé. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s’étendit tout habillé sur le canapé du petit salon, où il s’endormit presque instantanément.

Un peu plus tard quelques coups à la porte le réveillèrent, et il croisa le regard fermé de son épouse.

\- Alors, tu as fait tes adieux émus à ton chéri ? C’est l’heure de partir.

\- Je t’ai demandé un délai, Brigitte, merci de le respecter, fit Emmanuel doucement, sans s’énerver. Laisse-moi trois jours encore, s’il te plait.

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, mécontente, alors qu’il s’extirpait de son canapé, la bouche pâteuse. Après s’être rapidement lavé les dents il rejoignit son épouse dans le hall de l’hôtel, avant de partir pour l’aéroport. Justin et lui avaient convenu de ne pas se retrouver avant le décollage de l’avion, pour éviter tout risque de médiatisation, et Emmanuel vit s’éloigner la ville d’Ottawa le cœur gros, avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.  

Pendant quelques heures son métier de Président l’occupa suffisamment pour mettre de côté momentanément ses peines de cœur, mais lorsqu’il releva la tête et vit les nuages et les trainées pourpres par le hublot, son cœur se serra. Il s’éloignait à toute allure de Justin, et faillit en crier.

C’était trop dur, trop douloureux, et il émit un long gémissement qu’il étouffa avec son poing.

Il envisagea de se lever et demander au pilote de faire demi-tour, mais personne n’aurait compris. Sauf Brigitte.  

Alors il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un message, sans plus réfléchir :

EM : _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je n’y arrive pas. Je t’aime._

JT _: Moi aussi, mais ça passera. Le temps effacera tout._

EM _: Il me faut plus de temps, Justin. Encore un peu plus de temps. Dis-moi que je pourrai t’appeler, à mon arrivée. Ne me quitte pas comme ça._

Il savait que ses messages étaient absurdes, voire ridicules mais plus rien n’avait d’importance, que les réponses de Justin.

JT : _Je ne te quitte pas, c’est la vie qui nous sépare. Mais bien sûr que tu pourras m’appeler. Quand tu voudras…_

Emmanuel lut le message et sourit, pour la première fois de la journée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Oui, je sais, c'est dur, pour moi aussi (si, si, je vous jure). La vie est cruelle avec ceux qui s'aiment, parfois. Mais on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, parait-il...
> 
> La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu, une vingtaine je pense. Donc, ne désespérez pas tout de suite, mes amis... ;)
> 
> RDV samedi pour la suite ?  
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, et à bientôt :)


	11. Do you know ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez toujours cette histoire malgré le tsunami de la semaine dernière, j'espère qu'il y a des survivants... 
> 
> Je sais que c'était très dur à vivre émotionnellement (pour moi aussi), mais comme vous l'avez compris, pour la crédibilité de l'histoire on ne pouvait pas continuer sur le registre fleur bleue et cœur léger. Je suis soulagée que vous ayez compris l’attitude de Brigitte, c'est clair qu'on ne peut pas la blâmer, après ce qu'elle a dû endurer. 
> 
> Un grand grand merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des kudos et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : Omnishambles12, Bibi7, AckPadJ2, galipette, Politicodramatique (lisez son dernier chapitre, il est génial). J’avoue, j'avais peur de perdre tous mes lecteurs, donc je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas... :)
> 
> "Do you know" est une chanson tirée de Mahogany, j'adore l'interprétation de Diana Ross.

**11**

**Do you know  
**

 

  - Que me vaut l’honneur de cette soirée ? souffla Brigitte alors que le serveur leur amenait une coupe de champagne.

Ils étaient dans un des plus beaux restaurants de Paris, avenue Montaigne, dans une salle privatisée à l’ambiance feutrée. Brigitte arborait une robe courte mettant en valeur ses fines jambes et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, plus courte. Un léger hâle lui donnait bonne mine et Emmanuel se dit qu’elle était splendide, comme toujours.  

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous n’avons pas dîné ensemble, j’ai pensé que ce serait bien que l’on se retrouve en tête-à-tête, glissa le Président en levant son verre vers elle. A la plus belle femme de Paris…

\- Flatteur, dit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

\- Pas du tout. Tu n’as qu’à lire la presse étrangère, elle est unanime.

Elle fit une petite moue et but une petite gorgée du bout des lèvres, avec délicatesse. Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils étaient rentrés du Canada et ils s’étaient à peine croisés, pris par leurs engagements respectifs. Ils goutèrent une délicieuse bouchée aux saveurs maritimes en commentant la beauté des lieux, puis Brigitte demanda, plus sérieuse :

\- Alors, tu as réfléchi ? Le délai est passé.

Le Président sentit son cœur se serrer, un peu pris de court, mais répondit sans ciller :

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à une question aussi directe mais oui, bien sûr, j’ai réfléchi.

Il s’interrompit alors qu’un serveur venait leur apporter leurs entrées, du poulpe de roches, civet de chou vert truffé, magnifiquement mis en valeur. Ils attendirent son départ et Emmanuel reprit, la regardant avec intensité :

\- Bien entendu que je reste avec toi. Bien entendu.

\- Ce n’était pas si évident…

\- Vraiment ? Si, ça l’était. Enfin, ça l’est. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu m’es indispensable, tu le sais.

Novelle moue de son épouse, qui resta quelques secondes la fourchette en l’air :

\- Je veux bien croire que je te suis indispensable, mais je voudrais que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons.

\- C’est quoi, les bonnes raisons ?

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Emmanuel. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pas pour des raisons politiques, déjà. Ta réélection. La peur du scandale. La sauvegarde des apparences. Est-ce que tu resterais, si tu n’étais pas Président ? Si on ne faisait pas la couverture des journaux ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec force. Oui. J’ai réfléchi. C’est vrai que… j’ai eu quelques errements, ces derniers temps. Je ne peux pas le nier. Était-ce un besoin d’évasion, le goût de la transgression ? Je ne sais pas. J’ai été pris dans une espèce d’engrenage, peut-être dû à l’excès de stress…

\- Ou de pouvoir, renchérit-elle avec assurance. C’est bien connu, comme phénomène. Des études scientifiques ont été faites à ce sujet. Quand on est tout en haut, on se croit tout permis. C’est le triomphe de l’impunité, de la libération de tous les désirs. Une sorte d’ivresse des cimes, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton neutre. Tu n’es pas différent des autres.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais, avant, fit-il remarquer avec nostalgie. Tu disais que j’étais unique, extraordinaire.

\- Tu l’étais, répondit-elle doucement. Le jeune homme que j’ai connu avait de belles ambitions et beaucoup de hauteur de vue, une intelligence rare. Cette petite flamme, cette énergie, peu l’ont. Tu étais unique…

Le Président termina sa bouchée et but une gorgée de vin blanc, un pur délice, avant de reprendre :

\- Et j’ai perdu tout ça ?

Elle hésita, le dévisageant avec amusement :

\- Tu attends encore le jugement de ta prof ? Ce n’est pas mon rôle. Toi seul le sais, chéri, si tu as perdu ça. Mais en tout cas je vis avec un homme politique de premier plan, pas si différent des autres, si j’en crois les journaux et les biographies. C’est vrai que je ne te reconnais plus. Plus tout à fait.

 Un silence s’installa, pendant lequel Emmanuel s’interrogea brièvement. Avait-il tellement changé, au fond ? Ou le jeune homme parfait n’était-il qu’un masque, à l’époque ?

\- Je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir changé, murmura-t-il enfin. Mais c’est sans doute le cas. On est forcément influencé par son environnement, et le mien est très particulier, et très lourd. C’est dur de faire face, tu sais. Tous ces dossiers, toutes ces urgences. Tous ces regards, sans cesse. On se blinde, forcément. Mais je ne voulais pas que nos relations évoluent. Pas à ce point-là. Je me demande quand tout a commencé à partir en vrille…

Le serveur entra à nouveau, reprit les assiettes vides et repartit rapidement et en silence, comme effrayé par la présence de ces prestigieux clients. Brigitte posa sa main sur celle de son mari, une main parfaitement manucurée, impeccable.

\- C’était peu après ton élection, tu sais, quand Valls a commencé à te tourner autour. Je m’en souviens très bien. Peu à peu l’euphorie a cédé place à la tension, une tension diffuse et dont tu ne parlais pas beaucoup. C’est là que tu as commencé à ne plus beaucoup dormir, à ne plus partager tes inquiétudes, tes doutes. Et quand tu ne m’as plus du tout parlé de lui mais que j’ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux, j’ai su que c’était trop tard. Tu lui avais cédé.

Emmanuel baissa le regard, un peu pensif. Bien sûr qu’il se souvenait de l’insistance de Manuel, de ses menaces, ses sous-entendus, ses manœuvres de séduction. C’était proche et lointain à la fois, peu après son élection, un évènement parmi d’autres évènements, une attirance contre laquelle il avait longtemps lutté.

Avant de céder.

Le serveur revînt leur déposer le turbot, puis s’éclipsa à nouveau. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence, savourant leur plat, puis Brigitte reprit :

\- C’est peut-être à ce moment-là que j’aurais dû te dire de choisir, je n’aurais pas dû fermer les yeux. J’ai longtemps pensé que je ne devais rien t’interdire, pour ne pas que tu me mentes. Que nous étions un couple au-delà des conventions. Extraordinaire, au sens propre. J’avais une image idéalisée de nous, je crois. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, par la suite. Enfin, je veux dire, avec Justin.

Emmanuel sentit son cœur accélérer à l’évocation de ce nom, mais ne broncha pas. Il s’efforça de garder un ton tranquille pour demander :

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté avec Manuel et pas avec Justin ?

Elle sourit, s’essuyant délicatement le bord des lèvres.

\- Je te connais bien. Trop bien. Ce n’était pas du tout pareil.

\- Mais en quoi ?

\- Mais tu le sais très bien, non ? Mieux que moi. Pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Écoute, chérie, je ne veux rien nier, évidemment, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi tu as vu que c’était différent. Moi-même je ne me l’explique pas, en fait…

\- Et donc tu voudrais que je te l’explique, c’est ça ? lança-t-elle d’un ton ironique. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu’avec l’un c’était du sexe et avec l’autre de l’amour ? Ce serait un peu déplacé de ma part, je crois. Surtout aujourd’hui. J’ai ma théorie, mais je la garde pour moi. De toute façon, c’était inacceptable. Tout ce que je veux savoir, maintenant, c’est où nous en sommes. Si nous sommes encore un couple ou pas. Si tu veux continuer ce mariage, ou pas.

Emmanuel déglutit, et termina son verre de vin. Cette fois il était au pied du mur, et le mur était immense. Sans porte de sortie.

\- Je te l’ai dit, ma chérie. Je reste avec toi. Je te choisis, dit-il d’un ton ferme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… parce que je t’aime.

Devant sa mine un peu circonspecte, il se hâta d’ajouter :

\- C’est vrai que nos relations ont évolué, mais c’est normal. Ça arrive à tous les couples, avec le temps. Prétendre le contraire serait mentir. On ne reviendra pas en arrière, mais on a encore de beaux jours devant nous, Brigitte. Je reste avec toi parce que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, parce que personne ne me connait comme toi et que personne ne m’apporte autant que toi. Je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts qu’il faudra pour te le prouver.

Elle le fixa longuement, sans répondre. Il se sentait sur la sellette, comme un étudiant devant le grand jury de l’ENA. Et si elle ne le croyait pas ? Il ressentit un grand vide d’un coup, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Plus de mensonges ni de cachotteries entre nous ? demanda-t-elle enfin, avec sérieux. On se dit tout, comme avant ?

\- On se dit tout, comme avant, répondit-il soulagé. Et je compte sur toi pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, si je déconne à nouveau.

\- Emmanuel, je ne suis pas ta mère, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton un peu désolé au moment où le serveur amenait les desserts.  

 

oOo

 

Le Président se réveilla brusquement, cœur battant. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Trop de responsabilités, trop d’urgences.  Petit à petit il se sentait perdre son calme, devenir irritable, agressif. Et il faisait des cauchemars.

Mais ce matin-là c’était une autre réalité qui lui avait sauté au visage, dès son réveil : il avait renoncé à Justin. Et ça, c’était terrible. Une douleur sourde lui traversa la poitrine, lui bloquant brièvement le souffle. Il se força à respirer lentement, pour que ça s’atténue, tout en regardant les lueurs du jour entre les lourdes tentures. Une belle journée en perspective, ensoleillée.

La veille au soir il avait promis fidélité à Brigitte, et il n’avait pas l’intention de mentir. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la situation, et il n’y avait pas d’alternative, aucune. De toute façon il avait besoin d’elle au quotidien, et pas que pour l’apparence. Elle lui avait tout appris, tout donné, elle était son phare dans la tempête, le roc auquel se raccrocher. Finalement peu importait la nature réelle de son attachement à elle – amoureux ou quasi filial – il n’avait aucun choix.

Et ça faisait un mal de chien.   

Il sauta du lit et décida d’aller se prendre un café bien serré, avant d’aller courir. Il s’efforça de quitter la chambre sans réveiller son épouse, et s’installa dans la cuisine baignée de soleil. D’un coup d’œil il vit les arbres aux bourgeons vert tendre, et  entendit le chant matinal des oiseaux, un vrai concerto ce matin-là. Il était à peine six heures et la journée s’annonçait magnifique, à l’extérieur.

La vue des arbres lui rappela irrésistiblement sa petite virée au bord du lac Saguenay, même si les arbres étaient plus imposants là-bas. Et puis son esprit dériva vers les instants passés sur le lac, puis dans la cabane. Un flash de désir violent l’envahit, le clouant sur place. Souffle coupé, il retint un long gémissement et ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par les sensations et l’absolue nécessité de parler à Justin.

Une dernière fois.

« Il ne faut pas », se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, en mantra. Et pourtant il cherchait déjà dans son esprit comment l’appeler sans éveiller les soupçons, sans laisser de trace. 

«  Il faut que je me fasse couler un autre café, que j’oublie cette idée », se dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Pourtant, à peine eut-il sa tasse dans la main qu’il  se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers le petit salon et prit le portable ultra sécurisé de la République pour appuyer sur la petite icône « PM Canada », sans réfléchir. Au moment où il allait raccrocher, faute de correspondant, une voix chaude le fit sourire :

\- Bonsoir, mon ami…

\- Bonjour, Justin. J’appelle tôt, je sais… ou plutôt tard. Désolé. Tu étais couché ?

\- A minuit ? Non, je te rassure. Loin de là. Je t’écoute.

Un instant Emmanuel resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pourquoi appelait-il, au juste ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à vrai dire… C’est idiot, c’était une impulsion. J’ai eu besoin de te parler, d’un coup. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends, fit Justin de sa voix douce et grave.

\- Je… Oh merde, c’est trop dur, Justin. Trop dur de faire semblant.

\- Je m’en doute, oui.

\- Et de t’entendre, là… Ça me tue, je crois, fit Macron en secouant la tête. Comment tu fais pour rester si calme ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ? fit Justin en déglutissant. Je prends sur moi. C’est terriblement dur pour moi aussi. Mais j’essaie d’accepter, puisqu’il n’y a pas de choix.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix de…

\- Je sais, l’interrompit Trudeau. Tu n’as pas à te justifier. Je te l’ai toujours dit, cette histoire ne doit pas être une contrainte de plus. Tu as toujours été libre, Emmanuel.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux douloureusement, au supplice. La voix tendre de Trudeau et ses paroles trop sensées étaient une souffrance de plus, pour lui.

\- Mais comment tu fais ? dit-il, révolté. Comment tu peux accepter ça aussi calmement ? Tu t’en fous ou quoi ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, Emmanuel, souffla le Canadien d’une voix altérée. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je crie ? Que je pleure ? Que je te fasse du chantage affectif ? Que je te menace ?

\- Non, bien sûr mais…

\- Je ne joue pas à ça, Emmanuel, parce que je ne veux pas y perdre la raison. J’ai trop vu de gens proches perdre les pédales dans des situations comme ça, en vain. La situation est ce qu’elle est, il nous faut l’affronter, ensemble. Ou plutôt, séparément. Mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi, qui restent ce qu’ils sont. Réels et profonds. Mais je ne veux pas que tu portes ce fardeau en plus. Je veux que tu restes libre de tes choix.

Le Président se mordit les lèvres, déchiré. Bien sûr Justin avait raison mais il avait besoin d’entendre d’autres mots, malgré lui. Il termina son café froid et s’efforça de calmer le tremblement de ses mains, en respirant profondément.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé si mon comportement te déçoit, mais crois-moi, je pense qu’il n’y a pas d’autre solution que de se comporter en adultes. On savait dès le début que ce serait difficile. On en était conscients, tu te rappelles ? On a pris le risque, et on a passé des moments merveilleux. Enfin moi, en tout cas. Et je ne veux garder que ça. Que ces souvenirs-là. Que ton sourire et tes yeux quand tu étais heureux… quand nous étions ensemble, toi et moi.

Emmanuel Macron se mit à sourire à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, se remémorant ces instants précieux, à jamais disparus.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu pleures ?

\- Je… je ne…, fit-il en reniflant. Non, c’est fini.

\- Tu vois, c’est ce que je voulais éviter, murmura Justin, désolé.

\- Je sais. Mais moi, c’est ce que je voulais entendre, même si c’est idiot.

\- Mais non, c’est pas idiot. C’est humain…

\- Et nous on a pas le droit d’être simplement humains, c’est bien le problème, soupira Emmanuel. J’arrive à me contrôler dans presque toutes les situations, mais là, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je t’admire, Justin.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Emmanuel. Je ne sais pas si je suis admirable mais je me raccroche à la raison, pour ne pas trop subir. Mais bien évidemment je ne t’oublie pas, et je n’oublie pas ce qu’on a vécu. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Ils se turent un instant, chacun pris dans ses souvenirs.

Petit à petit Emmanuel se calmait, heureux d’entendre la voix de son amant, par-delà les océans et les interdits.

\- Tu crois qu’on pourra continuer à s’appeler ? demanda-t-il enfin, incertain.

\- Tu crois que ce serait raisonnable ? Pour se dire quoi ?

Emmanuel ne répondit pas, bien conscient de l’ambiguïté de sa demande.

\- Moi je veux bien, reprit Justin, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas mentir à ton épouse ? Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation impossible.

\- On pourrait s’appeler en amis, comme avant.

Il imagina Justin en train de secouer la tête, peu convaincu. Lui-même n’était pas dupe mais c’était le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé de garder un contact avec lui, malgré tout.

\- C’est comme tu veux, Emmanuel, reprit Justin doucement. Je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours heureux de t’entendre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te permette de faire ton deuil. Mais c’est à toi de voir.

\- Arrête d’être aussi raisonnable, Justin, s’il te plait. J’ai besoin de garder un espoir. Je n’arrive pas à rompre d’un coup, j’avoue.

\- Je vois bien…

\- Dire qu’avant j’étais dans le déni, je ne m’engageais jamais… On me l’a souvent reproché, mais c’était bien pratique. Et maintenant que j’ai fendu l’armure, que j’accepte mes sentiments, je souffre comme un damné. Dis-moi que je pourrai t’appeler quand je le voudrai. Quand j’en aurai besoin.

\- Mais bien sûr, Emmanuel. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Et on pourra s’appeler en amis, si tu veux. Reprendre la bromance, fit-il avec un peu d’amertume.

Un bruit fit sursauter Macron, quelqu’un frappait à la porte, sans doute pour lui déposer les journaux. Il se redressa et partit s’enfermer dans les toilettes pour être tranquille, conscient qu’il faudrait bientôt raccrocher s’il voulait avoir le temps de courir.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu es toujours là ?  

\- Oui, excuse-moi, j’ai été dérangé.

\- Il est peut-être temps de raccrocher, non ? J’imagine que tu as un emploi du temps très chargé…

\- Oui, fit Macron avec regret. Et toi tu vas aller au lit ?

\- Bientôt, oui.

\- Tu penseras à moi ? rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Emmanuel, on a dit qu’on était amis, répondit Justin d’un ton de reproche.

\- Oui, c’est vrai, tu as raison. Amicalement, alors…

\- Emmanuel…

\- Bonne nuit, mon ami, fit Emmanuel avec tendresse.

\- Bonne journée, mon ami, souffla Justin d’un même ton, visiblement ému.

Ils raccrochèrent doucement, le cœur lourd mais le sourire aux lèvres.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit moment de tendresse interdit et je sais que vous attendez le retour de notre cher Manuel, rassurez-vous, vous le retrouverez dès le prochain chapitre, que je posterai mardi matin (ou jeudi au pire), je ne veux pas vous faire languir davantage...
> 
> Merci à vous qui aimez mon histoire, merci de me laisser un petit message, c'est mon meilleur carburant.... :)


	12. Sur un prélude de Bach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici déjà avec la suite, je ne veux pas vous faire languir...
> 
> Merci à vous qui avez lu le chapitre précédent et un immense merci surtout à mes fidèles reviewers, je vous adore : Kourtney, Bibi7, leuven, Politicodramatique. C'est vous qui me donnez la force de passer tant de temps à écrire, merci pour vos retours :)
> 
> En hommage à Maurane ce chapitre s'appelle "Sur un prélude de Bach", et c'est une chanson qui colle plutôt bien à l'histoire, finalement.

**12**

**Sur un prélude de Bach  
**

 

Les semaines suivantes furent difficiles mais heureusement bien occupées pour le Président français, qui se jeta à corps perdu dans son boulot, y passant encore plus de temps qu’avant. Il se levait à l’aube, faisait une heure de sport puis s’occupait de ses dossiers et déplacements jusqu’à s’écrouler de sommeil, vers trois heures du matin. La situation internationale était plus que tendue, et il lui fut facile de s’y engager totalement.

Parallèlement, les relations avec son épouse et même son Premier Ministre s’apaisèrent, ce qui lui facilita la vie. Ce dernier ne lui fit pas de remarque particulière au sujet de l’accord signé à Ottawa, à son retour, et ils reprirent leurs relations habituelles, strictement professionnelles. Emmanuel fut un peu surpris par son manque de pugnacité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais ne se plaignit pas, ayant autre chose en tête. Les soi disant urgences étaient en fait des soubresauts de l’actualité liés à des manifestations parisiennes, que le Premier Ministre géra finalement très bien tout seul.

Le Président reprit donc la marche des affaires comme si rien ne s’était passé, à tel point qu’il se demanda si son Premier Ministre n’avait pas été mis au courant de sa rupture, d’une manière ou une autre, et cherchait à l’épargner.

\- Je suis agréablement surprise, lui confia son épouse au lit un soir, après un dîner officiel. J’ai l’impression qu’on est redevenu un couple comme avant. Je ne te sens plus du tout stressé par tes affaires de cœur – ou de cul. A vrai dire, je n’y croyais pas.

\- Tu vois… lui souffla-t-il en l’embrassant sur le front. Je ne t’ai pas menti. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Tant mieux. J’ai eu peur, tu sais…

Il acquiesça, cœur serré. Bien sûr il ne lui dirait jamais ce que ce sacrifice lui avait couté, et combien il souffrait encore, quand il y pensait.  Le tout était de ne pas y penser. Plusieurs fois, quand le manque était trop fort, il avait été sur le point d’appeler Justin, mais avait résisté. Presque toujours. Deux fois quand même, en situation de désespoir nocturne, il avait franchi le pas, mais le Premier Ministre n’avait pas répondu.

Sans doute était-il trop occupé. Ou trop sage.

Emmanuel n’avait pas de doute quant à ses sentiments réels, il se doutait que Justin s’obligeait à une prudence que lui-même n’avait plus. L’effet retard, peut-être. Les rares échanges professionnels qu’ils avaient parfois se faisaient par l’intermédiaire de leurs cabinets respectifs, ce qui garantissait une parfaite neutralité. Les accords signés sur l’oreiller allaient s’appliquer, et chaque fois qu’il en entendait parler son cœur accélérait.

Sans en avertir son épouse il prenait parfois des tranquillisants, pour éviter de gémir trop fort, la nuit. En fait il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une peine de cœur puisse être aussi douloureuse, n’en ayant jamais réellement vécu.

Autant qu’il le pouvait il évitait de penser à Justin, et parfois, pendant quelques minutes voire heures, ça marchait.  

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, il fut surpris d’entendre Brigitte parler de leur court séjour à Ottawa comme si cela avait été un déplacement banal.  

\- J’aimerais bien retourner au Canada pour voir les baleines, dit-elle en croquant une pomme. On n’en avait pas vu, la dernière fois.

\- Je ne sais plus, dit-il prudemment.

\- Sophie était vraiment sympathique. Et drôle. J’ai bien ri avec elle. Ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir, un jour.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. La vie continue. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y retourner, bien sûr.

\- Il est hors de question pour moi d’y retourner, conclut-il sèchement en faisant claquer son verre de jus d’orange sur la table, et en se levant.

Puis il sortit de la pièce sous l’œil satisfait de son épouse, qui prit un yaourt bio. En se lavant les dents il se demanda si elle lui avait tendu un piège, ou si elle avait la mémoire courte, ce qui était peu crédible. Il chassa ces pensées et rejoignit son bureau où Aurore l’attendait, avec un planning millimétré. Il se replongea dans ses dossiers sans tarder, heureux de voir un léger mieux dans les derniers sondages.

 

oOo

 

Le mercredi suivant, à l’issue du Conseil des Ministres, il fut encore plus surpris d’être pris à part par son Premier Ministre à la porte du salon Murat, lui qui d’habitude  redescendait les marches par quatre pour retourner à Matignon.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler, Emmanuel ? fit-il à voix basse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- C’est grave ? répondit ce dernier, sur ses gardes.

\- Grave, non. Et rien de menaçant non plus. Juste une nouvelle que je tenais à t’annoncer moi-même. Il fait beau, est-ce qu’on peut aller marcher dehors, dans le parc ?

Macron hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Pas longtemps, alors.

\- D'accord.

Il demanda à Aurore  de prévenir les cuisines qu’il déjeunerait en retard, puis suivit Manuel Valls dans les escaliers, sous l’œil un peu surpris des gardes. Ils firent quelques pas sous les arbres, pour éviter le soleil, mais Macron restait dubitatif, cherchant vainement ce que son Premier Ministre allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer.

Arrivés sous un grand chêne Manuel Valls s’immobilisa et se retourna vers lui :

\- Voilà, ça n’a sans doute pas d’importance pour toi mais je voulais t’annoncer le premier que je me sépare de mon épouse.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis navré, fit le Président prudemment.

\- Merci, répondit Valls, le front déjà luisant. Ça faisait quelques mois que ça n’allait plus entre nous et… bon, on en a conclu qu’il valait mieux en rester là.

\- D’accord.

\- Je pense que la presse va en parler, certains vont peut-être chercher des explications, alors je voulais te prévenir.

Macron se tourna vers lui, le regardant en face pour la première fois, puis demanda :

\- Tu as quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Eh bien… hésita son Premier Ministre. Comment dire ?

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre, bien sûr, se hâta de rajouter le Président. Ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Oh, mais je vais te répondre, souffla Valls en s’essuyant le front. Pas de cachotteries entre nous. Oui, il y a quelqu’un d’autre, depuis longtemps mais… ce n’est pas réciproque.

\- Ah, fit Macron, inquiet.

\- Tu as compris, j’imagine ?

\- Je le crains, oui. J’en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas avoir d’influence néfaste sur ta vie privée.

Manuel Valls sourit, puis pencha un peu la tête, narquois :

\- Mais tu n’as rien à te reprocher, tu n’y es directement pour rien. Anne et moi étions très soudés après ma TS, avant que… on ne se remette ensemble, toi et moi. Elle avait pardonné, on était repartis sur de nouvelles bases. Déjà elle avait des doutes à l’époque, alors qu’on se cachait, mais quand je suis redevenu Premier Ministre, elle l’a très mal pris.

\- Mais c’était fini entre nous, à partir de ce moment-là, s’étonna Emmanuel.

\- Je sais. Elle n’a jamais voulu le croire. La confiance avait disparu, à tort ou à raison. Peut-être que…

Il s’interrompit, se mordant la lèvre. La sueur coulait sur son front, à cause du soleil, et son cou paraissait brique. Même sous les branches la chaleur était intense en cet été, et tous deux portaient vestes et chemises. Le Président s’efforçait de rester calme et indifférent, alors que son cœur s’était mis à battre plus vite.

Sans doute un autre effet de la chaleur.

\- Oui ?

\- Peut-être qu’elle avait compris mes véritables sentiments, que je ne t’ai jamais cachés. Même si toi tu ne les comprends pas, mais n’en parlons pas. Ce n’est pas le sujet. Je crois qu’on arrivait plus à faire semblant, elle et moi. Quelque chose était cassé. De toute façon beaucoup de couples n’ont pas résisté à leur passage à Matignon, je ne suis pas le premier.

\- Je vois. J’en suis vraiment désolé, dit Emmanuel avec sincérité. Vous étiez un beau couple. J’espère que… ça va aller, pour toi.

\- On divorce à l’amiable donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes de ce côté-là, et nous n’avions pas d’enfants ensemble, heureusement. C’est plutôt la solitude qui est difficile, ajouta Manuel à voix basse, en baissant les yeux.

D’un geste spontané Emmanuel posa sa main sur son bras  et souffla « Je comprends », en hochant la tête. Valls sourit un peu tristement puis le regarda en face :

\- Oui, je crois que tu comprends.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda l’autre, à nouveau sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai deviné, je crois. Tu as l’air tellement triste, quand tu crois qu’on ne te voit pas. Et puis tu ne parles plus jamais du Canada… C’est lui a rompu ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le Président sèchement, en reculant d’un pas.

\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser, fit Valls en reculant à son tour vers le bâtiment.

\- Non, attends. Je n’aurais pas dû réagir aussi durement, souffla Macron. Je préfère ne pas en parler, si tu veux bien. Mais je suis à ton écoute, bien sûr.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils se connaissaient bien, trop bien, même s’ils n’avaient pas discuté ainsi depuis presque un an.  

\- Tu veux venir boire un verre sur la terrasse ? demanda Macron d’un coup. On pourrait tomber la veste et déguster une salade.

Manuel Valls eut l’air surpris, mais acquiesça : « Bien volontiers ».

Ils s’installèrent à l’ombre et se désaltérèrent avec de l’eau pétillante, en attendant de déjeuner. Le Président était lui-même étonné de l’avoir invité, mais se dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de faire le point avec son Premier Ministre sur un certain nombre de sujets qu’ils n’abordaient pas d’ordinaire. Chacun tomba la veste et retroussa ses manches, et ils se mirent à parler des vacances, toutes proches. 

\- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? interrogea Emmanuel an attaquant sa salade.

\- Partir avec mes enfants. Seul. On va aller en Espagne, dans la famille, quelques jours. Pas longtemps, car ils ont tous des copains à rejoindre à droite, à gauche. Tu sais ce que c’est…

\- Ils sont tous étudiants ?

\- Maintenant, oui. Ça passe si vite… je les vois encore petits, c’est fou comme le temps a filé. Et toi ?

\- Je pars au Touquet puis plus au sud, avec Brigitte et la famille. Je ne peux pas m’éloigner trop.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Valls. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je suis très heureux de mon boulot, même si c’est difficile et que tu me mets une pression d’enfer, ajouta-t-il en souriant. C’est plus gratifiant avec toi qu’avec François, à l’époque.

Emmanuel Macron but une longue gorgée puis sourit :

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu t’en sors pas mal. Mais je ne relâcherai pas la pression, je te préviens.

\- Je le sais bien, t’inquiète.

 Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence, sans aucune tension entre eux, ce qui les apaisa. La journée avait un avant-goût de vacances, et ils oublièrent leurs urgences et stress momentanément. Une subtile odeur de tilleul flottait parfois, apaisante.  

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour Anne, reprit Emmanuel plus tard, au dessert. Je suis désolé pour le gâchis.

\- Je te crois. Moi aussi, même si tout n’était pas du gâchis, à mon avis. Mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, je vais te laisser déjeuner tranquillement. Oublions le passé.

\- D’accord, fit Emmanuel, pensif. C’est vrai que tout n’était pas du gâchis, après tout. Il faut garder le meilleur, à la fin. C’est important.

\- Tu as l’air bien rêveur, en disant ça. Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ce temps-là, Emmanuel ?

\- Comment ? Oh non, non. Je parlais en général.

Le café leur fut servi et Manuel se pencha vers son hôte :

\- Tu pensais à lui, hein, en disant ça ? Tu as du mal à l’oublier ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le meilleur interlocuteur pour parler de cela, mais soit. Je le reconnais. Tu sais que je n’aime pas parler de moi ni de mes sentiments, mais je reconnais que c’est difficile, oui. Et pourtant c’est moi qui ai pris la décision de rompre, ajouta-t-il malgré lui, dans un souffle.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? lança Valls, sidéré.

\- C’est… compliqué. Mais je comprends ton désarroi et ta solitude, maintenant. Je les partage.

Valls acquiesça, songeur, puis termina son café. Son portable vibrait, sur la table, mais il n’y accorda pas d’attention.

\- Puisqu’on en est à se faire des confidences, je dois t’avouer que je suis bien content d’être très occupé, en ce moment, reprit Manuel. Les séparations sont toujours pénibles, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir trop de temps à leur consacrer. J’espère juste qu’elle retrouvera quelqu’un de bien…

\- J’espère que toi aussi, sourit le Président.

\- Moi ? Mais je… oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Impossible. La personne que j’aime est unique, je ne trouverai jamais mieux, dit-il en le fixant intensément.

Le cœur d’Emmanuel se serra, mais il ne broncha pas. Il continua à picorer sa salade de fruits et à boire son eau pétillante, jetant de temps en temps un coup d’œil à sa montre. La discussion était dangereuse mais tentante, c’était le moment de mettre les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes.  Son chien vint se glisser sous sa chaise, patiemment.

\- Oh si, tu trouveras mieux. Facilement. Quelqu’un d’humain. Qui t’écoutera, te soutiendra. En qui tu auras confiance. Pense à tout ça, dit-il en souriant avec mélancolie. Quelqu’un qui ne te fera pas souffrir.

\- Souffrir par toi n’est pas souffrir, comme dit la chanson…

\- Manuel…

\- Je sais. Je sais ce que tu veux me dire. Je l’entends. Mais je ne l’accepte pas. Tu sais, je crois que j’ai rarement autant souffert qu’à cause de toi, et j’ai rarement été aussi heureux qu’avec toi. En même temps. Et je ne te parle pas que du plaisir que…

\- Non, n’en parle pas, l’interrompit Emmanuel. S’il te plait, n’en parle pas.

Ils se fixèrent avec intensité, mais Emmanuel détourna les yeux rapidement, regardant sa montre. Il ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain-là, trop glissant.  Pas de cette manière-là.

\- C’est étrange, quand j'y pense, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je parlais de toi avec lui, il y a longtemps, et maintenant je parle de lui avec toi, et tout cela est du passé. C’est fini. La ville est cruelle. Ironique.

\- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Emmanuel, souffla Valls en fixant ses lèvres. Je compatis, vraiment. Si tu as besoin de mon soutien, je te l’apporterai, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Merci, souffla l'autre, ému. Ça me touche beaucoup. En fait, reprit-il d’un ton hésitant, j’ai besoin de ton soutien. J’ai quelque chose à te demander.

Les yeux du Catalan s’arrondirent, et il resta coi.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ma demande bizarre, voire inacceptable…

\- Tu peux tout me demander, Emmanuel. Tout, répéta Manuel avec force.

\- J’aimerais que l’on travaille en parfaite confiance, toi et moi. Qu’on en finisse avec cette guéguerre stérile, parfois.

\- Je suis tout à fait d’accord.

\- Alors, si tu es d’accord, reprit Emmanuel doucement, j’aimerais que tu me rendes les originaux et toutes les copies des photos de Capri.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit l’autre, soudain méfiant.

\- Comme ça on travaillera vraiment en confiance, toi et moi. Dans les conditions d’un partenariat équilibré, fit Macron en souriant.

Manuel Valls redressa le menton, suspicieux. Il le dévisagea longtemps, sans doute pour tester sa sincérité.

\- Tu ne réponds pas, Manuel ?

\- Je prends sur moi pour ne pas t’envoyer le reste de mon café au visage, à vrai dire, fit ce dernier en se forçant à sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Macron avec simplicité. Pourquoi ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre ? Regarde-moi, je suis sincère. Je veux travailler avec toi dans la confiance. Je veux que nos rapports changent, en mieux. Alors il ne faut pas de nuages entre nous. Pas de menaces. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te retient ?

\- Tout.

\- Pourquoi tu as changé de visage, soudain ? Pourquoi cette colère ? Je ne suis plus avec… qui tu sais, et il n’y aura personne d’autre. Jamais. Je l’ai juré à ma femme. Tu n’as plus de raison de me menacer.

Les émotions passaient à toute allure dans les yeux de Manuel Valls, qui avait pâli. Macron, lui, paraissait parfaitement calme, et de fait, il l’était. L’équation s’était simplifiée, d’elle-même. Le nier aurait été nier sa bonne foi, et le Premier Ministre le savait bien.

\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que c’est un piège ?

\- Parce que tu es parano. Tu l’as toujours été. Tu veux forcer les choses, imposer ta volonté. Tu crois qu’on ne peut pas t’aimer pour toi-même, alors tu te cherches des armes, absolument. Mais elles se retournent contre toi, à la fin. La violence amène la violence. Moi, je te propose la confiance. A toi de voir. Si tu veux vraiment me soutenir et me prouver ton... amitié, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Manuel Valls se leva, blême. Il sembla chercher ses mots, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, puis mit ses lunettes de soleil, sorties de la poche de sa veste.  

\- J’aime pas qu’on me prenne pour un con.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais pris pour un con, Manuel. Jamais. Tu es tout sauf ça. Je voudrais juste qu’on se donne une nouvelle chance de travailler ensemble différemment, qu’on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Dis-moi que tu vas y réfléchir, au moins…

\- Je ne te promets rien, fit l’autre en attrapant sa veste et en tournant les talons.

Emmanuel resta longtemps immobile, rêveur, après son départ. Il savait que c’était sa seule chance de tester la sincérité de Manuel – et celle de Justin, au passage – et se demanda s’il avait été suffisamment convaincant.

Seul l’avenir le dirait, alors il siffla son chien et rentra au Palais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Et voilà pour les "retrouvailles" d'EM et MV, pas tout à fait comme vous les aviez imaginées, à mon avis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et j'attends vos réactions, mes amis...
> 
> A bientôt ? Samedi matin ?


	13. Everybody wants to rule the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est déjà moi pour la suite, les chapitres défilent à une allure folle, en ce moment :) Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, un peu déconcertante dans sa forme puisque notre héros se trouve un peu "tiraillé" entre MV et JT, ce qui peut dérouter, je le conçois. Merci donc à ceux d'entre vous qui acceptent de se laisser porter par l'inconnu....
> 
> Un énorme merci à Politicodramatique et AckPadJ2 qui arrivent à suivre le rythme :)
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est de la politique fiction (il a été écrit avant les récents évènements liés à l'Iran) et que je ne prétends pas m'inspirer de la réalité internationale, tout cela est pure invention, je le répète....
> 
> Merci de vos retours !
> 
> "Everybody wants to rule the world" est une chanson de Tears for Fears.

 

**13**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

 

 

Quelques semaines plus tard,  le Président français tenait une réunion de crise avec son équipe rapprochée et son état-major, préoccupé par la situation internationale explosive liée au Moyen Orient. La guerre n’avait jamais été aussi proche, liée au comportement emporté du Président américain qui ruait dans les brancards et appelait tous ses collègues occidentaux à le suivre dans cette voie. Mais Emmanuel hésitait. Déclarer la guerre ce serait mettre en danger ses soldats et la nation toute entière, en raison des risques d’attentats. Pourtant il était impossible de rester sans rien faire, pour garder sa place sur le théâtre international. Il consultait son État-major et tous les plus grands spécialistes du Moyen Orient, sans parvenir à se décider. Les avis divergents des uns et des autres et la gravité de la situation le forçaient à être prudent, car tout était inextricablement lié, en France comme à l’étranger.

\- Il faut qu’on soit présents au Moyen Orient avec nos alliés, lui déclara son Premier Ministre à l’issue de la réunion.

Ils se tenaient tous deux sur le perron du salon Marie-Louise, alors que les autres participants étaient partis. Manuel était proche de lui, le serrant presque contre la porte, les yeux fiévreux. Le Président connaissait bien cet état-là, et s’en méfiait.

\- Les sujets internationaux, et ceux plus particulièrement liés à la politique étrangère ne sont pas de ton ressort, Manuel, et tu le sais très bien. Je t’associe pour l’instant aux discussions mais c’est moi qui trancherai, à la fin.

\- Il faut que tu penses avant tout à la grandeur de la France.

\- Il faut que je pense avant tout à la sécurité de la France, et ça aussi tu le sais. Chirac savait ce qu’il faisait en ne suivant pas les Américains.

\- La situation était différente. Écoute ton ami Trump, il a raison.

\- Tu dis du bien de Trump, maintenant ? fit Macron en levant un sourcil.

\- Parfois il n’a pas tort. Et il est bien conseillé. Et qu’en pense Angela ?

Macron lui envoya un regard froid, et haussa les épaules.

\- Elle nous soutient, comme toujours, mais n’interviendra pas.

\- Donc on va encore se retrouver seuls avec les Anglais et les Américains. Mais c’est pas grave. Ça te permettra d’asseoir ton autorité en Europe et dans le monde. Tu n’as pas besoin des autres. Nous avons tout l’arsenal nécessaire pour nous faire entendre, au même titre que les USA.

\- Et la Russie ?

\- Poutine n’interviendra pas. Pas pour le Moyen Orient. Il s’en fiche. Il râle un peu, pour la forme, mais ce n’est pas le plus important.

Macron fit un pas sur le côté pour se dégager de la proximité de son Premier Ministre, trop exalté. Même s’il n’y avait personne alentour, le garde n’était pas loin, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Écoute, il est tard, je vais y réfléchir. Bonne soirée, Manuel.

\- Tu me congédies comme un laquais ?

\- Mais non, soupira-t-il. Bien sûr que non. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais la décision est grave, et lourde de conséquences. Il est tard et je dois encore appeler mes homologues pour qu’on définisse une stratégie commune. A demain au téléphone ?

Manuel Valls grommela un « au revoir » après lui avoir lancé un regard de mépris, et s’éclipsa.

Oui, Macron devait appeler ses homologues, dont le Premier Ministre canadien.

Et ça, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

oOo

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, revenu dans son bureau, il se fit couler un expresso et s’autorisa un petit chocolat qu’il laissa fondre dans sa bouche, avec volupté. Yeux fermés, concentré, il passa en revue tous les arguments logiques et rationnels concernant son appel, et essaya de chasser tout élément affectif de sa pensée. Il n’avait pas reparlé à son homologue canadien depuis leur séparation, quelques semaines plus tôt, et appréhendait l’entretien.

Son regard glissa une fois de plus sur la photo de Brigitte et de ses petits-enfants placée sur son bureau, et il sourit. Oui, l’essentiel était là, le reste était secondaire.

Sauf la guerre, évidemment.

Lorsque la petite pendulette sonna minuit il prit son téléphone sécurisé et se décida à appeler Justin Trudeau, à une heure qui était très raisonnable localement. Ce dernier décrocha immédiatement, ce qui surprit un peu le Président.

\- Je t’écoute, Emmanuel.

La voix chaude et l’accent prononcé du Canadien lui serrèrent le cœur, mais il prit une grande inspiration pour paraître le plus calme possible.

\- J’espère que je ne te dérange pas…

\- Pas du tout, répondit l’autre d’un ton neutre, j’étais avec mon conseiller en politique étrangère.

\- Ah, je vois. Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suppose que c’est justement au sujet de la situation au Moyen Orient que tu appelles ? Donc, ça tombe bien. On t’écoute.

Un peu pris de court, Macron commença à faire le point sur la situation et à expliquer la position française, le plus factuellement possible. Bien entendu il aurait préféré discuter seul à seul avec Justin, comme cela se faisait habituellement quand les chefs d’État utilisaient le canal du téléphone sécurisé. Le conseiller canadien répondit à chacun de ses arguments point par point, ce qui l’agaça prodigieusement. Il ne souhaitait pas discuter de stratégie militaire mais d’action politique, et se rendit compte que sa jambe tressautait, signe d’un grand énervement.

\- Justin, finit-il par dire un peu sèchement, est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

\- C’est bien ce qu’on est en train de faire, non ?

\- Seul à seul.

Un silence s’éternisa à l’autre bout du fil, puis la voix de son interlocuteur se fit plus proche, sans doute parce qu’il avait ôté le haut-parleur. 

\- D’accord. Je t’écoute, Emmanuel.

Le cœur de ce dernier se serra en entendant son prénom, que son interlocuteur avait prononcé tant de fois, et en tant de circonstances.

\- Je connais la position officielle de ton gouvernement mais je voulais savoir ce que tu penses, toi, d’une intervention au Moyen Orient.

\- Une intervention armée, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec un mandat de l’ONU je la soutiendrai sans réserve.

\- Tu sais bien qu’on n’aura jamais un vote de l’ONU sur ce sujet, la Russie s’y opposera.

\- En général je soutiens mes alliés dans leurs actions, quand elles me paraissent justifiées, reprit le Premier Ministre canadien posément. Je l’ai toujours fait.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt à t’engager militairement ?

\- Tu te cherches des alliés ? Trump ne te suffit pas ?

Macron grimaça, puis soupira malgré lui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, puisque tu es si proche de ton ami Donald, reprit Justin sur un ton un peu ironique.

\- J’ai toujours besoin d’alliés… et d’amis, répondit Macron d’un ton apaisé. Pour tout te dire, cette intervention est risquée et j’avais aussi envie d’avoir ton avis, au-delà de ton soutien.

\- Tu m’appelles pour avoir mon soutien alors même que tu n’es pas convaincu ? C’est un peu inquiétant. Je pensais que la diplomatie française était un peu plus affutée que ça…

Emmanuel cilla, mal à l’aise. Au-delà de son apparente bonhomie il sentait beaucoup de froideur chez son interlocuteur, ce qui le déstabilisait.

\- Je ne te parle pas de diplomatie, là, Justin. J’ai un peu de mal à comprendre ton attitude, j’avoue. Est-ce que… tu m’en veux ?

\- De quoi ? De m’avoir préféré Trump ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, rassure-toi. Je t’ai toujours dit que tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais, je n’ai rien à te reprocher, d’un point de vue personnel. Je suis juste un peu déçu que la France préfère s’allier aux USA plutôt qu’à ses lointains cousins du Canada, mais je suppose que c’est uniquement pour des raisons économiques.

\- Nous avons aussi signé des accords entre nous, rappelle-toi, fit Emmanuel plus doucement.

\- Oui, je me souviens très bien, souffla Justin plus doucement. C’était en d’autres temps…

L’allusion au passé fit sourire Macron, qui acquiesça silencieusement. Visiblement ce temps était révolu, alors même que pour lui il paraissait très proche. Il but une dernière gorgée de son café froid, et s’éclaircit la gorge :

\- Ce n’est pas si lointain que ça. Enfin pour moi, ça ne l’est pas.

Un nouveau silence s’installa entre eux, et il devina une gêne chez son interlocuteur.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler franchement ? Il vaudrait mieux tourner la page, Emmanuel. Ce n’est jamais bon de vivre dans le passé. Moi, en tout cas, c’est ce que j’ai fait. Pour me protéger…, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Je comprends.

Bien sûr Justin n’était  dupe de rien, et se comportait en adulte, froid et raisonnable. Ce détachement et cette absence de chantage affectif qui avaient tant plu à Emmanuel lui paraissaient à présent un peu inhumains, factices. Le Premier Ministre canadien avait tourné la page, lui avait du mal à le faire. Parce que, peu ou prou, il  regrettait d’avoir dû en arriver là.

\- En tout cas la guerre est une décision grave, qui mérite réflexion, reprit Trudeau.

\- Je ne veux pas la guerre entre nous…

\- Je te parle du conflit au Moyen Orient. Les conséquences peuvent être lourdes. Des vies sont en jeu. Mon opinion publique n’y est pas favorable, alors je ne m’y engagerai pas, sache-le. Même pour un ami.

Macron tiqua, déconcerté.

\- Tu prends uniquement en compte l’avis de ton opinion publique ?

\- Je ne suis pas loin de ma réélection, je te signale. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n’importe quoi.

\- Je vois. Tu te souviens quand on avait parlé des décisions politiques difficiles, la dernière fois ? Que parfois il faut aller contre l’avis du peuple ?

\- Je m’en souviens. Très bien. J’ai des convictions, mais je suis aussi un pragmatique. Un Américain, dans l’âme. Et là ce n’est pas le moment pour nous d’entrer dans un conflit armé. Et puis je ne prétends pas donner des leçons au reste du monde, moi, parce que je viens d’un vieux pays… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, je vois, fit Macron en souriant, en comprenant l’allusion au discours de Villepin aux Nations Unies. Je vois. Mais je ne prétends pas te donner de leçons, rassure-toi.

\- Mais tu déploies tout ton charme bien français pour me convaincre de te suivre, comme tu sais si bien le faire… C’est de bonne guerre. Mais je ne peux pas te dire autre chose que ceci : je pourrai apporter mon soutien moral et politique à une éventuelle intervention de mes alliés mais je n’irai pas plus loin.

\- D’accord, fit Macron, pensif. Donc je ne suis qu’un allié, pour toi ?

\- Emmanuel, souffla Justin d’un ton désolé, ne joue pas à ça, s’il te plait. Tu te fais du mal et tu me fais du mal.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, cœur serré. Il n’y avait rien à rajouter, Justin avait raison, sur toute la ligne.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps, Justin. Merci de m’avoir écouté et de m’avoir donné ton avis.

\- Tu es le bienvenu, mon ami, fit Trudeau avant de raccrocher doucement.

Le Président resta quelques minutes immobile, à analyser ce qui s’était passé. Il était déçu de la réserve du Canadien, mais effectivement, il ne pouvait nier s’être rapproché du grand frère américain, politiquement et économiquement. Dans l'intérêt de la France, évidemment.

Mais le pire était que l’attitude de Manuel et son recours systématique aux sentiments l’avait toujours agacé, et voilà que c’était lui, Emmanuel, qui avait essayé de jouer sur la corde sensible du passé, presque contre son gré. Quelle mouche l’avait donc piqué, lui qui était si froid et distancié, avant ?

Il soupira et se décida à appeler Angela, malgré l’heure tardive, pour s’assurer de son soutien. Heureusement avec elle l’affectif ne jouait pas, et il respira.

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain, dès qu’il eut terminé sa séance de boxe et pris sa douche, il ne fut pas surpris de recevoir un appel de son Premier Ministre, toujours sur la brèche. Il soupira, but une longue gorgée d’eau et répondit, tout en dirigeant vers la fenêtre, portable à l’oreille.

\- Tu as pris une décision ? demanda Manuel Valls sans autre forme de procès.

\- Bonjour, Manuel, fit-il en exagérant son ton de politesse. Tu vas bien ?

\- Difficile d’aller bien dans ce type de circonstance… J’ai à peine dormi.

Macron ne répondit pas que lui non plus n’avait presque pas dormi, et reprit, mine de rien :

\- Tu sais quelle est la compétence la plus utile à notre niveau ? La gestion du stress. Alors j’essaie de ne pas perdre mon calme, ça n’arrangerait rien.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Je n’ai pas ton caractère, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Alors, tu as pris une décision ?

\- Merci de me mettre la pression, Manuel. Non, je n’ai rien décidé encore, je réfléchis. J’attends un appel de Donald dans la matinée. Et face à lui, je me dois d’être le plus calme et secondaire possible, il est tellement primaire ! Heureusement qu’il est plutôt bien entouré.

\- Tu cherches à gagner du temps ?

\- J’essaie de rester maître des horloges, et de ne pas me laisser embarquer sans réfléchir. La décision est grave.

\- Il faut intervenir, Emmanuel. Il faut leur montrer qu’on ne reste pas passifs sur la scène internationale.

\- Mais c’est une décision lourde de conséquences, on ne peut pas agir uniquement pour la galerie ou le prestige. Des vies sont en jeu, ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte un peu tard qu’il répétait les paroles de Trudeau, qu’il avait essayé de convaincre du contraire.

\- Si on laisse les USA et la GB agir seuls, ça nous décrédibilisera. Tu dois rester un leader européen, garder ta place à part. Ne pas paraître à la traîne d’un Trump.

Emmanuel Macron se rendit compte qu’il était crispé sur ton téléphone, mâchoires serrées. L’attitude offensive de son Premier Ministre l’agaçait, et il regretta le calme d’un Édouard Philippe. Ce dernier ne l’aurait sûrement pas poussé à intervenir, étant d’un naturel plus prudent.

\- Écoute, je te remercie pour tes conseils, Manuel, mais je te rappelle que c’est mon domaine réservé, et que j’ai déjà beaucoup d’avis divers et variés, de la part d’un tas de personnes expertes du domaine. Donc je te remercie de me laisser du temps et…

\- Est-ce que tu as pu trouver d’autres alliés ? L’Allemagne ? Le Canada ?

\- Ils nous soutiendront, a priori, mais n’interviendront pas.

\- Même ton ami Justin ? Tiens donc ?

\- Tu connais parfaitement la politique étrangère du Canada, non ? Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? fit Macron, excédé.

Il imagina le petit sourire en coin de son interlocuteur et repartit s’asseoir à son bureau, irrité.

\- J’imaginais qu’avec les liens que vous aviez noués par le passé tu obtiendrais plus de choses de lui.

\- Je ne cherche pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui, répliqua Macron sèchement. Ni de personne, d’ailleurs. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, à essayer de profiter de tout le monde par tous les moyens.

Valls émit un petit sifflement, puis reprit, rigolard :

\- Eh bien, tu ne me l’as pas envoyé dire ! Remarque, j’aime quand on se parle franchement, plutôt que ton attitude toujours lisse et raisonnable. Ça va si mal que ça, avec lui ? demanda-t-il d’un ton radouci.

Ce brusque changement d’attitude fit tomber la colère de Macron, qui murmura :

\- Tu crois que c’est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? Le monde est à feu et à sang, et tu m’interroges sur mes relations avec Justin ?

\- Parce que la petite histoire fait la grande Histoire, mon cher, et tu le sais très bien. Combien de guerres et conflits déclenchés pour des broutilles, des histoires de cul ? Ne fais pas l’innocent, Emmanuel.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, amusé. Manuel ne perdait jamais le nord.

\- Je ne cherche pas à faire l’innocent mais en l’espèce justement, je dois garder la tête froide. Ne rien voir d’autre que l’intérêt de la France.

\- Bien sûr. Et le tien, ajouta narquoisement Valls. Ta réélection.

\- Ce n’est pas du tout le sujet.

\- Ben voyons. Pas à moi, Emmanuel. L’opinion publique compte, tu le sais, et c’est un paramètre que tu ne peux pas négliger. Quoi que tu en dises…

Ces paroles faisaient écho à ce que Justin lui avait déclaré la veille, et le laissèrent pensif. Bien sûr il en revenait toujours là, même sans se l’avouer.

L’intérêt de la France contre son intérêt personnel. Inextricable.

\- Tout compte, c’est vrai, mais j’ai la faiblesse de penser que je fais passer l’intérêt du pays avant le mien.

\- Je n’en doute pas… en tout cas, je ne doute pas que tu le penses. J’espère pour toi que tout le monde le croit. Même ton ami Trump…

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à me chercher avec Trump ?

\- Sous ses airs d’idiot il est moins naïf qu’on ne croit. Je sais que tu penses la manipuler, méfie-toi que ce ne soit pas le contraire.

\- Merci pour tes conseils, Manuel, conclut Macron sèchement. Je te rappelle que j’attends le dossier de la réforme fiscale finalisé sur mon bureau avant le Conseil des Ministres. Il te reste deux jours.

Il raccrocha, vaguement irrité, et s’aperçut qu’il avait oublié de lui réclamer à nouveau les photos de Capri. De toute façon, il n’avait pas la tête à ça, pour le moment. La politique internationale prenait le pas sur le reste, vu les enjeux. La conversation sur la guerre qu’il avait eue avec Justin faisait écho à celle qu’il avait eue avec Manuel, en miroir. Au final il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il était condamné à être seul, et à décider seul.

Voire se tromper seul.

Il regretta les discussions d’antan avec Trudeau, quand ils se comprenaient et pouvaient parler de tout, en confiance. Bien sûr l’exercice du pouvoir isolait, et il ne restait au final que Brigitte qui ne cherchait ni à le flatter ni  à obtenir quelque chose de lui, en profitant de sa position.

Une fois de plus il se dit qu’il aurait préféré rester simplement ami avec le Premier Ministre canadien, tout en sachant que leur aventure avait été trop incandescente pour la regretter.

La nuit le besoin de son corps le reprenait, et il revoyait le regard bleu de son amant au moment où il s’était abandonné au plaisir, perdant la tête. Comment oublier ces frissons, et surtout comment oublier cet instant magique où Justin lui avait murmuré, alors qu’ils faisaient l’amour : « Ouvre les yeux. Garde les yeux ouverts. Donne-toi à moi. Et je me donnerai à toi. »

Et ils s’étaient regardés, bascule intime de leur relation.

Depuis ce regard le poursuivait jour et nuit, l’empêchant de dormir.

De vivre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre (pure invention, je le répète), vous a plu, et je vous donne RDV à samedi prochain (peut-être vendredi) pour la suite !
> 
> merci à vous pour vos kudos et reviews :)


	14. Vienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Départ pour Vienne, pour ce WE de pentecôte, allez-y, c'est une belle ville. Encore un peu de politique fiction internationale, pardon d'avance à Emmanuel, Theresa, Angela, Donald et Justin... merci de vous laisser porter par mon histoire ^^
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, en particulier mes fidèles Kourtney, Omnishambles12 et Politicodramatique... merci mille fois, vous faites mon bonheur :) 
> 
> "Vienne " est une superbe chanson de Barbara, à (re)découvrir.

 

**14**

**Vienne**

 

 

Une semaine plus tard l’avion présidentiel français se posait à Vienne, pour une rencontre non officielle entre dirigeants internationaux. La situation au Moyen Orient s’étant encore dégradée, les membres permanents du Conseil avaient décidé de se réunir à New York trois jours plus tard, alors que les USA et la GB avaient convié leurs alliés les plus proches, l’Allemagne et le Canada à cette réunion à Vienne, pour faire front commun contre la Russie et la Chine, dont les points de vue étaient opposés.

La voiture officielle qui conduisait Emmanuel Macron à un centre de conférence hyper sécurisé appartenant à l’ONU glissait à vive allure sur le ring, sous le soleil éclatant de ce mois d’août. Son ministre des affaires étrangères le rejoindrait dans l’après-midi, pour une réunion élargie. Emmanuel Macron aimait cette ville qu’il avait visitée plusieurs fois étant étudiant, et une foule de souvenirs remonta à son esprit en revoyant les monuments magistraux du centre-ville. Avec nostalgie il se dit qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé à l’époque y revenir en chef d’État.

L’escorte filait à vive allure et il se mit à repenser à ses rêves d’étudiant, qui n’étaient pas encore politiques. Ou pas tous. Il se voyait écrivain, encouragé par Brigitte qui adorait la littérature, comme lui. Le long des rues des badauds regardait le cortège officiel passer, faisant des signes réjouis, ce qui le fit sourire. La vie de Président vue depuis la foule semblait être un paradis de gloire, alors que c’était, au-delà du décorum, un enfer quotidien. Mais il fallait bien jouer le jeu, faire rêver les gens, si on souhaitait durer. Garder le sourire en toutes circonstances.

Lorsque la voiture s’arrêta devant le bâtiment officiel ultra moderne, il en sortit d’un pas vif et sourire aux lèvres, au cas où il y aurait des journalistes. La rencontre était classée top secret mais souvent ce type de rencontre finissait par fuiter dans les journaux, quelles que soient les conditions de sécurité prises.

Dans un salon privatisé Theresa May et Angela Merckel discutaient en buvant une tasse de café, confortablement installées dans de profonds fauteuils. Il les salua chaleureusement, ayant noué de très bonne relations avec chacune d’entre elles. D’ailleurs il pouvait se vanter d’avoir de très bonnes relations avec tous les dirigeants internationaux qu’il avait rencontrés, y mettant toujours beaucoup de soin. Son naturel sympathique et son sourire faisaient le reste, il savait séduire, voire captiver ses interlocuteurs.

Il s’installa à son tour dans un fauteuil à côté d’elles et prit un café, résistant aux bien nommées viennoiseries, pour croquer quelques quartiers de pomme et d’orange. La pièce était décorée avec goût, agrémentée de petits bouquets de fleurs fraîches, et il laissa son regard errer par les fenêtres, un instant. Il était arrivé légèrement en retard mais se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas le dernier, les deux autres invités n’étant pas là. Theresa l’interrogea alors sur sa future participation au G7 et ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus plusieurs minutes au sujet de l’avenir de l’Europe.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit il vit s’avancer vers lui, bras grands ouverts, son "ami" Donald Trump, qui lui secoua fermement la main avant de l’embrasser avec effusion. S’il n’aimait pas particulièrement ces démonstrations d’affection Emmanuel n’en montra rien, s’efforçant de se montrer aussi chaleureux et détendu que lui.

Presque au même moment Justin Trudeau entra dans la pièce de son pas souple et s’empressa d’aller embrasser Theresa et Angela, alors qu’Emmanuel était encore aux prises de Trump qui lui tapait dans le dos. Ce dernier se dégagea de l’étreinte un peu forcée du Président américain et tendit la main à son homologue canadien, cœur battant. Ce dernier le salua, souriant un peu mécaniquement et ils échangèrent une brève accolade, bien différente de celles qu’ils partageaient précédemment. Le Président sentit une certaine gêne entre eux, qu’il regretta, même s’il en était la cause.

Chacun se resservit un café et des viennoiseries et ils bavardèrent encore un instant, Trump avec Emmanuel et les dames avec Justin. A dix heures tapantes ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la salle de travail proprement dite, autour d’une table de réunion ronde, facilitant les échanges. Justin s’était assis entre Theresa et Donald, Emmanuel, lui, se tenait entre Trump et Angela, et ne voyait Justin que de profil. Il fit un gros effort sur lui-même dans un premier temps pour ne pas le regarder, et se rappela le G7 de Chambord où Justin l’avait battu froid, en raison de la nomination de Valls comme Premier Ministre et de la fuite de certaines photos.

La situation était sensiblement différente, même s’ils n’étaient pas fâchés, juste séparés, mais Emmanuel ressentit la même solitude qu’alors, le même sentiment de gâchis. Son ton froid le peinait, mais il s’efforça de ne rien montrer, sous les sourires d’usage. Il se rendit compte que sous son aspect bonhomme et chaleureux Justin était déterminé, voire calculateur. Tout comme lui-même. Ils étaient faits pour s’entendre, tout les rapprochait, et pourtant…

La gravité de la situation internationale reprit le dessus et il s’évertua à infléchir en douceur la position extrémiste de Trump, véritable va-t’en guerre, Angela et Justin étant les plus modérés. Les heures passèrent rapidement, chacun exposant et défendant âprement son point de vue, et vers treize heures on leur servit un plateau repas copieux, pour ne pas perdre de temps. La venue des différents ministres l’après-midi ne simplifia pas le débat, le nombre d’intervenants et d’avis divers compliquant les échanges. Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu’aucune position commune n’avait été trouvée, ils décidèrent de reprendre les débats le lendemain, en petit comité.

Un repas était prévu dans un grand restaurant de Vienne et Emmanuel passa rapidement à son hôtel pour se changer et prendre une douche. Il ouvrit ses mails et les referma aussitôt, sentant la migraine poindre. Manuel Valls était en charge des affaires courantes, le reste attendrait.

Avant de ressortir il pensa à appeler rapidement son épouse, restée à Paris :

\- Alors, ça se passe comment ? demanda-t-elle tout de go.

\- C’est un peu la foire d’empoigne, tu imagines. Surtout avec ce cher Donald. Il parle fort, il n’écoute rien, c’est pénible.

\- Et avec les autres ? Ça se passe comment ?

\- Ils sont tous assez modérés, heureusement. On se retrouve demain matin pour tenter de finaliser une position commune, c’est pas gagné. Bon, écoute, je dois te laisser, je te dis à demain soir ma chérie ?

Il conclut rapidement la conversation pour ne pas lui laisser l’occasion de poser d’autres questions, elle n’en fut peut-être pas dupe mais le salua tendrement et raccrocha.

Lorsqu’il rejoignit ses hôtes au restaurant de l’hôtel Sacher il se rendit compte qu’il était cette fois placé en face de Justin, et déglutit. Le voir de si près était moins une joie qu’une souffrance, et il s’employa à discuter avec Angela, à sa droite, comme le voulait la bienséance. Après un verre de champagne il se détendit, et se rendit compte qu’il était affamé. Donald s’employait à amuser la galerie, ce qui lui permit de souffler un peu et d’échanger quelques mots avec Theresa, à sa gauche, à la compagnie reposante. Après la salade folle ils dégustèrent une wienerschnitzel gastronomique, qu’il accompagna de haricots verts et de salade, pour éviter les féculents.

Parfois son regard croisait celui de Justin brièvement mais tous deux se parlèrent peu, n’échangeant que des banalités. Après l’inévitable sachertorte Donald commanda des cafés viennois pour tout le monde, et entreprit de raconter des blagues salaces qui ne firent pas rire les dames.

La soirée ne s’éternisa pas, ces dernières prétextant la fatigue, et bientôt les messieurs se retrouvèrent seuls dans un petit salon attenant, à boire des digestifs sur des canapés en chintz, à l’instigation du Président américain.

\- J’en profite, madame n’est pas là, leur dit-il avec un petit clin d’œil. J’adore ce genre de petite escapade, d’ailleurs j’ai rendez-vous dans quelques minutes avec une journaliste, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le Canadien et le Français échangèrent un regard blasé, et ne répondirent pas. Aucun des deux n’était réellement à l’aise avec ce type de discussion paillarde, et ils furent soulagés quand leur hôte les quitta pour rejoindre sa conquête. Ils le regardèrent s’éloigner en soupirant de soulagement, et échangèrent un sourire. Franc, cette fois.

\- Je regrette Obama, murmura Justin en français en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et moi donc…

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant il a l’air de t’adorer, il arrête pas de te tripoter, lança Justin d’un air entendu.

\- Oui, je sais, et ça m’agace. Mais je ne peux rien dire, bien sûr.

\- Tu es trop poli, Emmanuel…

Entendre son prénom prononcé avec ce délicieux accent serra le cœur du Président, qui se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Oui, je sais, c’est mon problème.

\- En tout cas, lui croit vraiment que tu es son meilleur ami, reprit Justin au bout de quelques secondes. La bromance, il y croit vraiment…

Le cœur d’Emmanuel accéléra, et il croisa les jambes, fixant le sol :

\- On dirait, oui. Pourtant…

 Il s’interrompit, retenant les mots qui lui venaient aux lèvres, l’alcool aidant. Justin risquait de mal prendre toute allusion à leur passé, et de partir. Et il avait envie qu’il reste, encore un peu. Juste quelques minutes encore. Alors il le fixa, pour la première fois de la soirée, et sut qu’il n’avait rien à ajouter.

Justin avait compris.

La seule vraie bromance avait été la leur, avant qu’ils ne dérapent. Mais toute discussion lui paraissait désormais piégée, et il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- En tout cas ça ne va pas être facile de lui faire entendre raison, soupira Emmanuel. Il n’écoute personne, il a des a priori et est têtu comme une mule. On n’est pas trop de quatre pour essayer de le freiner.

\- Je croyais que tu étais pour la guerre, murmura le Canadien en le fixant avec amusement. Ce n’était pas pour me convaincre que tu m’avais appelé, la dernière fois ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je voulais juste ton avis, mais ton conseiller m’a un peu agacé. Je n’ai pas dû être très clair.

Justin acquiesça, dégustant son kirsch, et le darda de son regard brillant.

\- Non, en effet. Et moi non plus, je pense. Je t’avoue que ton rapprochement avec Trump m’a déçu, politiquement. Je pensais que nos pays étaient plus proches historiquement et que l’axe devait passer par nous, plutôt qu’avec les USA.

\- Je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas négliger une telle alliance, surtout qu’il n’est proche de personne d’autre, à l’international. C’est un gros morceau, les USA. Une belle opportunité pour la France.

\- Un beau morceau, c'est vrai. Faut juste supporter Trump, en fait. Tu as la patience et l’intelligence de le faire, c’est bien, ajouta Justin en souriant.

\- Merci de le comprendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je rejette les autres, bien sûr. Tu restes un partenaire important de la France.

Son interlocuteur opina et sourit à nouveau, détendu.

\- Je suis heureux de l’entendre. Je pense toujours qu’on pourrait faire de grandes choses, tous les deux. Peut-être pas sauver le monde mais faire avancer les mentalités, sortir des ténèbres.

\- Je le souhaite aussi, approuva Emmanuel d'un ton pressant. Même si la tâche est immense.

\- On a de telles convergences de vues que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Mais je ne veux pas faire de l’ombre ni de la peine à ton ami Donald, glissa Justin.

\- Entre nous, Donald ne comprend rien à rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ton pays ou n’importe quel autre pays d’Europe compte dans le paysage, pour lui. J’ai réussi à l’impressionner à mon arrivée au pouvoir avec un défilé militaire et un dîner à la Tour Eiffel, mais tout ça ce n’est que poudre aux yeux. Pour le reste je rame, je te l’avoue.

\- C’est déjà impressionnant, conclut Justin. Et je suis heureux de savoir que nous pourrons continuer à travailler ensemble.

Le Président français cilla, un peu perplexe.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit qu’on ne pourrait plus travailler, ensemble, Justin. Jamais.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Mais je veux dire par là avoir des relations strictement professionnelles. Sortir de l’affectif, tu comprends ? Ça ne sera pas facile pour nous, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais c’est normal, il nous faut du temps. Donc là je suis heureux que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases, purement amicales.

\- Bien sûr que tu es et restes mon ami, Justin, souffla Emmanuel cœur battant, en finissant son verre.

Il n’était pas sûr d’être tout à fait sincère mais s’il fallait jouer la comédie de l’amitié pour continuer à voir Justin, il le ferait.  

Sa présence et son charisme lui faisaient du bien, et il était content de pouvoir discuter avec lui, librement. 

\- Tu sais, je suis heureux de te retrouver, reprit Justin d’une voix un peu sourde. Ton amitié compte énormément pour moi, et on est si proches. Si semblables. Comme des frères.

\- Ou des cousins…

\- Des cousins éloignés, oui. Tu sais que ma famille est originaire de la Rochelle, où mon aïeul était charpentier ?

\- Oui, je me souviens que tu l’avais mentionné lors de ton premier discours à l’Assemblée Nationale.

\- Quelle mémoire…

\- Eh oui, j’ai de la mémoire. Trop, parfois, dit-il étourdiment.

Justin se gratta le crâne, un peu gêné, et Emmanuel reprit bien vite :

\- Sophie va bien ?

\- Oui, très bien, merci. Elle me demande souvent de tes nouvelles, elle n’a pas trop compris qu’on se voie moins.

\- Et tu lui dis quoi ?

\- Des banalités. Qu’on est très pris. Que je suis jaloux de ton rapprochement avec Trump. Là, elle n’a pas de mal à me croire…

\- Tu serais donc possessif, finalement ? osa Emmanuel en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de kirsch.

\- Moi ? En amour, non. Je pense qu’il faut laisser l’autre libre. Sinon ça devient vite une galère. Mais en amitié, j’avoue… un peu. Beaucoup, même. Et je suis prêt à tout pour défendre les intérêts de mon pays. Et toi ?

Emmanuel réfléchit, hochant la tête pensivement.

\- En amour je suis très possessif, je crois. Exclusif, même. Quant à l’amitié… je ne sais pas. J’ai beaucoup d’amis, je ne suis possessif avec aucun. Pour moi l’amitié n’exige rien, c’est juste du bon temps partagé. Tu vois, on a des conceptions assez différentes.

\- C’est clair. C’est pour ça que je ne supporte pas Trump mais que toi tu fraies avec tout le monde, conclut Justin en haussant les épaules.

Le Président faillit répondre « Dans ce cas je veux bien être ton ami exclusif » mais il se retint, pour éviter tout sous-entendu. Il était si content de pouvoir dialoguer librement et amicalement avec Justin qu’il était prêt à toutes les concessions, ou presque.  

\- Et comment va Brigitte ? reprit Justin avec un sourire.

\- Bien, merci. Mieux. Elle a eu ce qu’elle voulait, donc tout va bien. Ma vie est beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant.

\- Parfait, fit Justin d’un ton narquois.

Ils se turent un instant, se dévisageant avec intensité. Tous deux savaient le prix qu’ils avaient dû payer pour cette tranquillité, mais n’en parlèrent pas.

\- Et ton cher Premier Ministre ? reprit Justin un peu plus tard, le regard brillant.

-Écoute, tout se passe bien. Professionnellement, tout au moins. Il a quitté son épouse et semble plus calme, je ne sais pas si c’est un hasard. En tout cas il ne me fait plus de crise de jalousie, c’est déjà ça.

\- Alors tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, lança Justin avec un brin de cynisme. Tu te rends compte le nombre de personnes que nous avons rendus heureux ?

Emmanuel avala de travers et se mit à tousser, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

\- Je plaisantais, précisa Justin.

\- Je sais bien. J’ai avalé de travers, c’est rien.

Il avait chaud et retira sa veste, s’épongeant le front. Par la fenêtre il vit qu’il faisait nuit noire à Vienne, et se dit qu’il devrait regagner sa chambre et travailler. Il n’en avait aucune envie.

\- Tu connais la chanson « Vienne » de Barbara ? demanda-t-il soudain, sans l’avoir prémédité. Je l’ai eue en tête toute la journée.

\- Oui, j’adore cette chanson. Et tout Barbara. Quand j’étais jeune elle était la quintessence de la chanson française, et je l’écoutais en boucle, dans ma petite chambre d’étudiant, à Montréal.

\- « C’est beau à travers les persiennes, Je vois l’église Saint Étienne, et quand le soir se pose c’est bleu, c’est gris, c’est mauve. Et la nuit par-dessus les toits… » chatonna Emmanuel à mi-voix.

\- Je me souviens de la fin, murmura Justin. « Il est minuit ce soir à Vienne, mon amour il faut que tu viennes, tu vois je m'abandonne.  Il est si beau l'automne  et j'aimerais le vivre avec toi.  Que c'est beau Vienne,  avec toi, Vienne ».

Un silence un peu gêné s’installa, et ils se redressèrent sur leurs sièges.

\- Je pense qu’il est temps qu’on aille se coucher, on commence à partir en live, constata Emmanuel avec une petite moue. J’ai encore plein de mails à lire. Mais avec tout ce que j’ai bu, ça va être compliqué.

\- Je te comprends. Moi aussi, j’ai plein de boulot. Et je ne te parle pas du décalage horaire, renchérit Justin.

\- Demain il va falloir qu’on soit en forme pour affronter la bête, fit Macron avec un petit clin d’œil, en se levant.

\- Bah, il aura peut-être pas les yeux en face des trous, avec ce qu’il est en train de faire maintenant.

\- Heureusement qu’il ne nous a pas proposé de se joindre à lui.

\- Heureusement, oui,  s’esclaffa Trudeau en se levant à son tour. 

\- De toute façon c’est pas notre genre, pas vrai ?

\- Pas du tout notre genre, confirma le Canadien en se dirigeant vers la porte d’un pas un peu chancelant.

Ils sortirent d’un pas hésitant, comme de vieux compagnons de beuverie, et se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur. Le hall était désert à cette heure-ci, le palace semblait dormir.

\- Tu es à quel étage ? demanda Justin en entrant le premier.

\- Le dernier.

\- Tiens, moi aussi.

\- C’est l’étage sécurisé. Tu crois qu’ils ont une piscine, sur les toits ?

\- Très drôle, Emmanuel. Non. Pas le genre. Et puis on a déjà donné, pas vrai ?

Plus un mot ne fut échangé jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant la porte de Justin, la première dans le couloir. Ce dernier l’ouvrit puis se retourna vers son homologue français, un peu gêné. Tous deux se regardèrent, hésitants.

\- Eh bien, bonne nuit, mon ami, souffla Justin en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Bonne nuit. Dors bien…

Au moment où il allait s’éloigner Justin ouvrit ses bras et, après une hésitation, Emmanuel se serra contre lui en une longue accolade.     

\- Je suis heureux qu’on soit à nouveau amis, murmura-t-il pour justifier la chaleur de cette étreinte.

Ils demeurèrent de longues secondes l’un contre l’autre, émus, incapables de bouger, incapables de se regarder en face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Oui, je sais, je coupe au pire moment, juste quand ils sont enlacés dans la nuit viennoise... mais c'est pour mieux vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, toujours à Vienne :)
> 
> A bientôt mes amis !


	15. Vienna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour à Vienne pour la suite des aventures de nos héros, mais tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires positifs et kudos sur le dernier chapitre, qui m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir : NoApologies, Omnishambles12, Kourtney, Bibi7, AckPadJ2, ElementaireJW71, Politicodramatique : merci, mille fois merci :)
> 
> Pour vous remercier, voici un très long chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant :) S'il y a un passage qui vous rappelle quelque chose, sachez que c'est fait exprès... On verra qui trouvera de quoi il s'agit :)
> 
> "Vienna" est bien sûr une magnifique chanson d'Ultravox.

 

**15**

**Vienna**

 

 

Après de longues secondes immobiles, debout devant la porte de la chambre, Emmanuel et Justin se séparèrent doucement, l’air grave, et le Président français fit un pas en arrière. Il n’y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, alors il repartit vers sa propre chambre, après un dernier regard vers son homologue. Il sentait ses yeux sur sa nuque et le couloir lui parut immense, tandis qu’il mourait d’envie de faire demi-tour.

Enfin il arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit tout habillé, l’esprit confus et le cœur retourné. Sur une petite table dans le salon attenant son ordinateur l’attendait, avec tous les problèmes du monde, et une menace de guerre. Mais ça n’avait aucune importance face à ce qui l’agitait pour l’instant, une blessure mal refermée. Le devenir du monde n’avait aucune importance quand Justin respirait à quelques mètres de lui. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se raisonner, se répétant que l’amitié c’était mieux. Bien mieux.

Mais Justin était là, à quelques mètres de lui. A quelques mètres de son corps, de sa bouche, de ses mains. Et la faim qui hurlait dans son ventre ne s’apaisait pas avec de belles paroles. Il se releva pour entrouvrir les lourdes tentures et apercevoir un rai de lumière, au plafond.

Puis, n’y tenant plus, il prit son smartphone et ses doigts se mirent à courir sur l’écran de verre, dans l’obscurité :

_EM : Tu dors ?_

_JT : Oui._

_EM : Menteur._

_JT : Emmanuel, tu dois dormir._

_EM : Je ne peux pas._

_JT : L’avenir de la planète attendra bien demain matin. Dors._

_EM : Je me fous de l’avenir de la planète. Je veux passer la nuit avec toi. Surtout si ça doit la dernière avant que cette fichue planète saute._

Pendant quelques minutes il ne reçut pas de réponse, et commença à tourner en rond dans sa suite, cherchant un moyen de convaincre Justin de lui dire oui. 

_JT : Emmanuel, je crois que tu as trop bu. C’est quoi ces conneries ?_

_EM : C’est pas des conneries et tu le sais. Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi. Ça me rend fou de savoir que tu es si proche et loin de moi, alors que j’ai tant besoin de toi._

Il relut le message avant de l’envoyer et secoua la tête, dépassé. C’était n’importe quoi. De la guimauve à deux sous, indigne d’un chef d’État. Mais comment dire ce qu’il ressentait ?

« Pas mieux », murmura-t-il avant d’appuyer sur la petite icône, cœur battant.

Il avait l’impression que ce dernier repartait au galop après une trop longue période d’engourdissement, et c’était bon de sentir le sang affluer.

_JT : Emmanuel, on a dit qu’on était amis. Restons-en là, pour notre bien commun._

_EM : Comment croire à une connerie pareille ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas senti battre ton cœur, quand nous étions devant ta porte ?_

_JT : Mon cœur bat, c’est physiologique. Ne laissons pas la physiologie prendre le pas sur l’intelligence. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j’ai vécu, en te perdant. C’est fini, Emmanuel. Fini. Nous sommes amis, un point c’est tout. Bonne nuit._

A ces mots le Président poussa une petite exclamation, qui résonna dans la pièce vide. Il recommença à tourner en rond dans la suite immense, angoissé.

_EM : Comment peux-tu être aussi froid ? Insensible ?_

_JT : C’est justement parce que je ne le suis pas que je ne veux pas recommencer._

_EM : Laisse-moi venir. Juste une nuit._

_JT : Non._

_EM : Je veux te voir. Je ne te toucherai pas._

_JT : Non._

_EM : Cinq minutes._

_JT : Non._

_EM : Je viens._

_JT : Non._

_EM : S’il le faut je tambourinerai à la porte, et les officiers de sécurité qui sont derrière les caméras interviendront. Tu gèreras le scandale._

_JT : N’importe quoi ! Ne fais pas ça, Emmanuel. Surtout pas._

_EM : Je suis dans le couloir,_ écrivit le Président en ouvrant sa porte _._

_JT : Non ! Ne fais pas ça._

Le trajet retour lui parut beaucoup plus court, et il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Justin, à laquelle il frappa doucement. Pas de réponse. Il frappa un peu plus fort, cœur battant, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Pas de réponse. C’est quand il se mit à tambouriner plus fort que la porte s’ouvrit, et il se glissa dans la chambre rapidement.

Justin se tenait face à lui, en pyjama, visage fermé, les mains sur les hanches.

Une vieille chanson d’Ultravox résonnait en sourdine, mêlant l’électro au violon, en pizzicato.

\- T’es content de toi ? fit Justin visage fermé, les mains sur les hanches. 

\- Écoute, je n’ai jamais fait de conneries dans ma jeunesse, je me rattrape.

\- Oh misère ! Et il faut que ça tombe sur moi… Retourne dans ta chambre, Emmanuel. S’il te plait.

Le visage grave et le ton froid de Justin le firent tiquer, il ne s’attendait pas à un accueil aussi glacial. Tout dans sa posture était refus et amertume, souffrance.

\- Emmanuel, je ne veux plus jouer à ce petit jeu. Je te l’ai dit, c’est fini. J’ai trop souffert, ajouta Justin en détournant les yeux. Va-t-en.

Emmanuel crut y voir briller des larmes, que le Canadien essuya rapidement d’un revers de manche avec sa veste de pyjama.

\- Oh mon amour, je suis désolé, fit Emmanuel en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Non. Non, ne me touche pas, fit Justin sèchement en reculant. Surtout pas. Pars tout de suite. D’ailleurs je vais quitter l’hôtel, rentrer chez moi. Je ne peux plus supporter ça.

\- Et les négociations ?

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même : on s’en fout, pas vrai ? fit le Premier Ministre en retournant vers son lit, récupérer sa valise. Tout ça n’est que mascarade.

\- Attends ! Attends, ne pars pas. Ecoute-moi cinq minutes. Juste cinq minutes…

Justin Trudeau se retourna, lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, immobiles, puis Emmanuel s’assit sur un des fauteuils en chintz du petit salon, tremblant. Une faible lumière diffusait dans la pièce aux meubles baroques, vrai décor d’opéra. Il déglutit, cherchant ses mots. Il ne s’agissait plus de mentir ou travestir la vérité, ils étaient face à face, démunis.

\- Assieds-toi, Justin, dit-il gravement. Je dois te parler. Je veux tout d’abord te présenter mes excuses, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne… je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi douloureux pour toi. Tu es toujours si… distancié. Raisonnable.

Son interlocuteur le fixa froidement, sans bouger, et Emmanuel se dit que cette fois c’était fini, il l’avait perdu. Par sa faute. C’était impressionnant de voir ce grand gaillard aussi démuni, bras croisés et tête basse, tout en reproches muets.

\- Moi aussi j’en ai bavé, tu sais, reprit-il sourdement. J’ai cru crever de douleur, certains soirs, à Paris. Je pensais même pas qu’on pouvait souffrir autant, c’est pour te dire… Bref. C’était une connerie de t’aimer, c’était une connerie de te quitter. Mais quand on a dit ça, on n’a rien dit. Tu crois pas ?

Justin ne répondit pas, la bouche amère.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, la seule chose intelligente à faire est que je rentre dans ma chambre, reprit Emmanuel plus doucement, et qu’on se joue demain la comédie des bons amis. Des alliés. Tout le monde y trouvera son compte, ma femme, la tienne, notre entourage, nos pays, le monde même, tiens… Puisqu’on est parfaits. Mais je t’avoue que…

Il s’interrompit, les yeux dans le vague. Justin Trudeau fit un pas et s’assit à son tour en face de lui, toujours bras croisés, l’air las. Le cœur d’Emmanuel battait si vite qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine, et il sentait un étau enserrer sa poitrine. Il savait confusément qu’il avait tout son art oratoire pour lui, sa maitrise de la rhétorique et ce talent inné de la communication, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre sentiment faux ou surjoué, parce que Justin le connaissait trop bien. Et que lui aussi maitrisait tous les artifices, en orateur cynique.

\- Je t’avoue que j’en ai marre de faire semblant, d’être toujours digne, froid, impassible, ajouta Emmanuel d’une voix éraillée. Raisonnable. J’en ai marre d’être seul à crever, jour après jour, Justin. Alors que tu es là, et que toi, tu me comprends. Comme je te comprends parce qu’on est frères, dans l’âme. Et qu’on peut tellement s’apporter, si on décide de ne pas jouer le jeu des apparences.

Justin ferma les yeux, et Emmanuel vit ses lèvres trembler alors qu’il tentait de retenir ses larmes.

\- Tu parles trop bien, mon ami, croassa finalement le Premier Ministre canadien. Et Brigitte ? Et ta promesse ?

Le Président français parut un instant désarçonné, réalisant qu’il avait oublié son épouse, sa carrière, ses promesses, la vraie vie. Il eut l’impression qu’un gouffre s’ouvrait sous ses pieds, prêt à l’engloutir. Parce que la réalité était là, cruelle et incontournable : il était Président et il ne voulait pas divorcer. Il se sentit pâlir, et soupira.

\- Tu as raison, Justin. Je ne peux pas le nier. J’ai fait une promesse et je n’arrive pas à la tenir. Je n’arrive pas à t’oublier, à faire semblant. C’est aussi bête que ça. Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas ta force.

L’autre haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, signifiant qu’il n’était pas aussi fort que ça. Des tas d’arguments traversaient la tête du Président français, alibis et excuses, mais tous paraissaient dérisoires. Inutiles.

Et pourtant il ne voulait pas partir, pas abandonner. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le décor guindé et luxueux, preuve de la magnifique comédie qu’était leur vie. Ses idées tournaient à toute allure dans son esprit mais son corps était lourd, fatigué de trop d’émotions. Il était temps de laisser tomber le masque, d’être sincère, même dans la faiblesse.

\- Alors je ne vais rien te promettre, rien te jurer, Justin. Je veux juste passer cette nuit avec toi, dans ton lit, sans te toucher. Sans faire l’amour, souffla-t-il, ému, le cœur au maximum. Juste être près de toi.

Justin le fixa avec intensité, suspicieux.

\- Et tu crois que ce petit arrangement avec la vérité va te dédouaner par rapport à Brigitte ?

\- Non. Je sais bien que non. Mais je ne veux plus faire semblant. Je souffre et tu souffres aussi, ce soir. Alors plutôt que de mordre chacun notre oreiller dans notre chambre, j’aimerais partager ce moment avec toi. Essayer de trouver un peu d’apaisement. Tu sais que ta présence me rassure, me berce… Je ne sais pas s’il existe un mot entre amour et amitié, mais j’aimerais qu’on essaie ça.

\- Bromance, souffla Justin en esquissant un sourire triste.

Emmanuel acquiesça, sourire aux lèvres, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un regard que le Canadien soutint, sans ciller. C’était comme si quelque chose avait cédé en lui, et Emmanuel respira plus librement.

Puis sans un mot ils se levèrent, Justin alla se coucher alors qu’Emmanuel passait à la salle de bain se déshabiller. Étrangement il se sentait calme, les voix du manque et de la honte s’étaient tues dans son esprit.

Provisoirement.

Tout était si fragile entre eux qu’il savait qu’il ne devait surtout rien dire, rien désirer. Après une rapide douche fraiche il remit son caleçon et sa chemise, n’ayant pas prévu de pyjama, et s’avança dans la chambre obscure et silencieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes ses yeux s’habituèrent à la nuit et il devina une silhouette sous les draps, une ombre brune sur l’oreiller. Malgré lui il se sentit sourire et se glissa de l’autre côté du lit, sous le drap léger, vu la chaleur de cette soirée d’août. Sans hésiter il posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Justin, qui referma son bras sur lui, sans que leurs bas-ventres se touchent. 

Dans le silence il ne percevait que le souffle profond et l’odeur de le peau de Justin, alors il ferma les yeux et soupira profondément avant de s’endormir, comme un enfant heureux.

oOo

 

Il rêvait et sentit dans son demi-sommeil une bouche contre la sienne, tendre et tiède. Encore engourdi par le sommeil il ne résista pas, et laissa une langue timide venir se glisser dans sa bouche. Un instant il se demanda où il était, avec qui, mais une main se posa sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Une douce langueur se répandit en lui, et il soupira longuement. L’obscurité était totale maintenant, il devait être tard, très tard.

La main sur son ventre se déplaçait lentement sur son torse alors qu’il sentait des baisers légers sur son visage, dans le silence absolu de cette nuit profonde. Il tenta de détourner sa tête mais une main décidée le retint par le menton, l’immobilisant brièvement. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de cette douceur si particulière, si tendre qu’il en referma les yeux.  

Le désir montait doucement, profond et brûlant comme une vague de feu, irrésistible. Il sentit alors un corps sur le sien, lourd et velouté à la fois, et frémit. Leurs peaux se frôlaient délicatement, lentement, alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient à nouveau, pour ne plus se lâcher.

Il commença à bouger doucement ses hanches, pour sentir encore mieux ce corps partout sur lui. Ce corps puissant et attentionné, se frottant délicatement contre le sien, lentement. Bientôt ils furent nus l’un contre l’autre, il gémit en sentant une chair contre sa chair la plus intime, et accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches. Alors que leurs bouches étaient encore unies il passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant, et le reconnut. 

Justin.

 « Baise-moi » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, et la jouissance l’emporta, le submergeant enfin.  

 

oOo

 

 

Le petit jour les trouva enlacés, bras et jambes emmêlés dans un rayon de soleil matinal, à Vienne. Emmanuel s’éveilla le premier, surpris du poids sur sa poitrine. Brigitte dormait toujours bien sagement de son côté, d’habitude. Puis il baissa les yeux et reconnut la chevelure brune de son amant, qui respirait profondément. Une vague d’émotion l’envahit, lui faisant presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Cet instant, il en avait rêvé si souvent et depuis si longtemps qu’il avait du mal à croire à sa réalité.

Pourtant il était bien nu dans ce lit avec Justin, et  les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent. Tout avait commencé par un rêve, un rêve qu’il faisait depuis longtemps. L’adolescence, sans doute, voire même avant. Et le rêve était devenu vrai, avait pris corps dans cette étreinte nocturne fragile et sublime.

« Comment as-tu su ? » souffla-t-il en effleurant le front humide du Canadien, qui poussa un soupir. Bien sûr  ça ne pouvait être qu’un hasard, une invention de son cerveau stressé. Une manière d’habiller la réalité, de l’enjoliver.

Le rayon de soleil se déplaçait lentement sur l’oreiller, bientôt il se déposa sur le visage de Justin qui s’éveilla en cillant, gêné par cette intrusion de lumière. Ils se regardèrent prudemment,  un peu indécis.

Là non plus il n’y avait rien à dire, rien à comprendre. Le passé était le passé et on n’y pouvait rien changer. Il continuait et continuerait à éteindre son ombre immense sur eux, se jouant de leur volonté.

\- Jure-moi qu’on ne se promettra jamais rien, murmura Emmanuel en glissant ses doigts dans les siens.

Justin fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe.

\- Jure-moi de n’être jamais rien pour moi, reprit le Français. Ni ami, ni amant, ni allié, comme ça je n’aurai rien à promettre, rien à regretter, et pas de raison de mentir ou de te quitter.

\- C’est difficile, ce que tu me demandes là.

\- Je sais. C’est un nouveau mot qu’il faut inventer. Un nouveau concept.

\- Bromance, murmurèrent-ils ensemble dans un souffle.

**oOo**

 

Lorsqu’Emmanuel Macron rejoignit le salon pour le petit déjeuner après être passé dans sa chambre pour se doucher et se changer, Justin était déjà là, discutant d’une manière volubile avec Theresa May. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main rapide, sans se regarder, et il prit place en face de son amant qui continuait sa discussion comme de si de rien n’était. En se servant un café bien fort Emmanuel se surprit à retenir un sourire, épaté par la capacité de Justin de passer d’un sujet à l’autre.

Lui-même se sentait las, un peu rêveur, et peu enclin à faire semblant.  Angela les rejoignit peu après, elle aussi apparemment en pleine forme. Emmanuel mâchouillait ses céréales sans un mot, essayant de ne pas trop dévisager son vis-à-vis qui lui, l’ignorait superbement. Pourtant il comprenait ses allusions subtiles au détour de chaque phrase, revivant en pensée les instants précieux de cette nuit magique. Il ne voulait pas penser à l’avenir, à Brigitte ou à la France, il n’y avait que cette matinée devant eux, avant le retour sur Paris en début d’après-midi.

Donald Trump apparut beaucoup plus tard, lui sautant au cou comme à son habitude, et Justin grimaça discrètement.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas suivre cette andouille de Trump dans ses délires bellicistes, lui avait dit le Canadien avant qu’Emmanuel ne quitte la chambre. 

\- Et moi je compte sur toi pour me suivre dans mes toutes mes contre-propositions, avait rétorqué Macron en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Nous devons faire front commun.

\- Jamais. Le Canada restera libre et indépendant. Je ne céderai jamais, avait lancé Justin en redressant la tête avec emphase. Il en va de la survie de notre Nation, même si c’est un mot que je n’aime pas beaucoup.

Ils étant tous deux devant la porte, Justin en pyjama et Emmanuel en train de se rhabiller avant de retourner dans sa suite. Le Premier Ministre remit en place une mèche rebelle sur le front de son amant, d’un geste un peu distrait.

\- Bon, j’en tirerai les conséquences diplomatiques, avait répondu Macron sèchement, entrant dans son jeu. Fini le CETA.

\- Colonialiste, lui avait alors murmuré Justin à l’oreille.

\- C’est pas moi qui ai décimé les indiens d’Amérique, avait répondu Emmanuel sur le même ton. Bon, faut que je me sauve, il est presque 7 heures. On se revoit au petit déjeuner ?

Justin avait acquiescé rapidement, détournant les yeux. Aucun des deux n’avait envie de quitter cette chambre, mais leur emploi du temps était minuté. Emmanuel se glissa donc dans le couloir rapidement, sur la pointe des pieds.

C’est en prenant son petit déjeuner qu’il réalisa d’un coup qu’il n’avait pas consulté ses messages sécurisés, dont certains pouvaient être urgents, et qu’il ne savait plus très bien où il en était des négociations de la veille, n’ayant pas eu le temps de revoir ses notes. Il coupa court au monologue de l’Américain et se leva pour disparaître aux toilettes, son portable dans la poche, sous l’œil un peu surpris de Justin, qui s’interrompit lui aussi. Theresa et Angela échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien, imaginant sans doute que l’Américain avait saoulé le Français avec ses histoires de golf, ce qui aurait le cas si ce dernier en avait écouté un traître mot. 

Le fait de se reconnecter à la réalité permit à Emmanuel de reprendre ses esprits rapidement, et il en profita pour relire ses notes concernant leur réunion au sommet. Il devait remettre sa casquette de Président et oublier les moments volés avec Justin, du moins momentanément. Il se passa un peu d’eau froide sur le visage et rejoignit ses homologues, les idées plus claires.   

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensuite vers la salle de réunion ultra sécurisée qui les attendait, et Justin en profita pour frôler les mains d’Emmanuel au passage, mine de rien, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, toujours aux prises avec le Président américain, qui semblait ne s’adresser qu’à lui. Ils reprirent leur place à table et les discussions commencèrent, dans une ambiance plus détendue que la veille. Justin et Emmanuel échangeaient des coups d’œil discrets, se ralliant systématiquement à l’avis l’un de l’autre, au grand agacement de Trump qui les foudroya du regard à plusieurs reprises. Theresa et Angela observaient leur petit manège, amusées, faisant front assez rapidement contre le géant américain, un peu dépité. Le rapport de force avait subtilement changé pendant la nuit, sans qu’il en comprenne la raison, ce qu’il l’agaça énormément.

A l’issue de trois heures de négociation ils étaient parvenus à un accord, synthèse de tous les avis, et ils se levèrent enfin, satisfaits. Un dernier déjeuner était prévu à midi mais Trump décréta qu’il devait partir sur le champ, au grand soulagement des autres. Ils allèrent donc s’installer en terrasse tous les quatre – mais à l’abri des regards -, et bien vite deux conversations se déroulèrent en parallèle, les Anglo-Saxonnes d’un côté, parlant en anglais, et les « cousins » francophones de l’autre, en français.

Bien sûr les discussions ne tournaient qu’autour de sujets politiques mais Justin et Emmanuel étaient heureux de partager ces instants ensemble, même s’ils devaient cacher leur attirance réciproque derrière une attitude de franche camaraderie. Leur rire résonnait au rythme du tintement des verres, et leurs yeux brillaient un peu trop. Après leur rindgoulash accompagné de Tokay revisité, on leur servit un apfelstrudel, pâtisserie généreuse  incontournable à Vienne, à laquelle ils goutèrent à peine. Au moment du café tout le monde se leva, chacun devant rejoindre son avion officiel et ses obligations.

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement avant de retrouver leurs équipes et leurs bagages dans l’entrée.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut se voir encore cinq minutes ? demanda Emmanuel à Justin, qui s’apprêtait à partir.

Ce dernier hésita, haussa les épaules, et demanda à ses conseillers de déplacer l’horaire de son départ, ce qui les fit grimacer, l’aéroport étant immobilisé pour l’occasion. Le Président français quant à lui demanda qu’on mette une petite pièce de réunion à leur disposition, ce qui fut fait dans la minute, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, dans des fauteuils en velours, un peu embarrassés. Un café leur fut servi, accompagné de macarons, et ils durent attendre que le serveur reparte pour se retrouver seuls.     

\- On va éviter les adieux déchirants, hein ? fit Justin avec une petite grimace.

\- Oui, oui, promis, fit Emmanuel rapidement. Je ne veux pas te retenir, je voulais juste te remercier…

\- Pour quoi, exactement ?

\- D’avoir suivi ma position contre Trump, j’ai beaucoup apprécié. Merci.

\- Oh misère, Emmanuel, tu sais bien que je te suivrais partout, hélas… Toujours ce tempérament de colonialiste, chez toi, fit Justin avec un petit sourire. Et puis ça ne lui fera pas de mal de déchanter un peu, lui qui se croit tout permis. En revanche, je crains que tu aies perdu un pote, mon ami. Il avait pas l’air content.  

\- Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés… plutôt un de perdu, un de retrouvé. Et celui-là m’est le plus cher, fit Emmanuel en soutenant le regard trop clair de Justin.

Ce dernier rougit, puis s’éclaircit la voix :

\- Donc c’est bien ce que je pensais, c’est uniquement pour des raisons politiques que tu es revenu vers moi.

\- Absolument. Tu as tout compris, Justin.

\- Mais t’as honte de rien, en fait ?

\- De pas grand-chose, non, souffla Emmanuel en sentant son cœur battre. De rien, en fait.

Les deux hommes se turent, troublés. Ils auraient eu tant de choses à se dire qu’ils ne savaient par où commencer, et le temps leur manquait. Mais au-delà des mots chacun savait ce que ressentait l’autre, et ça changeait tout. Des images de leur nuit passée flottaient entre eux, comme un charme enivrant et dangereux. Cette nuit et toutes les précédentes, inoubliables.

\- Alors c’est bien. Je crois qu’il faut qu’on y aille, mon ami, souffla Justin en le dévisageant longuement, comme pour retenir chaque trait de son visage.

\- Oui, je sais. Merci encore, Justin.

Ils terminèrent leur café et se levèrent, sachant que le temps leur manquait, comme toujours, et que leurs équipes n’allaient pas tarder à se manifester, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Arrivés au seuil de la porte ils s’enlacèrent d’un geste commun, et l’odeur et la douceur du baiser de Justin submergèrent Emmanuel, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait voulu rester là éternellement, à ressentir sa force et sa délicatesse, à goûter ce baiser sensuel et sentir son corps vibrer, à l’infini.

\- J’ai tellement envie de toi, Justin…

\- Chut. Moi aussi. Je t’aime, dit le Canadien soudain sérieux en le dévisageant avec attention, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime. Ne l’oublie jamais, Justin.

Dépassés par leurs émotions ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau longuement, serrés l’un contre l’autre, cherchant à se fondre l’un dans l’autre.

Puis quelqu’un frappa à la porte et ils  se séparèrent d’un bond, affolés.

\- Entrez, croassa le Président français en remettant sa cravate droite. 

Toutes leurs équipes les attendaient de l’autre côté de la porte, et ils aperçurent un peu loin une horde de journalistes, finalement avertis de la réunion. Des flashes crépitaient, et ils se regardèrent, interdits.

\- Il vaut mieux qu’on sorte séparément, souffla Justin. J’y vais d’abord, si tu veux bien. A bientôt, mon ami ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- A bientôt, répondit Emmanuel en lui serrant la main le plus froidement possible. Bon retour.

Après un dernier regard Justin partit et Emmanuel sentit une vague de stress l’envahir, à la pensée que Brigitte ou Manuel pourraient voir les photos.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a une autre sortie ? demanda-t-il au représentant du gouvernement autrichien qui l’attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Oui, suivez-moi. Une voiture vous y attend, vous prendrez un autre chemin que M Trudeau, pour des raisons de sécurité.   

En quelques pas il fut installé dans la limousine aux vitres noires, qui démarra en trombe vers l’aéroport. Le véhicule filait à toute allure sur le ring, accompagné de son escorte, mais cette fois il ne prit pas la peine de saluer la foule, les vitres étant teintées. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son portable, il avait déjà presque une heure de retard mais s’en foutait, peu pressé de rentrer à Paris. Le temps avait filé trop vite à Vienne, comme l’éclair. Sur l’autoroute il aperçut au loin un autre cortège officiel et sut que c’était celui de Justin, qui repartait lui aussi vers l’aéroport, à vive allure. 

En quelques minutes ils furent arrivés et chacun monta dans son avion présidentiel, situés côte à côte sur le tarmac. Ils ne se virent pas mais Emmanuel regarda l’avion de Justin s’éloigner puis décoller, cœur serré. Il avait tellement l’habitude de ces incessants voyages en avion que cela aurait dû lui être indifférent, et pourtant il ne l’était pas, au moment où l’homme qu’il aimait s’éloignait de lui à toute allure vers l’Atlantique.

Après le décollage de son propre avion il s’adossa contre son siège en soupirant, se détendant enfin. Il n’y avait pas eu de photos d’eux et le sommet était un sommet international, multilatéral, il pouvait donc espérer qu’il n’y aurait aucune conséquence fâcheuse à leur rapprochement. Tout au long du vol il résista à l’envie d’appeler Justin, pour ne pas paraître trop insistant. Il l’imagina dans son fauteuil hyper confortable, les yeux dans le vide, comme lui, peut-être, et le cœur gros.

Mais cela ne se disait pas et cela ne se montrait pas, à aucun prix.

Ils s’étaient juré de ne rien se jurer, quoi que ça signifie.

Ils ne pouvaient désormais que s’en remettre à la providence, quelle qu’elle soit.

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain le Président retrouva son Premier Ministre pour son point hebdomadaire avant le Conseil des Ministres, en compagnie de leurs conseillers, et il remarqua que Manuel expédiait les sujets les uns après les autres, pour finalement en venir sur ce qui le préoccupait vraiment : l’accord conclu à Vienne, sur lequel il n’avait eu aucune info.

\- C’est un sujet de politique internationale qui n’a pas à être discuté en Conseil, répondit Macron. C’est à moi de voir si je veux en parler, ou pas.

\- Je vous remercie de nous laisser, déclara alors Valls aux conseillers présents. Je dois parler avec le Président.

Ces derniers jetèrent un coup d’œil à Macron, qui soupira, impuissant, puis sortirent en trainant des pieds. Encore un aparté qui risquait de durer, décalant l’heure de début du Conseil.

\- Tu prends trop la confiance, comme disent les jeunes, lança le Président froidement lorsqu’ils furent seuls. Ce n’est pas à toi de décider de l’ordre du jour de nos rencontres.

\- Article 20 de la constitution : le gouvernement détermine et conduit la politique de la nation. Article 21 **:** Le Premier Ministre dirige l’action du Gouvernement. Il est responsable de la Défense nationale, récita Valls en le fixant durement.

\- Je te rappelle que la diplomatie relève, avec la Défense nationale, du domaine réservé.

\- On ne va pas finasser autour de l’interprétation de la Constitution, Emmanuel. J’ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez convenu à Vienne, tu peux le comprendre.

Emmanuel Macron le dévisagea avec froideur, essayant de rester neutre.

\- Je peux le comprendre mais je n’aime pas tes manières. Ce dossier n’est pas dans tes attributions.

\- Et tu trouves normal que je ne sois au courant de rien ? C’est comme ça que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Si je ne t’ai rien dit jusqu’ici c’est que j’avais mes raisons. Et en matière de confiance, tu n’as pas de leçons à me donner. Je ne te retiens pas.

Manuel Valls resta bouche bée, puis se ressaisit, piqué :

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu me congédies comme un laquais ?  

\- Si on n’arrive pas à discuter, oui. Ou alors tu te calmes. Je te rappelle que le Conseil est dans dix minutes, donc on se reverra la semaine prochaine, à la même heure.

Le Premier Ministre se leva, outré, et Emmanuel observa avec amusement son cou et ses oreilles devenir brique, alors que ses mâchoires demeuraient crispées. Valls ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Le Président ne broncha pas, attendant calmement la suite des évènements. Il n’avait pas l’intention de se justifier sur ce qui s’était passé à Vienne, d’aucune manière.

En voyant sa détermination le Premier Ministre cilla puis se rassit en soupirant :

\- J’ai besoin de ces informations, Emmanuel. Sinon je passe pour un con.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Macron, qui acquiesça.

\- Mais je te préviens, elles sont confidentielles et je ne me justifierai pas, ni auprès de toi ni auprès du gouvernement ou de l’Assemblée. Les décisions internationales sont confidentielles et reflètent le juste équilibre des forces présentes.    

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? fit Valls, méfiant.

\- Je te rappelle les règles, c’est tout.

Le Premier Ministre le dévisagea, suspicieux, mais se tut. Il faisait un effort visible sur lui-même, mais sa jambe ne cessait de trembler sous le bureau, et il n’avait pas touché à son café.

\- Bien, reprit le Président plus doucement. Nous avons décidé des frappes localisées mais pas de déclaration de guerre.

\- Trump a changé d’avis ? fit Valls, stupéfait. Et toi aussi, du coup ?

\- Je n’ai pas changé d’avis car je n’étais pas convaincu, souviens-toi. La guerre est une décision grave, lourde de conséquences. Nous en avons discuté longtemps et cette décision est la meilleure qui pouvait être prise, crois-moi.

Valls hocha la tête, soupçonneux.   

\- C’est lui qui t’a convaincu, hein ?

\- Lui ? Qui ça ?

\- Me prends pas pour un imbécile. Trudeau. Vous vous êtes revus et il t’a convaincu sur l’oreiller, hein ?

Le cœur d’Emmanuel se serra mais il prit soin de rester impassible, ne détournant pas le regard.

\- Tes fantasmes t’égarent.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fantasmes. Tu as passé la nuit avec lui.

-Non.

\- Si ! J’ai les preuves.

\- Ah ! s’exclama Emmanuel, satisfait. Je le savais. Je savais que tu me faisais surveiller. Je t’ai tendu un piège, mon cher, et tu es tombé dedans. Tout cela n’était que comédie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me doutais que tu m’espionnais encore, et maintenant j’en ai la preuve. J’ai monté cette mise en scène avec les services de sécurité canadiens, et tu as marché comme un seul homme. Tu vois que je ne peux pas te faire confiance !

\- Mais…

\- Comment veux-tu qu’on travaille sereinement avec toutes ces suspicions entre nous ?

Le Premier Ministre se renfrogna, mécontent et peu convaincu.

\- Je ne t’espionne pas, j’assure ta sécurité. C’est mon job.

\- Tu outrepasses tes droits et tu le sais. Tu ne veilles pas sur moi, tu me surveilles. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Manuel. Je te l’ai dit, tu es un bon premier ministre et on pourrait être encore plus proches et efficaces s’il n’y avait pas tous ces doutes et ces non-dits, entre nous. Tu ne veux pas qu’on baisse les armes ? demanda Emmanuel avec une franchise désarmante.

\- Si, j’aimerais bien, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Dis-le, exprime-toi. Jouons franc jeu.

Manuel Valls se gratta la tête, décontenancé. Macron savait qu’il était à l’aise dans l’affrontement, beaucoup moins dans l'aveu.

\- C’est l’heure du Conseil, non ? fit Valls finalement en regardant sa montre.

\- Ils nous attendront cinq minutes. Tu sais qu’il n’y a plus rien entre Justin et moi, parce que Brigitte me l’a demandé et que je ne veux pas la perdre. Alors j’aimerais que tu me fasses confiance, réellement confiance et que tu arrêtes de me surveiller. Et que tu me rendes les photos de Capri, pour solder les comptes. Repartir à zéro.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, repartir à zéro ?

\- Repartir sur de bonnes bases, travailler ensemble avec loyauté et honnêteté. Faire équipe dans la confiance.

Alors qu’on frappait à la porte, sans doute pour leur rappeler le Conseil, Manuel Valls acquiesça lentement, les yeux dans les yeux avec Emmanuel, chacun évaluant la sincérité de l’autre. Puis le Président lui sourit et lui tendit la main, avec simplicité. Manuel la prit, le fixant avec intensité, puis se leva.

\- Je crois qu’il est temps qu’on préside ce Conseil des Ministres, conclut le Président avec un petit clin d’œil.

Puis il le précéda vers la sortie, satisfait de lui–même.

Cette fois il n’y aurait ni remords et regrets, seul comptait son amour pour Justin, quel qu’en soit le prix.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de me le dire, et RDV samedi prochain mes amis !


	16. Un peu de rêve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de vous retrouver avec un peu d'avance, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de poster ce WE. Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier pour vos réactions positives au dernier chapitre, je suis très contente qu'il vous ait plu. Un immense merci à : Kourtney, Politicodramatique, Bibi7, CelineN, Omnishambles12, ElementaireJW71. Vous êtes formidables ! 
> 
> Vos réactions me sont très utiles, entre ceux/celles qui ne supportent pas MV et celles/ceux qui doutent de la loyauté de JT... Pas évident, j'ai parfois l'impression de marcher sur un fil, mais c'est ce qui rend la fic un peu intéressante et pas trop cousue de fil blanc, à mon avis. Perso, je les apprécie tous les trois, pour des raisons différentes, et les deux couples matchent plutôt bien, dans la complémentarité et la tension pour l'un ou dans la douceur et la similarité pour l'autre. 
> 
> Un petit retour à la Lanterne ? 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> "Un peu de rêve" est une chanson de Vitaa et Claudio Capéo. On cherche tous la paix, le bonheur...

**16**

**Un peu de rêve  
**

 

 

Le soleil descendait sur la Lanterne, où s’achevait le second séminaire gouvernemental de l’année, en ce soir de fin août. Il faisait encore chaud et une brise trop tiède soufflait sur la salle de réunion ensoleillée. Le Président et ses ministres avaient planché toute l’après-midi sur les dossiers chauds de la rentrée, économiques et sociaux, et plusieurs commençaient à fatiguer, soupirant sans retenue. Le Président avait dû recadrer à quelques reprises son Premier Ministre qui s’octroyait, selon lui, trop d’indépendance et de pouvoir dans la gestion des priorités mais au global, la réunion s’était plutôt bien passée, chacun cherchant, autant que faire se peut, à trouver des solutions et à travailler en cohérence avec ses collègues.  

En voyant bailler son ministre de l’Intérieur Emmanuel Macron jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et décréta la fin de la réunion, non sans leur avoir rappelé à chacun leurs priorités et la stratégie gouvernementale. Les mines sérieuses, voire stressées de certains lui confirmèrent qu’ils avaient bien saisi le message, et il se leva, les conviant à un cocktail sur la terrasse avant de rentrer à Paris. Ils s’égaillèrent avec soulagement dans le jardin, verre à la main, pour discuter en petits groupes.

Benjamin et Julien restèrent à bavarder avec Emmanuel, ravis de l’occasion. Les voyages incessants de ce dernier et la discipline imposée par Manuel Valls rendaient les discussions directes plus rares et ils le regrettaient, surtout pour ceux qui avaient participé à la campagne électorale et avaient vécu des moments parfois intimes avec lui, avant qu’il ne prenne une posture présidentielle. Une petite brise fraîche venait caresser leurs visages et ils se mirent sous un arbre pour se rafraichir un peu.

\- C’est vraiment un bel endroit, la Lanterne, murmura Julien en portant son verre de champagne à sa bouche.

\- C’est vrai, répondit Emmanuel d’un ton distrait.

\- Tu y viens souvent ?

\- Pas trop, non. Je n’ai pas le temps. J’envie les rois paresseux, murmura-t-il, qui avaient le temps de venir ici avec leurs femmes… ou leur maitresses.

\- Et toi, tu ne l’as jamais fait ? interrogea Benjamin d’un ton léger.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emmanuel, se raidissant.

\- Tu n’es jamais venu avec Brigitte ?

\- Ah, pas très souvent, non, fit Macron, soulagé. Un peu au début. C’est une citadine, tu sais. Ici c’est trop calme pour elle.

Alors que Julien et Benjamin continuaient à discuter des avantages de la Lanterne en échangeant des anecdotes grivoises au sujet des anciens résidents, Emmanuel se mit à rêver, évoquant des souvenirs désormais lointains avec son Premier Ministre – qui ne l’était pas encore. Ils avaient passé un weekend là, au début de son quinquennat, à des occupations bien peu politiques.

Un weekend à se détendre et faire l’amour, en toute discrétion, sous couvert de dossiers à traiter. Il ne regrettait absolument pas cette époque ni cette relation qui s’était terminée sur un chantage, mais parfois certaines images ou sensations lui revenaient, pas forcément désagréables. Les reflets de la piscine au lointain lui rappelèrent la brève passion qui les avait unis, et il cligna des yeux.    

Soudain il se rendit compte de la présence de Julien à ses côtés, qui venait lui proposer un peu plus de champagne, et sursauta.

\- Je t’ai fait peur ? interrogea ce dernier, désolé.

\- Non, non, je rêvais. Rassure-toi, tu ne me fais pas peur, sourit le Président en lui tapant amicalement sur l’épaule.

Il avait toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour lui, peut-être liée à sa douceur et sa gentillesse, ou à ses airs d’éternel adolescent. Julien l’accompagnait depuis longtemps, et était d’une fidélité et une droiture sans faille. Comme beaucoup de ministres il semblait épuisé mais gardait le sourire, malgré tout.

\- Et sinon, comment ça va, Julien ? lui demanda-t-il plus doucement. La famille ?

\- Ah, bien, très bien, merci. Les enfants grandissent, même si je ne les vois pas très souvent. Mais je ne me plains pas, hein. C’est important, ce qu’on fait. Je ne l’oublie pas, se reprit Julien en se forçant à sourire.

\- Merci, Julien. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, toute l’énergie dépensée pour le pays, lui souffla Emmanuel en posant la main sur son épaule. Je me rends compte que je vous en demande beaucoup, à tous. Mais c’est vrai que c’est important, et qu’on doit agir tout de suite. Plus tard c’est trop tard, comme je dis souvent.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Julien en lui souriant en retour. Je suis fier et honoré de travailler avec toi. Enfin… avec le gouvernement.  

\- Et ce n’est pas trop difficile, avec Manuel ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard du ministre, qui se força à continuer de sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas toujours simple… C’est pas comme travailler avec toi, avant.

\- J’imagine, oui.

Ils se fixèrent brièvement, puis Julien haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. Sur ces entrefaites l’intéressé s’avança vers eux, après s’être longuement entretenu avec Gérard, qui les salua de loin au moment de repartir.

\- Quand on parle du loup, glissa Emmanuel à Julien, amusé.

\- C’est moi le loup ? fit Manuel en s’arrêtant face à eux.

\- Tu as l’ouïe fine, remarqua le Président. Oui, c’est toi. Je demandais aux pauvres ministres si tu ne les maltraitais pas trop.

Julien sursauta, gêné, et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Bien sûr que je les maltraite. Je les fouette, même. Souviens-toi quand tu étais ministre, Emmanuel…

Ils échangèrent un regard aigu et Julien fit un nouveau pas en arrière, puis s’éloigna, prétextant devoir rentrer. Les petits groupes avaient diminué en nombre et il ne restait que quelques personnes à côté du buffet, en train de boire.

\- Je crois que tu l’as effrayé, nota Emmanuel en finissant son verre de champagne.

\- Pauvre Julien… c’est vrai qu’il est très gentil, souffla Manuel en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Vous aviez l’air très proches, tous les deux. Un bien joli couple.

\- Toujours jaloux ? lança Emmanuel d’un ton badin. Je croyais que ça t’était passé.

\- Je mets des patchs, mais il faut du temps, fit Valls avec une petite grimace. Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de ce garçon, je sais bien qu’il t’adore, mais je pense qu’il n’est pas ton genre…

\- Je n’ai pas de genre, fit Macron plus brusquement. Fini tout ça. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, fit Valls en se redressant. C’est vrai que tu prévois d’aller à l’usine Nental après-demain ?

\- Oui.

\- C’est impossible. Trop rapide, on n’a pas le temps de sécuriser ce déplacement.

\- Mais c’est maintenant que la situation est explosive là-bas, pas dans trois semaines.

\- Je sais. Mais le délai est trop court.

\- Trop court pour quoi ? Parce qu’il risque d’y avoir des manifestants ? Tu sais que je ne recule jamais devant ce genre de choses.

\- Oui, je sais, fit Manuel avec le ton qu’on réserve aux enfants capricieux. Mais là je ne te parle pas de quelques agitateurs, je te parle d’un vrai risque, peut-être un attentat.

\- Vraiment ? fit Macron s’immobilisant, et le fixant avec attention. Toujours ta paranoïa, hein ?

\- Non, on a capté des signaux faibles alarmants, et on n’a pas assez de temps pour sécuriser la zone. Si au moins tu repoussais ce déplacement, on pourrait se retourner. Garantir ta sécurité.

\- Je n’aime pas ça, soupira Macron. Ça donnerait l’impression que je recule. Je ne recule jamais.

\- Je sais… mais c’est après-demain, c’est trop rapide. Il nous faudrait juste une semaine. C'est ma priorité, d'assurer ta sécurité, Emmanuel.

Le Président réfléchit quelques instants, fit un point mental sur son agenda surchargé, et répondit :

\- Non. Désolé. Je maintiens le déplacement, sinon ça le repousserait aux calendes grecques. Est-ce que Bruno sera là ?

\- Oui, fit Valls avec réticence.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis prévu aussi, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je… avec tous ces risques, je ne suis pas sûr, commença Manuel avant de croiser le regard sévère de son patron.  Bon, OK, je viendrai.

\- Parfait, répondit Macron en avançant à nouveau vers le buffet. Merci. On a bien travaillé aujourd’hui, dans le bon sens. Je suis très satisfait, je vois qu’on arrive à fonctionner en équipe, et les dossiers avancent. Au fait, est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

\- Ta proposition ? demanda Valls, désarçonné. A quel sujet ?

Les derniers ministres esseulés vinrent les saluer avant de partir, et bientôt ils furent seuls sur la pelouse, accompagnés du piaillement des oiseaux.   

\- Souviens-toi de notre conversation à mon retour de Vienne,  Manuel. Je t’avais proposé de déposer les armes et de travailler en confiance avec moi, tu y as réfléchi ?

Le Premier Ministre resta bouche bée un instant, visiblement pris de court, puis haussa les épaules sans répondre.

\- Tu n’es plus très bavard, dis-moi, reprit Macron en lui resservant du champagne. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et le Président eut l’impression que Valls rougissait, peut-être à cause de la chaleur. L’atmosphère était lourde, presque orageuse en ce début de soirée, et les nuages avançaient au loin.

\- Tu veux qu’on se promène un peu, le temps de discuter ? reprit-il en lui souriant. Avant que l’orage n’éclate…

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir te promener avec moi ? demanda Manuel, sceptique.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Sauf si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr. Je pensais qu’on pourrait peut-être faire le point tranquillement sur nos relations… si j’ose dire. Ça fait longtemps qu’on se connait et qu’on travaille ensemble, alors pourquoi pas ? Tu ne crois pas qu’il est temps qu’on se comporte en adultes ?

Manuel haussa les épaules, dubitatif. Macron fit quelques pas, pour amorcer la promenade, retira sa veste et remonta ses manches.

\- Il fait tellement chaud… On serait mieux à la piscine, pas vrai ?

\- A quoi tu joues, Emmanuel ? fit Valls sans bouger.

\- A rien. Promis. Ce n’est pas un piège, juste une tentative de réconciliation, répondit Emmanuel avec simplicité. Je me rends compte que je suis de plus en plus seul et que j’ai besoin d’un appui, au gouvernement. Je sais qu’on a traversé beaucoup de crises, mais j’ose espérer qu’elles sont derrière nous. Je trouve qu’on fait du bon travail, tous les deux, au-delà de nos différences. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas se faire confiance, abandonner nos griefs ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que nos relations soient conflictuelles ?

\- Comment ? Ah, mais pas du tout. Je t’assure que non. C’est juste que… je me méfie, reconnut le Premier Ministre. A notre niveau, tu sais, tous les cadeaux sont empoisonnés, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me faire ce cadeau. Surtout après ce que je t’ai fait, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le Président sourit, et le regarda franchement.

\- Parce que je pense qu’à un moment il faut tourner la page, et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. J’ai compris pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi, et c’est vrai que je ne t’ai pas toujours bien traité. Du moins, pas comme tu l’attendais.

\- C’est bien de le reconnaître…

\- Je ne cherche pas à te faire un cadeau, je veux nous faire un cadeau à tous les deux. Je te l’ai dit, je me sens seul. Si je pouvais te faire entièrement confiance je pourrais partager plus de choses avec toi, discuter de tous les sujets. J’ai besoin d’avoir un allié pour travailler plus sereinement. Et ce sera mieux pour nous deux, dit-il sans mentir. Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on se rapproche ?

Manuel Valls ferma brièvement les yeux, puis se ressaisit. Visiblement il hésitait, pris entre le désir de garder un moyen de pression et celui de se rapprocher d’Emmanuel, devenir son confident.

Ils reprirent leur balade, passant par des chemins qu’ils avaient précédemment empruntés, à une autre époque.

\- Ce rapprochement pourrait aller jusqu’où ? murmura Valls presque contre son gré.

\- Je veux être franc : pas jusqu’où tu penses. Parce que le mélange des genres serait infernal, et nous replongerait dans le précipice de la passion. Et politiquement, ce serait ingérable. J’aimerais avoir des relations apaisées avec toi. Professionnelles et/ou amicales, si tu veux bien.

Il lui sembla que Manuel pâlissait, et il se prit à le plaindre. Il était pourtant hors de question de lui laisser penser que leur relation pouvait recommencer, car c’était exclu. Si Emmanuel était sincère en lui proposant de travailler en  confiance, il avait aussi en arrière-pensée la volonté de se protéger – et protéger sa relation adultère -  en le désarmant. Travailler en confiance serait un luxe appréciable et un soulagement, au fond.

Même s’il n’était pas certain qu’ils en soient capables longtemps.

Depuis Vienne il échangeait des coups de fil avec Justin, et leur relation à distance avait repris, malgré les risques et les mensonges. Emmanuel l’appelait quand il le pouvait très tôt le matin avec le téléphone sécurisé – ce qui lui donnait une bonne raison de se lever avec une belle énergie – alors qu’il était très tard à Ottawa, où Sophie était déjà couchée. Bien vite la voix et la chaleur de la présence de Justin - même à des milliers de kilomètres – lui étaient redevenues indispensables, et le temps passait vite et facilement, avec la perspective d’échanger mots tendres et aveux à peine déguisés.

Chemin faisant à côté de Manuel, il repensa à son dernier appel à Justin, et se retint de sourire.

_\- On aurait jamais dû replonger, avait soufflé le Canadien à voix basse. C’était une connerie._

_\- Tu as raison. Ni plonger ni replonger, en effet. Mais je suis désolé, c’était plus fort que moi. Et je ne regrette pas, pour l’instant. Penser à toi me fait du bien, me console de tout. J’attends nos coups de fil avec impatience, je ne vis que pour ça._

_\- Moi aussi, j’avoue, avait repris Justin en baissant la voix._

_\- C’est comme si tu étais à côté de moi, tout le temps. Tu es omniprésent dans mes pensées, mes désirs. Quand je t’entends, comme ça, j’ai l’impression de te sentir contre moi, ça me fait chaud au cœur. C’est idiot, hein ?_

_\- Complètement, oui, avait soupiré Justin. C’est ce qu’on appelle l’amour, je le crains. Un vrai esclavage. Moi aussi j’ai tendance à trop penser à toi… Hier dans un débat j’ai dit « mon amour » à mon interlocuteur au lieu de « mon ami ». C’est horrible._

_Emmanuel avait souri, secouant la tête. Il avait l’impression d’avoir 15 ans, et de ne vivre que pour ces instants volés, chaque matin ou presque._

_\- J’aurais bien voulu voir ça…_

_\- Tu verras ça sur internet, ça tourne en boucle ici. Sophie a fait une drôle de tête quand elle a entendu parler de ça._

_\- Elle se doute de quelque chose ?_

_\- Je ne crois pas, non, avait lancé Justin d’un ton gêné. Heureusement elle sait que je suis spontané, parfois gaffeur, et tellement pris par mon boulot qu’on se croise à peine. Et Brigitte ?_

_\- Pour l’instant, non, avait répondu Emmanuel d’un ton sérieux. C’est la première fois que je lui cache quelque chose aussi longtemps et c’est très difficile pour moi, mais c’est tellement vital que je me force à rester le même, à ne jamais soupirer ou rêver en sa présence… alors que je pense à toi jour et nuit._

_Il s’était tu un instant, le cœur gros. Ses sentiments pour Justin, accrus par le manque, étaient si puissants qu’ils lui coupaient parfois le souffle, ce qu’il devait cacher soigneusement. Heureusement son agenda et ses contraintes étaient telles qu’il lui restait finalement peu de temps pour penser à autre chose, ou passer du temps avec son épouse. Même si c’était contre tous ses principes il ne pouvait s’empêcher de mentir à Brigitte, car une nouvelle séparation d’avec Justin était inconcevable._

_\- J’espère que ça va passer avec le temps, avait-il murmuré au téléphone._

_\- Que quoi va passer ?_

_\- L’amour, avait répondu Emmanuel après une hésitation. Que je vais m’habituer, me lasser de toi. T’oublier._

_\- Moi aussi, j’espère… Tu sais ce qu’on dit ? Le temps agit sur l’amour comme le vent sur le feu : il éteint les petits et renforce les grands._

_\- Espérons… Mais comme on ne se voit jamais, on ne risque pas de se lasser. Mais on n’est à l’abri de rien, bien sûr. Et je n’ai pas hâte de retourner à ma solitude, en même temps._

_\- Une solitude toute relative, avait soufflé Trudeau. Avec tous les gens qui te tournent autour… Tu es vraiment sûr que Brigitte ne se doute de rien ?_

_\- Pas pour l’instant, non, comme je te l’ai dit. Du moins je ne crois pas. Mais je suis extrêmement prudent et en contrôle, tout le temps. Je n’utilise jamais mon portable perso pour t’appeler, je ne parle jamais de toi. C’est épuisant._

_\- J’imagine. Et Valls ? Lui aussi tu arrives à le tromper ?_

_\- C’est difficile, il me surveille tout le temps. J’ai à peu près réussi à lui faire gober que quand je t’ai rejoint dans ta chambre à Vienne c’était une manœuvre pour l’enfumer, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’il l’ait cru. Peut-être a-t-il voulu le croire, car je lui ai juré qu’on ne se voyait plus. De toute façon il est constamment à l’affut de tout, j’ai du mal à endormir ses soupçons. Je dois rester sur mes gardes tout le temps. Ça aussi c’est épuisant._

_\- Mais il espère quoi ? Te récupérer ?_

_\- Sans doute. Je n’ai pas encore trouvé comment le dégoûter tout en continuant à travailler sereinement avec lui. C’est la quadrature du cercle… Je suis obligé de lui mentir, à lui aussi, et ça me pèse. Mais je ne veux pas qu’il recommence à me menacer. Je ne veux plus subir. C’est inacceptable._

Emmanuel en était là de ses réflexions quand Manuel se tourna vers lui, poursuivant leur déambulation :

\- Tu veux qu’on ait des relations amicales ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être ami avec toi, Emmanuel, même si ça me tente, souffla le Premier Ministre sans le regarder.  

\- Je comprends, fit Emmanuel sur le même ton. Je te laisse réfléchir, la balle est dans ton camp.

\- Et… tu me parlerais de tout, y compris de politique étrangère ?

La question sembla si saugrenue à Emmanuel qu’il faillit sourire, mais se retint. Après tout c’était bien légitime de la part de son Premier Ministre, puisqu’ils travaillaient ensemble sur tous les sujets, sauf celui-là.

\- Oui, y compris celui-là. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras la moindre marge de manœuvre, évidemment. Mais je pourrais te consulter, oui. Bien sûr.

Manuel Valls acquiesça, rêveur.  

\- Et donc… il faudrait que je te rende les photos, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, fit Emmanuel cœur battant mais apparemment détaché. C’est un préalable incontournable. Finissons-en avec le chantage, si tu veux bien.

Manuel se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant, cherchant une preuve de duperie sur son visage, qu’il ne trouva pas.

\- D’accord. Je te les apporte mercredi matin, fit-il simplement.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Oui, je sais, certain(e)s d'entre vous sont un peu décu(e)s par l'attitude d'EM, qui ne joue pas franc jeu, mais en amour, il n'y a pas de limites, ni de règles... on l'a bien vu dans la fic précédente :) 
> 
> Pour info, l'anecdote du "mon amour" au lieu de "mon ami" est réelle, vous trouverez ça sur internet. JT est tellement rafraichissant et spontané, c'est un vrai bonheur... à propos, j'espère que vous avez vu le reportage d'Arte sur lui, très instructif. Et, comme vous, j'attends avec impatience le 6 juin où EM sera à Ottawa et le WE prochain où se tiendra le G7 à Charlevoix, au Canada. Encore de belles images de nos tourtereaux en perspective... 
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires et à bientôt !!
> 
> Pour info, j'ai remis à jour mon autre fic non politique "Dans une cage ou ailleurs", pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse...


	17. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici avec un peu de retard, j'ai fait une petite escapade outre-Rhin ce matin (ma vie est passionnante) mais voici la suite de votre histoire ! tout d'abord je veux remercier celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos et des commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir : Kourtney, Omnishambles12, Politicodramatique et ElementaireJW71, parfois en me laissant deux commentaires :) Merci mille fois ! Vos compliments me touchent énormément, vous êtes des anges. 
> 
> Sinon je suis contente que certains débats au G7 ressemblent un peu à mon chapitre sur le sommet de Vienne (Trudeau et Macron contre Trump), c'est drôle quand la réalité rejoint la fiction... j'espère que vous profitez bien de toutes les belles images venues de La Malbaie (merci Omnishambles12), ils sont trop craquants tous les deux :) 
> 
> Pour ce chapitre nous resterons en France, dans une ville inventée par ma bêta Nicolina, Senon, qui ressemble beaucoup à Sens :) 
> 
> "Fragile" est une magnifique chanson de Sting
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**17**

**Fragile**

 

 

Le cortège présidentiel filait à toute allure vers la petite ville de Senon, ce mardi-là, et il était à peine sept heures du matin. Emmanuel regardait défiler la banlieue puis la campagne, se surprenant à rêver d’une escapade seul dans les champs ou en forêt, avec son chien. Mais un simple coup d’œil à son agenda lui ôta tout espoir véritable, il se baladerait plus tard.

Dans une autre vie. Sa vie d’après.

Il était seul dans sa voiture, à part le chauffeur et son garde du corps, ayant prié ses ministres de le rejoindre sur place à huit heures du matin, sur le site. Les ouvriers commençaient tôt le matin, il se devait d’arriver tôt lui aussi. C’était un déplacement risqué, il revenait à l’usine Nental, constructeur de pneumatiques automobiles, quelques années après y être passé en tant que candidat à la présidence. Celle-ci était désormais sur le point de fermer, n’ayant pas trouvé de repreneur, et les centaines de salariés allaient être licenciés dans le cadre d’un PSE. Les services de sécurité étaient sur les dents, cherchant par tous les moyens à protéger le Président, alors que ce dernier voulait aller à la rencontre des travailleurs, pour ne pas passer pour un monarque coupé du peuple. La quadrature du cercle, comme toujours. Le cauchemar de Gérard, son ministre de l’Intérieur, qu’il n’avait pas voulu écouter.

La plus élémentaire prudence aurait été de ne pas y retourner, mais le Président ne voulait pas apparaître comme un dégonflé (jeu de mot préféré de la presse, s’agissant de pneus) et voulait en profiter pour faire quelques annonces sur sa politique industrielle. Il ne détestait pas aller au front de temps en temps, au moins pour montrer qu’il n’avait pas peur. Les photos prises à cette occasion resteraient comme un éventuel fait d’armes, et surtout il ne doutait pas de sa politique, même si elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu’attendaient les ouvriers. Lui ne voyait pas à court ou moyen terme, mais à long terme, et il fallait rassurer les investisseurs étrangers avant tout, afin qu’ils reviennent créer des postes en France.

Après avoir passé en revue ses mails sécurisés il se laissa aller quelques instants contre le siège en cuir, respirant lentement, fermant les yeux. Il devait apparaître le plus détendu et sûr de lui possible, malgré les nuits blanches. La reprise tardait, et les élections étaient à 18 mois, en fantôme menaçant.

Une petite vibration dans sa poche lui fit rouvrir les yeux en souriant : il n’y avait qu’un numéro avec ce type de vibration associé à un SMS, et c’était celui de Justin. Il fit un rapide calcul mental, il devait être une heure du matin à Ottawa, et Justin ne dormait pas, évidemment.

_JT : Bon courage pour ton déplacement à Senon. Tu as prévu un casque ?_

_EM : Non. Même pas peur. Je peux t’appeler ?_

_JT : Bien sûr._

Emmanuel fit remonter la vitre entre lui et son chauffeur, puis appuya sur la petite icône JT de son téléphone, sourire aux lèvres.

\- C’est gentil de penser à moi, murmura-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

\- Mais je pense tout le temps à toi, pour mon malheur, répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton, à voix basse. Comment veux-tu que je dorme ?

Immédiatement un frisson remonta le long de l’échine du Président, qui soupira. 

\- Il me semble que je t’avais donné quelques trucs pour dormir, il y a pas mal de temps… Tu les as oubliés ?

\- Oh non, rassure-toi. Impossible d’oublier ça. Mais il n’y en a qu’un qui marche vraiment, au final…

\- C’est quoi ? demanda Emmanuel, cœur battant.

\- Faire l’amour avec toi, répondit son interlocuteur dans un souffle.

Emmanuel poussa un soupir, et retint un gémissement.

\- Arrête de m’exciter, Justin, ou je vais arriver dans un drôle d’état à l’usine…

\- Au moins tu seras détendu. J’aimerais bien avoir une petite conversation très spéciale avec toi, ce soir. Ou ce matin, pour toi. Tu es où, là ? Dans l’avion ?

\- Non, en voiture. Et le chauffeur me voit dans son rétro, donc…

\- Dommage. Moi je suis tout seul dans mon bureau, et j’ai très envie de te toucher, partout. Te sentir contre moi et....

\- Stop. Arrête. Je n’en peux plus, déjà.

\- Hum, j’imagine, fit Trudeau de sa voix chaude. Tu es dans quel état, là ?

\- J’aurais jamais dû t’appeler, gémit Emmanuel en se cambrant au fond de son siège. Tu exagères.

\- Bien sûr. Et tu adores ça, je le sais. Emmanuel, est-ce que tu es gros et dur, comme moi ?

\- Non. Non, non, non, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et en posant sa main sur son bas-ventre, malgré lui. Pas maintenant. 

\- Devine ce que je fais, en ce moment ? 

\- Non. Stop.  Tu me rends dingue.

\- Imagine ma langue qui glisse sur ton ventre jusqu'à ton sexe, imagine que je te...

\- Arrête, ou je vais raccrocher. J’adorerais faire l’amour par téléphone avec toi, mais pas maintenant. C’est impossible, je te jure. Le chauffeur peut me voir à n’importe quel moment, et je t’assure que je suis déjà dans un état second. Je te rappellerai quand je serai seul, d’accord ?  S’il te plait.

Un petit silence se glissa entre eux, Emmanuel imagina Justin en train de faire une petite moue déçue.

\- Dommage, moi j’en avais très très envie… mais soit. Je terminerai tout seul, tout à l’heure, en pensant à toi. Ton corps me manque tellement, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Toi aussi, tu me manques terriblement, Justin. Et pourtant c’est comme si tu étais là, avec moi, tout le temps. C’est bizarre, comme impression. Je sais que tu es là et que tu m’aimes, et tout parait plus simple. Tu guéris tout.

\- Emmanuel… si tu savais comme je t’aime, moi aussi. Et comme je ressens la même chose, à chaque instant. Souvent je me demande : Où est-il, que fait-il ? Tu m’accompagnes partout, et pourtant on ne s’est pas vus depuis…

\- 5 semaines, trois jours et 18 heures, exactement, fit le Président sans hésiter. Et je lutte sans cesse pour ne pas t’appeler tous les jours.

\- Je sais, oui. Moi aussi. C’est si bon de t’entendre, là, Emmanuel…

Le Président soupira à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se redresser, malgré son érection douloureuse. Une douce chaleur se répandait en lui, la voix de Justin l’enveloppant comme une douce caresse. Et il adorait la manière dont il prononçait son prénom, avec cet accent indéfinissable mais troublant.     

\- Emmanuel ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Je suis tellement troublé par ta voix que ça me coupe le souffle, et mon cœur bat la chamade, c’est idiot. J’ai l’impression d’avoir 15 ans à nouveau. Et c’est merveilleux. En plus je souris comme un idiot, là, je dois avoir l’air ridicule, à l’arrière de cette voiture. Quand je pense que je suis accompagné d’une dizaine de motards et de journalistes qui me croient sérieux…  

\- J’aimerais tellement te voir, en ce moment.

\- Tu me verras dans les journaux et à la télé, tout à l’heure. Je serai le mec qui reçoit des tomates, fit le Président en grimaçant.

\- Tu as du courage, en tout cas.

\- J’essaie, oui. Rien de pire que de ne pas faire face à ses obligations. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver ce pays, même si ça me coûte.

\- Épatant. Très convaincant. Je voterais pour toi, si j’étais français…

\- Arrête de te fiche de moi, Justin.

\- Pas du tout. Tu as du courage, je le pense. Toutes mes pensées t’accompagneront, mon ami.

\- Merci, fit le Président avec chaleur. J’en aurai bien besoin.

\- Il sera là aussi ? fit le Canadien plus sérieusement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi. Ton insupportable premier ministre.

\- Tiens ? Je croyais que tu n’étais pas jaloux ?

\- C’est pas de la jalousie, je ne le supporte pas, c’est tout. Depuis qu’il t’a fait chanter j’ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, quand je le vois avec toi.

\- Ça, ça s’appelle de la jalousie, darling, glissa Emmanuel en souriant. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es un être humain, quand même. 

\- Pff, moi, jaloux ? Pas du tout.

\- Et rassure-toi, je suis en bonne voie pour obtenir ce que je veux, et récupérer les photos.

\- Les photos de Capri ? Il va te les rendre ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Si tu savais…

\- Quoi ? fit le Canadien plus sèchement.

\- Arrête ta parano, Justin. Tu me connais, non ? fit Emmanuel, un peu vexé.

\- Oui, justement. Je sais que tu séduirais un réverbère, si tu le voulais. Personne ne peut te résister.

\- N’importe quoi. Bref, pour te rassurer, je ne lui ai rien promis. Je lui ai simplement indiqué que je souhaitais qu’on travaille dans la confiance, et que pour cela il devait me rendre les photos.

\- Et il a gobé un truc pareil ?

\- Enfin, je ne lui ai pas dit ça comme ça, évidemment. Mais je sais qu’il aimerait qu’on travaille davantage ensemble, en cohésion, et moins dans l’affrontement. Surtout sur la politique étrangère. Alors ça l’a fait réfléchir.

\- Eh bien dis donc, il doit drôlement t’aimer pour accepter ce type de marché… fit Justin avec un long sifflement.

\- Arrête, Justin. Ce n’est pas la question. Je dois absolument récupérer ces photos, pour nous protéger. Tu le comprends, non ? 

\- Oui, je le comprends, fit Justin après un instant de silence. Mais ça me parait un jeu bien dangereux, s’il se rend compte que tu t’es moqué de lui. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment te rapprocher de lui, évidemment.

La voiture accéléra dans un virage, forçant le Président à se pencher, et il grimaça.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? C’est pour nous que je le fais, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais. Écoute, je n’ai pas de conseil à te donner mais j’ai peur que ça finisse mal, cette histoire. Je n’aime pas la manipulation.

\- Mais je ne le manipule pas, je veux juste récupérer ces photos à la con et travailler sereinement avec lui.

\- Ah, le but c’est donc bien de travailler avec lui, j’avais bien compris.

\- C’est mon premier ministre, je te rappelle. Je ne vais pas me tirer une balle dans le pied pour le faire échouer. Comme ça je fais d’une pierre deux coups.

La voiture ralentit à l’approche de Senon, et le Président fit une petite moue à l’idée de raccrocher. Ils passèrent les barrières de sécurité de l’usine et la voiture s’immobilisa.

\- D’une pierre deux coups ? Jolie expression. Et bien c’est parfait, Emmanuel, fit Justin froidement. Je te souhaite de réussir. Mais on ne peut pas toujours gagner sur tous les tableaux, sache-le.

\- Mais je… je ne te comprends pas, Justin. Que se passe-t-il ? Écoute, j’arrive, là, je vais devoir descendre de voiture. Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Justin plus doucement. Excuse-moi pour mes remarques idiotes. Et fais bien attention à toi.

\- Merci, oui. Et, Justin… ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il raccrocha et descendit de voiture, entouré par ses officiers de sécurité et une foule dense, tenue à l’écart par la police et des barrières de sécurité. Comme il s’y attendait des banderoles réclamaient la reprise du site par le gouvernement et sa démission, et il se dirigea bravement vers le Directeur de l’usine, blême, accompagné de ses représentants syndicaux. Les sifflets et les lazzis des ouvriers recouvraient sa voix, alors qu’il les saluait un par un, les fixant avec attention, comme il savait le faire, ignorant la foule hostile.

\- Vous voulez bien me suivre à l’intérieur ? demanda le Directeur en grimaçant,  visiblement très mal à l’aise.

\- Bien sûr, fit-il avec assurance en le suivant, alors que les huées s’intensifiaient. Je reviendrai vous parler tout à l’heure, lança-t-il à la foule en redressant le menton.

L’atmosphère était beaucoup plus calme à l’intérieur, et il rejoignit la salle de réunion où un café l’attendait, ainsi que le Préfet, les représentants locaux, et ses ministres, Manuel et Bruno. Il échangea une poignée de main rapide avec eux, les remerciant d’être venus, puis s’assit aux côtés de son Premier Ministre et du Directeur, faisant face aux représentants syndicaux locaux.

Après avoir remercié à nouveau les participants il prit bien soin de rendre hommage au sérieux et à la responsabilité des organisations syndicales, rappelant combien leur rôle était stratégique  au sein des entreprises. Puis la discussion s’engagea, chacun prenant la parole à son tour, et il se montra pugnace et convaincant, comme il savait l’être, répondant point par point avec l’aide de Bruno, son ministre. Manuel Valls n’intervint que très peu, Emmanuel le sentant particulièrement tendu et lui ayant discrètement demander de ne rien dire, afin que sa tension ne se propage pas aux participants. Il sentait sa jambe trembler sous la table, et voyait une fine sueur perlait à son front, alors que sa mâchoire semblait bloquée, comme aux pires heures du 49.3.  Emmanuel prit sur lui pour rester le plus calme et ouvert possible, tout en demeurant ferme dans son discours.

A la fin de la réunion qui dura près de deux heures, ils saluèrent les représentants syndicaux et se rendirent dans le bureau du patron, pour un débrief rapide et des rafraichissements, se détendant enfin. Le Président accepta un jus d’orange et prit son Premier Ministre à l’écart, pour lui souffler :

 - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tendu comme ça ?

\- Je te l’ai dit : ce déplacement n’est pas sécurisé comme il le devrait, tu ferais mieux de repartir tout de suite.

\- C’est hors de question. Tous ces gens m’attendent, à l’extérieur.

\- Évite au moins la ville, on n’a pas pu vérifier tout le quartier.

\- Une ville comme Senon ? Tu crois qu’il y a de dangereux gauchistes planqués aux fenêtres ?

\- Tout est possible, Emmanuel.

\- Mais non, calme-toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Et merci d’être venu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Nous sommes une équipe, pas vrai ? murmura Manuel en lui lançant un regard aigu. Je serai toujours avec toi.

Son ton grave fit frissonner Emmanuel, qui repensa brièvement à sa conversation avec Justin. Il n’avait pas l’impression de manipuler Manuel, il souhaitait réellement travailler en bonne intelligence avec lui, pour le bien du pays, et lui savait gré de tout ce qu’il faisait pour exercer son métier le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Des menaces ? répondit-il enfin avec un petit clin d’œil, et il s’éloigna pour rejoindre le Préfet et le Directeur.

 - Messieurs, je vous remercie pour votre participation et votre soutien, je crois qu’il est temps pour moi d’aller rejoindre nos amis à l’extérieur, qui ont des choses  à me dire, je crois.

Tous le fixèrent avec un mélange d’admiration et d’effroi, et il sortit, le Préfet sur les talons.  Comme il s’y attendait, la foule scandait « Macron démission », et il se dirigea sans hésiter vers un porteur de banderoles bardé de pin's syndicaux, particulièrement remonté. Ses officiers de sécurité l’encerclèrent, pour éviter tout contact dangereux, et il les repoussa d’un pas, avec fermeté. Alors qu’il s’approchait de l’homme les collègues de celui-ci reculèrent, comme effrayés, mais lui ne broncha pas.   

Une conversation s’engagea entre eux, tendue et du tac au tac, rendue presque inaudible par les quolibets et les huées, malgré la proximité des micros des journalistes. Au milieu de cette foire d’empoigne insensée il resta quelques minutes à discuter avec les travailleurs les plus courageux, qui osaient s’adresser à lui. Il savait bien qu’il ne les convaincrait pas mais au moins il était là, debout face à la foule, et c’était bon pour son image de marque, il en était sûr.

Au bout de longues minutes sa conseillère en communication lui fit signe qu’il était temps de partir, il était déjà en retard sur le timing officiel. Avec difficulté il s’engouffra dans sa voiture, suivi de ses ministres, et tous trois respirèrent enfin quand la voiture repassa les barrières de sécurité de l’usine.

\- Tu as eu du courage,  lui dit Bruno en s’épongeant le front. Bravo.

\- Il ne faut pas faire sentir qu’on a peur, sinon, c’est fini. C’est comme pour les chiens. Ils ne m’ont même pas déchiré ma chemise, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Bruno se mit à rire mais Manuel ne descella pas les lèvres, blême.

\- Eh bien, Manuel ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bruno, surpris.

\- Emmanuel sait ce qui se passe. Je n’approuve pas ce déplacement, on devrait retourner sur Paris, maintenant.

Le Président et son ministre secouèrent la tête, dubitatifs, et le cortège officiel s’arrêta sur la place centrale de Senon, où les badauds s’étaient massés. L’ambiance était plus calme que dans l’usine, malgré des manifestants regroupés un peu loin, scandant eux aussi des slogans haineux. Le Président sortit de la voiture, agitant la main en direction des habitants sagement regroupés derrière les barrières de sécurité, avant de rejoindre le maire pour l’inauguration d’une plaque célébrant une résistante de la seconde guerre mondiale, bonne occasion pour lui de faire un petit discours patriote, qui allait émouvoir la foule.

Il se plaça aux côtés du maire, ciseaux en main pour couper le traditionnel ruban devant la statue, et s’immobilisa alors que résonnait la Marseillaise. Manuel Valls, à ses côtés, jetait des petits coups d’œil nerveux aux policiers et aux fenêtres en face, où se massaient quelques personnes.

Ils étaient tous parfaitement immobiles quand un premier coup de feu éclata, provenant sans doute d’une des maisons en face, et la foule se figea d’un coup. Une femme cria, les policiers sortirent leur arme et coururent sur la place, tentant de trouver l’origine de la fusillade. Les officiers de sécurité se précipitaient vers le Président quand, en une fraction de seconde, Manuel Valls fit un pas sur le côté, pour se mettre devant Emmanuel Macron, en protection dérisoire.

Un second coup de feu éclata alors et le Premier Ministre s’écroula, touché de plein fouet. Emmanuel n’eut que le temps de crier que ses officiers de sécurité l’amenaient à l’écart, sans ménagement, pour l’exfiltrer de là.      

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Oui, je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est d'une cruauté sans nom, j'ai honte, oh là là qu’est-ce que j'ai honte... y avait quand même un petit passage fluffy entre EM et JT au début, non ? 
> 
> Bon, la suite samedi prochain, promis !


	18. Family snapshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, voilà, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre une semaine avec un suspense pareil, donc je poste tout de suite la suite, juste pour vous....
> 
> Un grand merci à Politicodramatique qui m'a laissé un commentaire qui m'a décidé à ne pas attendre pour poster la suite, merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui voudront bien réagir à ces chapitres un peu difficiles...
> 
> Je vous propose d'écouter le bouleversant "Family snapshot" de Peter Gabriel, qui décrit si bien les motivations dérisoires d'un tueur...  
> "I don't really hate you  
> I don't care what you do  
> We were made for each other  
> Me and you  
> I want to be somebody  
> You were like that too  
> If you don't get given you learn to take  
> And I will take you."
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**18**

**Family snapshot**

 

 

 

Il ne s’était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis la fusillade que déjà le Président était accroupi dans sa voiture officielle, ayant été littéralement porté par ses gardes du corps jusqu’au véhicule puis plaqué contre la banquette. La voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneus et soudain, succédant au silence inquiétant l’espace fut saturé des sirènes des pompiers et de la police.

\- Mais laissez-moi m’asseoir, au moins ! grogna-t-il en se dégageant de l’emprise protectrice de ses officiers de sécurité. Poussez-vous.

Il se redressa, mécontent, repoussant ses officiers du coude pour se rasseoir correctement. Le véhicule roulait à toute allure sur les routes de campagne et Emmanuel avait un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits, se demandant un bref instant si tout cela était réel.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda son garde du corps, en le palpant superficiellement.

\- Oui, ça va. Laissez-moi. Et Manuel ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

Les officiers de sécurité échangèrent un regard prudent, alors que l’officier à l’avant tentait d’obtenir des informations par radio.

\- On ne sait pas. Il va être évacué en hélicoptère vers Paris, je n’arrive pas à avoir des informations.

\- Débrouillez-vous pour en avoir. Renseignez-vous sur l’endroit où il va être hospitalisé, je veux y aller, dit Macron sèchement. Vite.

\- On a l’ordre de vous ramener à l’Élysée, intervint le chauffeur tout aussi sèchement.

\- Ah oui ? L’ordre de qui ? fit Macron, énervé.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, l’adrénaline se déversant dans ses veines en flux constant. Il aurait voulu prendre les commandes de la voiture et conduire lui-même pour rattraper l’hélicoptère qui transportait Manuel, pour ne pas rester inactif.

\- Votre chef d’État-major.

\- Sans blague ? Et moi je suis Président, donc c’est moi qui commande, pas lui. Vous m’entendez ?

Les officiers de sécurité échangèrent un nouveau regard mais ne répondirent pas, l’air fermé. Le Président savait bien qu’ils n’obéiraient qu’à leur chef direct et il récupéra son portable avec difficultés dans sa poche, ballotté par les cahots de la voiture roulant trop rapidement sur la petite route. « Maquerait plus qu’on ait un accident » pensa-t-il quand le véhicule prit un virage trop serré et dérapa brièvement, mais il n’en dit rien, pour ne pas ralentir.

Après un rapide coup de fil à Gérard, son Ministre de l’Intérieur, qui semblait sous le choc et peu au fait des évènements, il appela Benoit, son chef d’État-major, resté sur les lieux. Il fut agréablement surpris par le calme de ce dernier – qui en avait vu d’autres sur différentes zones de combat – et eut enfin l’impression d’avoir un réel interlocuteur.

\- Où est transporté le Premier Ministre ? lui demanda-t-il, cœur battant.

\- Il est amené à l’hôpital Percy. Il y sera dans quelques minutes.

\- Percy ? Pourquoi ? C’est un hôpital militaire, non ?

\- Parce que le lieu est entièrement sécurisé, y compris face à la presse. Et les médecins sont habitués aux plaies par balle.

\- D’accord, je comprends, fit Emmanuel en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je veux que l’hélicoptère vienne me chercher et qu’on m’y conduise immédiatement.

\- Ce n’est pas la procédure.

\- Quoi ?

\- En cas d’attaque terroriste on doit ramener le Président à l’Élysée, dans une salle sécurisée au sous-sol, expliqua l’homme calmement. La priorité est de vous protéger.

\- Écoutez, je ne risque plus rien et je ne suis même pas sûr que c’était une attaque terroriste, donc on va se calmer. Je ne veux pas être transporté comme un vulgaire objet fragile dans une cave, je veux aller voir comment se porte mon Premier Ministre. Donnez des ordres en ce sens.

\- Mais…

\- N’oubliez pas qui commande, ici, Amiral, lança Emmanuel, mâchoire serrée. N’oubliez pas que n’importe quel fonctionnaire est susceptible de passer en Conseil de discipline, pour désobéissance.

\- Je ne cherche qu’à vous protéger, M le Président.

\- Je sais. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis dans une voiture blindée avec trois officiers de sécurité, coincé comme une sardine, il ne risque pas de m’arriver grand-chose. Soyez raisonnable.

Après un silence tout relatif, le Président eut la satisfaction d’entendre l’approbation du militaire :

\- Je vais donner des ordres en ce sens.

\- Merci, mon vieux. Est-ce que vous avez des infos sur l’état de santé de Manuel ?

\- Pas directes, non. Il aurait été touché au ventre ou à la poitrine, il a été pris en charge par des médecins du SAMU. Je m’apprêtai à les contacter.

\- Envoyez-moi un hélicoptère sur le champ. Et… est-ce qu’on sait qui a tiré ?     

\- Pas encore. Des renforts de police et de gendarmerie ont été envoyés sur les lieux, tous les témoins sont interrogés, on fouille les immeubles de la place.

\- OK, merci. Tenez-moi au courant, fit Emmanuel avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Son portable n’arrêtait pas de vibrer, un grand nombre de personnes cherchant à le joindre, mais il prit le temps de respirer un grand coup avant de passer en revue la liste de toutes ces personnes, décidant de se cantonner aux plus proches.

Alors que la voiture roulait à présent à près de 200km/h sur l’autoroute, dépassant toutes les voitures mises sur le bas-côté par les motards, il décida d’appeler en priorité son épouse, qui devait être morte d’inquiétude.

\- Emmanuel, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? dit-elle d’une voix blanche. Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis dans la voiture, on rentre sur Paris.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Sur BFM ils disent que c’était une attaque terroriste, et qu’il y a des blessés. Même un mort.

\- Un mort ? fit Emmanuel, alarmé. Mais non, personne n’est mort. Manuel n’est que blessé, il est dans l’hélicoptère. Enfin, j’espère…

Est-ce que l’amiral lui aurait caché la mort de son Premier Ministre ? Il secoua la tête malgré lui, incrédule, envahi de frissons de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas… ils semblent dire qu’un officiel a été tué, et sur twitter on dit que c’est Valls.

\- Oh merde, merde. Accélérez, vous, dit-il à son chauffeur déjà crispé sur le volant. Plus vite !

\- Emmanuel ? Tu rentres à l’Élysée, hein ? Tout de suite ? reprit la voix de son épouse.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Je veux passer voir Manuel à l’hôpital. Il faut que je sache comment il va. Quand je pense que c’est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, aujourd’hui, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Si, il m’avait prévenu que le déplacement n’était pas suffisamment sécurisé… mais je ne l’ai pas écouté. Et je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi, en plus. S’il ne s’était pas mis devant moi c’est moi qui serais dans l’hélicoptère, actuellement.

\- Emmanuel…

A cette idée il sentit comme un haut le cœur, et crut qu’il allait vomir. Évidemment il n’avait pas voulu écouter Manuel et l’avait mis en danger, de fait. Il les avait tous mis en danger, y compris ses ministres et la foule sur la place. C’était une grossière erreur, il le savait maintenant. Et si c’était lui qui avait été blessé, ou tué ?

La voiture se trouvait déjà aux abords de Paris, toutes sirènes hurlantes, et il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Avec le stress et la pagaille il  ne savait plus depuis combien de temps  il avait quitté Senon, tout semblait irréel.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu es encore là ?

\- Comment ? Ah oui, oui. Excuse-moi, je… repensais à ce qui est arrivé. J’ai du mal à réaliser, encore.

\- C’est sûr. Écoute, ne culpabilise pas par rapport à ça, ça ne sert à rien. C’est trop tard maintenant. Pense à te protéger, plutôt.

\- Oui, oui, tu as raison, bien sûr.

\- Et rentre vite, hein ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Dès que je peux. Je t’aime, Brigitte.

\- Moi aussi. Sois prudent, mon amour…

Il raccrochait à peine que l’officier de sécurité à l’avant lui repassa un appel de Gérard, arrivé à l’hôpital.

\- Comment va Manuel ?

\- Il entre en salle d’opération.

\- Il n’est pas mort ?

\- Mort ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je n’ai pas cette info, souffla le ministre, mal à l’aise.

\- Ce sont les journaux et les réseaux sociaux qui racontent n’importe quoi, il va falloir coordonner tout ça, Gérard. En l’absence de Premier Ministre c’est toi qui prends les commandes et qui va piloter la gestion de la crise, OK ?

\- Mais tu ne rentres pas à l’Élysée ?

\- Pas pour l’instant. Ne t’y mets pas toi aussi, s’il te plait. Je compte sur ta coopération pour me simplifier la tâche, pas me dire ce que je dois faire. C’est compris ? dit-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. On a des infos sur le ou les agresseurs ?

\- On a arrêté un type avec un fusil, qui se cachait sous les toits, en face de la place. Il semblerait que ce soit lui. Il n’a pas même pas résisté. On l’interroge.

Emmanuel secoua la tête, dépassé. Encore un taré, apparemment. Mais qui avait failli le tuer, parce qu’il lui en avait laissé la possibilité.

Parce que ça aurait été simple.

Quel idiot.

\- Il a des revendications, il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas pour l’instant, je viens juste de l’apprendre. Deux organisations terroristes auraient revendiqué le geste aussi, mais c’est peut-être juste par opportunisme. C’est un peu tôt encore.

\- OK, je te laisse gérer ça. Pas de déclaration officielle pour l’instant.

Au moment où il raccrocha la voiture s’engouffrait dans la cour de l’hôpital, à Clamart, et il réalisa qu’il n’avait même pas eu besoin de prendre l’hélicoptère, vu la vitesse à laquelle son escorte avait roulé. Pour l’instant les journalistes n’étaient pas sur les lieux, le nom de l’hôpital ayant été gardé secret. En sortant du véhicule Emmanuel se remémora brièvement la dernière hospitalisation de Manuel, presque deux ans auparavant, dans des circonstances bien différentes. Autant il s’était senti mal à l’époque, autant il se sentait légitime à présent, et sûr de lui.

Il s’engouffra dans le bâtiment blanc, suivi par ses officiers, et salua rapidement Gérard, qui l’attendait avec tout son staff  à l’entrée.

\- Il est où ?

\- Aux urgences. On l’opère.

\- Et il est dans quel état ?

\- Pas fameux. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je crois. Il faut voir avec le directeur médical, il t’attend.

Ce dernier lui confirma les mêmes informations, lui donnant des détails médicaux qui ne lui parlaient pas, et lui proposa d’attendre dans son bureau la fin de l’intervention.

\- Il va s’en sortir ?

\- C’est un peu tôt pour le dire, on n’a pas les résultats de tous les examens encore, mais il a l’air d’avoir une constitution solide. Et mes chirurgiens sont des professionnels des blessures de guerre.

Le Président déglutit, mal à l’aise. De quelle guerre parlait-il ? La France était-elle en guerre ? Immédiatement il repensa aux frappes décidées par le comité réuni à Vienne, et pâlit. Peut-être n’était-ce pas un cinglé, finalement, mais une mesure de rétorsion contre leurs décisions. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l’écran de télévision allumé en sourdine dans le bureau, où les bandeaux les plus alarmistes tournaient en boucle, avec des images un peu floues et lointaines du Premier Ministre s’écroulant au milieu de la foule après le second coup de feu.

« Bordel, elles viennent d’où, ces images ? » grinça-t-il en se retournant vers Gérard. 

\- On ne sait pas. Pas de l’équipe officielle, elles n’ont pas été diffusées. On prévoit toujours un léger décalage pour éviter ce type de choses en direct. Sûrement quelqu’un dans la foule qui aura filmé avec son téléphone.

\- Appelle tous les médias pour qu’ils cessent de diffuser ça, c’est intolérable !

\- Il faut que je rejoigne d’abord la cellule de crise à l’Élysée, bafouilla le ministre. C’est un peu la panique, pour l’instant. Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Pas maintenant. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l’heure. Je ne veux voir personne ici. Débrouillez-vous pour gérer ça à l’Élysée. Je compte sur toi, Gérard, fit-il en le regardant bien dans les yeux, ce qui fit frémir l’autre.

Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre, et il s’assit un peu lourdement sur le siège en face du bureau du Directeur.

\- Vous devez être examiné, vous aussi, reprit le Directeur fermement.

\- Moi ? Mais je vais bien.

\- Apparemment, oui. Mais vous semblez très agité. Ne bougez pas, quelqu’un va venir.

\- Mais je ne …

Il n’avait pas fini de parler qu’un médecin en blouse blanche se présenta, et le Directeur sortit. Le médecin l’examina, prit sa tension et lui posa des questions, griffonnant une fiche avec un air entendu. Puis il lui tendit un petit comprimé blanc et rouge, avec un verre d’eau.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

\- Un calmant léger. Et votre tension est trop forte. Je vais vous envoyer un psy.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de psy !

\- Vous êtes une victime d’attentat, vous aussi. Il n’y a pas de raison que vous ne soyez pas accompagné et traité comme tel. Asseyez-vous, calmez-vous.

Et il sortit, le laissant perplexe. Le Président haussa les épaules et avala le comprimé, fataliste. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à son portable et le rangea dans sa poche, dépassé par le nombre d’appels et SMS qui affluaient. Son cœur battait encore à grands coups dans sa poitrine, et l’attente était intolérable.

Il fixa l’écran en face de lui, muet désormais, et regarda la scène se dérouler à l’infini, en boucle. Toujours les mêmes plans, lui avec le ciseau en main, la foule, quelques gros plans de visages, et soudain tout qui se fige, Manuel qui fait un pas devant lui et qui s’écroule, d’un coup. C’était fascinant, presque hypnotique, changeant la scène criminelle en sorte de ballet se répétant à l’envi, millimétré. Il se demanda pourquoi lui-même n’avait pas bougé, au premier coup de feu, et pourquoi il avait insisté pour que Manuel soit là, alors qu’il ne l’avait même pas laissé parler.

Était-ce pour s’assurer son soutien ou pour montrer que c’était lui le chef, qu’il était un peu plus grand et plus jeune que lui ?

A un moment il leva la main vers le téléviseur, comme pour interrompre l’action avant le drame, puis la laissa retomber mollement. Une douce torpeur commençait à l’envahir, et soudain il n’avait plus cette angoisse qui l’étreignait, ni ce besoin de courir partout.

Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, se présentant comme psychiatre spécialiste des traumatismes post-agression, et elle commença à l’interroger de sa voix douce et calme. Elle avait la quarantaine, les cheveux retenus dans un petit chignon lâche, et elle lui fit penser à Julie, la compagne de François. Il prit sur lui pour lui répondre avec le même calme alors que son portable n’arrêtait pas de vibrer, puis soupira longuement.

\- Vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard, alors qu’il commençait à s’ennuyer fermement.

\- Bien sûr que oui. A 100%.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous me demandez pourquoi, madame ? Mais parce qu’il a pris une balle qui m’était destinée. Parce que je n’ai pas écouté ses conseils, parce que je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi et d’être à mes côtés. Parce que je suis Président et que la sécurité des Français dépend de moi, à 1000%.

Elle cilla, puis reprit :

\- Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que la sécurité de chaque Français dépend de vous personnellement ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, agacé. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Excusez-moi mais j’ai choses à faire, revenez plutôt ce soir. Ou demain. J’ai des responsabilités à assumer, je les assumerai, croyez-moi. Merci, madame, fit-il en se levant.

Elle acquiesça, surprise mais compréhensive, et sortit après avoir griffonné quelques mots dans son dossier. Il reprit son portable et passa quelques coups de fil à ses conseillers au sujet de la cellule de crise qui s’organisait en son absence. Il commençait à avoir envie de rentrer au bureau pour reprendre les choses en main mais, par principe, ne voulait pas quitter les lieux sans avoir revu Manuel. Grâce au calmant il avait les idées plus nettes,  et réussissait à prioriser ses actions futures.

Plusieurs chefs d’État lui envoyèrent des messages de soutien, et il s’aperçut que Justin cherchait vainement à le joindre depuis son arrivée. Il hésita un instant puis le rappela, cœur battant.

\- Emmanuel ? Enfin ! Je deviens fou à essayer de te joindre, en vain. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, à peu près. Je suis désolé, tout part dans tous les sens…

\- Tu es où, là ?

\- A l’hôpital Percy. C’est un hôpital militaire, ajouta-t-il sans raison.

\- Ah, fit Justin, un peu déstabilisé. Je comprends, oui. On m'a réveillé pour m'apprendre l'attaque, ça m’a fait un choc. Quand je pense qu’on discutait tranquillement juste avant que je me couche…

\- Oui, fit Emmanuel en se rappelant avec une certaine gêne leur conversation badine.

\- Et… il est gravement blessé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On l’opère, là. Je n’ai pas d’infos précises.

Il n’avait pas vraiment d’en dire plus au sujet de Manuel, pour une raison inconnue. Un petit silence se glissa dans la conversation et le Président regarda sa montre, en geste réflexe.

\- Ça va, Emmanuel ? Je te trouve… bizarre, au téléphone. Lointain.

\- Ah oui ? Excuse-moi. J’avoue qu’avec tous ces évènements je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je viens de renvoyer la psy, là.

\- La psy ?

\- Oui, une spécialiste des états traumatiques ou un truc comme ça. Elle pense que je suis une victime, moi aussi.

\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait faux, murmura Justin. Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, Emmanuel. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à l’Élysée ?

\- Parce que je ne le veux pas, répondit le Président sèchement. C’est de ma faute s’il est là, je dois rester avec lui.

\- Mais non, c’est pas de ta faute…

\- Si, crois-moi, ça l’est. Il ne voulait pas faire ce déplacement, il ne voulait pas venir, je l’ai forcé. Il s’est sacrifié pour moi. C’est de ma faute.

Il lui sembla percevoir un silence accablé à l’autre bout du fil, et il se demanda pourquoi il devait se justifier ainsi.

\- Je crois que tu es sous le choc, Emmanuel, reprit la voix douce de son amant. Tu devrais te reposer, rentrer chez toi, laisser faire les médecins.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me dise ce que je dois faire, Justin. Et je trouve ta jalousie mal placée… Je dois te laisser, salut.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je te jure… Emmanuel ?

Mais ce dernier avait déjà raccroché, irrité.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... tout bientôt :) 
> 
> Merci à vous qui aimez cette histoire, un grand grand merci à ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire :) 
> 
> Pour info, j'ai mis deux nouveaux chapitres en ligne de "Dans une cage ou ailleurs"


	19. Jesus to a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous qui m'avez laissé des messages sur le chapitre précédent : Bibi7, Politicodramatique et Kourtney, chacune deux messages. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille mais mes réponses sont toujours décalées par rapport aux commentaires, quand je clique sur "reply". Bref, merci encore, j'espère que vous avez pu démêler tout ça...  
> Un grand merci aussi à Politicodramatique pour les photos dans sa review, elles sont sublimes. Si vous avez des photos ou des chansons à partager, n'hésitez pas ! 
> 
> On retourne à notre histoire et ses rebondissements, merci à vous qui la lisez et mettez des kudos (6 au chapitre dernier, ça m'a fait plaisir), et bonne lecture ! 
> 
> "Jesus to a child" est une chanson de George Michael.

**19**

**Jesus to a child**

 

 

Emmanuel Macron fixa son portable, songeur. Il venait de raccrocher au nez de Justin sans raison, à part cette incompréhension totale entre eux. Bien sûr que lui, Emmanuel, était responsable de l’état de son Premier Ministre, comment imaginer un instant qu’il puisse faire comme si de rien n’était et reprendre la marche des affaires ? Comment s’éloigner de ce lieu sans être sûr que Manuel s’en tirerait ?

Le fait d’attendre dans ce bureau le replongeait également dans des souvenirs pas si lointains, quand Manuel avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours à cause de lui. Cet épisode du passé revenait avec une acuité nouvelle, et un instant il le revécut avec le même sentiment de culpabilité. Justin ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui les avait unis puis séparés, la force de ce lien complexe et douloureux.

Malgré tout, malgré les échecs et leur rupture Manuel Valls lui était resté fidèle, luttant chaque jour pour le bien de la France, sous ses ordres. Se démenant pour obtenir des résultats économiques dont lui serait fier, au final. Emmanuel se repassa en boucle ses derniers mots à Senon, lui enjoignant de rentrer à Paris. Manuel avait-il pressenti ce qui allait se passer ? S’était-il volontairement sacrifié au moment du second coup de feu, ou était-ce un hasard ? Les questions tournaient à l’infini, cruciales et dangereuses.

Au bout de trois réunions téléphoniques improvisées un chirurgien entra dans la pièce, arrachant son masque de tissu. Il transpirait et semblait harassé, les épaules voutées.

\- Alors ? fit le Président en sentant son cœur se serrer violemment.

\- Alors il dort, on a délogé la balle et réussi à sauver sa rate mais ça a été très difficile, heureusement qu’il a un bon cœur. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Cette précision fit grimacer Emmanuel malgré lui, qui enchaina :

\- Il va s’en sortir, donc ?

\- Je pense, oui. Il n’est plus en état d’urgence absolue. Ça risque d’être long, cependant.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Il est encore en réa, inconscient, fit le chirurgien en haussant les épaules. Ça ne vous apportera rien.

\- Ça, c’est à moi de le dire, fit-il sèchement. Conduisez-moi.

En haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules le chirurgien sortit de la pièce et le conduisit en zone de réanimation, où un silence absolu régnait. L’ambiance de l’hôpital militaire n’était pas celle d’un hôpital classique, et il croisa plusieurs hommes en uniforme qui le saluèrent en se mettant au garde à vous.  Après avoir enfilé une tenue et un masque de protection il entra à pas feutrés dans la salle où se reposait Manuel, entouré d’appareils impressionnants. Il s’approcha lentement du lit, bouleversé par la pâleur et la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage. Il le reconnaissait à peine, son visage étant comme déformé par la douleur ou l’effet des médicaments.

Finalement il s’assit sur une chaise, conscient qu’il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps, mais les jambes coupées par l’émotion. Une forte odeur d’antiseptique flottait dans l’air, qui le prit à la gorge.

\- Manuel, murmura-t-il enfin, résistant à l’envie de prendre sa main. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu te retrouves encore là par ma faute, parce que je n’ai pas voulu t’écouter. Parce que je ne t’ai pas pris au sérieux, comme souvent. Et le pire c’est que tu es ici à ma place, et c’est d’une injustice terrible, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je regrette tout le mal que je t’ai fait. Je sais que rien n’est possible entre nous, mais… j’aurais au moins voulu éviter les dégâts. J’aurais dû les éviter.

Il se tut, la gorge nouée par l’émotion, et soupira. Il se rendait bien compte que ça n’avait pas de sens de lui parler en cet instant, mais au moins ça lui faisait du bien, à lui, Emmanuel. Une grande fatigue l’envahit d’un coup, et il se demanda s’il n’allait pas tomber de sa chaise. Toute cette violence, cette souffrance était intolérable, car elle ne s’était pas exprimée contre la bonne personne. Bien sûr il comprenait les mots de la psy et de Justin, qui cherchaient à le déculpabiliser, mais pour le présent c’était impossible, inimaginable. Personne d’autre n’était à blâmer que lui–même, c’était évident.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’accroches à moi comme ça, tu sais, reprit-il dans un souffle. Pourquoi tu as essayé de me protéger, si tu l’as fait consciemment. Après tout ce qu’on a vécu, tout ce qu’on s’est dit et le mal qu’on s’est fait, pourquoi un tel acte ? Tu cherches quoi ? J’espère que c’était pas par amour, mais par devoir. Pour la France. J’espère que tu t’en sortiras et que j’arriverai à te convaincre de faire autre chose, ailleurs. Tu paies un prix trop fort, Manuel.

Puis il se tut et fixa le visage de son Premier Ministre, qui semblait se décontracter peu à peu. Sans doute n’était-ce que l’effet des médicaments mais cela le soulagea un peu, malgré tout. Il n’avait pas envie de rentrer à l’Élysée et reprendre sa vie de fou, surtout en ces circonstances, alors il ferma les yeux  et s’assoupit quelques minutes. Ce fut le bruit d’une infirmière entrant pour prendre les constantes du malade qui le réveilla, et il se redressa, un peu confus. La vie extérieure lui parut soudain comme un cirque dangereux et absurde, et il se dit qu’il aurait dû prendre une chambre pour se reposer, lui aussi. Après tout, il était aussi victime d’un acte terroriste , et avait besoin de repos. De calme.

Mais il était aussi avant tout Président, et un Président ne faiblit pas.

Ne doute pas. Et doit agir.

Alors il se leva et  jeta un dernier long regard à son Premier Ministre, murmurant « Repose-toi, Manuel. Pardonne-moi, si tu le peux. » Puis il sortit et demanda à ce qu’on le ramène à l’Élysée, où la cellule de crise l’attendait. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait pris ses fonctions il se demanda si tout ce décorum, cette escorte bruyante et cette mise en scène n’était pas ridicules, car il se sentait humain, simplement humain. Et tout cela ne l’avait protégé de rien, au final.

« The show must go on » murmura-t-il en voyant défiler les rues de Paris, et la chanson ne le quitta pas de la journée.    

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make-up may be flaking_

_But my smile still stays on_

oOo

 

Les jours suivants les suites de l’attentat firent la une des journaux et des réseaux sociaux, alors que l’Élysée essayait de gérer tant bien que mal les retombées médiatiques de l’évènement. Il s’avéra que le tueur était en fait un déséquilibré inconnu des services de police mais gravement dépressif, qui cherchait par là une reconnaissance dérisoire.

 « Le prix du sacrifice », « L’acte héroïque de Manuel Valls », « Requiem pour un Premier Ministre » furent parmi les gros titres les plus fréquents, tandis que l’Élysée avait rédigé dès le premier jour un communiqué sobre et digne au sujet de l’acte et de l’état de santé de Valls, sur les conseils des experts en communication. Régulièrement des communiqués étaient envoyés à l’AFP sur l’évolution de son état de santé, toujours minimalistes. 

Bien entendu, au grand agacement de Macron,  le Président américain en profita pour vanter le port d’armes, expliquant que si le Premier Ministre avait été armé il aurait pu riposter, ce qui était matériellement impossible, l’homme étant dissimulé derrière un rideau. Par ailleurs des dizaines de policiers et gendarmes étaient présents ce jour-là, ce qui n’avait rien empêché.

Les jours suivants Manuel Valls se remit doucement de son opération et put quitter le service de réanimation. C’est trois jours plus tard que le Président décida de lui rendre visite, avec l’autorisation des médecins.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, Emmanuel, ce n’est pas toi qui lui as tiré dessus» lui avait encore enjoint son épouse le matin même, inquiète de le voir aussi anxieux depuis les évènements. Malgré les discussions avec son entourage et les médecins, il n’en démordait pas : tout était de sa faute, il devait aller s’excuser.

« Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal, ça va mal finir », lui répétait-elle chaque jour alors qu’il refusait de l’écouter et de rencontrer un psy. Il était impensable pour lui d’être traité en victime, il était responsable et coupable, point final. Il n’avait pas repris contact avec Justin non plus, malgré les nombreux messages de ce dernier, de plus en plus pressants.  

Ce matin-là, alors qu’il descendait les marches 4 à 4 pour se rendre à l’hôpital, Brigitte souffla à Alexis, le secrétaire général de l’Élysée :

\- Je crois qu’il est en train de péter les plombs, il faut absolument que son médecin vienne lui parler. Organisez cela le plus discrètement possible, dès son retour.

\- C’est vrai qu’il en parle tout le temps, et il y pense tout le temps, renchérit son interlocuteur. Il est obsédé par cette agression.

\- C’est sans doute normal, vu ce qui s’est passé, mais s’il n’évacue pas tout ça on court droit à la catastrophe, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Alexis acquiesça puis s’éloigna, alors que la voiture présidentielle démarrait dans la cour.

oOo

 

Son entrée à l’hôpital Percy se fit discrètement et il rejoignit la chambre du Premier Ministre, sous bonne garde, en quelques pas. Après avoir hésité un instant il frappa à la porte puis entra sur la pointe des pieds, comme on le fait toujours à l’hôpital. La pièce était grande et claire, remplie d’appareils médicaux, de photos et de cartes de bon rétablissement posées çà et là sur les fauteuils.

Manuel Valls tourna la tête vers lui et il sentit son cœur accélérer en le voyant  pâle et chétif, dans les draps blancs.

\- Alors, on tire au flanc ? On prend du bon temps, à ce que je vois ? lança le Président avec une fausse légèreté.

\- Oui, souffla l'autre. Tous les prétextes sont bons, tu vois.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Explosé. Comme si j’étais passé sous un train.

\- Aïe. Tu souffres beaucoup ?

\- Pas mal, oui. Mais je ne veux pas prendre trop de médicaments sinon je dors tout le temps, je deviens un vrai zombie…

Emmanuel fut inquiet en entendant sa voix faible et un peu éraillée, et se força à sourire. Manuel était encore sous perfusion et relié à diverses machines, heureusement silencieuses. Il s’assit sur un siège près du lit, un peu gêné par les fortes odeurs de médicaments.

\- Je ne veux pas te fatiguer, tu sais. Je peux repartir, si tu es trop affaibli. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Non, non. Ça va. Tu peux rester. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu, ajouta Valls avec difficulté.

\- C’est normal. Tout à fait normal.

Manuel grimaça, puis tenta de sourire. On sentait que le fait de parler lui coûtait, mais il articula quand même :

\- Je suppose que tu as autre chose à faire…

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tout le monde ne parle que de toi. Impossible de travailler sur un autre dossier. Toujours ta tendance à tirer la couverture à toi…

Manuel essaya de rire mais toussa, d’une petite toux sèche et rauque.

\- Tu peux me passer un verre d’eau, s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il en montrant la carafe sur la table de nuit.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit l’autre en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te fatiguer à essayer de parler, tu sais.

\- Tu veux me faire taire, hein ? croassa le Premier Ministre en se redressant un peu sur son siège et en buvant.

\- Tu me connais… Je profite de tout, toujours. En tout cas, je voulais te remercier pour ton attitude héroïque, Manuel. Tu m’as sauvé la vie.  

En secouant la tête Manuel Valls ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement surpris.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Tu t’es placé devant moi pour me protéger. Tu ne t’en souviens pas ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son air étonné.

\- Franchement, non. Pas du tout. On m'a déjà raconté les évènements mais je ne rappelle de rien. Je me souviens être tombé lourdement, avant même d’avoir eu mal, et c’est tout. Rien avant, rien après.

\- C’est sans doute à cause du choc. Je pense que tu retrouveras tes esprits plus tard. En tout cas sache que tu as eu un comportement héroïque, murmura le Président avec force.

\- Ça m’étonnerait, glissa Manuel avec une petite moue. Qui voudrait mourir pour toi ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, plein de non-dits. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le Premier Ministre se retrouvait à l’hôpital, ayant fait une tentative de suicide quelques années plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois c’était différent, évidemment. Emmanuel se mordit la lèvre, mal à l’aise.

Trop de choses à dire et trop peu de mots inoffensifs, vu la situation.

\- En principe c’est plutôt le rôle des officiers de sécurité de mourir pour le Président, mais tu as voulu faire du zèle, comme d’habitude, reprit-il finalement d’un ton léger.

\- Arrête, ne me fais pas rire, gémit Manuel, ça me fait mal. Je t’assure que je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’aurais fait un truc aussi idiot, en plus.

Emmanuel Macron hocha la tête, indécis.

\- Pour avoir une médaille ?

\- Ou des funérailles nationales. Tu y excelles. J’aurais bien aimé que tu dises du bien de moi, pour une fois…

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Manuel. Je voulais juste te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, au-delà de ce geste. Tu as essayé de me prévenir et je ne t’ai pas écouté. Je me suis mis en danger et je t’ai mis en danger, c’était irresponsable. Pardon.

\- De rien. On va dire que je l’ai fait pour la France…

Le Premier Ministre détourna les yeux, ému lui aussi, sans doute affecté par les remords du Président, si rares. Son attitude modeste impressionnait ce dernier, ainsi que sa volonté de ne pas jouer les héros. Il n’était pas vraiment dupe de son « pour la France », même si Valls avait montré à plusieurs reprises combien il était attaché à son pays et à l’idée de grandeur et de patriotisme.

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser, fit Emmanuel en faisant mine de se lever pour faire retomber la légère tension qui s’était installée entre eux.

\- Non, attends, murmura Manuel en lui tendant la main. J’apprécie vraiment que tu sois venu.

Sans hésiter Emmanuel lui prit la main, qu’il serra dans la sienne. Il la trouva froide, alors que la pièce était surchauffée. Un silence s’installa, qu’ils ne cherchèrent pas à rompre, comme si le temps s’était suspendu.     

\- Tu as la main chaude, ça fait du bien, glissa Manuel au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Tant mieux.

\- En plus c’est bien pour moi, c’est un peu comme les écrouelles.

\- Quoi ? fit le Président en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, « Le Roi te touche, Dieu te guérit ».

\- N’importe quoi. Tu délires, là. Je ne suis pas Roi.

\- Un peu, parfois, dans la posture. Et si ça peut me guérir, j’en profite…

Sans retirer sa main Emmanuel secoua la tête, amusé. Il repensa à sa première visite après le geste désespéré de Manuel, où il avait essayé de lui transmettre en pensée un peu de son énergie et des ondes de guérison, en lui prenant la main. Mais ce dernier était inconscient, à l’époque, et les circonstances étaient bien différentes.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche à plusieurs reprises, se morigénant de ne pas l’avoir éteint comme c’était indiqué à l’entrée de la chambre, puis se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, avant de décider que ça n’avait pas d’importance. Peu à peu la main de Manuel se réchauffait dans la sienne et il fixa presque malgré lui les fines nervures qui se dessinaient sur celle-ci. Avec un effort de volonté il chassa les souvenirs qui lui venaient de cette main posée sur lui, tendre ou impatiente, selon les moments.   

Soudain un des appareils bipa, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? fit le Président, effrayé, en retirant sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce en coup de vent, vérifia les données affichées et appuya sur un bouton, faisant taire l’engin.

\- C’est rien, dit-elle. Je dois changer votre perfusion. Je reviens.

Elle était à peine repartie qu’Emmanuel se leva, se forçant à sourire :

\- Je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais y aller…

\- Je ne peux pas être entre de meilleures mains que les tiennes, souffla Manuel, mais je comprends, rassure-toi. File, tu as du boulot.

Le Président déglutit, troublé par l’allusion, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Je reviendrai te voir.  

\- Des promesses…

\- Si tu me piques toutes mes vannes, ça va pas le faire, Manuel. En tout cas je compte sur toi pour te reposer et aller bientôt mieux, il y a du boulot qui t’attend, à Matignon.

\- Je sais, fit le Premier Ministre d’une voix plus affirmée. Merci d’être venu aussi vite, Emmanuel, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Je suis toujours venu rapidement, tu sais. C’est normal, fit Emmanuel en cillant.

Alors que l’infirmière revenait dans la pièce il esquissa un petit signe de main et repartit, le cœur serré.

L’entrevue avec son Premier Ministre avait été plus bouleversante que prévu, mais il mit cela sur le compte de l’émotion et de la souffrance évidente de son collaborateur.

   _  
_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Bon, vous voyez, il n’est pas mort, votre Manu chéri, je ne suis quand même pas cruelle à ce point-là. "Dis moi merci", comme dirait Stromae ;) 
> 
> Bref, je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à attendre la suite de cette fic avec impatience chaque samedi (et ça me fait super plaisir), alors je vous propose la suite dès demain, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un petit mot sur ce chapitre, mes amis...


	20. Personne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout de suite la suite, un grand merci à Politicodramatique pour sa longue et belle review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Retrouvons donc notre Président un peu perturbé par l’attentat, même s'il le nie... mais, rassurez-vous, les fans de JT, l'histoire n'est pas finie, il y aura 25 chapitres plus un long épilogue, promis :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> "Personne" est une chanson de Pascal Obispo.

**20  
**

**Personne**

Sitôt remonté dans la voiture présidentielle, au sortir de l’hôpital, le Président vérifia les mails qui s’étaient accumulés en son absence et soupira. Expédier les affaires courantes était difficile en ces circonstances, d’autant plus que Gérard était plus pris par les dossiers de la sécurité que par l’intérim du Premier Ministre, plus compliquée. Un instant il envisagea de charger Bruno ou Julien de cette tâche, mais il ne voulait pas froisser Gérard, vieil ami de tous les combats. Le Président avait du mal à se défaire cependant de cette impression de mascarade liée au décorum de sa fonction, depuis l’attentat.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus important que la vie d’un homme, quels intérêts économiques pouvaient-ils prendre le pas sur ça ?

Il regarda défiler les rues de Paris un long moment, un peu rêveur.

Puis son portable vibra de cette petite vibration qu’il connaissait bien, trop bien. Justin. Ce n’était pas la première fois de la matinée ni même de la semaine qu’il cherchait à le joindre, mais le Président n’avait pris aucun appel. Il hésita à répondre cette fois encore, mais ne le fit pas. Quelque chose d’irrationnel le retenait, qu’il n’arrivait pas à analyser. Peut-être la honte d’avoir échangé une conversation frivole avec lui juste avant les évènements, ou la difficulté à lui expliquer sa trop grande responsabilité dans l'affaire.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines il le sentait loin, vivant dans un autre monde, avec d’autres préoccupations.

Par acquis de conscience il ouvrit quand même les mails reçus depuis les derniers jours, et non ouverts.  

_JT : Emmanuel, tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? J’arrive pas à te joindre._

_JT : Réponds-moi s’il te plait. D’après mes services de renseignement tu n’es pas touché. Appelle-moi. Vite._

_JT : Oh mon dieu je suis si inquiet. Vite appelle-moi, ou envoie-moi un message._

_JT : Je suis désolé pour l’échange qu’on vient d’avoir au téléphone, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, on s’est mal compris. Rappelle-moi, stp._

_JT : STP, appelle-moi. Je te présente mes excuses pour tout, mais je dois te parler. J’ai absolument besoin de te parler, Emmanuel._

_JT : Emmanuel, je ne comprends pas ton silence. Je ne te demanderai pas de comptes, je te jure que je ne suis pas jaloux. C’est tout à fait normal que tu t’inquiètes pour ton Premier Ministre, je veux juste de tes nouvelles._

_JT : Appelle-moi. STP._

_JT : Ça fait trois jours maintenant que je n’arrive pas à te joindre, même par la voie diplomatique. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? J’ai peur, Emmanuel. Je t’aime._

A ces mots Emmanuel tiqua, et se mordit violemment la lèvre. La détresse de Justin le perturbait, sans parvenir à réellement le toucher. Son aventure avec lui paraissait lointaine, presque incongrue, sans qu’il sache pourquoi.

Ses priorités avaient changé, sa vie aussi, subtilement.

Il n’ouvrit pas les autres messages plus récents, au nombre de trois, pour ne pas se laisser embrouiller l’esprit davantage. Alors qu’il traversait la place de la Concorde il se dit qu’il ferait mieux de lui répondre par mail, afin qu’il cesse de le harceler. Sans trop réfléchir il laissa ses doigts courir sur son portable, d’une traite.

_EM : Merci pour tes messages mais ma vie est trop compliquée actuellement pour que je prenne le temps de t’expliquer. Je sais qu’on ne se comprend pas et j’ai peut-être tort mais ma fonction de Président passe avant tout le reste, et il y a tant à faire… Je te demande de me pardonner si je ne te donne pas des nouvelles prochainement, j’ai besoin de réfléchir._

Avec un petit soupir il le fit partir et désactiva la notification de réception des messages provenant de Justin, d’un geste. La voiture venait d’entrer dans la cour de l’Élysée, il devait présider son premier Conseil des Ministres sans Manuel, et ne l’avait pas préparé. Pour la première fois de son quinquennat. Mais le plus important était la poursuite des institutions de la République, coûte que coûte.

Toute vacance à la tête de l’État était proscrite, la vie continuait.

 

oOo

 

 Le soir même il fut surpris de voir arriver son médecin de famille après le dîner, en compagnie de Brigitte. Cela ne figurait pas dans son agenda, et il se rembrunit.

\- Comment tu vas, Emmanuel ? fit ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Comme tu es très pris on a pensé faire un petit point après le dessert.

\- On ? Qui ça, « on » ?

\- Brigitte et moi. On s’inquiète.

\- Je vais très bien, comme tu le vois. Ce n’est pas moi qui suis à l’hôpital.

\- D’accord, mais pour autant tu n’as très bonne mine, et tu dors mal, selon Brigitte.

\- C’est faux, fit-il sur la défensive.

\- Tu sais bien que c’est vrai, mon chéri, intervint-elle. On ne te veut pas de mal, juste vérifier que tout est OK.

Le Président les fixa tour à tour, agacé. Il détestait ce genre d’initiative et ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps.

\- Brigitte, je sais que tu t’inquiètes mais je t’assure que tout va bien. Je fais juste quelques cauchemars, c’est tout. Il n’y a qu’à me prescrire des somnifères et je dormirai mieux. Voilà, dit-il en reculant, espérant atteindre l’escalier pour s’éclipser.

\- Pas de prescription sans examen médical, Emmanuel. Je vais t’accompagner dans ton bureau, fit le médecin en le prenant par le coude.

 - C’est ridicule, fit le Président une fois rhabillé, un peu plus tard. Je vais très bien.

\- Ta tension est forte et je te trouve fébrile, fit le médecin calmement.

\- N’importe quoi. Avec mes responsabilités, c’est normal.

\- Non, tu n’étais pas tendu comme ça, avant. Parle-moi de tes cauchemars.

\- Quoi ? Ce sont des cauchemars, point.

\- Emmanuel…

\- Je te préviens, je ne veux pas bouffer n’importe quel antidépresseur ou anxiolytique. Je dois garder les idées claires.

\- Parle-moi de tes cauchemars.

Le Président soupira, et s’assit. D’une voix un peu monocorde il raconta la scène revécue sans cesse en pensée, parfois même pendant la journée, avec les mêmes images obsédantes. Et tous ces rêves où il voyait son Premier Ministre, sa femme ou parfois lui-même abattu par un homme invisible, qui le poursuivait. Il se réveillait cœur battant et en sueur plusieurs fois dans la nuit, terrifié.

\- Mais c’est normal, non ? ajouta-t-il pour se rassurer. Ça vient d’arriver.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens fatigué ?

\- Non, mentit-il. Plutôt le contraire. Énervé. Il y a tant de choses à faire, tout le temps. J’aurai jamais assez de temps, si je dors.

\- Et si tu ne dors pas tu vas t’écrouler. Et comment tu te sens, par rapport à ton Premier Ministre ?

\- Pardon ? C’est quoi la question ? fit-il en cillant.

\- Comment vis-tu le fait qu’il ait été touché à ta place?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, accablé.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ? C’est une tragédie, et c’est de ma faute. Je ne l’ai pas écouté, je ne l’ai pas protégé. Je suis entièrement responsable.

Le médecin hocha la tête, prenant des notes. Emmanuel regardait sa montre, pressé de retourner travailler.

\- Je vois. Bon, je pense que tu es victime d’un stress post-traumatique, ce qui est tout à fait normal, vu les circonstances. Tu as deux choix : Ne rien faire, et risquer la crise ou le burnout, à force de stress. Ou alors accepter de faire quelques séances de thérapie, voire d’hypnose, pour éviter cela.

\- Il est hors de question que je me fasse hypnotiser, déclara Emmanuel tout de go.

\- Ce n’est pas dangereux.

\- Dans ma fonction, si. C’est exclu.

\- Ou alors il existe l’EMDR, ou des techniques récentes comme…

\- Rien de tout ça.

\- Dans ce cas je vais prévenir le médecin officiel de l’Élysée, qu’il te déclare inapte.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- A peine. Un mec comme toi est une bombe à retardement. Ecoute-moi, tu mets ta santé en danger. Accepte au moins de rencontrer un psy, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Et ne t’inquiète pas, il ne lit pas dans les pensées.

\- Mais je n’ai rien à cacher !

\- Et surtout il faut que tu dormes, Emmanuel, reprit l’autre sans relever. Je vais te prescrire un somnifère léger, tu te sentiras mieux. Arrête de te prendre pour un surhomme…

Il griffonna une ordonnance et la lui tendit, avant de la reprendre : « Je préfère m’en occuper moi-même. On va te déposer les médicaments, et tu les prendras, hein ? ». 

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un surhomme, souffla le Président, dépité. Je ne sers à rien, en ce moment.

\- C’est ça. Bonne soirée, Emmanuel, et arrête de te croire responsable de tout. Tu n’es pas important à point-là, crois-moi. C’est juste un taré qui a tiré dans la foule, au hasard. Tu n’es pas Jésus Christ. Tu ne fais pas de miracles.

\- Merci, souffla Macron avant de le raccompagner à la porte, accablé.

 

 

oOo

 

Peu à peu les évènements se tassèrent, la presse parla un peu moins de l’attentat, surtout qu’il s’agissait du geste isolé d’un déséquilibré et la vie reprit à l’Élysée, bon an mal an.  Grâce aux médicaments prescrits par son médecin le Président se sentait un peu mieux également, moins stressé, et dormait un peu mieux. Les séances avec le psy, si elles ne le convainquaient pas tout à fait, lui permettaient quand même d’évacuer certains souvenirs et certaines craintes enfouies, parfois bien cachées.

Il passa à plusieurs reprises voir son Premier Ministre à l’hôpital, qui se remettait doucement mais sûrement de sa blessure, et bientôt leurs conversations redevinrent professionnelles, surtout  que le Président était souvent rejoint par un ministre ou un autre, passant justement saluer le premier d’entre eux. Évidemment cet heureux hasard était dû aux soins conjugués de Brigitte et Alexis, le secrétaire général de l’Élysée, qui voulaient à tout prix éviter qu’ils se retrouvent seuls trop longtemps, afin de ne pas encourager Emmanuel dans ses accès de culpabilité.

Le second intérêt pour Brigitte était d’éviter tout rapprochement afin qu’un dérapage involontaire n’amène pas une nouvelle aventure malvenue. Elle avait trop souffert de la précédente pour tenter le sort, et savait que son époux était momentanément déséquilibré, donc fragile.  Emmanuel quant à lui restait persuadé de sa propre responsabilité dans l’évènement mais parvenait à rester le plus neutre possible en présence de ses ministres, essayant de paraître détendu et l'esprit clair, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Un soir il décida de passer à l’hôpital d’une façon impromptue, alors qu’il rentrait d’un déplacement en Province. Si son chef d’état-major fut surpris ce fut aussi le cas de Manuel, qui s’apprêtait à dîner et n’attendait plus personne. 

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il en suspendant son geste et en renversant un peu de soupe sur lui.

\- Rien de spécial. Je passais pas loin, j’ai eu envie de te voir. Et sans ministre, cette fois.

\- Oui, je vois ça. C’est amusant d’ailleurs de les voir débarquer les uns après les autres, mais seulement en ta présence. Sinon je ne vois pas grand monde, nota Manuel.

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? fit le Président en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

Son Premier Ministre avait récupéré des forces et parlait maintenant avec facilité, se plaignant plutôt de l’ennui forcé. Emmanuel lui apportait des livres à chaque visite, que Manuel dévorait des journées entières.

\- Tu n’as pas remarqué ? reprit Valls. Je pense que c’est une attention de ta chère épouse, pour ne pas qu’on se retrouve seuls.

\- Vraiment ? Ça m’étonne, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Sauf si c’est toi qui leur demandes de venir, bien sûr.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avec toi, tout est possible…

\- Merci, fit Macron avec humeur. Si je ne voulais pas te voir je ne viendrais pas, un point c’est tout.

\- Alors c’est ton épouse qui a raccourci la laisse, il faut croire. Elle te surveille, hein ? Tu vois, tu n’as pas de chance. Quand ce n’est pas moi, c’est elle.

\- Ça m’étonne quand même, souffla Emmanuel avant de se pencher sur le plateau repas. Il faudra que je voie ça. C’est quoi ?

\- Du poulet et des brocolis, tu vois. Et une espèce de purée, fit l’autre en haussant les épaules. C’est pas le chef de l’Élysée qui officie en cuisine, hélas.

\- Je vois. Et ils te donnent du sans gluten ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

Emmanuel lui lança un regard aigu, puis sourit.

\- Quand même, oui. Je te connais bien, tu sais. Depuis longtemps.

Ils se sourirent, puis Manuel reprit son repas, sans entrain.

\- Je t’ai ramené deux livres, lança le Président en les sortant de sa sacoche. Ils vont t’intéresser, je pense. « Fureur et mystère », de René Char – un classique - et « Ce qui reste de nos vies », de Shalev.

Valls retourna le second livre et lut la présentation de l’éditeur : « Hemda Horowitch vit ses derniers jours. Ses souvenirs s'imposent à sa conscience : un père trop exigeant, un mariage sans amour, cette difficulté à aimer équitablement ses deux enfants, Avner et Dina. Ces derniers se rendent à son chevet à l'hôpital de Jérusalem et essaieront de sauver, chacun à leur manière, ce qui reste de leurs vies. Dans une langue puissante, Zeruya Shalev évoque la colère, le ressentiment et la peur qui construisent les familles autant que l'amour et le bonheur d'être ensemble. Prix Femina étranger de 2014. »

\- Ça m’a l’air approprié, si ça parle d’un homme hospitalisé, nota le Premier Ministre. C’est sympa, je vais le lire et on pourra en discuter la prochaine fois.

\- Avec plaisir. J’aimerais beaucoup avoir ta vision des choses au sujet de ce livre. Tu sais que j’aimais beaucoup quand on discutait littérature, tous les deux, fit le Président spontanément avant de s’interrompre brusquement.

Bien sûr il faisait référence à la période où ils étaient ensemble et aimaient se retrouver tard le soir dans le bureau de Manuel pour discuter littérature ou philosophie, avant de passer à des occupations plus prosaïques. Une époque qu'il pensait avoir oubliée complètement, il y avait encore peu. Mais les journaux et ses conseillers ne lui parlaient que de Manuel Valls, et ce dernier apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves. Trop souvent.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se mordilla la lèvre, gêné. 

\- Moi aussi, j'aimais discuter littérature avec toi, fit Manuel simplement, avant de boire un verre d’eau. C’est le seul avantage de cette situation : je peux profiter de tous les livres que je veux, sans autre contrainte. C’est magique.

\- Il faudra quand même penser à reprendre le boulot, un jour ou l’autre. Que disent les médecins ?

\- Il faut compter encore un bon mois, voire deux. Tu veux me remplacer ? demanda-t-il d’un coup, sans agressivité. Gérard ne s’en sort pas ?

\- C’est quelqu’un de très bien mais il ne te remplace pas, bien sûr, soupira Emmanuel.

\- Comment dit la chanson, déjà ? Personne ne te remplace ?

\- Arrête, ou je vais l’avoir toute la soirée à l’esprit, fit le Président avec une petite grimace.

C’était déjà fait, et les paroles s’imposèrent à lui, malgré lui :

_C’est un enfer à vivre_

_Mais comment vivre avec_

_Mes envies insensées ?_

\- Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d’un Premier Ministre opérationnel, reprit Manuel en découpant son poulet.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es prêt à lâcher l’affaire ?

\- Momentanément, oui. Je ne te dis pas que ce sera de gaité de cœur mais je sais que l’intérêt du pays est prioritaire, pour toi. Tant pis pour moi.

Le ton un peu désolé de Manuel fit réagir le Président, qui le fixa avec attention.

\- Tant pis pour toi ? Tu crois que je profiterais de ton malheur pour t’évincer ? Alors que c’est de ma faute ?

\- Ça se serait déjà vu…

\- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, Manuel, fit Emmanuel en le fixant attentivement. J’ai des principes, quand même.

\- Merci, fit Manuel en lui souriant avec chaleur. C'est tout à ton honneur.

Emmanuel lui rendit son sourire, un peu mal à l'aise. Lui-même ne connaissait pas très bien ses propres motivations, à part qu'il lui semblait impossible de se débarrasser de Manuel de cette manière, alors qu'il l'aurait sans doute fait sans remords dans d'autres circonstances. 

\- Mais je vais peut-être demander à Bruno ou Julien de suppléer Gérard, au moins sur les dossiers économiques, dit-il pour reprendre contenance.

\- Julien ? Je n'aurais pas pensé à lui, spontanément.

\- C'est un très bon technicien, très travailleur, et il ne cherche jamais à tirer la couverture à lui.

\- C'est clair que lui ne va pas te faire de l'ombre, nota Manuel en souriant.  Pas comme Bruno.

\- Et il ne t'en fera pas à toi non plus, Manuel. Oui, finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne idée.

Manuel Valls sourit doucement, haussa les épaules puis reprit :

\- Tu sais ce qui me manquera le plus, quand je sortirai  ? Ce sont tes visites, ici. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, je sais, mais je les attends et les espère avec impatience.

\- Manuel…

\- Je suis désolé, j’ai du mal à faire semblant, souffla-t-il en le dévisageant.  Je sais que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi mais j’apprécie la façon dont tu me traites, avec respect et gentillesse.

\- C'est normal...

\- Non, c'est plus que ça. Je trouve que tu as changé, ces derniers temps.

\- Ah bon,  en quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu ne me regardes plus pareil, avec cette morgue et cette froideur que tu avais parfois. Tu me parais plus accessible, plus... fragile. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Macron en se levant. Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? Je n'ai pas été touché, moi.

\- Quand même, je trouve que tu es différent... en mieux.

\- Merci, fit Emmanuel en haussant les sourcils, troublé.

\- Mais sinon, en ce qui concerne la littérature, j’aime toujours la clarté de ta pensée et ton intelligence, et je ne te parle pas du reste…

\- Non, n’en parle pas, s’il te plait, souffla Emmanuel en détournant les yeux. S’il te plait.

Il se sentait soudain étrange, comme au bord d’un précipice. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas y replonger mais les mots de Manuel ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Pas complétement. 

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d’y aller, dit-il en se levant. J’entends tout ce que tu me dis Manuel, mais… nous savons tous les deux que c’est impossible, même si je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et je compte sur toi pour reprendre le boulot rapidement, comme je te l’ai dit, ajouta-t-il avec une gaité forcée. J’ai besoin d’un bon Premier Ministre.

\- Merci d’être passé, Emmanuel, fit Valls avec douceur. Je te dirai ce que j’ai pensé de tes livres la prochaine fois.

\- D’accord. A bientôt…

Il sortit sans faire de bruit, le cœur un peu retourné. Difficile pour lui d’analyser ses sentiments : attirance, retour de flamme ou pitié ? Tout était compliqué et tout était impossible, plus que jamais.

En s’installant dans sa voiture il reprit son portable et vit qu’Alexis avait essayé de le joindre quatre fois en une demi-heure, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il en ressentit une sourde inquiétude et le rappela sur le champ alors que sa voiture passait le pont de Boulogne.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Alexis ?

\- Une visite inattendue, que je n’ai pas pu ajourner.

\- Qui ça ? fit Macron, irrité.

\- Justin Trudeau. Il vous attend à l’Élysée.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

\- Aucune idée, fit l’autre à voix basse. Il ne veut pas partir, il dit que c’est important et urgent.

\- Merde, lâcha Emmanuel alors sa voiture frôlait dangereusement une moto. Merde.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture, vos kudos et vos commentaires, et RDV samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances, donc il sera plus long, promis : )
> 
> J'ai remis à jour aussi mon autre fic "Dans une cage ou ailleurs", pour info :)


	21. Come undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé le dernier et m'ayez envoyé plein de kudos et commentaires ! Un immense merci à Leuven, AckpadJ2, galipette, Kourtney, Bibi7, Omnishambles12, Politicodramatique (lisez la fin de sa fic, elle est géniale) et ElementaireJW71 ! Merci mille fois, je vous aime ! 
> 
> Bon, je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps sur des charbons ardents, voici la suite de mon histoire sur laquelle vous avez bien gambergé, ça sert à ça aussi les cliffhangers... 
> 
> "Come undone " est une chanson de Duran Duran  
> "Who do you need  
> Who do you love  
> When you come undone..."

**21**

**Come undone**

 

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que Justin fait ici ? redemanda le Président à Alexis dès son arrivée à l’Élysée, en montant les marches à toute allure.

\- Aucune idée. Il dit que c’est urgent, je n’allais pas le mettre à la porte, sauf à créer un incident diplomatique. Il revient de Londres, si j’ai bien compris. J’imagine que ça a un rapport avec la situation au Moyen Orient, reprit Alexis avec sérieux.

Macron lui jeta un coup d’œil, puis demanda :

\- Brigitte est au courant ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Je dois l’informer ?

\- Non, non, inutile. Merci, Alexis, fit-il en passant devant le dernier garde républicain qui gardait l’entrée du salon. Dites-lui que j’ai eu une urgence, si elle demande. Qu’on ne nous dérange pas.

Puis il entra rapidement dans le petit salon de réception, cœur battant mais sans hésitation – pour ne pas montrer son trouble à son secrétaire général. Justin l’attendait dans un fauteuil, concentré sur son portable. Dès qu’il le vit il se leva, et le fixa avec intensité.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Emmanuel de la voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil, fit Justin en cillant. C’est comme ça que tu accueilles tes amis ?

\- Mes amis ne débarquent pas à l’Élysée sous n’importe quel prétexte.

\- Je t’avais envoyé un mail pour te prévenir, mais je suppose que tu ne l’as pas lu…

\- Je croyais avoir été clair dans mon dernier message, fit Emmanuel, cœur battant. J’ai besoin de temps.

Justin fit un pas vers lui,  puis un autre, visiblement dérouté, et murmura :

\- Non, ton message n’était pas très clair, Emmanuel. Je suis désolé. Il ne disait pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ni me parler, brusquement.

Le visage déçu de Justin et sa voix sourde décontenancèrent Emmanuel, qui s’efforça de rester droit et ferme devant lui.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à te rendre, Justin, mais soit. J’ai l’impression que nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d’ondes, et… qu’on ne se comprend pas. On ne vit pas la même réalité. C’est donc inutile qu’on se voie, pour le moment. J’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je suis désolé.

Il le vit se raidir imperceptiblement, et ne l’invita pas à s’asseoir. L’entretien devait être court,  il n’avait pas envie de se justifier, à aucun prix.

\- OK, fit Justin doucement. Réfléchir à quoi ? C’est quoi le problème ?

Le Président ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui, comme s’il cherchait une réponse dans le décor environnant. Justin le dévisageait toujours avec intensité, et son regard clair le déstabilisait.

Impossible de faire comme s’il n’était pas là, comme si tout ça n’avait pas d’importance.

\- Ça a un rapport avec l’agression, hein ?

\- Oui, sans doute, reconnut l'autre avec réticence.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler, souffla le Président. Je ne veux pas me justifier.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, Emmanuel, fit Justin en faisant lentement un autre pas vers lui. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui s’est passé. Explique-moi.

Le Président ferma les yeux un instant, troublé par la présence imposante et les yeux limpides de son vis-à-vis. Le soleil étirait ses rayons dans le petit salon, les caressant doucement.

\- Personne ne veut le comprendre mais je suis responsable de ce qui s’est passé, ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n’était. Il s’est sacrifié pour moi, je dois réparer, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, mal à l’aise.

Justin hocha la tête, comme s’il comprenait tout, puis lâcha, un peu désolé :

\- Je vois. Il a mis la barre très haut, sur ce coup-là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c’est du chantage affectif ? souffla le Canadien. Qu’il cherche à te récupérer comme ça ?

\- Arrête ça, Justin, fit Emmanuel sèchement. Tu dis n’importe quoi. Tu crois vraiment qu’il aurait mis sa vie en danger juste pour me récupérer, comme tu dis ?

Le Premier Ministre fit une petite moue, et lâcha :

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais soit. Admettons. Admettons qu’il l’ait fait sans arrière-pensée, en quoi est-ce que ça t’oblige à quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que tu agirais ainsi si c’était ton garde du corps qui avait été blessé ?

\- Tes arguments sont fallacieux.

\- Pas du tout. C’est bien d’être reconnaissant, c’est grand de ta part, mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec nous.

\- Nous ? C’est quoi, nous ? reprit Emmanuel froidement. Je ne comprends pas du tout ton attitude, Justin. Toi qui n’as pas arrêté de me seriner que j’étais libre, toi qui es toujours si raisonnable, si détaché. On ne s’était rien promis, rappelle-toi. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Tu as raison, reconnut le Canadien avec amertume. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ce que je fais là, c’est contraire à toutes mes idées, mes convictions. Oui, je crois qu’il faut laisser l’autre libre, qu’il ne faut jamais faire de chantage affectif, mais là je souffre trop, tu vois. Tu m’as quitté une première fois, j’ai souffert comme un damné mais j’ai pris sur moi, pour ne pas t’en vouloir. Et puis tu es revenu dans ma chambre quémander un peu de tendresse, et je t’en ai donné. Je t’ai donné tout ce que j’ai, Emmanuel. Tout. Mon corps et mon âme, si j’en ai une. Alors là c’est trop. Là j’ai trop mal, tu vois, ajouta-t-il douloureusement. Regarde-moi, je suis le même qu’il y a neuf semaines, à Vienne. Celui avec qui tu as passé la nuit. Qu’est-ce qui a changé, entre nous ? Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? fit-il en avançant sa main vers lui. 

Emmanuel recula d’un pas, comme effrayé, fixant la main du Canadien avec incompréhension. Il resta muet un long instant, comme déstabilisé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il enfin, les yeux au sol. Je ne sais pas. C’est comme si… comme si notre relation était… malvenue, dérisoire, à côté de ce qu’il a fait pour moi. Comme si je n’avais pas compris jusqu’alors combien je comptais pour lui, même si ce n’est pas réciproque. Il a failli mourir à cause de moi alors… je ne peux pas continuer à batifoler avec toi, tranquillement, sans impunité.

\- Batifoler ? Tu t’entends ? Tu appelles ça batifoler ? Tu te rappelles ce qu’on a traversé, toi et moi ? Oh mon dieu, Emmanuel, c’est pire que ce que je croyais. Même si le résultat est le même, au final : tu veux te punir de ton attitude et lui démontrer tardivement ta loyauté, pour de mauvaises raisons. En fait, je me demande si…

Il s’interrompit, accablé. Sa silhouette ne paraissait plus aussi imposante, d’un coup, et il sembla fatigué.

\- Si quoi ?

\- Si tu avais vraiment rompu avec lui, dans ta tête. Si finalement tu n’es pas ravi qu’il te soit attaché à ce point-là, inconsciemment. Si tu ne l’aimes pas encore, sans le savoir. Et lui… lui se comporte comme l’épouse bafouée qui tombe malade au moment où son mari va partir, pour se l’enchainer un peu plus. Votre relation est malsaine, Emmanuel. Elle ne te mènera nulle part, parce qu’il trouvera toujours autre chose pour te retenir, par menace ou par malice. Mais si c’est ce qui te plait…

Justin soupira, secouant la tête, impuissant, puis rajouta :

\- Si c’est ce que tu veux, alors je vais partir. Au moins j’aurai compris ce qui se passe dans ton esprit, même si tu te trompes du tout au tout, avec ta culpabilité. Mais je ne peux rien faire, rien dire, alors…  

Il se dirigea vers la porte d’un pas lent, passant à côté d’Emmanuel, qui le retint par le bras, d’un geste.

\- Attends. Attends, fit ce dernier en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Ce que tu me dis, d’autres me l’ont déjà dit, différemment. Mais je… je n’arrive pas en sortir, pour l’instant. Je suis obsédé par la culpabilité, tu as raison. Je… je ne sais plus trop où j’en suis, je te l’avoue. Mais je crois que…

Justin s’immobilisa à côté de lui, et ils se regardèrent longuement, cœurs battants. Emmanuel secoua la tête, dépassé, bouleversé, et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas perdre Justin et il ne voulait pas perdre Manuel, c’était intenable, horriblement douloureux. Indicible.

Le Canadien attendait la suite, muet, déchiré, sachant trop bien que le plus raisonnable serait de partir, et vite. Mais quelque chose le retenait chez Emmanuel, peut-être sa fragilité.

\- Je crois que…, reprit Emmanuel avec difficulté,  que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je crois que… j’ai besoin de toi.

Une émotion vive passa sur le visage de Justin et il ouvrit les bras sans réfléchir, où Emmanuel vint se réfugier, d’un geste. Ils s’enlacèrent longuement, la tête d’Emmanuel cachée dans le cou de Justin, qui sentait des larmes humidifier sa chemise. Le Français était submergé par les sentiments, bouleversé par la chaleur de sa peau et son odeur délicate, aux effluves d’amande. C’était comme si un barrage venait de céder, il avait envie d’être avec lui à nouveau, de l’aimer, d’être à lui.

\- Je suis paumé, Justin, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… Pardonne-moi.       

  Le Canadien se dégagea doucement, le fixant avec tendresse :

\- Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal, Emmanuel. Tout ce que tu as vécu t’a embrouillé l’esprit, et moi j’y participe aussi, je le vois bien. Et j’ai tort. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes vers moi parce que tu es fragilisé et que tu as besoin d’amour. Ou parce que tu culpabilises envers moi aussi. Je veux que tu réfléchisses et que tu décides de ton avenir, notre avenir, en tout état de cause. Je passe la nuit à Paris, si tu veux on peut se retrouver demain matin, à mon hôtel. Et tu me diras ce que tu veux faire. Et je l’accepterai.

\- Non, souffla Emmanuel en tentant de l’embrasser. Reste ce soir. Reste avec moi. J’ai envie de toi, maintenant.

\- Moi aussi je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi, fit Justin avec douceur, mais je ne veux pas abuser de la situation. Je ne veux pas que tu m’en veuilles, demain.

Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, sans l’embrasser, et tous deux furent submergés par les émotions, dans ce décor surchargé de l’Élysée.

\- On se voit demain matin, Emmanuel, souffla Justin avant de reculer lentement vers la porte. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux, vraiment.

Ce dernier acquiesça, se mordillant la lèvre, dépassé par les évènements.

 

oOo

 

Lorsque la voiture banalisée s’arrêta devant le George V, le lendemain matin, les badauds en virent sortir un homme barbu avec un bonnet sur la tête et des lunettes noires, à l’allure juvénile. Le Président passa ainsi devant une dizaine de personnes incognito, avant de se retrouver devant la suite de son homologue, au dernier étage. Il était à peine huit heures mais il était levé depuis longtemps, ayant fait du sport et travaillé un peu dans son bureau, aux aurores.

Il s’arrêta devant la porte, enleva barbe et bonnet, un peu anxieux, puis frappa, cœur battant. Quelques instants plus tard Justin lui ouvrit, souriant et détendu, l’invitant à entrer, sans toutefois le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Viens, j’étais en train de déjeuner. Prends une chaise, tu vas m’accompagner.  

Emmanuel avança dans la suite royale, au riche mobilier XVIIIe, et s’assit devant un plateau regorgeant de viennoiseries et de fruits, au milieu de bouquets de roses.

\- Sers-toi, mon ami, fit Justin en s’asseyant en face de lui et en lui versant un café. J’essaie de résister aux pains au chocolat et à la baguette, mais c’est peine perdue. Tu sais que je résiste à tout, sauf à la tentation…

Le Président sourit à son tour, soulagé par l’attitude cordiale de son hôte, bien loin de la tension de la veille.

\- C’est bien que tu sois là, Emmanuel. C’est bien qu’on puisse discuter calmement, souffla Justin en le dévisageant de ses yeux clairs.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c’est bien, fit son hôte en déchiquetant un croissant délicatement. C’est mieux comme ça. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais à Paris, à propos ?

\- Officiellement ou officieusement ? Officieusement, c’est pour te voir.

\- J’avais compris. Et officiellement ?

\- Je viens voir mon homologue français, qui est hospitalisé à Clamart.  

\- Tu as pris le prétexte de voir Manuel pour me rencontrer ? fit le Président, sidéré.

\- Eh oui. Et je vais le faire.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne recules devant rien…

\- Pourquoi ? C’est quelqu’un que j’apprécie, professionnellement. Je le connais un peu, tu sais. Je le connaissais avant de te rencontrer, nous étions Premiers Ministres en même temps. Il est charmant et très cultivé. Et très franchement, j’espère qu’il va s’en sortir et reprendre sa place initiale, celle de collaborateur, dans ton cœur.  Que le charme maléfique va se rompre.

\- Je suis… surpris, fit Emmanuel avec réticence.

\- Je comprends, fit Justin en souriant. C’est surement déstabilisant. Mais il fallait bien que je trouve une raison, et je ne suis pas du genre à reculer devant l’obstacle. Et je ne veux pas te mentir, non plus, je veux que tu me voies comme je suis, avec mes défauts. Mes lâchetés et mes mensonges. Que tu te décides en toute connaissance de cause. J’avoue, j’étais prêt à tout pour venir te voir, te parler en direct. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, indécis. Cette révélation le mettait mal à l’aise, le faisait hésiter. Il regarda autour de lui le mobilier d’époque, et soupira.

\- Je… oui, j’avais réfléchi, mais…

Un silence s’installa, pendant lequel le Président fixa le bouquet de roses parme, devant lui. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l’avait imaginé, la veille.

\- Mais tu ne sais plus, c’est ça ? C’est parce qu’on a parlé de lui ? reprit Justin avec douceur. Il sera toujours entre nous, hein ? 

\- Non, fit Emmanuel en secouant  la tête. Non, il ne faudrait pas. Mais les choses restent compliquées, je te l’avoue, et je ne sais plus très bien où j’en suis. Cet attentat a complètement modifié ma vision des choses, et je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi. Mais je sais que s’il mourait, je ne m’en remettrais pas.  Je suis désolé.

\- Je vois, fit le Canadien avec une nuance de regret dans la voix. On a bien fait de ne pas faire l’amour, hier soir, tu vois. Tu sais, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi moi aussi et je pense que tant que tu seras dans cet état d’esprit, il vaudrait mieux qu’on ne se voie plus. Tu es, que tu le veuilles ou non, une victime toi aussi, et tu subis un stress qui crée de la confusion. Je ne veux pas en abuser, même si ça me coûte.

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne le fit pas. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, pesant le pour et le contre, ému par la sincérité et la douleur de Justin, mais incapable d’oublier complètement Manuel.

Au matin, après une bonne douche et un café il s’était convaincu que la bonne décision était de suivre le Canadien, de reprendre leur relation mais soudain il n’était plus sûr, et le fantôme du Catalan flottait pas loin de lui, immatériel.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, souffla-t-il finalement. Je n’ai pas les idées claires, je ne sais plus où j’en suis, vraiment. Je vois un psy qui m’aide à faire le point mais pour l’instant, je suis encore dans le flou. J’ai l’impression que je ne maitrise pas tout, que plein de choses m’échappent. Et ces cauchemars, tout le temps… Je ne me reconnais plus, à certains moments. C’est grave, hein, pour un Président ?

\- Mais non, tu fais ce que tu peux, Emmanuel. C’est tout à ton honneur, souffla Justin un peu tristement.

\- J’ai tellement honte de moi, tu sais… tellement honte de te faire souffrir comme ça. Il vaut mieux que je parte. Pardonne-moi, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Arrivé face à celle-ci, il s’immobilisa, se retourna vers Justin puis hésita, le regardant longuement sans parler.

Puis, au lieu d’ouvrir la porte il se frappa le front contre le bois, assez violemment.

\- Emmanuel, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? lança Justin, atterré, en le rejoignant d’un bond.

\- Je ne sais plus, Justin, je ne sais plus, murmura Emmanuel en se collant dos à la porte et en fermant les yeux, le front rouge. Je ne veux pas partir, pas te quitter. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre non plus, je ne sais plus où j’en suis… ça me rend fou. Je deviens fou…

Justin le dévisageait, confus, effrayé par la violence de son geste, puis il le prit par le bras, doucement, pour le faire avancer.

\- Viens t’asseoir, tu es tout pâle. Tu as dû te faire mal… 

Il le conduisit jusqu’au canapé, bouleversé de le voir si mal, fouillant dans sa poche pour trouver son portable, prêt à appeler un médecin. Emmanuel s’assit puis lui prit le portable des mains, d’un geste.

\- Tu fais quoi, Emmanuel ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu appelles quelqu’un, je ne veux pas qu’on me voie dans cet état-là. C’est hors de question, haleta le Président, la main sur le front. J’espère que je ne vais pas avoir une bosse.

\- Attends, je vais chercher de la glace dans le frigo, fit le Premier Ministre en joignant le geste à la parole.

Quelques instants plus tard il était de retour, posant avec délicatesse une serviette remplie de glaçons sur son front. Les évènements prenaient une tournure inattendue et dangereuse, et il regretta brièvement d’être venu. 

\- Merci, souffla Emmanuel en appuyant sa tête contre le canapé. Viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi.  

Trudeau obéit, le cœur au maximum, dérouté par les évènements. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, l’état d’Emmanuel étant bien pire que ce qu’il pensait. Il cherchait un moyen de le convaincre d’appeler un médecin quand ce dernier, toujours adossé les yeux fermés contre le coussin lui prit la main, et la serra très fort.

\- Je peux faire quoi, pour toi ? souffla Justin en le regardant, ému aux larmes.

Le Président sourit doucement, entrouvrit les yeux puis le fixa avec intensité, murmurant :

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras.

\- Mais…

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, et serre-moi fort, Justin.

Justin resta immobile, souffle court, cœur au maximum, tendu par le stress et les émotions, indécis. Les idées circulaient à toute allure alors qu’il essayait de garder son calme, mais le visage grave et les yeux tendres d’Emmanuel faisaient fondre toutes ses résistances, malgré lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le Français posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et murmura « chut » en fixant ses lèvres. Justin se rapprocha alors de lui, sur le canapé, et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort, presque à lui couper le souffle.

\- Fais-moi l’amour, maintenant, murmura Emmanuel à son oreille d’une voix rauque.

\- Mais… On vient de dire qu’il valait mieux…

\- Ne discute pas, s’il te plait. J’en ai besoin, maintenant. J’ai besoin de toi, maintenant.

\- Non, il ne faut pas, murmura Justin. C’est la solution de facilité, mais ça ne résoudra rien, entre nous. J’en suis persuadé. 

\- Je sais que ça ne résoudra rien, fit Emmanuel d’une voix altérée, mais j’ai besoin de penser à autre chose, pendant quelques minutes. J’ai besoin de quitter cette vie de merde, qui m’agresse et me dépasse, j’ai besoin d’oublier mes peurs et mes obsessions. J’ai besoin d’être aimé, Justin. Aime-moi, répéta-t-il en penchant un peu la tête.

Puis il passa la main derrière la nuque du Canadien pour l’attirer à nouveau à lui, sur ce canapé, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Le baiser fut tendre, timide, presque malhabile. Emmanuel s’étendit contre le corps de son amant pour se rapprocher encore, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je t’aime. Fais-moi l’amour.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

\- Tu ne me feras que du bien, Justin, j’en ai besoin depuis trop longtemps. Viens. Viens…

Après un nouveau baiser fougueux ils se couchèrent sur le canapé, se déshabillant mutuellement avec des gestes maladroits, emplis d’une envie irrésistible et ardente de se posséder. Lorsque leurs peaux nues se touchèrent ils gémirent de concert, submergés par les émotions. La bouche de Justin, rendue rouge par le désir, parcourait la peau nue d’Emmanuel, le faisant gémir sans retenue alors qu’il s’accrochait désespérément aux boucles brunes. Emmanuel caressa le tatouage qu’il avait à l’épaule, fasciné par ses muscles et la douceur de sa chair.

Quand le Canadien effleura du bout de la langue la virilité d’Emmanuel, il poussa un petit cri et se cambra, en voulant plus. Beaucoup plus. Les petits coups de langue précis l’amenaient au bord de la jouissance alors il le supplia de venir en lui, d’une voix altérée. Justin s’immobilisa, troublé, puis entreprit de lui obéir, non sans l’avoir caressé longuement et intimement, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils s’abandonnèrent à leurs sensations au gré des coups de rein du Canadien, attentif aux réactions et frissons de son amant, jusqu’à un orgasme partagé qui les envoya au paradis, provisoirement.

 - Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que nous avons fait t’aide vraiment à réfléchir, souffla Justin à l’oreille d’Emmanuel plus tard, alors qu’ils avaient à nouveau partagé frissons et gestes sensuels, sans tabous.

\- Sans doute, répondit le Français en passant son doigt le long de la mâchoire du Canadien. Mais je serais devenu fou sinon, à force de me poser des questions tout le temps. De ça au moins je suis sûr…

\- Ça ?

\- Le plaisir partagé ensemble, et tout le reste… Ta gentillesse, ta compréhension. J’aime tout chez toi, comme on dit dans les chansons d’amour débiles. J’aimerais passer la journée à t’aimer, Justin.

Ils se sourirent, bien conscients que la parenthèse amoureuse devait s’achever, chacun devant reprendre son agenda ultra serré. Même si rien n’était résolu ils avaient passé un moment fort ensemble, un moment de partage. Ils s’extirpèrent avec difficulté du canapé et, après une douche rapide, se rhabillèrent. Justin raccompagna son hôte devant la porte, et ils restèrent quelques instants indécis, ne sachant comment se quitter. 

\- Comment tu vas expliquer la bosse sur ton front ? demanda-t-il, effrayé par la rougeur de ce dernier.

\- Je dirai que je me suis pris une porte, ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Tu ne recommenceras plus ce genre de choses, hein ? Tu me fais peur…

Le Président sourit, haussant les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Non, je ne recommencerai plus. Du moins je l’espère. C’est ce qui s’appelle se taper la tête contre les murs, littéralement. Je crois que j’ai intérêt à poursuivre mon traitement et à tout dire au psy, en espérant qu’il ne m’interne pas.

\- Tout le monde peut avoir ses moments de fragilité, tu sais, souffla le Canadien en le dévisageant. Mais je ne veux pas être un élément de stress supplémentaire, pour toi.

\- Tu n’es pas un stress supplémentaire. Ou pas seulement. Tu es aussi celui qui m’aime, qui me comprend, me met les points sur les « i ». Ça n’a pas de prix, pour moi. Viens, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, très fort.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles l’un contre l’autre un long moment, puis Emmanuel se dégagea doucement :

\- Tu repars quand ?

\- En fin de matinée. Après être passé à l’hôpital Percy, répondit Justin en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

\- Vraiment, non, souffla Justin. C’est ce que j’avais prévu, c’est ce qui est indiqué dans mon agenda. Mais si tu ne veux pas que j’y aille, je ne le ferai pas.

Emmanuel secoua la tête, indécis.

\- Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

\- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? fit Justin en souriant un peu tristement. Qu’on a couché ensemble ? Que je suis un meilleur amant que lui et que c’est pour ça que tu vas rester avec moi ? Non, je vais lui souhaiter une meilleure santé, et qu’il revienne vite aux affaires, c’est tout. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Emmanuel en se mordillant la lèvre. Mais la situation est un peu… complexe, non ?

\- Un peu, comme tu dis. On frôle le vaudeville, mais parfois la vie a beaucoup d’imagination. Tu veux venir avec moi, comme ça tu contrôleras la situation ?

\- Oh non, non. Surtout pas. Tu sais, je me rends bien compte que c’est moi qui déconne, dans l’histoire. Qui ne veux pas choisir.

\- Tu ne choisis rien du tout parce que tu ne vas pas bien, en ce moment. Tout s’éclaircira quand tu auras repris tes esprits. Promets-moi que tu vas continuer voir ton psy et à te soigner, plutôt que de te cogner la tête contre les murs…

\- Promis, murmura le Président. A bientôt, Justin. Merci d’être passé…

Le Premier Ministre canadien sourit, lui ouvrit la porte et le regarda s’éloigner, pensif. Il n’avait plus que quelques heures pour passer voir Manuel Valls, et sur le coup, n’en avait plus du tout envie.  

Il termina de déchiqueter un croissant et but son café froid, le cœur à l’envers.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos kudos et commentaires, et RDV vers le 15 juillet pour quelques chapitres de plus, qui seront suivis d'une courte fic qui s'appellera "Quelqu'un comme toi", au sujet d'EM, avant mon autre fic à rallonge au sujet de MV, "Éteins la lumière"...
> 
> Bonnes vacances !


	22. Remind me to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, encore un petit chapitre avant les vacances, pour que le temps soit moins long pour vous... 
> 
> Merci à Juan Jose Arbelaez et Kourtney pour leurs commentaires, et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des kudos ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> "Remind me to forget" est une chanson de Kygo

**22**

**Remind me to forget  
**

 

 - Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Manuel Valls en ouvrant de grands yeux, trois jours plus tard, en voyant sa bosse mal dissimulée par du fond de teint.

\- Je me suis cogné dans une porte, à l’Élysée , répondit le Président en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Avec tous les esclaves qui sont là pour t’ouvrir les portes, tu as réussi à te cogner ? En plus c’est vraiment le prétexte le plus con qui soit pour cacher qu’on s’est battu, en général. Même si je ne te vois pas te battre. Ça s’est passé quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours, mentit le Président.

Son Premier Ministre leva un sourcil, peu convaincu. Puis il haussa les épaules et se redressa sur son lit d’hôpital, souriant :

\- Tu sais que je sors bientôt ?

\- Vraiment ? Super. Voilà une bonne nouvelle…

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas retravailler tout de suite, je vais d’abord dans une maison médicalisée, histoire de reprendre des forces, puis je pourrai peut-être rependre le travail d’ici un mois. Mais je serai content de sortir de là, déjà. Je n’en peux plus, de cet hôpital…

\- J’imagine, oui, fit le Président en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. Tant mieux.

Un petit instant de silence se glissa entre eux, puis le Premier Ministre reprit, en cillant :

\- Ça va ? Tu es bizarre, ce matin.

\- Comment ? Oh oui, oui, ça va. Tu vois, je suis venu seul cette fois, sans ministre…

\- Bel exploit. Tu as échappé à Brigitte ?

Le Président fit une petite moue, gêné.

Son épouse avait été très surprise de le voir rentrer avec une bosse quelques jours plus tôt et l’avait assailli de questions, auxquelles il avait répondu évasivement.

_\- Emmanuel, il se passe quelque chose, lui avait-elle dit alors, les mains sur les hanches. Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. T’as vu la tête que tu as ?_

_\- Euh… non._

_\- Il faut absolument que tu écoutes ton médecin et que tu prennes ce qu’il t’a prescrit, parce que tu vas péter un plomb._

_\- Mais non, pas du tout, avait-il dit, agacé. Je me suis cogné, ça arrive. N’en fais pas un drame, ça arrive à tout le monde._

_\- Si, je te le dis. Tu as changé, tu es nerveux, soucieux, et parfois tu gémis la nuit, quand tu fais des cauchemars. Il faut que tu te soignes sérieusement, cette fois. Et que tu arrêtes d’aller à l’hôpital Percy pour un oui pour un non._

_\- Pourquoi ? avait-il fait, méfiant._

_\- Parce que tu es en train de retomber dans tes pires travers, au moment où ça allait mieux entre nous._

_\- C’est quoi, mes pires travers ?_

_\- Cette attirance absurde pour ton Premier Ministre, avait-elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vois bien que tu culpabilises et que tu te sens obligé d’aller le voir, mais il va en profiter pour te remettre le grappin dessus, et ça c’est exclu. Ce ne sont pas nos accords, avait–elle ajouté sèchement._

_\- Nos accords ? Depuis quand notre relation repose-t-elle sur des accords ?_

_\- Depuis que tu m’as trompé. Tu le sais très bien._

_Il l’avait fixée, tendu :_

_\- C’est du passé, ça. Merci de ne pas te mêler de mes relations avec mon Premier Ministre, ça ne te regarde pas. C’est pour ça qu’il y a toujours un ministre qui débarque quand je vais le voir ? Tu as fomenté ça avec qui ? Alexis ?_

_\- Alexis cherche à te protéger, comme moi. Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. Regarde-moi ça cette bosse !_

_\- Tu n’es pas médecin et moi seul sais ce qui bon pour moi, ou pas. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas une marionnette et je me maîtrise parfaitement, quand je vais le voir. C’est mon Premier Ministre et je le tiens au courant des affaires, c’est aussi simple que ça. Il n’y a rien entre lui et moi, tout ça c’est fini depuis que tu m’as mis au pied du mur, tu te souviens ?_

_Elle avait redressé le menton, piquée._

_\- Je ne t’ai pas mis au pied du mur, je t’ai juste demandé fidélité, ce qui est la base dans un mariage. Et c’est parce que tu es fragilisé qu’on essaie de te protéger, Alexis et moi. Ne te trompe pas de cible._

_\- Je vais te le répéter lentement, Brigitte, mais fermement : ne t’occupe pas des relations entre mes ministres et moi, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et je vais mettre les choses au clair de ce pas avec Alexis, avait-il dit en quittant la pièce brusquement_.     

Emmanuel se rendit compte brusquement qu’il rêvait et n’avait pas répondu à Manuel, qui le fixait d’un air interrogatif.

\- Comment ? Ah oui, j’ai mis les choses au point, avec elle. Et Alexis. Personne ne me dicte ma conduite.

\- Parfait, dit Manuel avec un large sourire. Tu le sais, à ton niveau tout le monde cherche à t’influencer, soi-disant pour ton bien. Ne te laisse pas faire.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Moi aussi quoi ?

\- Toi aussi, tu cherches à m’influencer ?

\- Moi je te conseille, c’est pas pareil. C’est mon boulot.

Le Président sourit, pas dupe, puis se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages, éclaircissant cette journée d’octobre. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps, ayant plusieurs rendez-vous à l’Élysée, et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.

\- Ceci dit, reprit Valls, elle a peut-être raison de s’inquiéter pour toi. Tu n’as pas trop bonne mine, ces derniers temps. Et si tu n’arrives plus à éviter les portes, c’est inquiétant.

\- Ah non, pas toi. Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, toi non plus…

\- Pourquoi ? J’ai bien le droit de m’inquiéter pour toi, moi aussi. La sollicitude ne va pas que dans un seul sens…

\- C’est gentil, mais ça va. A part ça, quoi de neuf ?

\- Quoi de neuf ? Ici ? Pas grand-chose, hélas. Je m’ennuie ferme. Même si j’ai eu une visite un peu surprenante, il y a trois jours.

\- Ah bon ? fit Emmanuel, un peu inquiet.

\- Ton cher ami, Justin.

A ces mots Emmanuel déglutit,  mais s’efforça de rester impassible.

\- Tu le savais, j’imagine ? reprit Manuel en l’observant avec attention.

\- Comment ? Ah oui, il est brièvement passé à l’Élysée, il m’a dit qu’il passerait te voir, lança le Président avec l’espoir que Justin avait donné la même version.

\- Ah bon, il est passé te voir ? Il ne me l’a pas dit, étrange. Je n’ai pas trop compris son geste, à vrai dire. On n’était pas si proches que ça…

\- Il est gentil, fit le Président en haussant les épaules, espérant changer de sujet.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, avec ses airs de gendre idéal. Je pense que c’est le genre de type qui doit te planter un couteau dans le dos avec un sourire jovial. Je n’aime pas les faux culs.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais aimés, hein ?

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, lança Manuel, visage fermé. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui as trouvé. Enfin, je préfère ne pas y penser...

Emmanuel regarda par la fenêtre, cherchant une diversion :

\- Tu as vu ? Il fait beau aujourd’hui.

\- Très beau, oui. Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, Emmanuel, quand je parle de Justin ? Pourquoi cette gêne ?

\- Je ne suis pas gêné du tout, fit ce dernier en se retournant, souriant. C’est juste un souvenir un peu douloureux, pour moi, tu le sais très bien. Il t’a dit quoi ?

Manuel Valls sourit, puis le fixa attentivement :

\- Il m’a dit qu’il profiterait de mon absence pour te récupérer, je l’ai menacé de le tuer à ma sortie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, la tête que tu fais ! Trop drôle. Mais non, on a discuté de la pluie et du beau temps, et on n’a même pas parlé de toi. Ce qui est assez étonnant, quand on y pense.

\- Non, c’est mieux comme ça. J’aurais eu les oreilles qui sifflent.

\- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas quand tu dis ça ? fit Valls en cillant. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C’est lui qui t’a frappé ?

\- N’importe quoi, fit le Président, sur la défensive. C’est quoi cette parano, à nouveau ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il me frappe ?

Avec une petite moue le Premier Ministre remit en place ses oreillers, puis murmura :

\- Tu n’as pas à me mentir, tu sais. Je ne suis pas ta femme. Je peux tout entendre.

A ces mots Emmanuel se rapprocha du lit et s’assit à nouveau sur le fauteuil adjacent. Il était temps pour lui de faire une mise au point, ou tout risquait de déraper à nouveau vers le chantage ou les menaces.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Manuel, se forçant à le regarder bien en face :

\- Manuel, je ne veux pas que nous repartions dans des rapports conflictuels, comme avant. J’avais l’impression que nous nous étions rapprochés, depuis quelques temps, et c’était très agréable. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je sais combien tu m’es fidèle. Alors je te le dis, droit dans les yeux : il n’y a personne d’autre que Brigitte. C’est terminé avec Justin, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu te voir. Tout ça c’est du passé, crois-moi. Tu me fais confiance ?

Ce dernier cilla, mal à l’aise, puis baissa les yeux. Mais il ne retira pas sa main, et Emmanuel sentit son cœur accélérer. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de devoir lui mentir mais c’était le prix de sa tranquillité à l’avenir, et c’était crucial. Au milieu du maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires qui l’agitaient il avait besoin d’un petit havre de paix, même au prix d’un mensonge. Il se sentit néanmoins troublé par la main de Manuel dans la sienne, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

\- Bon, reprit-il pour rompre cet instant un peu trop intense, tu ne m’en voudras pas, je dois y aller.

\- Mais on a pas eu le temps de parler des livres que tu m’avais amenés…

\- C’est vrai, dommage. Une autre fois ? fit Macron en se levant. Je reviendrai, ne t’inquiète pas.

Manuel Valls grogna un « Au revoir » puis alluma la télé avant même que le Président ne soit sorti, déjà en partance vers d’autres priorités.   

 

oOo

 

Une semaine plus tard Emmanuel venait de refermer le rapport annuel remis par la Cour des Comptes quand il eut la surprise de recevoir un e-mail direct de Justin, sur sa messagerie privée. Avant de l’ouvrir il prit un petit chocolat à l’orange qu’il laissa fondre sous sa langue et ferma les yeux pour s’adosser à son siège quelques secondes. Il appréciait la relative sérénité dont il bénéficiait ces derniers jours, ayant réussi à se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers tout en voyant régulièrement son psy, qui lui permettait de prendre de la hauteur sur certains problèmes.

Il se fit la réflexion que le plus sage serait sans doute de ne pas l’ouvrir, afin de passer une autre nuit calme et sans cauchemar, et tapota doucement la souris de son ordinateur, hésitant. Mais il était à peine 23 heures et de longues heures de travail l’attendaient encore, alors il décida de s’offrir une petite pause et cliqua sur le lien.

_JT : J’espère que tu vas bien, depuis mon départ, et que tu reprends peu à peu tes esprits – sans vouloir te vexer. Moi je m’abrutis dans le travail, et ça réussit bien, surtout d’après mes détracteurs. Bref. Donne-moi des nouvelles à l’occasion, si tu veux bien._

Le Président parcourut ces lignes en imaginant le ton moqueur et le petit accent du Canadien, ce qui le fit sourire. Son cœur accéléra à l’idée de lui répondre, voire de l’appeler, mais il hésita. Ses sentiments restaient confus, autant à son sujet qu’à celui de son Premier Ministre, et il soupira. Il décida quand même de lui répondre, par courtoisie.

_EM : En termes d’abrutissement je dois te talonner, voire te dépasser, mais je ne me cogne plus la tête contre les murs, ce qui est déjà un net progrès. Merci de t’inquiéter pour moi, mon ami, et merci de ton soutien et ta compréhension. Je te souhaite une excellente journée. Bien à toi, Emmanuel.  
_

_JT : Ouh là, trop de formules de politesse dans ton message, Monsieur le Président de la République Française. Vas-y mollo sur les calmants, et n’oublie pas qu’en cas de crise rien ne vaut un bon cowboy…_

_EM : Un bon cowboy est un cowboy mort, non ? C’est bien l’expression du général Sheridan ? Ah non, ce sont les indiens, pardon… je confondais._

_JT : Très drôle. Tu prends des doses d’humour en intraveineuse ?_

_EM : Non, par correspondance. Mais j’ai dû rater quelques cours._

_JT : Ouais. Il est tard, chez toi. Va te coucher._

_EM : Alors arrête de m’envoyer des e-mails._

_JT : Ouais. Bonne nuit._

Macron sourit et tenta de se plonger dans la synthèse du rapport préparée par son conseiller, en vain. Il s’étira, reprit un café et caressa son chien qui dormait à ses pieds, sans pouvoir oublier son interlocuteur du bout du monde, qu’il imaginait dans son bureau, à Ottawa. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de lui reparler depuis son retour et chercha malgré lui un sujet qui pourrait justifier un éventuel appel. La politique étrangère pouvant toujours servir de bon prétexte, il décida de l’appeler, sachant que sa concentration était fichue, de toute façon.

\- Oui ? fit la voix chaude de son amant au bout d’une sonnerie. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel, monsieur le Président ?

Emmanuel l’imagina en train de sourire, pas dupe, et prit un ton dégagé :

\- Ça tombe bien que tu m’aies envoyé un message, je voulais faire un point sur le Moyen Orient avec toi, depuis les frappes de la semaine dernière…

\- C’est tout ce que t’as trouvé comme prétexte ? Tu vieillis, mon ami.

\- Ben quoi ? C’est sérieux, non ?

\- Ah ça, pour sûr que c’est sérieux ! Mais s’il faut mettre le Moyen Orient à feu et à sang juste pour trouver des sujets de discussion, ça va faire des dégâts… Je te manquais, c’est ça ? fit le Canadien sur un ton radouci.

\- Pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas du tout à toi, avant que tu m’envoies un message.

\- Menteur.

\- Je te jure.

\- Au temps pour moi, Emmanuel. Moi qui pensais t’avoir un peu marqué, lors de mon dernier passage… enfin, c’est surtout la porte qui t’a marqué, en fait. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, fit Macron en souriant. La bosse a disparu. Et les maux de tête aussi.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis heureux de t’entendre, tu sais. Sans chantage affectif. Et heureux que tu te sentes mieux. Tu vois toujours ton psy ?

\- Oui, et je prends bien mes médicaments. Arrête de me materner, Justin.

Emmanuel perçut un silence amusé, à l’autre bout de la ligne, et sourit à son tour. Il aimait ces échanges avec son homologue, toujours détendus.

\- Je m’inquiète pour ta santé, moi, et pour la santé de la cinquième puissance mondiale. Quand tu tousses, l’Europe s’enrhume.

\- Vil flatteur… Te fatigue pas, j’ai déjà signé le CETA.

\- Ah mais j’ai encore plein de beaux accords pour toi, mon ami…

\- J’en doute pas.

\- Plus sérieusement, comment tu te sens ? fit Justin plus gravement.

\- Mieux. Je dors mieux, et je culpabilise moins. L’agression m’obsède moins, précisa Emmanuel sans toutefois faire référence à Manuel directement.

\- Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Tu m’as vraiment fait peur, tu sais.

En fixant un point au loin Emmanuel soupira, un peu gêné.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir infligé ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

\- Quoi ? La séparation forcée ou l’automutilation ?

\- Les deux, fit le Président avec un nouveau soupir. J’étais tellement déchiré, tellement pris dans mes contradictions… C’était horrible.

\- Je m’en doute, oui. Mais c’est de ma faute, aussi. Je n’aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça et te demander des comptes. C’est pas digne de moi. J’avais un peu perdu les pédales, moi aussi.

Le Président haussa les épaules et sourit, ému d’entendre la voix chaude et tendre de Justin.

\- Tu n’es pas un surhomme toi non plus, Justin. Tu fais ce que tu peux, comme tout le monde.

\- Ouais, mais c’est pas la peine de prêcher ce que je prêche et de faire le contraire. Bref. Je suis très content que tu ailles mieux, Emmanuel. C’est l’essentiel.

Un nouveau silence s’invita dans la conversation, chacun essayant de ne pas tomber dans des déclarations définitives.

 - Merci.

\- Bon eh bien… bonne nuit, alors ?

\- Merci, toi aussi. Enfin, bonne journée, plutôt.

\- Elle va être longue, encore, soupira le Premier Ministre canadien. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, je l’ai choisi. Ça m’a fait très plaisir de t’entendre, Emmanuel…   

\- Moi aussi, répondit le Président, peu pressé de raccrocher. Et je voudrais te dire…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne regrette pas le moment que nous avons passé ensemble, la dernière fois. Ça m’a fait du bien, vraiment. En fait je ne regrette aucun des moments passés avec toi, Justin, souffla-t-il, troublé.

\- Oh, Emmanuel, murmura Justin, tu me manques tellement, tu sais. J’aimerais tant que tu sois près de moi…

\- Je sais, répondit Emmanuel, yeux fermés et souffle court. Je sais. Moi aussi.

Il se rendit compte qu’il était beaucoup plus ému qu’il ne l’aurait pensé mais se força à ne pas en dire plus, pour ne pas casser la magie de l’instant. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à soupirer au téléphone, cœurs battants, puis raccrochèrent.

Emmanuel ferma un instant les yeux, heureux et troublé par cet appel, avant de se lever pour admirer la nuit sur le jardin de l’Élysée, mystérieuse et attirante comme un secret.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> RDV vers le 15 juillet cette fois, promis. 
> 
> Rassurez-vous, vous aurez encore des chapitres à lire car finalement cette histoire comptera 27 chapitres plus deux épilogues, un sérieux et l'autre... beaucoup moins ;) 
> 
> A bientôt ?


	23. Les mensonges les pires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà, avec un peu de retard (merci Internet), très contente de vous retrouver et la tête encore pleine des merveilleux moments passés dans un petit paradis au cœur du Berry, où j’ai un peu coupé avec la vie politique française, même fantasmée. 
> 
> J’espère que vous serez fidèles au RDV et que vous n'êtes pas tous partis en vacances, sinon j'attendrai peut-être la rentrée pour poursuivre la mise en ligne de cette histoire que j'ai achevée, ouf :) Un grand merci à Politicodramatique, Kourtney et Dinadette qui m'ont laissé un message sympa sur le chapitre précédent :) 
> 
> "Les mensonges les pires" est extrait d'une chanson très kitsch des années 80 : "J'aurais voulu te dire" de Caroline Legrand. Bah, on ne se refait pas...

**23**

**Les mensonges les pires**

 

 

Au cours des semaines suivantes le Président se remit peu à peu de ses émotions et de ses tourments, grâce à l’action conjointe des médicaments et de la psychothérapie. Les cauchemars et les coups de stress s’espaçaient, notamment grâce à une meilleure hygiène de vie tant au niveau alimentaire que physique, son médecin personnel l’obligeant à se coucher plus tôt et à faire des nuits d’au moins six heures.    

Parallèlement la santé du Premier Ministre s’améliorait également, il était sorti de l’hôpital et piaffait à l’idée de reprendre ses fonctions, travaillant déjà à distance depuis son havre de repos, en Corse. Au grand soulagement d’Emmanuel il ne semblait pas garder beaucoup de séquelles psychologiques, au-delà d’une fatigabilité plus importante lorsqu’il traitait les dossiers, qu’il ne voulait pas reconnaître.

\- Arrête de m’appeler à huit heures du soir, Manuel, soupira un soir le Président depuis l’Élysée. Tu dois te reposer. On en reparle demain.

\- Il n’est pas tard ! Et puis si je ne travaille pas, je m’ennuie.

\- Lis, regarde des films, va te balader.

\- Je fais tout ça déjà, mais j’ai tellement hâte de revenir à Matignon… J’ai besoin de travailler.

Le Président leva les yeux au ciel, et glissa :

\- Tu dois être raisonnable. Tu sais que tu n’as l’accord des médecins que pour travailler quatre heures par jour, là tu les dépasses largement.

\- Les médecins sont des ânes. Je n’ai presque plus mal, je me sens en pleine forme. Je ne veux pas rester inactif, le pays a besoin de moi.

\- Le pays attendra encore un peu, glissa Emmanuel en souriant. Tes ministres gèrent, et moi je me débrouille. Ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Mais il y a tant à faire ! Tu te rends compte ce temps perdu ? Il faut que je revienne, vite.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Manuel. Tout ce que tu fais à distance est déjà précieux et utile, il ne faut pas forcer les choses. Tu dois être sûr d’être en pleine forme pour réattaquer ton boulot, car quand tu ne seras plus en maladie, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

\- Je sais bien. Je n’attends pas de cadeau. Je veux te prouver que je suis capable de bosser correctement, comme avant.

\- Je n’en doute pas… arrête de te mettre la rate au court bouillon. Profite de la Corse, de la beauté des paysages, de ta vie de convalescent. Profite de cette pause.

Un silence se fit entendre au bout du fil, et Emmanuel ferma les yeux brièvement. Il voyait Manuel autrement depuis quelques jours, avec les yeux de la raison, et avait pris du recul. La culpabilité s’était apaisée, presque envolée, et ses priorités de Président reprenaient le pas sur l’affectif.   

\- Je n’en peux plus d’être seul, Emmanuel, souffla alors Manuel d’une petite voix. Mon boulot me manque, tu me manques. Tu le comprends, non ?

Cette fois ce fut le Président qui resta muet, un peu mal à l’aise. Il regarda le jour se coucher par la fenêtre et se mit à tapoter doucement la table.

\- Je comprends que tes responsabilités te manquent, Manuel, mais pour le reste… tu sais ce que j’en pense. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t’est arrivé, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton acte héroïque, cependant… je continue à penser qu’on ne doit pas sortir du cadre professionnel, parce que ce ne serait pas gérable. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu’on a vécu par le passé, même si certains instants étaient magiques. C’est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

\- J’espérais que tu viendrais me voir, qu’on pourrait discuter de tout, comme à l’hôpital, reprit l'autre mine de rien.

\- En Corse ? Si je venais je pense que tu serais déçu, dit le Président cœur battant. Je comprends tes sentiments et je les respecte, mais je ne les partage plus, même si j’ai énormément d’estime et même d’admiration pour toi. Et tu le sais.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, pressé de raccrocher. Ça lui faisait de la peine de décevoir Manuel mais il était exclu désormais de reprendre toute relation intime avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps le lui cacher.

\- Tu as changé, souffla Valls avec une note de déception dans la voix.

\- Peut-être…

\- Quand tu venais me voir à l’hôpital tu semblais plus proche de moi, j’avais l’impression de compter pour toi.

\- Mais tu comptes pour moi…

\- Pas comme avant. Pas comme quand tu me tenais la main, à Percy, et qu’on parlait littérature. Il se passait quelque chose entre nous, je le sais. Un lien particulier.

Emmanuel déglutit, se laissant retomber contre son siège. Bien sûr que Manuel avait raison, bien sûr qu’à un moment il s’était senti proche de lui, tellement redevable qu’il avait peut-être confondu reconnaissance et amour. Mais comment le lui dire sans le froisser ? Comment expliquer qu’il avait été victime d’un simple syndrome post traumatique ?

\- Je crois que… nous n’avions pas les idées très claires, à l’époque. Moi, en tout cas. J’avais eu tellement peur pour toi que… j’ai perdu un peu le sens des réalités. Je n’avais plus toute ma tête.

\- C’est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? fit Manuel, amer. C’était quoi, alors, une illusion d’optique ?

\- Je suis désolé si tu crois que je me suis moqué de toi, parce que ce n’était pas le cas, reconnut Emmanuel dans un souffle, décidé à être honnête. Je t’étais infiniment reconnaissant de ton acte, trop, sans doute. C’est ce que j’ai compris avec mon psy. J’avais tellement honte de ne pas t’avoir écouté et de t’avoir mis en danger que… tu as pris une grande importance pour moi. Disproportionnée, je crois. Mais je te le répète, ce n’est pas toi qui as un problème, c’est moi. Je crois que je me suis fait des idées, dans la confusion. Tu sais, j’avais l’esprit embrouillé, je faisais des tonnes de cauchemars, je pensais beaucoup à toi. Trop.

\- Moi aussi je pense à toi, Emmanuel. Trop. Mais moi je ne sais pas comment m’en sortir… Il faudra que tu me donnes le nom et l’adresse de ton psy qui t’a désenvoûté de moi, parce que moi je suis encore sous ton emprise, hélas, murmura Manuel d’une voix sourde.

Le Président l’imagina dans son fauteuil devant la terrasse, face à la mer. Le vent devait souffler fort car il l’entendait par moments, et il fut pris d’une brusque pitié pour lui. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien les chagrins d’amour sont douloureux, et il ne voulait pas le désespérer. Mais pas lui donner de faux espoirs non plus.

La quadrature du cercle.

\- Je suis désolé. Je le sais, je m’en rends compte, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser croire que ça reprendra, entre nous, tu comprends ? Même si tu comptes énormément pour moi, souffla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Même si je ne peux pas oublier ce qu’on a vécu.

Il lui sembla percevoir un soupir, à l’autre bout de la ligne, et il ferma à nouveau les yeux, cœur battant. Il en disait plus qu’il n’aurait voulu, mais c’était peut-être les mots que Manuel attendait. Les mots qui pourraient les réconcilier.

\- Est-ce que… je peux te poser une question idiote ?

\- Vas-y, ce sera pas la première…

\- Très drôle. Est-ce que… tu m’as aimé, Emmanuel ?

Ce dernier grimaça, gêné. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait toujours voulu éviter, des déclarations. En même temps, il ne souhaitait pas mentir, ni jouer les indifférents.

\- Tu crois que j’aurais fait tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi, avec toi, dans le cas contraire ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Emmanuel.

\- C’est vrai. Tu as raison.

\- Sois sincère, pour une fois. Laisse tomber le masque.

\- Mais je…oh et puis flûte, je vais te répondre, en espérant qu’on n’est pas sur écoutes… Oui, je t’ai aimé, je crois. Malgré les malentendus et les menaces, je t’ai aimé. Et je pense que… si tu n’avais pas insisté pour que je te nomme Premier Ministre, ça aurait pu durer, ajouta-t-il, cœur battant. Mais c’est le passé, maintenant. J’espère juste qu’on pourra continuer à travailler ensemble, dans la confiance. Si tu le veux bien.

Il resta quelques secondes muet, les oreilles bourdonnantes, agrippé au bord de son bureau, essayant de ne pas penser à Justin, l’autre paramètre impossible de l’équation. C’était beaucoup plus qu’il n’aurait voulu en dire, mais il fallait bien rattraper ses erreurs, et battre sa coulpe. Il jugea préférable de ne pas insister davantage sur l’attitude menaçante de Manuel pour ne pas relancer le débat et pria pour que son interlocuteur comprenne et accepte enfin la situation.

\- Oui, je le veux bien, répondit Manuel avec force, et je te promets de ne plus te menacer. C’est tout ce que je souhaite, qu’on travaille en confiance. Tant pis pour l’amour. Concentrons-nous sur le travail. Je ne te décevrai pas, ajouta-t-il avec force.

\- Tu es sûr que c’est raisonnable de poursuivre notre collaboration si tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? fit le Président avec une petite inquiétude. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir davantage…

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Je guérirai bien de toi, un jour. Tu n’es pas si parfait que ça. Mais en attendant je veux poursuivre ma mission correctement et te rendre fier de moi, comme ça au moins je n’aurai pas tout perdu. Quand je retournerai à Matignon, je ne te harcèlerai plus. Tu verras, on travaillera en confiance.

Le Président leva un sourcil surpris, puis sourit :

\- Ça me va tout à fait. Moi aussi je souhaite travailler en confiance, et on peut travailler admirablement ensemble, si chacun reste à sa place. Et… tu es prêt à me rendre les photos, comme tu me l’avais promis ?

\- Tu y tiens, hein ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Pour moi ce sera un gage de confiance.

\- Alors OK, fit Manuel après une longue hésitation. Je veux ta confiance, à défaut de ton amour.

\- Merci, souffla Emmanuel, secrètement soulagé, avant de le saluer et de raccrocher doucement.

 

oOo

 

L’entretien l’avait troublé, et il eut du mal à se remettre à ses dossiers. Alors, sur une inspiration, il décida d’appeler Justin, dont il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur dernier appel, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait ressenti de besoin de prendre du recul pendant ces semaines mais d’un coup, lui parler lui sembla indispensable. Il vérifia l’heure : il était trois heures de l’après-midi au Canada, Justin risquait d’être en plein travail.  Pourtant ce dernier répondit au bout de quelques sonneries, d’une voix enjouée :

\- Comment ça va, mon ami ?

\- Bien, et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non, non. Enfin, si, j’étais en pleine réunion de travail mais ça me fait du bien de faire un break, je suis revenu dans mon bureau, là, je t’écoute.

Soudain Emmanuel ne sut plus quoi dire, un peu gêné de l’interrompre pour si peu. Lui-même n’aurait pas apprécié d’être interrompu en pleine réunion pour quelques états d’âme.

\- Je… J’avais envie de te parler…

\- Alors tu as bien fait d’appeler. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas directement, non, mais… j’ai eu un long entretien avec Manuel et… ça m’a troublé.

\- Ah, fit Justin, perplexe. Et… ?

\- Et je ne sais plus trop où j’en suis, j’avoue. Mais je ne veux pas t’embêter avec mes bêtises, je vais te laisser travailler…

\- Non, répondit Justin d’un ton pressant. Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, je le sens bien. C’est sûrement important, et c’est bien que tu m’en parles. Je t’écoute, Emmanuel, tu peux parler en pleine confiance. Qu’est-ce qui te trouble ?

Le Président se gratta la tête, cherchant ses mots. Difficile de parler de Manuel à Justin, et pourtant il en avait besoin, viscéralement.

\- Il m’a appelé de Corse, où il se repose, et… on a passé un long moment au téléphone. Il veut absolument rentrer pour reprendre son poste ou que je vienne le voir, comme quand j’allais le voir à Percy. Il insiste pour me voir et ça me met dans une situation impossible.

\- Ah, répéta Justin, inquiet. Et tu veux aller le voir ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Mais il a compris que… je m’étais rapproché de lui, après l’attentat. Il a senti mon trouble. Je suis allé le voir souvent. Trop souvent. Je n’avais pas les idées très claires…

\- Tu avais subi un gros traumatisme, tu n’étais pas dans ton état normal, Emmanuel. Et c’est normal. Tu n’as pas à te culpabiliser pour ça.

\- Sans doute…

\- Tu as confondu gratitude et amour, mais ça n’indique rien de tes vrais sentiments. Enfin, il me semble, rajouta Justin prudemment. Mais toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus très bien où j’en suis, à vrai dire. Il m’a posé des questions précises et… j’ai dû lui répondre. J’ai dû lui dire des choses que je ne lui avais jamais dites avant, parce qu’il avait l’air tellement déçu…

\- Chantage affectif, souffla le Canadien presque imperceptiblement. Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

Le Président se tut, à la torture. Dire les mots avait été difficile, les répéter devant Justin serait pire. Mais il voulait être franc avec lui, jusqu’au bout.

\- Il m’a demandé si je l’avais aimé, et… j’ai répondu oui. En fait… je ne sais même plus si c’est vrai. Je n’en suis même pas sûr. Il m’a amené sur un terrain où je ne voulais pas aller, malgré moi.

\- Il t’a piégé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas volontairement. Je crois qu’il tient réellement à moi, et moi j’ai eu du mal à rester sur un plan professionnel, après ce qu’il a fait pour moi. Mais j’ai quand même fini par lui dire que tout était fini entre nous, qu’on ne reprendrait pas cette relation.

\- Eh bien c’est parfait, alors, fit Justin, soulagé. C’est courageux de ta part. Qu’est-ce qui te gêne ?

\- C’est une bonne question. Je crois que ce qui me gêne est de lui avoir donné de l’espoir, à l’hôpital, et de devoir le décevoir à nouveau. J’aimerais qu’il quitte son poste de lui-même, qu’il comprenne qu’on n’a pas d’avenir ensemble. Qu’il tombe amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. Mais lui veut absolument continuer à travailler avec moi, dans la confiance. Alors que je n’aurai jamais confiance en lui, après tout ce qui s’est passé. J’ai peur qu’il se fasse encore des illusions.

Justin se tut un long moment, puis reprit :

\- Tu crois qu’il se doute, pour nous ?

\- Je lui ai juré que c’était fini, et comme il n’est plus à Matignon, il ne peut plus me faire surveiller comme avant.

\- Et ça te gêne de lui mentir ? Et de mentir à Brigitte ? demanda le Canadien plus doucement, devinant où était le problème.

\- Je… Un peu, oui.

\- D’accord, fit Justin plus froidement. C’est tout à ton honneur. J’imagine qu’il y a un moment où on veut être en paix avec soi-même, avec ses idées. Avec ses promesses. Même si à mon avis tu n’as rien à te reprocher vis-à-vis que quelqu’un qui t’a fait chanter plusieurs fois, mais bon. Admettons. Ça veut dire que c’est fini, pour nous ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sourde. C’est pour ça que tu m’appelles ?

\- Non ! Non, répéta Emmanuel plus fermement. J’ai des doutes, voire des scrupules, mais je ne veux pas rompre avec toi. C’est impossible. J’ai trop besoin de toi, Justin. Tu es le seul vers qui je peux me tourner. Le seul à qui je peux tout dire. Le seul qui me comprend.

Un silence surpris accueillit ses paroles, et il réalisa que son interlocuteur s’était mépris sur le but de son appel.

\- Tu es sûr ? fit Justin, prudent.

\- Absolument.

\- Tu m’as pourtant l’air paumé, et tout ce que tu m’as dit prouve que tu ne sais plus où tu en es…

\- Je le suis, reconnut Emmanuel bouleversé. Je suis paumé, déchiré. Je n’aime pas mentir ni faire souffrir, mais là j’ai fait un choix. J’ai besoin de toi, ton soutien, tes conseils. J’ai besoin que tu me pardonnes mes erreurs, que tu me dises que j’ai bien fait de mentir et que tu me rassures. J’ai besoin que tu me dises que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Emmanuel, reprit Trudeau d’une voix altérée. Toujours.

\- Est-ce que je suis un salaud parce que je lui ai réclamé les photos pour nous protéger alors que je lui ai promis de travailler dans la confiance ?

\- Définitivement oui. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance, parce qu’il en a fait autant. Pire, même. Tu ne fais que te défendre, Emmanuel. Te protéger. Arrête de te poser des questions. Tu es un être humain, tu n’es pas parfait. Demande-toi juste ce qui compte pour toi, et ce que tu es prêt à faire pour atteindre ton but. Enfin, il me semble…

\- Tu joues l’avocat du diable, Justin.

\- Oui, répondit l’autre dans un sourire. Parce que le diable c'est toi, et que j’ai perdu la raison depuis longtemps.

Emmanuel soupira longuement, rassuré et soulagé à la fois.  

\- J’ai besoin de te voir. Vite.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne dis pas ça juste sous le coup de l’émotion ? Tu te rappelles que tu avais juré fidélité à Brigitte ? Tu te rappelles que ton Premier Ministre va te mener la vie dure s’il découvre la vérité ? Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ?

La pendulette du bureau sonna dix heures et Emmanuel soupira à nouveau, en plein vague à l’âme :

\- Je sais tout ça. Je veux te voir. Je pars à Berlin la semaine prochaine, rejoins-moi. Ou rejoignons-nous n’importe où, en Autriche, en Suisse, en Irlande, où tu veux. J’ai besoin de te voir, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t’aimer, Justin.

Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement puis murmura « oui », d’une voix qui embrasa le Président français.

\- C’est de la folie, Emmanuel.

\- Oui…

\- Arrête, tu me rends fou…

\- Je veux te toucher.

\- Oui..

\- T’embrasser.

\- Oui..

\- Te caresser.

\- Oui…

\- Je te rappelle dès que je peux, souffla Justin d’une voix pressante. Quelqu’un de mon équipe frappe à la porte, je dois terminer ma réunion.

\- Appelle-moi. Vite.

\- Oui.

Puis le Président raccrocha, cœur battant et les joues rouges, fou de désir. Il se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, soupirant longuement, laissant ses mains s’égarer à la pensée de ce qu’il aimerait faire avec son amant, avec volupté.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires et RDV samedi pour la suite, ç.à.d. les retrouvailles de nos amoureux, quelque part en Europe. Une idée de la destination ? Si quelqu'un trouve je poste deux chapitres d'un coup ! 
> 
> Bonnes vacances !
> 
> PS : je vais poster la suite de "Dans une cage ou ailleurs", pour ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire aussi :)


	24. Dusk till dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir été au RDV pour ce nouveau chapitre, visiblement tout le monde n’est pas en vacances, ouf... :)  
> Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des kudos (9 pour le chapitre, mille mercis) et un GRAND GRAND merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : Kourtney, Macdeauislove, ElémentaireJW71, Politicodramatique, Bibi7. 
> 
> Personne n'a trouvé le pays mais c'était difficile, je le reconnais, donc je vous offrirai un nouveau chapitre demain pour vous remercier d'avoir joué le jeu... 
> 
> Prêts pour un peu de fluff ? 
> 
> "Dusk till dawn" est une chanson de Zayn feat. Sia.

 

**24**

**Dusk till dawn**

 

 

En cette fin de journée la limousine banalisée du chef de l’État français roulait à vive allure entre l’aéroport de Copenhague et le château de Frederiksborg, à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle était suivie et précédée de motards, équipage un peu surprenant sur cette route de campagne. Avant d’arriver au château proprement dit, elle bifurqua sur la droite et remonta une allée qui menait à une grande bâtisse en briques rouges recouverte de lierre. A son arrivée devant le perron deux hommes se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la portière d’où sortit un Emmanuel Macron un peu sombre, visiblement fatigué. Il sortait d’une discussion âpre avec la chancelière et son Ministre des Finances, à Berlin, sans parvenir à un début d’accord sur l’Union bancaire et le pacte de stabilité.

Le jour était presque tombé et il frissonna, surpris par la fraicheur des températures. L’après-midi avait été plutôt doux à Berlin, mais il avait à peine fait trois pas à l’extérieur, entre sa voiture et la passerelle du jet présidentiel.

Dans l’entrée l’attendaient deux hommes en costume sombre, et une jeune femme souriante :

\- Bienvenue, M le Président, lui dit-elle en anglais avec une déférence appuyée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Alors que les hommes sortaient ses affaires de la voiture il suivit la jeune femme dans les escaliers en pierre, donnant à l’ensemble une allure un peu médiévale. Il remercia son conseiller en sécurité qui s'éloigna en jetant un coup d’œil soupçonneux aux alentours, puis suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs jusqu’à une chambre immense bénéficiant d’une terrasse donnant sur le parc.

\- J’espère que ça vous conviendra. Vous êtes attendu au salon, en bas, je peux vous y conduire tout de suite ou plus tard, comme vous souhaitez.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la pièce décorée sobrement, reconnaissant le style dépouillé et un peu austère des bâtiments du Nord. Il savait que s’il prenait une douche le temps risquait d’être compté, et secoua la tête.

\- Je vous suis, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne veux pas faire attendre mon hôte.

En redescendant il croisa les hommes qui portaient ses bagages, et se demanda combien de personnes travaillaient au château, au total. Les pas de la jeune femme résonnaient sur  le carrelage en pierres et il apprécia les tableaux au passage, sans doute les portraits des propriétaires au fur et à mesure des siècles. Puis ils arrivèrent sur le seuil du salon, lui aussi décoré sobrement, à la scandinave, et il aperçut une silhouette à la fenêtre, qui lui serra le cœur. Justin discutait vivement en anglais au téléphone, face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme s’approcha de lui pour lui signaler leur présence et le Premier Ministre se retourna, esquissant une petite grimace gênée à Emmanuel, sans cesser de parler. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire rassurant, indiquant qu’il n’était pas pressé.

Après le départ de la jeune femme le Président français s’installa dans un fauteuil, se laissant momentanément aller contre le dossier, yeux fermés. La conversation de son hôte se poursuivit quelques minutes encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un souffle à son oreille :

\- Tu dors ?

\- Moui, souffla Emmanuel sans ouvrir les yeux. Je suis vanné.

\- Et il te faudrait quoi pour te réveiller ? poursuivit le Premier Ministre canadien sur le même ton. Voyons, j’ai bien une idée…

Emmanuel sentit un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, et ouvrit les yeux, en souriant.

\- Pas mal. Plutôt efficace.

\- Oui, mais tu es toujours une grenouille, pas un beau prince, dommage…

\- Très drôle. Je suis Français, tu sais bien. Forever frog, dit-il en le dévisageant et en tendant la main pour caresser sa joue tendrement.

Justin se pencha davantage, le visage illuminé par le plaisir de le retrouver, et l’embrassa à nouveau tout en le serrant dans ses bras, assis sur le rebord du fauteuil. Une bouffée de bonheur envahit Emmanuel, enivré par la douceur et l’odeur de sa peau, et sa fatigue disparut.

Le baiser se prolongeait quand ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte et ils se redressèrent brusquement, comme deux gamins pris en faute.

\- Entrez, croassa Justin en rajustant sa cravate.

La jeune femme passa le seuil, tout sourire, puis leur proposa de passer dans la salle à manger pour diner.

\- Déjà ? s’étonna Emmanuel.

\- On mange tôt ici, intervint Justin doucement, car la nuit tombe vite. On va venir dans une demi-heure, Julie, merci.

\- Très bien, merci, dit-elle en reculant. Le champagne va vous être servi tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en sortant.   

Ils la regardèrent sortir puis Emmanuel fit un pas vers Justin.

\- On est où, ici, déjà ?

\- En Scandinavie.

\- Merci, oui, Justin, j’avais remarqué que c’était pas les Maldives…    

\- On est dans une résidence mise à disposition par l’ambassadeur du Canada, fort aimablement. Le nom est imprononçable.

\- Quelle chance d’avoir de telles relations, glissa Emmanuel en regardant autour de lui. C’est pratique.   

\- Oui, et c’est pas trop loin de Berlin, c’est l’avantage.

\- En revanche c’est pas tout près d’Ottawa, nota le Président français en s’installant à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

\- Comme tu dis. Tout est loin d’Ottawa, sauf New York, hélas, soupira Justin en s’installant en face de lui.

\- Merci d’être venu de si loin, en tout cas, souffla Emmanuel. Tu as trouvé quoi comme prétexte ?

\- Invitation de l’ambassadeur et demain je serai en Estonie, cette fois c’est tout à côté.

\- Je vois, fit le Président, pensif. T’as pas l’impression d’être voyageur de commerce, parfois ?

\- Tout le temps. Le luxe et les enjeux en plus.

Macron acquiesça, rêveur. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander où il était, le matin au réveil, tellement il se déplaçait. Un jeune homme entra dans le salon et déposa une bouteille de champagne accompagnée d’amuse-bouches, avant de disparaître sans un mot.

\- Et toi ? reprit Justin avec chaleur. Tu reviens de Berlin ?

\- Oui, j’ai eu une longue discussion sur la réforme de la zone euro avec Angela et Olaf… un peu épuisante. Même s’il est un peu moins rigoriste que Wolfgang, notre adepte du « schwarze Null », les discussions sont longues et âpres.

\- J’imagine. Pas facile, l’Europe, hein ?  

\- Comme tu dis. Surtout que nos amis allemands sont pour l’application stricte des textes, en plus d’être psychorigides… L’austérité, rien que l’austérité. Enfin, tu ne dois pas rigoler non plus avec Trump, hein ?

\- Oh non. Mais oublions tout ça, fit Trudeau en se levant et attrapant la bouteille de champagne. On ne va pas se laisser abattre, hein ? A quoi on boit ?

\- A nous, murmura Emmanuel en tendant son verre vers Justin.

\- Oui, à nous. A cette soirée volée… C’est bien aussi de ne pas dîner trop tard, ça laisse plus de temps pour la nuit.

Emmanuel sourit, puis pencha la tête :

\- Je sens que je vais bien dormir, je suis crevé, moi.

\- Je sais que tu dormiras bien. Tu dors toujours comme une masse quand je suis là, tu te rappelles ?

Le Président lui lança un clin d’œil et dégusta une première gorgée, appréciant les bulles fines sur son palais.    

\- Il est excellent, nota-t-il, impressionné.

\- Il est français. Veuve Clicquot.

\- Ah, la France…, soupira Emmanuel. Y a que ça de vrai. On est les meilleurs.

\- N’importe quoi. Nous aussi on a des domaines d’excellence…

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? La poutine ? Les oléoducs ?

\- Très drôle. Tu vas voir, je me vengerai, cette nuit, lança Justin d’un ton faussement menaçant.

\- Des promesses, souffla Macron en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu verras… tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu puis dégustèrent leurs amuse-bouche à base de saumon, discutant du prochain sommet du G7 et des échanges mondiaux, mis à mal par les décisions intempestives de Trump.

La jeune femme réapparut un peu plus tard, les invitant à prendre place pour le dîner. Si la salle à manger était de belle taille la table, elle, était petite et plutôt simple, sans grand apparat. Ils y prirent place en face à face, appréciant le calme et la modestie des lieux. 

\- On n’est pas à l’Élysée, nota Justin fort à propos.

\- Non, et ça fait du bien, parfois. Ils sont nombreux à travailler ici ? 

\- En ce moment ? Non, quatre ou cinq à part les officiers de sécurité, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Comment vas-tu justifier ta présence ici à ton cher Premier Ministre harceleur ?

\- Il n’a pas encore repris ses fonctions officiellement donc j’ai un peu la paix, j’en profite. Et puis il s’agit d’une visite privée.

\- Tout ce qu’il y a de plus privé, en effet, sourit Trudeau en terminant son verre de champagne. Tu peux très bien être un ami de l’ambassadeur du Canada.

\- Absolument.

Deux jeunes hommes vinrent leur déposer leur entrée, un assortiment de poissons fumés et de salades multicolores, accompagnés de pain noir.

\- Merci, dit Justin. J’ai demandé un repas simple et typique, j’en ai marre de ces plats trop copieux et riches qu’on nous sert partout.

\- Je suis absolument d’accord, renchérit Emmanuel en souriant. Ce saumon est délicieux, avec cette petite crème aigre c’est parfait.

Ils prirent le temps de savourer leur entrée, échangeant à peine quelques mots, heureux de la sérénité ambiante, buvant leur akvavit à petites gorgées. Ils n’avaient pas envie de faire semblant d’être des dirigeants débordés, ni de parler politique. Celle-ci occupait déjà trop de place dans leur vie, et ils la mirent de côté. Quelques bougies diffusaient une lumière tamisée, et Emmanuel soupira de satisfaction :

\- Quel calme. Quel bonheur…

\- Oui, tu as raison. Il y a une atmosphère particulière, très reposante. On se sent enfin loin du monde, protégés.

On leur servit ensuite un cœur de saumon avec une écrasée de pommes de terre et de l’aneth, aux saveurs subtiles. Sans parler ils échangeaient des regards complices, pleins de plaisir anticipé. Ils se cantonnèrent à des sujets neutres, bien utiles pour masquer leur trouble. Peu à peu l’akvavit donnait chaud à Emmanuel, qui soupira longuement à plusieurs reprises. La proximité et le sourire de Justin lui faisaient chaud au cœur, et il essayait, autant que faire se peut, de profiter de ces moments d’intimité où ils pouvaient, pour quelques heures, oublier leurs responsabilités. La nuit qui s’avançait devant eux lui paraissait magique, presque incroyable.

Ils décrétèrent d’une même voix qu’ils ne souhaitaient pas de dessert – prétextant la ligne - et ne prirent qu’un café, accompagné néanmoins de chocolats.

\- Je crois que je vais monter directement dans ma chambre, déclara Emmanuel d’un ton neutre en présence du serveur. J’ai beaucoup de travail en retard, je suis épuisé.

\- Moi aussi, dit Justin à son tour, très sérieusement. Il faut que je prépare ma rencontre de demain, en Estonie.

C’est le cœur un peu battant et sans se regarder qu’ils remontèrent le grand escalier pour rejoindre leurs chambres, qui étaient côte à côte. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis Emmanuel se retrouva dans sa grande chambre au décor minimaliste, dont un immense lit occupait le centre. Il n’eut pas le temps de se demander comment rejoindre Justin que déjà la porte placée près de celle de la salle de bain s’ouvrit, et Justin apparut, tel un illusionniste.

\- Tadam !

\- Ah, il y a une porte intermédiaire, fit Emmanuel, amusé. C’est comme à la Lanterne…  

\- La quoi ?

\- La Lanterne, répondit Macron avec une petite grimace. Une résidence de la République un peu en dehors de Paris.

\- Tiens donc… et il y a une porte dérobée, comme ici ? fit Trudeau, soupçonneux.

\- Oui.

\- Et qui donc as-tu rejoint par cette porte ?

\- Personne, souffla Emmanuel en détournant les yeux.

\- Menteur, reprit le Canadien en l’attrapant par le bras et le forçant à le regarder. Tu y retrouvais Valls, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non, lança Trudeau en resserrant sa prise sur son bras et en le poussant contre la porte, où il le coinça.

\- Tu me fais mal, gémit Emmanuel, fait comme un rat, incapable de se libérer de l’étreinte envahissante du Canadien.

\- C’est ça que tu aimes, hein ? lui murmura ce dernier à l’oreille d’un ton menaçant. C’est comme ça qu’il t’a eu, hein ?

\- Non, souffla Emmanuel, cœur battant.

Il sentait tout le poids du corps du Canadien contre lui, son haleine dans son cou et frissonna longuement, à la fois apeuré et excité. Il vit passer un éclair dans les yeux de son amant et déglutit, souffle court. Ce comportement n’était pas celui de Justin habituellement, et il se demanda si la jalousie lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il se rappela des moments intenses, parfois violents, avec Manuel et ferma les yeux. Justin, toujours en position dominante dégagea alors sa main pour la poser sur son entrejambe, le faisant gémir. Un désir violent s’empara du Français qui se mordit la lèvre, se cognant la tête contre la porte.  

\- Non, geignit-il de manière presque inconsciente, et soudain l’étreinte se dégagea, à son grand désarroi.

Justin avait reculé et l’observait attentivement, amusé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t’obéis. Tu dis non, j’arrête. Et pourtant…

\- Pourtant quoi ? demanda Emmanuel, sur des charbons ardents.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que tu aimes ça. Je suis sûr que tu aimes les rapports virils, à la limite du consentement. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionnait avec lui, hein ? dit-il en le dardant de son regard trop clair.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Pas maintenant.

\- OK, fit Trudeau, radouci. Je retourne dans ma chambre, tu me diras quand tu seras prêt…

Il fit deux pas en arrière et entendit la voix altérée d’Emmanuel, qui n’avait pas bougé, toujours adossé au mur, haletant.

\- Reviens. Je suis prêt.

Le Canadien sourit, fit un pas et se colla à lui sans ménagement, écrasant sa bouche de ses lèvres. Dès que leurs bas ventres se touchèrent Emmanuel se sentit traversé d’une onde brûlante, et il crut que ses genoux allaient lâcher. La bouche exigeante du Canadien passait de ses lèvres à son cou, léchant et mordillant avec ferveur la chair tiède du Français sans relâche, emprisonnant d’un geste les mains d’Emmanuel dans les siennes. La douce contrainte de ce corps puissant le fit geindre à nouveau, et il dut à nouveau se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier, les sens en feu.

Profitant de son trouble Justin descendit d’un geste rapide la fermeture éclair de sa braguette et glissa sa main sous le caleçon, l’empoignant d’un mouvement sûr. Emmanuel poussa à nouveau un petit cri, surpris et excité par cette audace inattendue, dévasté par des flots de désir intense. La main allait et venait sur sa chair tendue, lui envoyant des ondes brûlantes, irrésistibles, alors que l'autre main se faufilait discrètement vers son intimité, le faisant se cambrer et gémir plus fort, malgré lui.

\- Oh bordel, je crois que je vais jouir, gémit-il alors que Justin accélérait tout en embrassant son cou avec fougue. Arrête, arrête…

Le plaisir explosa en lui, le ravageant d’une vague  flamboyante, et se laissa glisser contre le mur, vidé. Justin le regarda alors longuement, replaçant ses mèches sur son front, puis murmura :

\- Ce n’est qu’un début, mon amour, mais là on va y aller plus doucement, si tu veux bien. Viens, je vais t’aider à te relever.

Il passa son bras sous l’épaule d’Emmanuel et l’aida à marcher jusqu’au lit, où il se laissa tomber, les yeux toujours fermés. Il l’aida à se déshabiller alors qu’il semblait incapable de faire un geste.

\- C’était bon à ce point-là ? interrogea Justin, presque inquiet, penché sur lui.

\- Je suis vidé. Tu m’as tué, là.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Justin, se mordillant la lèvre. Je n’ai presque rien fait…

\- Ne le sois pas, c’était merveilleux, chuchota Emmanuel dans un sourire. Je n’avais pas ressenti autant de plaisir depuis des semaines, et je suis complètement crevé en ce moment. Le mélange des deux fait que c’était… intense. Incroyable.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Tu veux qu’on attende avant de continuer ? demanda Justin en lui caressant le front.

Emmanuel sourit, ouvrant enfin les yeux. La sollicitude de son amant le touchait, et il trouva attendrissant.

\- Attendre ? Mais toi tu n’as pas…

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance, Emmanuel. Repose-toi si tu en as besoin.

\- Si, ça en a. Beaucoup. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour récupérer, et je m’occuperai de ton cas.

\- Des promesses, murmura le Canadien.

\- Commence à te déshabiller, Justin, fit Emmanuel d’un ton plus impérieux. Je veux te voir.

Le Canadien, le regard plein de défi,  se redressa et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, remuant des épaules et des hanches pour retirer ses vêtements avec volupté.

\- Hum, pas mal, apprécia Emmanuel. Tu as travaillé dans des bars, tu as été gogo dancer ?  

\- Non, mais j’aurais pu, susurra Justin en passant sa main sur son ventre avec langueur. J’ai plein de dons cachés, tu sais.

\- Je n’en doute pas, murmura l’autre en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux l’observer. Tu as un corps splendide. Un vrai Adonis. Et tous ces muscles…

\- Merci, répondit Justin dans un sourire complice.

Encouragé par le regard ardent d’Emmanuel, il fit glisser son caleçon avec sensualité, exposant sa virilité dressée sans pudeur, et faisant glisser ses mains sur elle. La vision était affolante et Emmanuel sentit des frissons l’envahir, alors qu’il ne pouvait détacher les yeux des gestes obscènes de son partenaire.

\- Mais tu es un vrai démon, glissa le Français en sentant ses forces revenir. Viens un peu par ici, maintenant.

\- Déjà ? Mais tu étais mourant il y a deux secondes…

\- Tu as su me ressusciter, faut croire. Viens que je touche un peu ces merveilles que tu exposes, ajouta-t-il en penchant un peu la tête.

\- Attention, si je viens tu vas encore passer un sale quart d’heure, jeune homme. Tu vas encore crier, murmura le Canadien.

\- J’espère bien, souffla Emmanuel en fermant les yeux un instant, anticipant le plaisir. Viens…

Avec un sourire Justin le rejoignit sur le lit et mit un point d’honneur à remplir sa promesse, une bonne partie de la nuit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que ces moments de douceur vous ont plu, et donc RDV demain pour la suite :)
> 
> Merci à ceux/celles qui seront assez rapides pour me laisser un petit commentaire d'ici là :)


	25. Des ronds dans l'eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, comment dire ? J'ai presque honte de continuer cette fic vu tout ce qui se raconte sur le net ces derniers temps, alors je le reprécise : cette fic est une pure fiction, inventée de A à Z, seulement issue de mon imagination, toussa, toussa.... mais vous le savez bien ! 
> 
> Merci à Kourtney et Politicodramatique de m'avoir laissé des commentaires, vous êtes toujours très rapides, merci, mille fois merci !! Et merci à ceux qui me laissent des kudos, aussi :) 
> 
> " Des ronds dans l'eau" est une chanson de Françoise Hardy

 

**25**

**Des ronds dans l’eau**

 

 

Le surlendemain matin, au sortir de sa douche, le Président eut le plaisir de sentir vibrer son portable, cette petite vibration reconnaissable entre toutes.

\- Bonjour Justin, souffla-t-il en souriant, les yeux mi-clos. Je pensais à toi, justement.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu faisais quoi ?

\- Devine… Je viens juste de prendre une douche, et je me demandais où tu étais, ce que tu faisais.

\- Je suis à Tallinn, et je sors de la douche moi aussi, après avoir fait mes pompes. J’en ai bien besoin avant une matinée au Parlement et une visite de la ville qui risque d’être plutôt épuisante.

\- J’imagine, oui. Moi aussi j’ai une longue réunion en perspective, je préfèrerais retourner où nous étions hier, souffla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. C’était magique.

\- Oui, c’est le mot. Je n’oublierai pas cette nuit… et la matinée.

Le Président sourit, pris dans ses souvenirs. Après une nuit pleine de fièvre ils avaient profité d’un bon petit déjeuner puis avaient passé un long moment au spa de la résidence, bien caché dans les sous-sols. La piscine à 34 degrés, le sauna et le hammam leur avait permis de bien se détendre, en toute discrétion. Emmanuel frissonna à cette pensée, se rappelant les moments d’intimité partagés dans les vapeurs parfumées du spa.

\- Je veux encore vivre ça… je ne veux pas aller en réunion, ni faire des discours. Je veux gouter à ta peau, encore. Te sentir près de moi. Contre moi. En moi, murmura Emmanuel en se mordillant la lèvre. Même si j’ai mal partout, ce matin.

\- Je suis désolé, glissa Justin à voix basse. On a peut-être un peu abusé, hier. 

\- Non, souffla Emmanuel, ému. C’était bien comme ça. Parfait. Le seul souci c’est…

\- Oui ?

\- Que c’était trop bon. J’en veux encore. Tu me manques terriblement. Je ne pensais pas y prendre goût à ce point-là.

Il entendit un long soupir dans le combiné, et sourit.

\- Moi aussi j’en veux encore. Il ne faudrait pas trop me forcer pour que je fasse une halte à Paris avant de rentrer. Juste une heure ou deux.

\- Oui, viens. Juste une nuit, gémit Emmanuel, tendu.

\- Mais sous quel prétexte ? Brigitte va trouver ça bizarre, non ? Et Alexis ?

Le retour à la réalité fit grimacer le Français, qui fit la moue. En plus d’un agenda hyper chargé il n’était jamais seul, et voler quelques heures relevait de l’exploit.

\- T’as raison. Mais je vais trouver. Il faut absolument que je trouve. Tu pourrais venir quand ? demanda-t-il, cœur battant.

\- Ma visite s’achève vers 17h. Je pourrais être là vers 20h. Et repartir vers 22 h. Il faut que je prévienne tout de suite Steven, qui gère mon agenda. On va dire qu’il y a des tensions avec la Russie ? Les USA ?

\- Remarque, on a le choix. Tout est crédible, hélas. Mais ce serait mieux que tu ne viennes pas à l’Élysée, il y a trop de monde. Retrouvons-nous rue de la pompe, dans l’appartement d’un ami. Il est absent, il m’a laissé les clés. Je vais t’envoyer l’adresse.

\- Rue de la pompe ? Ça promet…

\- Comme tu dis…

\- Tu crois qu’on a raison de faire ça ? demanda Justin quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Raison ? Non. C’est de la folie. Comme notre aventure. Mais est-ce qu’on a le choix ? Est-ce que la raison doit toujours primer ?

Un long silence accueillit ces paroles, et Emmanuel se demanda si Justin avait raccroché. Il fixa son portable, s’apercevant qu’il était déjà en retard pour sa première réunion, et demanda :

\- Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, oui. Je jetais juste un œil sur mon autre portable, j’ai encore une urgence. Ma vie est remplie d’urgences… enfin, tu sais ce que c’est. Bon, est-ce qu’on s’organise pour se voir ce soir, ou on laisse tomber ?

\- On ne laisse pas tomber, sinon on n’a plus de vie, répondit le Président. On se retrouve ce soir, vers 20 heures, rue de la pompe. Le reste peut bien attendre.

\- Tu préviens tes services de sécurité que mon avion se posera au Bourget ?

\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas. Aurore va s’occuper de tout ça. Je me réjouis…

\- Moi aussi. Bonne journée, mon amour.

\- Toi aussi, Justin.

Le Président raccrocha, sourire aux lèvres. C’était sûrement une folie de plus mais il en avait tellement envie que son cerveau ne pouvait prendre le pas sur son cœur, même si c’était inquiétant.

Il rejoignit ensuite d’un pas pressé son épouse qui grignotait son muesli du bout des lèvres en lisant la presse, et leva à peine les yeux sur lui. Une petite bouffée de honte l’envahit en la voyant si belle et fraiche, mais il décida de la chasser, au moins momentanément.

\- Tu as l’air bien gai, ce matin, nota-t-elle en le regardant finalement alors qu’il buvait son café.

\- Comment ? Ah oui, tu trouves ? C’est le plaisir de te voir, ma chérie.  

Elle fit une petite moue, pas dupe, et termina son jus d’oranges pressées.

\- Tu sais que ce soir c’est l’anniversaire de mon amie Jacqueline, j’ai dit qu’on viendrait vers huit heures. C’est toujours bon pour toi, Emmanuel ?

\- Comment ? Ce soir ? Ah, je ne l’avais pas noté, déglutit-il en essayant de garder le sourire.

\- Je te l’ai dit la semaine dernière, deux fois. On partira ensemble ou tu me rejoindras ?

\- Je… On verra, selon mes contraintes. Il faut que je fasse le point avec Aurore. Tu sais ce que c’est…

En se levant elle fit une nouvelle moue, puis le fixa avec attention.

\- Je compte sur toi, Emmanuel. On s’est à peine croisés, cette semaine. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. La vie, la politique, l’Élysée. Comme toujours.

Il se pencha pour attraper les journaux délaissés par son épouse, l’air dégagé, et ne broncha pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle, je sens qu’il se passe quelque chose. Regarde-moi, Emmanuel.

Ce dernier se leva la tête, docile, ouvrant de grands yeux purs.

\- Est-ce qu’il est revenu ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le pape. Tu te moques de moi ? Manuel. J’ai entendu dire qu’il allait reprendre le travail.

\- Oh, Manuel ? fit-il, secrètement soulagé. Non, pas encore. Selon les médecins il en a pour une bonne semaine encore. Voire deux.

\- J’espère que…

\- Que quoi ? demanda-t-il en la fixant plus sérieusement.

\- Que tu ne vas pas replonger avec lui. Que tu as pris du recul par rapport à ça. Tu vois toujours ton psy ?

\- Oui, mentit-il avec aplomb. D’ailleurs je dois le voir en fin d’après-midi. Et rassure-toi, je fais attention par rapport à Manuel. Je… je ne me laisse plus avoir par la culpabilité. Enfin, plus trop, ajouta-t-il d’un ton hésitant.

Elle sourit brièvement, contente d’avoir vu juste, puis lui posa la main sur l’épaule :

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi, mon chéri. Je sais que tu subis beaucoup de pression au quotidien, et ta grandeur d’âme t’honore. Mais tu ne lui dois rien, ne l’oublie pas…

\- Je vais y penser, dit-il d’un ton pénétré. Je vais y penser. Je ne suis qu’un homme, tu sais…

En sortant de la pièce elle lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil, dubitative, et il lui envoya un sourire franc, aussi spontané que possible. Alors qu’elle s’éloignait il sentit à nouveau une pointe de honte poindre en lui, et il se gratta l’oreille, un peu perplexe. Ça l’arrangeait bien qu’elle croie qu’il était obsédé par son Premier Ministre, pour une fois ce dernier lui serait utile, bien contre son gré.

Emmanuel redoutait un peu son retour aux affaires, appréciant la relative liberté dont il jouissait alors, heureux de ne plus se sentir espionné. Il continuait à voir son psy mais à des distances plus éloignées, et devait bien reconnaître que cela lui faisait du bien, même s’il était loin de tout lui dire. En plus il pourrait servir de bon alibi, se dit-il en terminant son café et en se dirigeant vers son bureau où  sa première réunion devait commencer, avec une demi-heure de retard.

 

oOo

 

Il était 19 heures passé quand Aurore appela le Président, reclus dans son bureau et plongé dans ses dossiers. Il n’avait pas arrêté de la journée et commençait à fatiguer, baillant depuis dix bonnes minutes, malgré les deux cafés pris coup sur coup.

\- M le Président, quelqu’un souhaite vous voir, et ça a l’air urgent.

\- C’est inscrit à l’agenda ?

\- Non, mais il s'agit du Premier Ministre  et…

\- Faites-le entrer tout de suite ! dit-il en bondissant sur ses pieds et se précipitant vers la porte, ravi.

Il y fut d’un bond et il l’ouvrit  en grand, radieux, en s’exclamant :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là…

Immédiatement sa joie disparut quand il se retrouva face à son propre Premier Ministre, Manuel Valls, surpris de l’accueil. Il prit sur lui de ne pas montrer son désarroi et lui tendit la main, en réflexe.  

\- Eh bien, fit ce dernier en souriant, quel accueil. Je ne pensais pas t’avoir manqué à ce point-là.

Il serra chaleureusement la main de son patron et entra dans le bureau d’un pas vif, allant s’asseoir sans y être invité.

\- Mais… je ne t’attendais pas si tôt, reprit Macron en le rejoignant, tout juste remis de ses émotions.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n’en pouvais plus. Je n’arrêtais pas de tourner en rond, chez moi. J’ai trop hâte de retourner à Matignon.  

\- Et… tu y retournes quand ?

\- Demain matin. J’ai annoncé ça aux médecins, tant pis s’ils ne sont pas d’accord, fit Manuel fermement.

\- Ils ne sont pas d’accord ? Mais tu ferais mieux de les écouter, non ? demanda le Président, perplexe.

\- Mais non ! C’est n’importe quoi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi reposé, après cette longue convalescence. Et puis je te l’ai dit : je me morfonds, chez moi. J’ai besoin d’action, de décisions. Mercredi matin je retourne au Conseil des Ministres ! Quoi de neuf ? Quels sujets à l’ordre du jour ?

Le Président déglutit, mal à l’aise, et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans un dossier, se demandant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Justin Trudeau arriverait en France dans moins d’une heure, il devait se libérer rapidement.

\- Écoute, il est un peu tard pour faire le point, maintenant, Manuel, et ça m’embête que tu reprennes contre l’avis des médecins. Tu ne veux pas réfléchir ?

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Qu’est-ce que je ferai de plus à Matignon que chez moi ? Je suis déjà en télétravail depuis plusieurs semaines, je te rappelle, fit Valls, le regard étréci. Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu n’es pas ravi ? Tu avais pourtant l’air heureux de me revoir, quand je suis arrivé.

\- Comment ? Oh oui, j’étais heureux mais je croyais que c’était une visite de courtoisie. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu te mettes en danger en reprenant trop tôt, c’est tout.

Manuel Valls l’observa longuement, méfiant, puis reprit :

\- Tu mens mal, Emmanuel. Tu n’es pas du tout ravi que je rentre. Je te l’ai dit, tu as changé ces derniers temps. Tu n’es plus aussi ouvert que par le passé, quand tu venais me voir à Percy.

\- On en a déjà parlé au téléphone, non ? fit Macron en se mordillant la lèvre. Je n’étais pas dans mon état normal.

\- Oui, tu as raison, on en a parlé. Et tu as été très clair, ce dont je te remercie. Mais tu disais que tu voulais travailler en confiance avec moi, qu’on fasse équipe, et je t’ai cru. Ai-je eu tort ?

\- Non, pas du tout, fit Emmanuel en se redressant. C’est toujours mon souhait. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop de risques. Je m’inquiète… pour toi, ajouta-t-il en le fixant intensément.

Le Premier Ministre cilla, puis baissa les yeux. Macron savait parfaitement qu’en faisant cela il le troublait, et il détestait en abuser. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de nouveaux soupçons, alors il décida de jouer le jeu, même s’il lui en coûtait.

\- Tu as traversé trop d’épreuves ces derniers temps, Manuel, et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. J’ai l’impression que tu es un peu trop… enthousiaste à l’idée de retravailler, et je ne voudrais pas que tu t’épuises et rechutes. Quand je pense à ce que tu as vécu, je me dis que c’est de ma faute et je sais que je suis trop exigeant, parfois. C’est pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que tu reviennes trop rapidement. Il y a énormément de travail, tu le sais.

Valls le fixa longuement, avec une attention soutenue,  évaluant ses réponses.

\- Il fait mieux que moi ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Gérard. Avec l’aide de Julien.

\- Pas du tout, fit Macron, soulagé. Pas du tout. Personne ne t’arrive à la cheville, Manuel. Tu as une capacité de travail et une énergie incroyable, tu le sais bien…

Ils échangèrent un long regard entendu, et ce fut le Président qui baissa les yeux. Il se força à se détendre, essayant par la respiration de calmer les battements de son cœur et de faire taire sa mauvaise conscience.

\- Tu t’en souviens ? interrogea Manuel, d’une voix sourde.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui, répondit Macron en déglutissant.

\- Je sais que ce n’est ni l’endroit ni le moment mais nos échanges me manquent, vraiment. De tous les points de vue.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, parfois, dit Emmanuel évasivement en crispant les poings machinalement.

\- Alors même si c’est frustrant, je serai content de travailler à nouveau pour toi, avec toi. C’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Un léger malaise envahit le Président, qui eut l’impression de vaciller. Justin n’allait pas tarder à arriver en France et il se trouvait à badiner avec son ex amant, comme dans les pires vaudevilles. Heureusement que le lieu de rendez-vous n’était pas l’Élysée, les risques auraient été multipliés par dix. Il se dit que désormais, avec le retour de Manuel comme premier flic de France, il devrait être beaucoup plus prudent.

Un instant il eut même la tentation de tout lui avouer, mais  se retint. Manuel pouvait être imprévisible, voire violent, et ne comprendrait jamais ses sentiments. Une fois de plus il se dit qu’il allait falloir la jouer fine pour le désarmer, et récupérer les photos. Si tout n’avait pas été négatif dans sa liaison avec lui, loin de là, il en gardait une amertume viscérale, persistante. Son amant s’était servi de lui pour parvenir à ses fins – redevenir Premier Ministre et éloigner Justin - et ça il ne pouvait l’oublier.

Il soupira malgré lui, essayant d’oublier que son rival avait de très beaux yeux, et avait su le faire vibrer comme personne avant lui.

\- Moi aussi je serai content de travailler avec toi, Manuel, fit-il sur un ton conciliant. Très content. Quand je serai sûr que tu es en forme.

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve ? demanda l’autre, avec provocation.

\- Comment ? Non. Non, surtout pas. Brigitte va arriver, dit Emmanuel en désespoir de cause. On est invités à un anniversaire. Elle ne va pas tarder.

\- Elle te surveille toujours, hein ? Juste quand moi j’ai arrêté.

\- Oui, et je t’en remercie. Elle ne désarme pas facilement. A propos, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, tu m’as ramené les photos ?

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard bleu de Manuel, dont la mâchoire se crispa :

\- On en est toujours là ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu étais prêt à me les rendre juste avant l’attentat, tu te souviens ?

\- Non, déclara l’autre, buté.

\- Mais si, souviens-toi. C’était après notre séminaire à la Lanterne. On avait dit qu’on allait travailler ensemble dans la confiance, rappelle-toi.

\- Peut-être, reprit Valls, pas convaincu. C’est un peu flou, pour moi. Mais si tu me fais confiance, pourquoi me les réclamer ?

Le Président sourit mécaniquement, veillant à ne pas trop montrer son agacement grandissant. Puis il décida d’être franc.

\- Parce que tu m’as fait chanter, avec ces photos, Manuel, finit-il par souffler. Et ce n’est pas précisément ce que j’appelle de la confiance.

Le Premier Ministre fit une petite moue, un peu gêné.

\- En effet. Je comprends. Mais c’était il y a longtemps, on n’en est plus là, maintenant.

\- Eh bien justement, Manuel, si on n’en est plus là, rends-les-moi. Prouve-moi ta bonne foi.

Manuel réfléchissait intensément et le dévisagea longuement, s’attardant sur ses lèvres.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi, dès que tu les auras récupérées ?

\- L’article 8 de la constitution, et ma parole. Je trouve qu’on travaille bien ensemble, j’ai envie de continuer à faire équipe avec toi. Tu as de l’énergie et de la volonté, tu ne recules pas. J’aime ça.

\- Ce sont de belles paroles, ça, Emmanuel, lança Valls, méfiant. Du vent. Je n’ai pas beaucoup aimé ta réaction, tout à l’heure. Tu n’avais pas l’air si ravi que ça de me voir. De toute façon, je vais te dire : je ne les ai plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je les ai détruites, fit l’autre en se levant. Tu as raison, elles étaient devenues inutiles…

\- Mais je voulais les voir, moi !

\- Mais tu les as vues, non, déjà ? Pourquoi cet entêtement ? fit Valls sèchement. Tu n’as plus de souci à te faire, je n’ai plus aucun moyen d’action contre toi, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, sans le regarder. A mercredi, pour le Conseil des Ministres…

Il sortit rapidement, laissant le Président fou de rage, accroché aux accoudoirs de son siège. Ce dernier donna un coup de poing sur la table, pour se passer les nerfs, et poussa un juron. Il s’était bien fait avoir, cette fois encore. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, oh non, pas cette fois. Il trouverait un moyen, il y en avait forcément un. La partie était loin d’être gagnée, mais une petite idée germa dans sa tête, qui le fit sourire.

En jetant un coup d’œil à son portable il vit qu’il était presque vingt heures et grimaça, avant d’appeler Aurore :

\- J’ai un rendez-vous extérieur, préparez ma voiture. C’est urgent.

\- Bien, M le Président. Vous allez où ?

\- Rue de la pompe, à Paris, fit Emmanuel en se retenant de sourire.

Il descendit l’escalier quatre à quatre, cœur battant à la perspective de retrouver Justin, ayant déjà complètement oublié Manuel Valls.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci à vous qui avez lu et commenté ce chapitre et RDV samedi prochain pour la suite ? 
> 
> Pour info, j'ai remis à jour des chapitres de "Dans une cage, ou ailleurs"... XD


	26. Un ami m'a donné rendez-vous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de vous retrouver au cœur de l'été pour cette fic qui est bientôt terminée... mais pas tout à fait ! Merci pour vos kudos et un énorme merci à ceux/celles qui ont commenté : Omnishambles12, Bibi7 et Juan José Arbelaez (2 fois) et Politicodramatique...
> 
> Je reprécise que cette histoire est pure fiction et tous les chapitres ont été écrits en juin, donc ne cherchez pas de sous-entendus... Tout ceci n'est que lolitique, comme dit si bien mon amie Politicodramatique :) (qui a écrit un épilogue à sa superbe fic "Life is a mascarade, lisez-le !!)
> 
> Prêts pour le RDV secret de nos amants préférés ? 
> 
> "Un ami m'a donné RDV" est une chanson de Marc Lavoine et Florent Pagny.

**26**

**Un ami m'a donné rendez-vous  
**

 

 

Dès qu’Emmanuel entra dans le magnifique appartement de son ami Guillaume rue de la Pompe, il fut saisi par la vue sur les confins du Trocadéro. Le séjour était immense, recouvert de parquet à chevrons étincelant, décoré par quelques meubles de créateur, à l’ambiance zen et luxueuse. Il nota les moulures et les cheminées, et s’assit dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir avant de sortir son portable et vérifier les mails qui s’étaient accumulés. Un SMS d’Aurore lui signala que l’avion du Premier Ministre canadien avait atterri quelques minutes plus tôt, et il sourit.

Il était 20 heures et la nuit tombait sur Paris, avec une pluie fine mais persistante. Guillaume était un ancien copain de l’ENA, en qui il avait toute confiance, l’ayant déjà lui-même couvert par le passé. Il l’avait même sollicité pour devenir ministre mais ce dernier avait refusé, préférant son poste important dans une banque privée. Emmanuel chassa de sa pensée le fait qu’il était attendu à un anniversaire par sa femme, prenant quand même le temps de la prévenir par texto d’une urgence internationale, premier prétexte qui lui passa à l’esprit.

En entendant le bruit d’une moto dans la rue il repensa à François, son casque et ses croissants, et soupira.  Il avait trouvé cette situation grotesque à l’époque mais n’en était pas très loin désormais, à tort ou à raison. Tous ces risques qu’il prenait pour Justin il ne les aurait pas pris quelques mois plus tôt, et il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. Quelle mouche l’avait piqué.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand on frappa à la porte,  il se leva d’un bond et se précipita pour l’ouvrir en grand, sourire aux lèvres :   

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il alors que Justin faisait un pas en avant et le prenait dans ses bras, le serrant fortement.

\- Ça ne fait que 72 heures...

\- Une éternité.

Très vite le Canadien prit ses lèvres et un flot de désir brutal envahit le Français, lui coupant le souffle et les jambes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser dans l’entrée, heureux de se revoir et de se toucher, dépassés par leurs émotions. Avec fougue Justin le fit reculer jusqu’à la porte, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux sans lâcher sa bouche, collant son ventre contre celui d’Emmanuel, gémissant doucement. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer d’un millimètre, chacun cherchant à absorber l’autre tout en se fondant en lui, tremblants et maladroits, le cœur au maximum. 

\- Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, répétait Justin entre deux baisers, glissant ses mains sur le corps d’Emmanuel.

\- Oui, oui, oui, soufflait Emmanuel se laissant déborder par ses émotions, yeux fermés et souffle court.

Par quelques gestes malhabiles ils se déshabillèrent avec fébrilité, se débarrassant de leurs vestes, cravates et chemises, sans aucun soin.  Emmanuel se sentait submergé par le désir, par le besoin de toucher la peau tiède de son amant, partout. Bien vite les pantalons et sous-vêtements glissèrent à terre, et leurs corps nus se frôlèrent enfin, leur envoyant des millions de frissons. Alors qu’ils s’embrassaient toujours avidement ils se mirent à se frotter l’un contre l’autre avec impudeur, cherchant plus de contact. Justin glissa  sa main entre eux, faisant gémir Emmanuel, et les empoigna fermement pour une caresse rythmée qui les fit crier jusqu’à la jouissance, trop rapide. Avec un gémissement ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, encore enlacés.

\- Tu me rends complètement dingue, souffla Justin à l’oreille d’Emmanuel, souffle court dans son cou.

\- Idem...

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, si vite…

\- C’est toi qui as joué avec le feu, murmura Emmanuel en léchant la main qui les avait si bien caressés.

\- Je sais… je ne peux plus me contrôler, quand tu es là, murmura Justin, fasciné par le geste impudique. Quand je te sens contre moi… ta peau… et ton odeur… ça me rend fou. C’est trop bon, trop fort. J’en veux plus, tout le temps, tout de suite.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, leurs peaux moites l’une contre l’autre, membres enchevêtrés au milieu du tas de vêtements froissés.  

\- Aïe, tu m’écrases, gémit Emmanuel en essayant de se relever.

\- Désolé… Oh mon dieu tu as vu l’état de mon pantalon ? grinça Justin en essayant de se relever à son tour. On est pires que des ados…

\- Comme tu dis. Trop la honte. Tu veux qu’on cherche un fer à repasser ?

\- Faut déjà que j’enlève les tâches… N’importe quoi, fit l'autre en regardant le tissu, un peu désespéré. Je file à la salle de bain, je reviens. N’en profite pas pour disparaître…

\- Pas de risque. Viens, je t’accompagne.

Le Président ne connaissait pas très bien les lieux, n’étant venu qu’une fois, et ils ouvrirent pas mal de portes avant de trouver celle de la salle de bain, au fond d’un couloir. La pièce était spacieuse et moderne, ils découvrirent avec plaisir un jacuzzi dans un coin, qu’Emmanuel mit en marche alors que son amant essayait de nettoyer son pantalon.

\- Tu fais quoi, Emmanuel ?

\- Ça ne dirait pas un petit bain avec moi ? Au moins on ne tâchera rien…

Justin secoua la tête, incrédule, et se remit à éponger le tissu poisseux. Le Président appuya alors sur le bouton d’un petit boitier  et une musique d’ambiance se diffusa, alors que des lumières se mettaient à clignoter dans l’eau bouillonnante du jacuzzi.

\- C’est une boîte de nuit, ou quoi ?

\- On dirait. Attends, tu n’as pas soif ? Je vais chercher à boire dans la cuisine, fit Emmanuel en traversant la pièce nu et apparemment à l’aise.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille de champagne, et sourit en voyant que Justin était déjà allongé dans le jacuzzi, la tête confortablement installée contre un coussin en cuir.  

\- Eh bien, tu ne t’en fais pas, dit-il en débouchant la bouteille d’une main experte.

\- Toi non plus… Ton ami est d’accord pour que tu boives sa Veuve Clicquot ?

\- T’inquiète. Il n’a rien à me refuser, fit Emmanuel avec un petit sourire amusé, avant de le rejoindre dans l’eau.

\- Je préfère ne rien savoir…

La baignoire était large et le Président put s’installer confortablement à son tour et lui tendre une coupe.

\- A nous, dit-il en le fixant intensément.

\- A notre petite escapade, répondit Justin avec un petit clin d’œil.

\- Hum… j’espère qu’elle restera discrète parce que là, avec le jacuzzi et le champagne, on est dans les pires clichés, grimaça le Président.

\- C’est vrai… en même temps, avec tous les kilomètres que j’ai parcourus, c’est un minimum… C’est ça, Paris, pour moi. Ça et la romance…     

Emmanuel sourit à son tour, et se rapprocha de lui, sentant le bien être se répandre en lui. Il posa la tête sur l’épaule de Justin alors que le bouillonnement se faisait plus faible, les chatouillant doucement. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, buvant leur champagne à petites gorgées. Ils étaient si bien qu’ils n’avaient même pas envie de parler, goûtant ce petit moment d’intimité avec bonheur. 

\- Tu sens ce jet, là ? murmura Justin un peu plus tard.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là.

\- Oui, je le sens, c’est très agréable.

\- Et ça, tu le sens ? souffla le Canadien en se cambrant et en lui mordillant l’oreille.

\- Quoi ? Oh, ça… Oui. Déjà ?

\- Tu me rends fou, j’ai encore envie de toi, Emmanuel, dit-il en commençant à le caresser lentement sous l’eau.

Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre et gémit, se cambrant pour mieux se laisser toucher, et sentit son corps réagir à la douce pression des doigts de son amant.

\- Moi aussi j’ai envie de toi, Justin. J’aime quand tu me touches, comme ça. Je veux te sentir partout en moi, gémit-il, troublé. Et après je veux te prendre, et te faire crier.

\- Oui, répondit Justin, souffle court. Oui. Prends-moi. Maintenant.

D’un coup de rein ils changèrent de position, et le Canadien vint s’empaler doucement sur le sexe de son amant, dans un long gémissement. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se firent l’amour longuement, jusqu’à se laisser glisser à nouveau dans l’eau chaude. L’obscurité était complète dehors, ils n’avaient pas envie de bouger, ni de savoir quelle heure il était.

\- C’est affreux, j’ai continuellement envie de toi, murmura le Canadien un peu plus tard. Et tu es si loin…

\- En ce moment je suis là, profitons-en. Et le prochain sommet du G20 n’est pas si lointain… Ton escorte t’attend en bas ?    

\- Oui. Il va falloir que j’y aille, bientôt, dit Justin d’un ton pensif. Tu sais, ça me fait peur, parfois, ce que je ressens pour toi. Là, par exemple, je n’ai aucune envie de sortir de ce bain et encore moins de reprendre l’avion pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi ?

\- Vraiment ? Prendre un congé sabbatique et partir faire le tour du monde, avec toi. Redécouvrir la planète autrement qu’en jet privé, avec une escorte et des barrières partout. Vivre, quoi.

\- C’est vrai que ça a l’air tentant, fit le Président, rêveur. Un jour, peut-être, on pourra le faire. Après. Même si le « après » est terrifiant, à notre âge. Malgré tous nos efforts, il peut être proche, très proche. On a beau travailler comme des fous on ne sera peut-être pas réélus, et on ne sera plus personne… des météorites.

Justin hocha la tête lentement, sans répondre. Le plaisir et l’eau chaude l’engourdissaient, lui donnant une forte envie de dormir, et il ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, Justin, souffla Emmanuel, mais il est bientôt dix heures et tu as encore un long voyage jusqu’à Ottawa.

\- Je veux pas bouger, grogna Justin. Je veux pas te quitter. Je t’aime, dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ne me laisse pas partir.

Une sourde angoisse envahit brièvement Emmanuel, désarmé par sa réaction. Il ne fallait pas que cet amour devienne un esclavage, il ne voulait pas y laisser des plumes, au final. Lui aussi avait plus que tout envie de rester avec lui, mais il savait parfaitement que c’était impossible.

\- Fous le camp, sale yankee, finit-il par dire en le repoussant doucement. Je t’ai déjà assez supporté. Allez, ouste…

Le Canadien retint un sourire et s’extirpa de l’eau avec difficulté, éclaboussant la pièce. Après s’être rapidement séché il remit ses habits, et Emmanuel, lui aussi sorti de l’eau, enveloppé dans une serviette, l’aida à refaire son nœud de cravate.  

\- Le temps passe trop vite, murmura Justin en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. On a à peine eu le temps de discuter.

\- On a fait autre chose, lui glissa Emmanuel en souriant. Et je ne le regrette pas. Cette fois, remonte dans ton avion, prends une tisane et dors. Ne travaille pas, ne pense pas à l’avenir, pas au passé… repose-toi. Tu rêveras de moi.

\- OK, fit le Canadien, obéissant. Je rêverai de toi. Je t’aime, lui dit-il plus sérieusement en le regardant intensément sur le pas de la porte. N’oublie pas que je t’aime.

\- Comment veux-tu que je l’oublie ? souffla Emmanuel en le dévisageant. Je t’aime, moi aussi. Le G20 viendra vite. Et on les vaincra tous…

Après une dernière longue étreinte ils se séparèrent, Justin refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et Emmanuel dut se mordre violemment les lèvres pour ne pas lui crier de revenir alors qu’il descendait les escaliers.

 

oOo

 

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu’il travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau de l’Élysée,  le Président vit arriver Julien dans son bureau, sans rendez-vous et l’air très agité.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu savais que Manuel allait reprendre ses fonctions cette semaine ?

\- Je… Il m’en a parlé, oui, mais je l’ai dissuadé de le faire, répondit le Président avec prudence. Je lui ai conseillé d’attendre l’accord des médecins.

Julien faisait de grands pas et tournait en rond dans le bureau, visiblement très stressé.

\- Ah ! Je savais bien ! Il m’a dit qu’il était passé te voir et que tu l’avais incité à revenir vite.

\- C’est faux.

\- Du coup il a débarqué ce matin et il m’a mis à la porte du bureau sans autre forme de procès !

\- Quoi ? A Matignon ?

\- Comme un malpropre. Devant son directeur de cabinet en plus ! Je passe pour quoi, moi ?

\- Calme-toi, Julien. Assieds-toi. Regarde-moi. Tu le connais, non ? Tu sais qu’il est impulsif.

\- Mais quand même ! Ça ne se fait pas. Il savait bien que j’assurais son intérim de façon officieuse, puisque Gérard ne s’en sortait pas. Il faut que tu interviennes Emmanuel, lui demanda-t-il d’un ton pressant. Qu’il me laisse finir la semaine et partir la tête haute.

Le Président fit une petite moue, ennuyé. Julien assurait en effet les fonctions de Premier Ministre officieusement, travaillant sur tous les dossiers en cours sauf ceux qui relevaient de l’Intérieur, suite à un accord informel avec Gérard. Sa capacité de travail et son énergie lui permettaient de pallier l’absence de Manuel, même si ce dernier avait son mot à dire sur les sujets les plus importants, à distance.

\- OK, je vais lui parler, mais tu le connais, il est têtu comme une mule et il va en faire une affaire d’honneur.

\- Mais je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste terminer la semaine dignement et boucler certains dossiers. Je me fous des honneurs et du décorum, moi, fit le jeune ministre avec amertume.

\- Julien, souffla Emmanuel en le regardant avec attention, assieds-toi et calme-toi. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu as fait du très bon travail, avec rapidité et humilité. Je suis très satisfait de toi, et je pense que tu as un grand avenir dans la politique. Ne prends pas cette affaire trop au tragique.

\- Facile à dire…

\- OK, c’est facile à dire. Mais c’est sincère. Je vais te le dire tout net : je n’ai pas envie d’aller à l’affrontement avec lui, après ce qu’il a vécu. C’est sûr qu’il brûle les étapes et qu’il manque de délicatesse, mais je peux difficilement l’empêcher de reprendre son poste, parce que c’est son poste, justement, et qu’il est très dévoué. Ce n’est pas contre toi, c’est juste qu’il a absolument besoin d’exister, ou il a l’impression de ne plus être personne. Il déteste l’inaction. C’est lui qui a un problème, pas toi.

\- Facile à dire, répéta Julien avec amertume. Il n’était pas obligé de m’humilier.

\- C’est clair. Mais il est comme ça, et il ne veut pas qu’on lui prenne sa place…

\- Sa place auprès de toi ? lui demanda Julien de son regard clair.

\- Comment ? cilla Macron.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais, ni aveugle. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a entre vous…

\- Rien, le coupa Macron sèchement. Rien du tout.

\- … ou ce qu’il y a eu mais il se comporte en mari jaloux. Il ne supporte pas qu’on t’approche ou qu’on parle de toi. Surtout moi. Je ne veux pas te faire d’ennuis, Emmanuel, reprit-il plus doucement, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te débarrasses pas de lui ?

Le Président le dévisagea, lèvres pincées, puis lâcha :

\- Parce que c’est un très bon Premier Ministre. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Tout le monde n’en ferait pas autant.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans ciller, chacun jaugeant l’autre, puis le Président reprit à voix basse :

\- OK, je vais tout te dire. Il a un dossier sur moi, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. En tout cas pas maintenant. Je te fais confiance en te révélant ça, n’en parle surtout pas.

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, fit l’autre, radouci.

\- Alors je suis désolé mais il faudra être patient et lui rendre sa place, Julien. Sans trop faire d’histoires, ou il risque de te le faire payer.

\- Je saurai être discret, fit Julien avec sérieux en se levant. Merci de ta confiance.

Ils échangèrent une longue poignée de main, yeux dans les yeux, et Julien ressortit. Emmanuel prit alors son téléphone pour appeler Matignon, en soupirant. Comme toujours Manuel décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

\- Tu m’appelles pour me féliciter d’avoir repris mon poste ?

\- Tu ne l’avais jamais vraiment quitté, mais j’ai entendu dire que tu n’avais pas été très sympa avec ton remplaçant.

\- Ce freluquet ? Il s’était installé à mon bureau, tu te rends compte ?

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu’un te remplace, Manuel, souffla le Président d’un ton patient. Gérard ne s’en sortait pas. Julien est un bon technicien, il est intelligent et il a abattu pas mal de boulot.

\- Un peu trop gentil et superficiel dans le traitement des dossiers, à mon avis.

Macron soupira, grattant de l’ongle une tache imaginaire sur son bureau.

\- C’est clair qu’il n’a pas ta poigne, mais il nous a été très utile pour…

\- C’est lui ton nouveau crush ? demanda Valls à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Quoi ? N’importe quoi ! fit Macron outré.

\- Il est mignon, je le concède, mais…

\- Arrête ça immédiatement, Manuel. Tu sais qu’il n’y a personne, que Brigitte. Je t’interdis de colporter des mensonges ignobles. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

Un silence s’installa au bout du fil, et le Président se demanda s’il n’avait pas touché une corde sensible.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’on me remplace, souffla finalement Valls d’une petite voix. Pas auprès de toi.

\- Manuel…

\- Si je perds ce poste je perds tout. Tout…

Macron comprit alors qu’il n’aurait aucune chance de récupérer ces satanées photos dans ces conditions, et décida de changer de stratégie.

\- Je ne veux pas d’un autre Premier Ministre que toi, Manuel. Tu le sais et c’est pour ça que je t’ai proposé de travailler en confiance. Personne ne serait à ta hauteur, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C’est vrai ? souffla l’autre, cœur battant.

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Tu t’es comporté en héros et tu bosses vraiment bien, alors tu n’as rien à craindre. Pourquoi ne pas avoir des rapports apaisés avec tes ministres ? Le pauvre Julien était tout bouleversé en sortant d’ici.

\- C’est ton chouchou, hein ?

\- Arrête. Je le connais depuis longtemps, bien avant toi. C’est vrai que j’apprécie sa gentillesse, mais ce n’est pas la qualité principale que je recherche chez un ministre. Loin de là. J’aimerais que ta reprise se passe bien et en douceur, Manuel. Garde tes forces pour d’autres combats.

Après une hésitation Manuel souffla, à contrecœur :

\- OK, je comprends. Je vais me calmer. C’est vrai qu’il a pas mal bossé. On se voit demain matin pour la préparation du Conseil ?

\- A demain, Manuel, fit Emmanuel avec chaleur, avant de raccrocher.

Puis il resta longuement immobile, pensif, à chercher un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Allez, plus qu’un chapitre avant la fin (et avant les deux épilogues).... merci à vous qui lisez et mettez des kudos !


	27. Comme un boomerang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prêts pour le dernier chapitre ? (avant deux longs épilogues quand même). Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir bientôt terminé cette histoire, ça fait si longtemps que je travaille dessus... 
> 
> En tout cas mille mercis à vous qui m'avez accompagnée tout au long de ces semaines, qui avez lu, mis des kudos et surtout laissé des reviews, comme par exemple sur le dernier chapitre Juan jose arbelaez (4 commentaires, love you too), ElementaireJW174, Bibi7 et Politicodramatique, toujours fidèle ! 
> 
> "Comme un boomerang" est une chanson de Gainsbourg, reprise par Dani et Daho. 
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi écouter "Je te rends ton amour" de Mylène Farmer, une histoire de tableau maquillé qui peut faire penser à des photos retouchées... :)

 

**27**

**Comme un boomerang**

 

 

 

Quelques semaines plus tard Emmanuel marchait à grands pas dans les jardins de l’Élysée, envoyant une balle à Nemo, fou de joie de pouvoir courir avec son maître. Il faisait plutôt froid en ce mois d’octobre, et il sentit un marron lui tomber sur l’épaule, avant de rouler par terre. Il le ramassa, le débarrassant de sa coque, et sourit. Le marron lui rappela celui qu’il avait longtemps gardé en poche la première année de son mandat, avant de l’oublier quelque part. Chez Manuel, peut-être bien. A cette pensée il grimaça, sentant une sourde angoisse poindre.

Depuis que ce dernier était revenu à Matignon leurs rapports étaient globalement bons, mais Emmanuel n’arrivait pas à oublier l’histoire des photos soi-disant détruites, dont l’ombre planait au-dessus de lui, en fantôme inquiétant. Le quinquennat allait bientôt s’achever et il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Le prochain G20 aurait lieu un mois plus tard et il ne voulait à aucun prix être espionné par son Premier Ministre, toujours jaloux. Justin et lui s’appelaient quotidiennement et ce rendez-vous matinal était devenu le pilier de sa vie, bien contre son gré. Tous deux attendaient avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre au G20, au Japon, en comptant les jours.

\- J’ai appris qu’on sera dans le même hôtel, lui avait dit Justin avec chaleur le matin même. Ouf.

\- C’était pas gagné d’avance mais Aurore a su manœuvrer pour ça, en toute discrétion. Elle m’épate, parfois.

\- Tant mieux. Tu crois qu’elle se doute… ?

\- Pour toi et moi ? Non. Je lui ai dit qu’on devait être au même étage pour des raisons de géopolitiques, pour pouvoir faire des briefs discrets loin de nos ennemis.

\- Futé. Et ton cher PM ? Il se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Difficile à dire. Je ne crois pas, non. Pas pour l’instant, puisqu’on ne fait que se parler au téléphone. Mais si on devait se voir au Japon, je pense qu’il serait au courant.

\- Quelle galère… Comment on va faire ? Il ne t’a pas rendu les photos, finalement ?

\- Non, hélas. Il se méfie. Mais j’ai une idée pour résoudre ça…

\- Ah bon ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche et je préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone… les murs ont des oreilles, parfois. Je te dirai, quand ce sera fait.

\- Tu es bien mystérieux…

\- Il faut bien garder un peu de mystère, pas vrai ?

Emmanuel réalisa une fois de plus qu’il n’avait pas le choix, il devrait régler le problème rapidement, et seul. Il repensa à la réaction de Gérard quand il lui avait demandé un « petit service » et grimaça, pas fier de lui. Mais ce dernier était d’une fiabilité sans faille, et ne révèlerait rien. De toute façon Emmanuel n’avait pas d’autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

A la fin de la journée Manuel viendrait le voir, et il devrait boucler l’affaire, cette fois définitivement.

 

oOo

 

Il était tard déjà et l’Élysée était pratiquement désert quand Manuel Valls arriva dans le bureau du Président, des dossiers sous le bras. Il était prévu qu’ils parlent de la phase 2 de la réforme des retraites, dossier épineux entre tous.

Emmanuel l’accueillit avec chaleur, lui proposant un verre ou un café, à son choix.  

\- Eh bien c’est très aimable à toi, lui avait répondu Manuel en s’asseyant à la table de travail, très détendu. Je veux bien un petit whisky, je me souviens qu’il était très bon. En d’autres temps…

Ils échangèrent un petit regard mais le Président ne releva pas, leur servant deux verres du liquide ambré.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n’étais pas venu aussi tard, reprit le Premier Ministre d’un ton songeur. Tu as souvent des visiteurs du soir ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit le Président. Toi aussi, j’imagine…

\- C’est vrai. Mais je me méfie d’eux, tu sais. Ils ont souvent quelque chose à demander, en dehors de la présence des conseillers.

\- C’est la loi du genre, en effet. Après on peut toujours dire non, peser le pour et le contre…

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m’as demandé de venir ce soir ? reprit Valls avec une petite moue.

\- Pour parler des retraites, fit Macron simplement.

\- Mais l’horaire est inhabituel. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis surbooké, et en journée on est toujours dérangés, fit Emmanuel en haussant les épaules. On commence ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça, pas vraiment dupe, et ils discutèrent avec animation pendant plus de deux heures, chacun affûtant ses arguments. A un moment le Premier Ministre bailla, faisant sourire son patron.

\- Je crois qu’on va arrêter là, non ? demanda-t-il à Manuel. Tu as l’air crevé.

\- Non, non, je vais bien, fit l’autre, piqué. Il est à peine onze heures.

\- C’est déjà tard… pour quelqu’un de ton âge, glissa Emmanuel en souriant.

\- Traite-moi de pépé, tant que tu y es !

\- Mais non, je rigole. Tu es en pleine forme, ça se voit. Un autre verre ? fit Macron en le resservant sans même attendre sa réponse.

\- Ouh là… du coup je risque de m’endormir vraiment. Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu raisonnable, Manuel ? lança Emmanuel avec un petit clin d’œil.

L’autre cilla, perplexe. Le Président sourit, se penchant un peu vers lui :

\- Tu as raison, je voulais te parler d’autre chose, en toute discrétion.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que les élections ne sont pas très lointaines, et je voulais savoir ce que tu penses de ma candidature, Manuel.

\- C’est une blague ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’est évident pour moi que tu dois te représenter. Il n’y a pas de meilleur candidat que toi, fit Valls avec fermeté.

\- Même toi ?

\- Oh, fit son vis à vis, surpris. Moi ? Tu penses que j’ai une chance ?

Macron haussa les épaules, buvant une longue gorgée de son whisky.

\- Tu es un candidat sérieux, pour moi. Tu l’as toujours été.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te rappelles le score que j’avais fait à la primaire de la gauche ? fit-il avec une grimace.

\- C’est loin déjà. Tu t’es refait une santé, depuis. Et grâce à ton acte de bravoure lors de l’attentat ta cote de popularité a bien remonté.

\- Moui… pour autant je ne suis pas sûr que les gens votent pour moi, surtout contre toi. Je ne comprends pas… Tu envisages de ne pas te représenter ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je voulais connaître ton avis et ta décision quant à ta candidature.

Manuel Valls le fixa longuement, sirotant son whisky à petites gorgées. 

\- Je suis surpris. Plus que surpris, même. Tu sais bien que je respecterai toujours la hiérarchie et la discipline gouvernementale. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le coup que tu as fait à François en 2016 était un peu limite, en termes de préséance, non ?

\- Je n’ai jamais rien caché à François, reprit Emmanuel un peu froissé. Et de toute façon lui n’avait aucune chance d’être réélu.

\- C’est clair. Tu avais autre chose à me demander ? interrogea le Premier Ministre en le dévisageant attentivement.

\- En fait… oui, fit Emmanuel, un peu gêné. C’est en lien avec ma candidature, d’ailleurs. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu’on travaille ensemble et tout se passe bien, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… reconnut Valls, méfiant.

\- Alors je vais te redemander encore une fois de me rendre les photos de Capri, que je ne veux pas voir ressortir pendant la campagne, fit Macron en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais je t’ai dit que je ne les avais plus !

Le Président pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

\- J’ai du mal à le croire. Ce n’est pas ton genre de te débarrasser d’atouts pareils.

Valls haussa les épaules, buvant une gorgée de whisky sans le regarder.

\- Si je te dis que je ne les ai plus, c’est que je ne les ai plus.

\- Dommage… Et elles n’étaient pas truquées ? lança Emmanuel d’un ton faussement léger.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de Manuel, qui le fixa à son tour avec attention :

\- Ah, ah, nous y voilà. Tu as des doutes sur lui ou sur moi ?

\- Aucun des deux. Simple curiosité.

\- Tu le vois encore ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui il s’agit.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. C’est fini depuis longtemps. Je veux savoir ce que contiennent réellement ces bombes dont tu me menaces.

\- Tu exagères, murmura Manuel en souriant. Je ne te menace plus de rien puisque je les ai détruites.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, chacun jaugeant la sincérité de l’autre.

\- Je pense qu’elles étaient truquées par tes services, sinon tu me les aurais rendues… fit le Président en cillant.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu aurais été trop content de me prouver que Justin n’était pas fiable, à l’époque.

Le visage de Manuel Valls se ferma, et  ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

\- Ça n’a plus d’importance, maintenant.

\- OK, j’ai compris. J’ai donc bien raison, elles étaient truquées. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu les as truquées ?

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ton nez s’allonge.

\- N’importe quoi ! fit Valls en se levant d'un bond.

Puis il regarda longuement son patron et se rassit, radouci :

\- OK, d’accord, je le reconnais. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j’ai fait ça, je ne te l’ai jamais caché. Pour avoir ce poste, et te garder pas loin de moi. Je n’avais pas d’autre solution. De toute façon tu m’aurais viré de ta vie à plus ou moins brève échéance. Je n’ai jamais été qu’un passe-temps, pour toi, fit Manuel avec amertume.

\- C’est faux.

\- C’est vrai mais tu n’en étais pas conscient. Je n’ai pas eu le choix, je le répète. Mais je pense m’être rattrapé largement en travaillant comme un damné et en mettant ma vie en danger pour te sauver, fit-il en le fixant avec intensité.

Emmanuel soupira longuement, le cœur battant, puis déglutit, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

\- Je comprends. Je te l’ai dit, je n’ai rien à te reprocher, je veux juste sécuriser l’avenir. Et puis il y a prescription, maintenant. On travaille bien ensemble, tu n’as plus rien à craindre. Rends-les-moi. S’il te plait, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne les ai plus, souffla Manuel à son tour, en regardant sa bouche.

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux, yeux dans les yeux, un instant dangereux.

\- Bon, fit Emmanuel plus durement au bout de quelques secondes, puisque tu m’obliges à employer la manière forte...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n’as peut-être plus ces photos, mais moi j’en ai d’autres, du même acabit, qui peuvent être très très gênantes pour toi. Je suis désolé d’en arriver là, mais je n’ai pas le choix, fit le Président d’une voix métallique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C’est du bluff.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu mens. Mal, d’ailleurs.

\- Non.

\- C’est impossible, fit Valls les yeux étrécis, les poings serrés. Impossible. Je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Avec personne. Sauf…

 - Sauf ?

\- Toi.

Emmanuel esquissa un sourire, puis hocha la tête.

\- Ne me dis pas que… reprit Manuel, soupçonneux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu vas utiliser des photos de nous ?

Le Président lui lança un regard de défi et  sortit quelques photos de sa poche, qu’il lui tendit. Ce dernier s’en empara vivement, les regardant attentivement l’une après l’autre, stupéfait.

\- Mais c’est moi ! Avec toi… c’était à la Lanterne, non ? Mais c’est immonde !

\- Disons que c’est très très gênant. D’autant plus qu’on te reconnait très bien, alors que moi on ne voit pas ma tête…

\- Forcément, j’étais à genoux devant toi. On ne voit que moi en train de te… C’est dégueulasse ! Dégueulasse ! fit Valls rageusement en se levant à nouveau.

\- C’est vrai, fit Macron froidement. C’est pour ça que j’espère ne pas les utiliser.

Le Premier Ministre ne pouvait quitter les photos des yeux, sur lesquelles on ne voyait effectivement que son visage en gros plan et une main masculine ici ou là, crispée dans ses cheveux.

\- Elles ont été retouchées ! éructa-t-il en les lançant au visage d’Emmanuel. On ne voit plus ton alliance, tu l’as effacée...

\- Non, elle est cachée dans tes cheveux. Tout est vrai dans ces clichés, et tu le sais. Et je n’ai pas sélectionné les pires.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur qu’on reconnaisse ton cul ? Il y en beaucoup qui sont passés par là ? glapit Manuel, rouge de rage, s’approchant dangereusement.

\- Manuel, calme-toi, maintenant, fit Macron en reculant et en baissant la voix. Ça ne sert à rien de crier.

\- C’est dégueulasse, dégueulasse. Je n’en reviens pas ! Et comment est-ce qu’elles ont été prises ?

Le Président se leva à son tour, visage fermé, et se plaça en face de lui.

\- On sous-estime toujours la sécurité des bâtiments de l’État, Manuel. Il y a des caméras de sécurité invisibles à la Lanterne, Gérard me l’a confié il y a peu. Je crois qu’elles n’y étaient pas encore quand tu étais Ministre de l’Intérieur. J’ai demandé à ce qu’on les enlève depuis, évidemment. Personne ne les visionne sauf en cas d’incident, et les bandes sont gardées longtemps, beaucoup plus que d’ordinaire.

-  Ça veut dire que Gérard les a vues ? Tu me dégoutes, cracha Manuel, tremblant de rage.

\- Ça veut dire qu’il m’y a donné accès, d’après les dates que je lui ai fournies, mais c’est moi et moi seul qui les ai visionnées et sélectionnées. Personne d’autre ne les a vues, pour l’instant.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu utilises ce genre de moyen, siffla Valls. Quand je pense que tu te fais passer pour un preux chevalier qui veut moraliser la vie politique…

\- J’ai été à bonne école avec toi, Manuel. Qui a commencé à faire du chantage ? J’ai tout essayé pour qu’on trouve une solution amiable, pour éviter d’en arriver là.

\- Quand je pense que tu venais me tenir la main, à l’hôpital, alors qu’en fait tu me détestais. Tu me dégoutes, souffla Manuel en grimaçant.

\- C’est faux. Je ne te déteste pas, dit le Président en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'apprécie ton travail. Tu es un bon Premier Ministre, je n’ai pas arrêté de te le dire.

\- Tu n’avais qu’à me débrancher quand j'étais à l'hôpital, alors. Tu te serais débarrassé de moi un peu plus proprement...

\- Arrête, ne dis pas ça, fit Macron en frissonnant. Je n’y ai jamais pensé. Rassieds-toi, Manuel, et discutons. Aucun d’entre nous n’a intérêt à ce qu’un scandale éclate, on serait pulvérisés et ça amènerait l’extrême-droite au pouvoir. Travaillons ensemble.

\- Tu me dégoutes, répéta Valls avec une grimace, sans bouger. Quel salaud.

\- Mais tu en as fait autant…

\- Oui mais moi c’est pas pareil, Emmanuel. Moi je l’ai fait par amour, pour ne pas te quitter. Toi tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

\- Tes arguments sont bien fallacieux, Manuel. Tu appelles ça de l’amour ? Du chantage c’est du chantage, et c’est inacceptable.

 - Arrête avec tes grands mots ! Tu crois me faire peur ? Je te connais, tu n’oseras jamais sortir ces photos. C’est quand même toi qui se fait sucer dessus. Tout ça c’est du bluff.

Emmanuel  le regarda froidement, puis murmura :

\- Détrompe-toi. Personne ne se mettra sur la route de ma réélection, je te préviens. Je te laisse deux jours pour me rendre les photos.

\- Et sinon ? fit Valls ironiquement. Tu boudes ?

\- Non.

\- Tu feras quoi, alors ?

\- J’aviserai.

Valls le fixa avec haine, les poings serrés, la nuque rouge brique :

-  Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu veux me virer ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le faire, constitutionnellement. Article 8.

\- Arrête avec ton article 8. Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu as deux jours pour me prouver ta bonne foi.

\- Sinon ?

\- J’aviserai. Réfléchis bien.

Le Premier Ministre tourna les talons et sortit, faisant claquer violemment la porte du bureau.

Emmanuel soupira longuement, retrouvant peu à peu son calme, puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et sortit son portable. Les sonneries se succédaient et il allait raccrocher quand enfin il entendit la voix chaude de Justin, et son cœur se serra.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, pas vraiment mais… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Ta voix est bien tendue. C’est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça peut l’être…

\- Dis-moi, vite, je ne tiens plus.

\- Tout d’abord je veux que tu saches que ce que je fais, je le fais pour nous. Parce je t’aime.

\- OK, fit Justin, dubitatif. Moi aussi, je t’aime, tu le sais. C’est au sujet de Manuel ?

\- Oui, répondit le Président dans un souffle. Je lui ai redemandé de me rendre les photos, il a refusé. Alors j’ai fait pareil.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Je lui ai fait du chantage, avec des photos prises à la Lanterne.

\- Non ? Des photos de qui ?

\- De nous. Lui et moi. Mais moi on ne me reconnait pas, à aucun moment. On ne voit pas mon visage.

\- Tu es de dos ? Tu es sûr qu’on ne peut pas te reconnaître ?

Emmanuel hésita, se mordillant la lèvre. Il répugnait à raconter cela à Justin, mais il avait besoin d’en parler, de vider son sac.

\- En fait, il est à genoux devant moi, mais concrètement on ne voit que lui, et un peu de mon bas-ventre. C’est des gros plans.

\- Oh… je vois. Vous vous étiez photographiés ?

\- Il y a des caméras dans certaines pièces, je ne le savais pas.

\- Quoi ? C’est flippant, dis donc.

\- C’est clair. J’ai demandé qu’on les enlève.

\- Et… il a réagi comment ?

\- Très mal, évidemment. Mais je pense que du coup ça va le calmer. Enfin, j’espère. C’est pour ça que je voulais te prévenir… Si jamais les photos de Capri sortaient quand même… Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter cette épée de Damoclès sur ma tête, c’était insupportable. J’espère que je n’ai pas pris la mauvaise décision.

Un silence s’installa, et Emmanuel reprit la parole :

\- Tu m’en veux ? J’aurais dû te prévenir avant ?

\- Non, je t’en veux pas, je comprends. De toute façon, qu’est-ce que tu aurais pu faire d’autre ? En plus ce sont des photos truquées. On prouvera le trucage, j’ai de très bonnes équipes dans ce domaine.

\- J’espère qu’il ne se passera rien. J’espère que ça va pas partir en vrille…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Manuel n’est pas fou. S’il ne veut pas tout perdre, il saura quel est son intérêt.

\- J’espère que tu as raison, Justin.

\- Mais oui. Ça va aller, rassure-toi. Et au pire, on démissionnera tous les deux, on divorcera et on ira vivre sur une île déserte où on pêchera des poissons à main nue. Je t’apprendrai.

\- Génial, je déteste la pêche, souffla le Président en souriant faiblement.

\- N’oublie pas que je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime aussi. Mais j’ai peur.

\- Je comprends, Emmanuel. Mais t uas pris la bonne décision, j'en suis sûr. Merci de ta confiance en tout cas, merci de m’avoir tout dit. Rappelle-moi pour me tenir au courant, hein ? A bientôt ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J’espère que tu n’entendras pas parler de cette affaire par la télévision.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il d'une voix sourde, le cœur serré.

Puis il raccrocha doucement, restant de longues minutes debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder la pluie couler le long des vitres, dans l’obscurité.

 

oOo

 

Pendant deux jours le Président n’eut aucune nouvelle de son Premier Ministre,  il se décida à l’appeler le dernier soir, alors que le jour tombait sur Paris.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? fit ce dernier sèchement, sans préambule.

\- Bonsoir, Manuel. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Emmanuel narquoisement.

\- Comment veux-tu que j’aille, avec tes menaces ?

 - Ah ça, je sais que c’est pas agréable. Désolé. Qui sème le vent… Tu as retrouvé les photos ?

\- Non, fit Valls après une petite hésitation.

 - C’est bien embêtant. Tu as bouclé le dossier des retraites ?

\- Comment ? Mais tu ne m’avais pas donné de délai.

-  Bien sûr que si. On avait dit fin octobre. C’est ce soir. Joyeux Halloween, à propos. 

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu sais bien qu’on a pas terminé. D’ailleurs j’ai laissé les dossiers à l’Élysée, avant-hier.

\- C’est bien embêtant, ça aussi, fit Macron d’un ton ennuyé. Ton gouvernement n’est pas très fiable, Manuel.

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ? Tu veux quoi ?

\- Te laisser une dernière chance. Tu as jusqu’à minuit pour me rendre ce que tu sais.

\- Jamais, fit Valls en raccrochant brutalement.

 

oOo

Le lendemain matin, à la surprise générale, on apprit la démission de tous les ministres du gouvernement, entrainant la chute du gouvernement Valls. Ce dernier partit sur le champ à Barcelone où son nom avait été pressenti pour devenir maire de la ville et refusa toute déclaration.

Les médias évoquèrent l’échec de la réforme des retraites qui divisait les membres du gouvernement, ainsi qu’une  incompatibilité d’humeur longtemps cachée à la tête de l’exécutif. Le Président rendit immédiatement hommage à son courageux Premier Ministre qui n’avait pas démérité, et parla d’un nécessaire changement de cap à l’aube d’un nouveau quinquennat.

La surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque Julien Denormandie fut nommé Premier Ministre dès le surlendemain et emménagea à Matignon, sans passation de pouvoir officielle.  

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallélisme des formes, ça s’appelle en droit administratif, ou la réponse du berger à la bergère... mais attendez l'épilogue, c'est pas tout à fait fini :) 
> 
> Prêts pour le premier épilogue, le vrai, le sérieux ? 
> 
> Sinon, je vous conseille d'aller lire le nouveau OS de Polticodramatique, chapitre 4 de "au sommet de l’État", c'est un très joli contrepoint à cette histoire :) Merci ma belle d'être là depuis le début, et d'écrire aussi bien !! 
> 
> RDV samedi prochain et merci d'avance pour vos réactions !


	28. Never even thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà déjà le premier épilogue, avec quelques heures d'avance, suite directe du dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...
> 
> Merci encore à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire, qui attendez la mise en ligne chaque semaine et mettez des kudos. Et un ENORME merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, de partout dans le monde et dans toutes les langues (ou presque), c'est génial : Politicodramatique (merci pour ta réponse à ma réponse !), Juan jose arbelaez, Omnishambles12 et Kourtney. Vos commentaires me sont très précieux, vous le savez, ça me permet de savoir ce qui vous plait, ou non. 
> 
> "Never even thought" est une chanson de Murray Head

 

**ÉPILOGUE**

**Never even thought  
**

 

 

Le cercueil de l’ancien Président reposait dans la cour d’honneur des Invalides, sous un soleil de plomb. Officiels et militaires se tenaient immobiles, muets sous la chaleur, espérant un nuage, une ombre, une averse, en vain. La musique militaire résonna d’un coup, en faisant sursauter quelques-uns, dont Manuel Valls revenu de Catalogne pour l’occasion, et Julien Denormandie, le Premier Ministre en poste. L’ambiance était au recueillement même si beaucoup attendaient avec impatience la fin de la cérémonie, essayant de rester dignes et droits, surtout au passage des caméras.

L’actuel Président, Emmanuel Macron, s’avança pour décorer le cercueil de la légion d’honneur, instant de solennité particulière, puis se recula en essayant de ne pas trop ciller jusqu’au micro, où il commença son discours. Il sentait la sueur lui couler le long du dos et sur le front, et s’épongea d’un geste rapide.  Devant lui se trouvait les caméras à l’œil inquisiteur, et derrière lui tous les officiels, Présidents et anciens Présidents, ministres et anciens ministres, tous en rang d’oignon comme à la parade, certains heureux d’être côte à côte, d’autres cherchant absolument à s’éviter. Si les images n’étaient pas destinées à rester dans l’histoire il fit de son mieux pour saluer la mémoire d’un Président qu’il n’avait même jamais rencontré, vestige de son enfance. Il aimait imaginer Brigitte dans son dos, parfaite dans sa petite robe noire, les jambes bien musclées et déjà bronzée, impeccable.

Alors qu’il lisait avec application le discours soigneusement préparé par son équipe et modifié par lui à trois heures du matin il laissa quelques instants son esprit dériver vers la perspective des élections, toutes proches, et se demanda où il devait se rendre dans l’après-midi. Son agenda était surchargé – encore plus que d’habitude – mais il espérait pouvoir voler quelques minutes  pour _le_ voir, en toute intimité. A un moment, la gorge sèche, il tendit la main vers son verre d’eau et s’aperçut avec inquiétude qu’elle tremblait légèrement, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais _avant_.

Depuis l’attentat raté à Senon il redoutait les cérémonies officielles en public – même si les lieux étaient hyper sécurisés, comme c’était le cas ce jour-là. Une peur irrationnelle ressurgissait parfois d’un coup, l’envahissant jusqu’à la nausée. Un instant il redouta de s’évanouir mais se reprit, se forçant à respirer lentement et à relâcher ses muscles, buvant un autre verre d’eau.

Un Président ne pouvait pas faire de malaise en public, surtout à 15 jours des présidentielles. Un instant il pensa à Manuel, qu’il n’avait pas recroisé depuis son départ précipité pour Barcelone, six mois plus tôt, et se demanda ce qu’il ressentait, lui, quelques mètres derrière. Souffrait-il aussi de flashes violents, incontrôlables, qui l’envahissaient sans prévenir ? Avait-il peur en public, debout face à la foule ? Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, du moins depuis l’attentat.  Et maintenant…

Un oiseau le survola, poussant des trilles joyeux, et il se décida à raccourcir son discours, sautant quelques paragraphes concernant l’action économique de son prédécesseur pour en arriver à la conclusion, vibrant hommage à l’homme d’État et de conviction qui avait gouverné la France pendant deux mandats. Enfin il put se taire et respirer plus librement, priant pour qu’on ne décèle pas le léger tremblement de ses jambes. La musique reprit de plus belle et il s’éloigna lentement des caméras pour reprendre sa place entre Donald et Bernadette, toute de dignité.    

Après la cérémonie un cocktail était prévu à l’intérieur du bâtiment et il rejoignit Brigitte en quelques pas, passant son bras sous le sien.

\- Ça va mon chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle en passant sa main légère sur son front, inquiète.

\- Ça va aller, merci, souffla-t-il en souriant difficilement. Il faut juste que je m’assoie quelques minutes.   

\- Toujours ce malaise ?

\- Eh oui, murmura-t-il. J’étais très à l’aise et soudain ça m’est tombé dessus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

\- Viens, on va aller par-là, dit-elle en l’entrainant vers une pièce adjacente, à l’abri des regards.

\- Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps, je dois saluer tous mes homologues et les invités, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s’assit avec un soupir de satisfaction, fermant les yeux, sentant ses membres se détendre enfin, dans une douce torpeur. Il aurait aimé rester là plus longtemps, bien caché avec Brigitte, mais déjà Alexis entrait dans la pièce, le cherchant des yeux. En voyant le Président un peu pâle il hocha la tête d’un air compréhensif et lui amena un verre de champagne, en se penchant vers lui :

\- La réponse est oui.

\- Merci, Alexis, fit Emmanuel, soulagé.

\- La réponse à quoi ? demanda Brigitte, intriguée.

\- Oh, rien, une histoire de protocole. Bon, je bois une gorgée et j’y vais. Merci d’être toujours là pour moi, dit-il avec chaleur en prenant la main de son épouse.

\- C’est normal…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et le Président se leva, prêt à affronter la foule des politiques et militaires qui viendraient tous le saluer. Bien entendu il salua en premier les chefs d’État et souverains en exercice, dont les plus vieux avaient connu l’ancien Président. Il trouva sans difficulté un mot pour chacun, se sentant désormais revigoré, et plaisanta comme il aimait le faire. Un doux brouhaha emplissait l’atmosphère de ce cocktail distingué où chacun évaluait sa place par rapport à celles des autres, Alexis et Aurore veillant au respect du protocole.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Angela, Emmanuel releva la tête, croisant quelques secondes un regard bleu qui lui fit battre le cœur. Ils ne s’étaient pas encore salués officiellement, par discrétion, et Emmanuel songea à la fameuse phrase disant que deux personnes qui s’ignorent délibérément dans une foule couchent forcément ensemble, tout en espérant que personne n’ait rien remarqué. Heureusement il y avait tant de monde à saluer que le temps passa très vite et bientôt la foule s’éclaircit, la plupart des officiels étant partis.

Julien le rejoignit alors pour lui parler de deux trois dossiers en cours, sérieux comme le bon élève qu’il était.

\- Détend toi un peu, Julien. On verra ça demain matin, d’accord ? Tiens, reprend un peu de champagne, dit Macron en lui en tendant une coupe.

\- Ce n’est pas très raisonnable, avec la chaleur qu’il fait, murmura l’autre en cillant.

\- Mais on n’est pas obligés d’être toujours raisonnables, pas vrai ? lança le Président avec un petit sourire.

Le Premier Ministre ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu gêné, puis haussa les épaules, indécis. Emmanuel appréciait sa candeur et son ingénuité, bien loin de son prédécesseur, et ne détestait pas le déstabiliser, à l’occasion. Une relation très forte et franche unissait les deux hommes dont on disait qu’ils étaient les deux faces d’une même pièce, tellement ils étaient proches. Julien s’éclaircit la gorge puis sourit, se rapprochant un peu de lui :

\- J’ai beaucoup aimé ton discours. Il était très émouvant, comme d’habitude, mais tu l’as un peu raccourci, non ?

\- Oui, je… j’avais trop chaud. C’était une vraie fournaise, cette place. J’ai voulu abréger les souffrances de tout le monde. Toi aussi tu étais bien rouge, à un moment.

\- Oh, moi, je… je rougis assez facilement, c’est mon problème, avoua Julien en se mordillant la lèvre, gêné. J’ai la peau tellement pâle.

\- Vraiment ? reprit le Président en soutenant son regard turquoise, amusé par son trouble.

Alors que Julien haussait les sourcils, mal à l’aise, Emmanuel croisa le regard acéré de Manuel, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Involontairement il fit un pas en arrière, imité par Julien qui en fit deux à la vue de son ex patron. Ils étaient désormais presque seuls dans la salle de réception, et Manuel Valls vint se planter juste en face du Président, ignorant délibérément son successeur.

Il tendit la main avec aplomb :

\- Je ne t’ai pas encore salué, Emmanuel. Bravo, très beau discours.

\- Merci.

\- Très émouvant, comme tu le sais le faire.

\- Merci…

\- Il a bien de la chance, reprit Valls avec un sourire narquois.

\- Qui ça ? fit Emmanuel, alarmé.

\- Le défunt. Moi aussi, j’aurais aimé un hommage vibrant comme ça, à mes funérailles.

\- Manuel… souffla le Président, désappointé.

\- Mais je n’ai pas eu cette chance… ou malchance, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, vous formez un bien joli couple, avec Julien.

\- Manuel…

\- Très attendrissant. Tant de candeur et de perfection ça doit être très agréable, dit-il en regardant Julien s’éloigner à vive allure.

Le Président sentit une vague de colère monter, et se crispa autour de son verre de champagne.

\- C’est clair qu’il n’a pas le même comportement que toi, et c’est très agréable, en effet, reprit-il sèchement.

\- Oh, ne dis pas ça, Emmanuel, lui souffla l’ex Premier Ministre à l’oreille, tu aimais bien nos échanges virils. Tu aimais beaucoup ça, même, à certains moments, souviens-toi.

Le Président ferma brièvement les yeux, envahi par des souvenirs gênants, essayant de lutter contre une émotion malvenue qui montait en lui. Bien sûr qu’il avait aimé leurs rencontres intimes, même au-delà des convenances et du raisonnable, mais il voulait l’oublier. Tout cela était du passé désormais, un passé révolu. Pourtant le regard bleu dur, magnétique, de son ancien amant ne le laissait pas indifférent, ainsi que son odeur un peu musquée. Son corps réagissait contre son gré, provoquant  des sensations gênantes.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, comme un réflexe.

\- J’adorais quand tu me disais non, reprit Valls doucement, provocateur. J’adorais tes soupirs et tes gémissements, quand tu feignais de refuser. Est-ce que c’est aussi bon avec lui ?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Manuel, reprit Emmanuel, rouge, en reculant d’un pas. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

Ils étaient presque seuls dans un coin de la salle, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles, mis à part Alexis qui les guettait du coin de l’œil, un peu plus loin, derrière une colonne.

\- Ce qui me prend ? répondit l’autre sur un ton badin. Bonne question. Nostalgie, amertume, vengeance ? Un peu des trois. Tu t’es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ?

\- Manuel, je… je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour en parler. Nous sommes à des funérailles, je te rappelle.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais comme je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te revoir depuis le coup de pute que tu m’as fait, j’en profite. J’adore te voir gêné comme ça, tu sais. Surtout que je sais très bien que tu n’es pas indifférent à ma présence, ajouta-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je pourrais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule mais je préfère nettement voir cette petite rougeur, sur ta joue. Est-ce qu’il te fait rougir comme moi, ton minet ?

\- Je vais partir, fit Macron, blême, en tournant les talons.

\- Non, attends, lança Manuel en l’attrapant par le poignet, le forçant à s’immobiliser. A ta place, je ne bougerais pas trop, à moins de faire un esclandre. Et ça ne serait pas bon pour toi, pour ta réélection, ni pour moi, à Barcelone. Alors tiens-toi tranquille et écoute-moi, pour la dernière fois.

Le Président se raidit, cherchant vainement de l’aide des yeux. Quelques conseillers discutaient dans un coin de la grande pièce, ne leur prêtant pas attention, et Alexis avait disparu. Mais il n’était pas exclu que quelque journaliste rôde encore dans les parages, il fallait donc se tenir à carreau. Il sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui, qu’il réprima difficilement.

\- Tu as de la chance, reprit Valls en le dardant de son regard sombre tout en maintenant sa prise sur son poignet, tu as les moyens de me faire taire définitivement, avec ces immondes photos de nous. Donc je ne me vengerai pas, d’ailleurs je t’ai presque oublié, déjà. Tu ne mérites même plus ma vengeance. Je suis bien plus heureux à Barcelone, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un qui m’aime et que j’aime et qui est bien moins hésitant que toi. Tu vois, il n’y a pas que les ors de la République pour me combler. Mais je voudrais juste savoir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, est-ce que tu les regardes encore parfois, ces photos ? Est-ce que tu sens encore le goût de mes lèvres sur toi, intimement, est-ce que tu en as encore envie ?

\- Lâche-moi, grogna le Président, mâchoire bloquée. C’est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour que ton chéri nous voie, et comprenne que rien n’est fini, entre nous. Que je pourrais t’avoir, comme je veux. Où je veux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ajouta Manuel en frôlant sa hanche.

\- Tu déconnes complètement, Manuel, fit Emmanuel d’une voix métallique, reculant son bas-ventre. De qui parles-tu ?

\- Ah, parce qu’il y en a plusieurs ? Félicitations.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il n’y a personne. Lâche-moi.

\- Ben voyons… Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vus, tout à l’heure, avec ton Julien ? Ah, c’est sûr qu’il doit être obéissant, lui. Il ne doit pas te donner beaucoup de fil à retordre. Mais pas beaucoup de frissons non plus. Pas comme tu les aimes…

\- Arrête, c’est immonde ce que tu dis.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants de colère, souffles courts. Emmanuel était sidéré par le culot de Manuel, même si au fond il le savait capable de tout. Sa vie depuis la nomination de Julien avait changé du tout au tout, il n’y avait plus de rivalité ni d’âpres discussions, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu supporter l’attitude provocatrice de Manuel, pendant tous ces mois. « Tu es à moi » semblait dire le regard bleu dur du Catalan, qui le détaillait avec impudence.

\- C'est dégueulasse comme tu t’es débarrassé de moi, tu sais. Comme tu t'es débarrassé de Justin, quand ta femme te l'a demandé. Comme tu te débarrasseras de Julien, quand tu te seras lassé.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal et tu dis n’importe quoi, souffla Emmanuel, blême.

L’ex Premier ministre l’observa et eut un sourire sardonique, avant de relâcher légèrement sa prise.

-  De toute façon, tu ne m’impressionnes plus. Je ne t’admire plus. Je ne comprends même plus pourquoi j’ai voulu mourir pour toi, deux fois. Je te vois enfin derrière le masque, cette belle apparence trop lisse. Je vois un lâche et un menteur, un arriviste sans parole.

\- Je ne t’ai rien promis.

\- Sans blague ? « Travaillons en confiance, Manuel. Rends-moi les photos », fit-il en mimant une grimace. Tout ça pour me poignarder dans le dos.

\- Et toi ? Tu te souviens comment tu avais eu ton poste de Premier Ministre ? Par le chantage. Je ne suis pas un ange, mais toi non plus, Manuel.  Je ne rougirai plus devant toi, c’est fini. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à me dire ? Alors laisse-moi partir, ajouta-t-il, acerbe.

Manuel Valls relâcha sa prise et fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Il allait s’éloigner quand son vis à vis le prit par le bras, à son tour, pour lui souffler :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Tu n’aurais jamais dû essayer de mourir de moi, c’était vraiment pas la peine. Parce que tu n’es rien, pour moi. Rien.

L’autre resta un instant immobile, souffle court, puis haussa les épaules et s’éloigna à pas rapides. Comme par enchantement Alexis reparut, sortant de derrière sa colonne, et s’avança vers le Président immobile,  K-O debout.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je… j’ai eu une petite explication avec Manuel, on ne s’était pas revus depuis sa… démission. C’était un peu… vif, ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Bon, c’est terminé maintenant, je pense que je ne le reverrai plus. Est-ce que… est-ce qu’il est parti ?

\- M Valls ? Oui.

\- Et… pour vous savez qui ?

\- Il ne doit pas être loin, il a attendu puis s’est éloigné. Je ne sais pas où il est actuellement.

\- D’accord, merci, fit Macron en s’éloignant rapidement à son tour.

Une réception se tenait dans le grand salon, au premier étage, et Brigitte devait l’attendre. Et pas qu’elle…

L’air ennuyé il gravit les marches 4 à 4, pressé, tout en fouillant sa poche pour y retrouver son portable. En passant une porte il sentit qu’on l’agrippait au passage, et se retrouva collé contre un mur, ébahi. En une fraction de seconde il se dit que c’était un nouvel attentat, avant de reconnaître les yeux bleus purs de Justin Trudeau, qui le fixaient sans aménité.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu foutais avec Valls ? Vous alliez vous embrasser ou quoi ?

\- Justin ? Mais t’es fou, tu m’as fait super peur…

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t’attends ? fit le Canadien, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Une éternité, je sais. Pour moi aussi c’était une éternité. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, je ne pouvais rien faire…

\- C’est pas l’impression que vous donniez, de loin. Il t’a caressé la cuisse, non ?

\- Mais pas du tout. Pas du tout. Il m’est tombé dessus comme la misère sur le monde et je n’arrivais plus à m’en débarrasser, il me serrait le poignet très fort. Regarde-ça, dit-il en montrant son poignet rougi.

\- En effet. Impressionnant. Il avait oublié ses menottes, cette fois-ci ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette mascarade ? Il te parlait à l’oreille, tu étais écarlate, suspendu à ses lèvres. Vous couchez à nouveau ensemble ?

\- Mais non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis son départ en Espagne. Je le déteste.

\- J’ai failli partir, tu sais.

\- Ecoute-moi, Justin, fit Emmanuel en le fixant attentivement. C’était effectivement une mascarade, il a tout fait pour faire croire qu’on est ensemble, pour te rendre jaloux. Enfin non, pour rendre jaloux Julien, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Il est devenu fou, il croit que je couche avec lui. C’est n’importe quoi.

Le Canadien le fixait attentivement, cherchant dans ses yeux et sur sa bouche la preuve de ses mensonges.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous, exactement ? demanda Justin plus doucement. Tu peux tout me dire, Emmanuel. Je peux tout entendre.

\- Mais… rien.

\- Regarde, tu es tremblant, les yeux brillants, la bouche gonflée… Par quoi est-ce que Manuel te tient ? C’est quoi qui vous unit ? C’est son corps, c’est ça ? Sa douceur ? Sa violence ? Sa queue ? Il sait comment te prendre, hein ? Il sait ce que tu aimes, hein ?

\- Non… je te jure que non, fit l’autre, dérouté.

Il ne savait comment expliquer sa bonne foi, bouleversé par l’incident précédent.  Si son corps régissait parfois c’était bien malgré lui, mais Justin ne le croyait pas. Il secoua la tête, incapable de se faire comprendre.  

\- C’est fini entre lui et moi, murmura-t-il enfin. C’est fini depuis longtemps.

\- Ou alors c’est parce qu’il a voulu mourir pour toi ? Il te tient, Emmanuel, il a de l’ascendant sur toi, je l’ai vu dans tes yeux, dans son attitude.

\- Mais non. Il me menaçait, c’est tout, et je ne voulais pas faire d’esclandre. Je te jure que je ne te mens pas, Justin, souffla le Président à la torture. Je te jure qu’il n’y a que toi. Je n’aime que toi. Crois-moi…

\- Alors prouve-le-moi, fit Justin en se collant à lui pour l’embrasser sauvagement. Prouve-le-moi tout de suite.

Emmanuel se dégagea rapidement, inquiet d’être pris sur le fait, et lui murmura :

\- T’es jaloux à ce point-là ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Je te jure que de vous voir ensemble était une vraie torture…

\- Pour moi aussi, tu sais.

\- Je t’aime, murmura Justin en se mordillant la lèvre. J’ai besoin de te le prouver. Tout de suite.

\- Tout de suite ? Tu exagères.

\- Je reprends mon avion dans deux heures. J’ai pas de temps pour toi, Emmanuel… Quelques minutes. Donne-moi quelques minutes...

\- OK, fit ce dernier en soupirant. On est fous. Tu sais, je n'auras jamais pensé...

\- Penser quoi ?

\- Qu'on pouvait être accro à quelqu'un comme ça. Avoir tout le temps envie de...  OK, rejoins-moi dans les toilettes. Dans cinq minutes.

Justin sourit et acquiesça, avec un petit clin d’œil.

En vérifiant qu’il n’y avait pas de caméras de sécurité ils s’enfermèrent dans les toilettes du lieu, s’embrassant à perdre haleine contre la porte.

\- C’est vraiment n’importe quoi, souffla Emmanuel, cœur battant.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Justin en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour le regarder longuement, tendrement. C’est absolument n’importe quoi. Mais je t’aime tellement…

\- Moi aussi, souffla l’autre, bouleversé.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s’observer, le cœur au maximum, stressés et excités par la situation  incongrue, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Deux chefs d’État enfermés dans les toilettes, bravant tous les protocoles.

\- Touche-moi, gémit Emmanuel en se cambrant pour mieux le sentir. Touche-moi maintenant.

La douceur de la peau du Canadien et son odeur délicate lui tournaient la tête, le faisant trembler.

D'un geste Justin le colla à la porte, Emmanuel émit un hoquet de surprise puis reprit sa bouche,  essayant de lui transmettre tout son  amour par quelques gestes malhabiles. Ils étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, essayant désespérément de tout se donner, de ne faire plus qu'un, pour quelques minutes.  Sans hésiter ils se déshabillèrent maladroitement, sans honte ni fausse pudeur, gardant tout de même leurs chemises entrouvertes.

Un flux sensuel passait entre eux par leurs mains avides, leurs bouches voraces et leurs sexes impatients, déjà tendus. Emmanuel se laissa submerger en haletant doucement, s'accrocha aux cheveux de son amant pour guider sa bouche et ses mains, se cambra pour mieux lui permettre de venir en lui, puis retint un long gémissement de plaisir en se mordant violemment les lèvres quand  Justin les envoya tous deux au paradis – et en enfer.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils ressortirent séparément du lieu et rejoignirent la réception pendant laquelle ils n’échangèrent pas un regard.

A la fin de celle-ci, Emmanuel salua cérémonieusement tous les prestigieux invités qui avaient fait le voyage jusqu’à Paris, accompagné de Brigitte. Justin partit le dernier et le Président le salua chaleureusement, le raccompagnant jusqu’à la sortie du bâtiment. Ils se placèrent à un peu à l’écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, pas pressés de se séparer. Leurs agendas ne leur permettaient pas la moindre souplesse, et déjà la voiture de Justin attendait devant les Invalides.

\- On se revoit quand ? souffla Justin sans quitter la bouche d’Emmanuel des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Au prochain enterrement ?

\- Bien sûr, fit l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. T’as la date ?

\- Non, évidemment. La prochaine conférence sur le climat, en septembre ?

\- Trop loin. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la prochaine gay pride à Montréal, en août ?

\- Ben voyons. Comme ça j’en profite pour faire mon coming out, c’est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu as une vision très réactionnaire de ce type d’évènement. Moi j’y vais tous les ans, avec femme et enfants.

\- Très drôle. Ça me tente, mais non. N’attirons pas l’attention sur nous, ça vaut mieux.

\- OK, quand alors ?

\- Un peu de patience… Tu sais, ajouta Emmanuel à voix basse, j’ai acheté un catamaran, pour dans trois ans. Ou avant, si on peut…

\- Un catamaran ? Pourquoi ? fit Justin en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Pour notre petit tour du monde, tu te souviens ?

-  Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, oui. Et on se donnera rendez-vous au Paradis pour le débuter.

\- Au Paradis ?

\- Ben oui. C'est une île dans les caraïbes, où sera notre bateau. Tu te souviens quand on a parlé de l’après, quand tout ce cirque sera terminé ?

\- Je… Oui, fit le Canadien plus fermement. Oui, je me souviens. Je veux faire le tour du monde avec toi, sans hésiter. Et on fera l’amour dans tous les ports.

\- Quoi ? Seulement dans les ports ? grimaça Emmanuel. On va s’ennuyer sec à bord, alors… Parce que moi je ne pêche pas, je te préviens.

\- Je t’initierai, souffla Justin avec un sourire entendu. Et on ne s’ennuiera pas, promis. Rendez-vous au Paradis. C’est un beau projet…

\- C’est notre projet, reprit Emmanuel dans un sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, pour le coup c'est fini... ou presque ^^ 
> 
> RDV la semaine prochaine pour l'autre épilogue, beaucoup moins sérieux, où vous retrouverez tous nos héros. 
> 
> Entretemps, en petit cadeau de remerciement, je posterai le 15 août un OS appelé "RDV au paradis", en spéciale dédicace à Juan jose arbelaez, qui m'en a fait la commande, avec EM et JT comme héros, une sorte de séquelle sentimentale à cette fic... 
> 
> Et à la rentrée je vous proposerai une longue fic avec MV, avec une petite dédicace pour Politicodramatqiue, qui écrit si bien à son sujet...
> 
> Merci d'avance, et à très bientôt !
> 
> PS : pour ceux qui suivent "Dans une cage ou ailleurs" il y a de nouveaux chapitres en ligne


	29. No regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, dernier chapitre de cette histoire commencée il y a neuf mois, ça me fait quelque chose, j'avoue. 
> 
> Tout d’abord un grand grand merci à vous qui avez suivi les deux fics successives et qui avez laissé des kudos et des commentaires, mille fois merci ! En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, merci à Omnishambles12, Politicodramatique et Bibi7, merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long du chemin...
> 
> En ce qui concerne cet épilogue alternatif, ne le lisez pas si vous êtes des inconditionnels du Macdeau ou si vous n'aimez que les happy ends, lisez plutôt l'OS que j'ai posté en histoire indépendante et qui s'appelle "Rendez-vous au paradis". Pour les autres, si vous êtes prêts à être un peu surpris, go ! Surtout lisez bien le chapitre jusqu'au bout, ne vous laissez pas décourager par le début...
> 
> "No regrets" est une chanson de Robbie Williams, en collaboration avec les Pet Shop Boys, une merveille...  
> Dans le genre "rose sucré" vous pouvez écouter aussi "Tant qu'il est temps" d'Hélène Ségara, et si vous aimez le gris foncé amer "A l'endroit, à l'envers" de Noir désir.
> 
> Voilà, voilà...

**Épilogue alternatif  
**

**No regrets**

**Deux ans plus tard**

Les couloirs de l’hôtel bruissaient du va et vient des congressistes, pour ce sommet du G20 près du lac de Constance. Les lieux, hyper sécurisés, avaient une vue imprenable sur le lac et Emmanuel soupira en buvant un café sur sa terrasse, ce matin-là. Il était très tôt, il venait de terminer son footing et de prendre sa douche, s’apprêtant à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Il aurait tout donné, ou presque, pour pouvoir profiter du spa ou aller voguer sur le lac aux allures de coin de Méditerranée. Malheureusement les travaux des commissions commençaient dans moins d’une heure et son absence ne serait pas passée inaperçue, évidemment. Parfois il enviait ses conseillers qui bénéficiaient d'’une relative tranquillité tout en participant à l’exercice du pouvoir, par ricochet.

Il fixa sa montre et se demanda s’il devait appeler Brigitte mais il était trop tôt encore, elle dormait sans doute. Avec un soupir il regarda le planning de la journée et vit qu’il serait dans le même groupe que Justin pour la matinée, ce qui était logique. Un instant il laissa flotter son regard sur le lac, enviant cette tranquillité, goûtant l’air vif et pur, suivant des yeux un vol de moineaux. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle du petit déjeuner.

En y entrant il survola la pièce des yeux et vit Justin seul à une table, près de la vitre. Ce dernier leva les yeux à ce moment et lui lança un sourire spontané, qui fit accélérer son cœur. Après une petite hésitation il le rejoignit, saluant ses connaissances au passage - Chefs d’État, ministres – et ils échangèrent une accolade rapide et silencieuse.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, souffla Justin alors qu’une serveuse versait son café au Président français.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ça fait longtemps maintenant…

\- Presque dix mois, lança Emmanuel d’un air gêné.

\- Et elle va mieux ?

\- Comment ? Oh oui, oui. Les ennuis sont derrière nous, maintenant. Mais elle est très fatiguée, tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Je sais, l’interrompit Justin en posant sa main sur son bras. Je comprends tout à fait. Il y a des priorités dans la vie. C’est normal.

Emmanuel acquiesça, soulagé. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait pas donné de nouvelles à Justin, depuis l’aggravation de la maladie de son épouse, et n’en était pas très fier. Mais le temps passait si vite et il avait été si inquiet pour Brigitte que rien d’autre n’avait compté, pendant des semaines.

En commençant son granola il jeta un coup d’œil à Justin, très détendu, qui saluait son homologue japonais avec bonne humeur. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant tant de décontraction et de bonhomie, et ses craintes s’envolèrent. Justin comprenait. Il comprenait tout, depuis toujours.

\- C’est agréable, ces petites escapades, hein ? fit Justin. C’est tellement beau, ici.

\- Oui, c’est vrai.

\- Tu es à quel étage ?

\- Euh… le dernier, je crois.

\- Moi aussi. Je crois qu’on est côte à côte, il me semble avoir reconnu ton officier de sécurité, devant la porte.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, c’est pratique. Tu as essayé le spa, déjà ? Il est magnifique.

\- Euh, non. Je suis arrivé tard, hier soir.

\- Oui, tu as raté le dîner de gala, c’est dommage. C’était sympa, et on a très bien mangé. Tu m’as manqué…

Emmanuel se mordit rapidement la lèvre, gêné, puis acquiesça. Le Canadien le dévisagea en un éclair, comme s’il cherchait la cause du malaise entre eux, puis reprit une gorgée de café. Ils parlèrent de choses et d’autres pendant quelques minutes, alors que les différents conférenciers passaient pour les saluer.

\- On va être dans le même groupe ce matin, nota justement le Canadien un peu plus tard, j’espère qu’on fera tous front contre Donald.

\- Bien sûr. Compte sur moi.

\- Ça va nous rappeler Vienne, ajouta le Canadien avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Oui, fit Emmanuel en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- On faisait une bonne équipe, pas vrai ? Il n’a rien compris à ce qui se passait…

\- Non, ouf… A ce propos, commença le Français gêné, je…

\- Oui ?

\- Écoute, reprit le Président d’une voix altérée, je préfère être franc avec toi. Je…

\- On a passé des bons moments ensemble, hein ? l’interrompit le Canadien en le fixant avec intensité. Tu te rappelles Capri, et Vienne ? Et le Danemark ?

\- Oui, souffla l’autre, à la torture.

\- Souviens-toi comme c’était fort entre nous, Emmanuel, souviens-toi des moments merveilleux qu’on a partagés… Je ne les oublierai jamais, c’était parmi les instants les plus forts de ma vie.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je sais, souffla Justin en posant sa main sur son bras. J’ai compris, rassure-toi. Ces moments ne reviendront pas, parce qu’ils étaient fugaces et c’est ce qui les rend si forts. Je pense que tu… qu’on doit passer à autre chose, toi et moi. Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux ne pas insister au risque de tout gâcher. Non ?

Le soulagement fut si fort pour le Président français qu’il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et se cacha momentanément derrière sa serviette, faisant semblant de tousser.

\- Je suis désolé, Emmanuel, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, murmura Justin, bouleversé. Est-ce que… j’ai été trop brutal ?

\- Non, fit son vis à vis en secouant la tête, se forçant à sourire. Non, au contraire, tu as été merveilleux. Tu as toujours été merveilleux avec moi…

\- C’est faux. Souviens-toi comme je t’ai poursuivi, après l’attentat Je me suis très mal comporté avec toi.

\- C’est faux, répondit Macron en écho, souriant à travers les larmes qu’il essuyait discrètement, comme s’il s’était étouffé. Tu as eu l’attitude qu’il fallait, tu m’as ouvert les yeux.

\- Je n’en suis pas très fier, quand j’y repense. Je crois que j’ai dit des horreurs sur toi et sur lui, à l’époque.

\- C’est vrai, murmura Emmanuel en se redressant. Mais tu avais raison. Mille fois raison. Notre relation était toxique, toi seul l’avais vu. Et Brigitte...

\- Je ne veux me souvenir que du meilleur, et avec toi, il y en a eu beaucoup, reprit le Canadien avec chaleur. Des instants fantastiques. On était tellement proches, tellement sur la même longueur d’onde. Ça ne m’était jamais arrivé avant, tu sais. Je crois que je…

Justin hésita, puis reprit, se ravisant :

\- Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça.

\- Moi aussi, reprit l’autre en le fixant intensément, moi aussi je crois que je t’aimerai toujours. Différemment.

Justin sourit, puis baissa la tête :

\- Je n’osais pas te le dire. Moi aussi je t’aimerai toujours. Comme un frère. Mieux qu’un frère…

\- Tant mieux. Je ne supporterais pas que tu m’en veuilles… même si tu aurais mille raisons de le faire.

\- Je n’ai jamais réussi à t’en vouloir longtemps, tu sais. Je t’aime trop pour ça, chuchota son vis-à-vis avec un petit clin d’œil. Enfin, je me comprends…

Ils se sourirent longuement, coupés du monde extérieur, émus de partager des sentiments aussi forts, sans haine ni rancœur. La belle aventure s’achevait sur un lever de soleil sur le lac de Constance, mais ils n’en souffraient pas, heureux de s’être retrouvés et compris.

\- Bon, fit le Président un peu plus tard, je crois qu’il va falloir y aller, la salle se vide. En tout cas, merci pour ta franchise et ton honnêteté.

\- Merci à toi, Emmanuel, fit Justin en détournant les yeux pour cacher son émotion. Merci pour tout.

Puis ils se levèrent d’un même geste et se dirigèrent vers les salles de conférences, d’un même pas. Emmanuel ne savait pas si son amant avait eu la même intention de rompre avec lui, dès le départ, ou s’il avait espéré reprendre leurs relations mais il avait réagi comme il le fallait, d’instinct. Justin avait toujours su avoir la bonne réaction au bon moment, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.

En le voyant marcher devant lui, dans le couloir, Emmanuel eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée.

C’était mieux comme ça. 

Bien mieux.

 

oOo

 

Les séminaires et groupes de travail se poursuivirent toute la journée, les occupant jusqu’en fin d’après-midi, jusqu’au cocktail prévu le soir, signant la fin de la première journée. Emmanuel sortit de sa conférence sur l’économie vers 19h, entouré de ses conseillers survoltés, et passa devant la salle où se tenaient les débats sur la sécurité, où il vit en passant plusieurs congressistes dont Justin et Manuel et une très belle femme blonde en conversation animée autour d’un bureau, chacun semblant défendre ses arguments avec fougue. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, imaginant sans peine que les relations entre eux devaient être plus que tendues, vu les évènements passés. Y pensaient-ils, alors qu’ils débattaient de la sécurité du monde ? Pensaient-ils encore à lui, qui les avait aimés tour à tour, parfois à la même époque ? Une bouffée de nostalgie lui revint en repensant à Capri, cinq ans avant. Capri où il s’était rapproché de Justin et avait dit à Manuel qu’il ne l’avait pas oublié, sur un coup de tête. Un tournant de sa vie sentimentale.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle qui prenaient leur place, dessinant une figure abstraite. Qu’il n’avait pas su interpréter, alors.

Tout cela lui parut loin, une autre vie presque. Une vie plus simple, une vie où il avait encore des rêves, des désirs. Un corps qui vibrait, un cœur en manque d’amour. Cinq ans après il était au sommet du pouvoir, ayant réussi là où d’autres avaient échoué, mais sa vie privée avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et ses désirs aussi.

Il était comme anesthésié, froid, dévitalisé.  

Il haussa les épaules et se dit que c’était normal, après tout. Bientôt 45 ans, l’âge de raison. Une fatigue brutale s’abattit sur lui alors que ses conseillers réclamaient un débrief de la journée, il leur dit qu’il avait un coup de fil à passer et qu’il reprendrait contact avec eux, plus tard.

 _Ou pas_ , pensa-t-il.

Après avoir appelé longuement Brigitte et pris une douche il entendit des coups à sa porte et grogna, agacé. N’avait-il pas été assez clair ?  Il s’apprêtait à remettre l’impudent en place quand il se trouva face à face avec son Premier Ministre, l’air un peu inquiet.

\- Julien ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh, rien de grave. J’étais en réunion à Berlin avec le ministre des finances allemand et nous avons décidé de faire un saut ici, pour vous parler du budget de l’Europe, à Angela et toi.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? C’est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non, fit l’autre en secouant la tête comme un élève. On a bien avancé.

\- Je vois. Écoute, Julien, tout ça c’est bien gentil mais on vient déjà de passer la journée en réunion sur l’économie, là je n’en peux plus. On peut voir ça demain, plutôt ?

\- Mais demain je serai à Paris, et toi tu seras encore là, fit l’autre d’un ton boudeur. Je repars ce soir, moi.

\- D’accord. Alors va voir l’organisatrice du bidule et demande-lui une chambre, je te jure que je ne suis pas en état de discuter de quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais ce n’est pas prévu… je ne suis pas invité.

\- Julien, tu es le Premier Ministre de la France, tu n’es pas n’importe qui. Demande à ton Directeur de cabinet de s’en occuper, alors. C’est bien le diable s’ils ne peuvent pas te trouver une chambre dans un grand hôtel comme ça…

Ce dernier acquiesça, visiblement déçu, et Macron reprit :

\- Écoute, si je trouve du courage dans la soirée je t’appellerai pour qu’on en discute, OK ? Ou au plus tard demain matin, avant les débats. Pour l’instant oublie tout ça et viens avec moi au cocktail, ça va nous changer les idées.

Sans plus attendre il le prit par le bras et ils descendirent jusqu’à la salle de réception luxueusement apprêtée pour l’occasion, où champagne et petits fours attendaient les grands de ce monde. Si Julien était un peu gêné Emmanuel, lui, était très à l’aise, connaissant tous les participants. Bien entendu dès son arrivée dans la pièce Donald lui sauta dessus comme la misère sur le monde, l’appelant « my friend » et lui tapant dans le dos. De son côté, Justin était toujours en conversation animée avec la blonde qu'il avait aperçue en salle de réunion, et Emmanuel reconnut la présidente croate, Kolinda Grabar-Kitarovic, invitée exceptionnelle, qu'il salua de loin. Julien en profita pour prendre la tangente alors qu'Emmanuel dut subir la conversation assommante du Président américain avant de parvenir enfin à battre en retraite pour se cacher derrière une colonne,  dans le fond de la salle. 

Enfin tranquille, il était en train de boire sa coupe posément tout en vérifiant ses messages quand soudain il entendit derrière lui :

\- Vous dansez, mademoiselle ?

\- Quoi ? sursauta-t-il en se retournant.

\- Ce n’est que moi, lui glissa Justin en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Je peux m’asseoir ?

\- C’est déjà fait, remarqua l’autre d’un air faussement fâché. Quant à danser, ça va faire jazzer, c’est sûr… Tu as abandonné Kolinda ? Vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre.

\- Très drôle. Tu te caches ?

\- Pas loin. Donald me pompe l’air, j’en peux plus. Et j’ai envie de voir personne.

\- Ça ne va pas, Emmanuel ? demanda Justin plus doucement en se penchant vers lui. Tu as l’air sombre.

\- Oh, je suis un peu… fatigué, je te l’avoue, reprit le Français en finissant son verre.

Justin le dévisagea avec attention, de ses yeux clairs, puis posa sa main sur son bras :

\- J’espère que ce n’est pas à cause de moi…

\- Comment ? Ah non, non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Je suis plutôt soulagé que tu le prennes aussi bien. J’avais peur de te faire souffrir… encore une fois, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

\- T’inquiète pas, j’avais bien compris que tu avais tourné la page devant ton silence tout au long de ces mois. Je ne suis pas idiot. Et puis à voir ta tête ce matin…

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi, tout au long de ces années. Pardon, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Emmanuel, les moments qu’on a passés ensemble ont justifié tout le reste, dit Justin dans un sourire. Je te l’ai dit, je ne veux garder que les bons souvenirs, et j’en ai plein. Et puis on reste amis, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, fit l’autre en lui souriant chaleureusement. On continuera à se voir et à travailler ensemble. Faut bien qu’on change le monde, hein ?

\- C’est vrai, fit Justin avec un grand sourire. C’est notre projet. A propos, j’ai entendu une bonne blague sur nous.

\- Sur nous ? fit l’autre avec effroi.

\- Oui. Tu sais quelle est la différence entre toi et moi, d’après certains commentateurs de la vie politique ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, il parait que quand je m’assois à une table de réunion, je ne suis pas certain d’être le plus intelligent de la salle, moi.

\- Très drôle, fit Emmanuel en grimaçant. Bon, je crois que je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, je suis vanné. Au fait… est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Oui, vas-y, fit le Canadien en haussant les épaules.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as quelqu’un ?

Justin ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Quelqu’un d’autre que toi, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Comme ça. Pour savoir…

\- Tu es bizarre, toi, fit Justin en cillant. Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes, déjà ?

\- Non, non. Je trouve juste que tu as les yeux qui brillent, alors, je me demandais…, lança le Président d’un ton hésitant.

\- J’ai toujours les yeux qui brillent avec toi, mais je n’ai personne d’autre, non, fit le Canadien simplement. Satisfait ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Bon, j’y vais, fit le Président en se levant, épaules basses.

\- Attends, Emmanuel, tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête. Tu ne regrettes pas, hein ? Notre rupture ?

\- Quoi ? Je… c’est difficile, avoua Emmanuel en fixant son ex amant. Je ne regrette pas notre relation car tu vivais trop loin, et moi j’étais pas assez disponible, mais je regrette… la solitude. La solitude que je vais vivre maintenant. Mais c’est moi qui l’ai voulu, donc… Bonne nuit, Justin, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, Emmanuel.

Ce dernier remonta rapidement, une boule dans la gorge, se traitant d’idiot.

 

oOo

 

Il était minuit passé quand Emmanuel se releva de son lit, incapable de dormir. Il s’était cru épuisé mais le sommeil ne venait pas, et il voulait éviter les somnifères. Il alla jusqu’à la fenêtre et fixa le lac endormi dans la nuit, n’apercevant que quelques reflets et l’ombre d’un bateau amarré, en face. Il envisagea un instant de sortir son portable mais se ravisa et sortit sur la terrasse où il fut saisi d’un frisson, le temps s’étant rafraichi en cette fin août. Par curiosité il s’avança jusqu’à la rampe du balcon et se pencha, pour observer les chambres autour. A gauche tout était éteint, visiblement la ou les personnes dormaient, et il les envia. 

A droite en revanche tout était allumé et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant  Justin au téléphone, devant la baie vitrée, en pleine discussion. Un instant il eut envie de passer la balustrade, comme il l’avait fait à Capri, pour retomber dans ses bras, mais n’osa pas. Leur histoire était finie, et c’était lui qui l’avait décidé. Il serra donc la balustrade en fer jusqu’à faire blanchir ses jointures en se retenant de courir vers lui, se morigénant vainement.

Justin était si proche et il avait tant envie d’être aimé, ce soir…

Au moment où il allait rentrer à l’intérieur de sa chambre pour se recoucher  une silhouette rejoignit celle de Justin et, à sa grande surprise, l’enlaça. Emmanuel sentit une main glacée serrer son cœur alors que le couple s’embrassait longuement, sans qu’il puisse dire s’il s’agissait d’un homme ou d’une femme, vu la distance et le contre-jour.

Il resta de longues minutes immobile, cœur battant, halluciné par le spectacle. Comment cela était-il possible, alors que Justin lui avait assuré qu’il n’avait personne ? Ou était-ce le début d’une aventure, les prémisses d’une liaison, maintenant qu’il savait qu’il était libre ? Était-ce Kolinda, qui semblait avoir été très proche de lui tout au long de la soirée ?

Au prix d’un effort immense il retourna dans sa propre chambre et s’allongea, essayant de ne pas penser au couple qui faisait sûrement l’amour, à côté. Il avait beau se répéter que cela n’avait pas d’importance, il se sentit trahi, comme giflé. Une seconde il envisagea de quitter l’hôtel et l’Allemagne mais ce serait injustifiable, et il avait trop de fierté pour fuir. Il se promit de demander des comptes à Justin, le lendemain, et avala un somnifère qui le fit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain la trahison de Justin lui revint en tête dès son lever et il prit une douche tiède en essayant de se détendre et de concentrer sur les enjeux du sommet. Après s’être habillé il respira un grand coup avant de prendre l’ascenseur, se disant qu’il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Justin, ayant lui-même rompu la veille. « De toute façon, je m’en fiche » se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, sans toutefois parvenir à se convaincre.

Son cœur battait à grands coups quand il s’installa à la table de Justin, moins souriant que d’ordinaire, table où quelqu’un avait pris un café, la tasse étant encore à moitié pleine.

\- Je peux m’asseoir ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sourde.

\- Bien sûr, lança le Canadien, un peu gêné.

\- Tu n’es pas seul, je vois ? Tu attends quelqu’un ?

\- Non, non, je… Tu peux t’asseoir, il y a de la place, fit Justin en baissant les yeux. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Et toi ? demanda le Français en le fixant attentivement.

\- Je… pas trop bien, non. J’ai travaillé tard, pour boucler un dossier.

\- Je vois… c’est pour ça que tu as une petite mine, hein ?

\- Sans doute, déglutit Justin en essayant de sourire.

Emmanuel lui lança un regard glacial, puis souffla, se rapprochant de lui :

- Tu n’avais pas besoin de me mentir, hier. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu avais quelqu’un ?

Le Canadien déglutit, puis grimaça :

\- Je… Comment tu es au courant ? Qui te l’a dit ?

\- Peu importe. C’est qui ? Réponds-moi, s’il te plait.

\- C’est un peu gênant, à vrai dire… Je n’avais personne, hier, je te jure. Je… On se connaissait un peu et… on s’est rapprochés au cocktail hier soir, après ton départ. Je… je sais que c’est un peu brutal mais… je ne sais pas… ça a été comme une inspiration subite, un désir incontrôlable. Je ne fais jamais ça, d’habitude, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Tu me connais.

\- Je le croyais, oui. C’est qui ? Je le ou la connais ? C’est Kolinda, hein ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire. Je lui ai promis, fit Justin un peu piteusement en se mordillant la lèvre, et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, visiblement mal à l’aise, fixant un point derrière Emmanuel. Ce dernier se retourna mais ne vit personne de sa connaissance, alors il fixa à nouveau le Canadien. Il était un peu vexé d’avoir été aussi vite remplacé, mais demeurait curieux.

\- Bon, je suppose que c’était inévitable, et je l’ai bien cherché. Dis-moi juste alors, c’était comment ?

\- Arrête, c’est gênant…

\- Si, si, réponds. Tu me dois bien ça…

\- Moi ? Mais je te dois rien du tout.

\- Allez, s’il te plait, fit le Président avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir, d’abord ? C’est quoi ces questions ?

\- Par curiosité.

Le Canadien le dévisagea avec attention cherchant quel piège se cachait derrière cette demande incongrue, mais il ne vit que l’air innocent et les yeux purs du Français.

\- Oh et puis flûte, je m’en fous... Comment dire ? C’est gênant, hein, tu t’en rends compte ? Comment dire ça ? Eh bien, c’était… waouh. Très fort. Très… magnétique. Mais ne m’en demande pas plus, par pitié.

Emmanuel fit une petite moue, but une tasse de café et reprit :

\- Mais… comment ça a pu arriver si vite ?

\- C’est arrivé assez simplement, reprit le Canadien en haussant les épaules. En fait après le cocktail on est montés dans ma chambre pour retravailler sur un texte commun concernant la sécurité internationale, et… voilà, quoi.

Emmanuel acquiesça, cœur serré, puis Justin se leva, délaissant le reste de son petit déjeuner :

\- Je… il faut que je repasse dans ma chambre, j’ai oublié un truc, souffla-t-il, gêné.

\- Ben voyons, fit Macron, pas dupe. Elle te manque déjà ?

\- Chut…

 Emmanuel secoua la tête, abasourdi, puis reprit tant bien que mal le cours de son propre petit déjeuner, le cœur lourd.

 

oOo

 

Il rangeait sa valise dans sa chambre quand on frappa à la porte, qu’il ouvrit avec un soupir.

\- Julien ? Tu es encore là ?

\- Ben oui, tu m’avais bien dit de prendre une chambre, non ? C’est ce que j’ai fait. Et tu ne m’as pas appelé, hier soir, fit-il d’un ton de reproche. On a encore une heure avant le début des travaux, j'aimerais bien qu'on travaille un peu...

Emmanuel le dévisagea, fixant le regard pur de son Premier Ministre, puis lui sourit :

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai été pris par autre chose, hier soir. Tu as déjeuné ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas rejoint au petit déjeuner ?

\- Parce que tu n’étais pas seul. Tu étais avec ton ami, Justin, fit l’autre d’une voix sourde. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. On peut parler maintenant ?

Le Président leva un sourcil surpris devant tant de détermination, puis soupira :

\- Je t’avoue que je n’ai pas très bien dormi, et j’ai mal à la tête, là. En plus j’ai appris un truc… un peu pénible. Bref. Et si on se prenait un café sur la terrasse, d’abord ? Regarde, il y a du soleil, dit-il en sortant sur le balcon, se forçant à ne pas tourner la tête vers la droite pour ne pas risquer de surprendre les ébats de ses voisins.

Il leur fit couler deux expressos et en tendit un à Julien, avant de s’asseoir sur le fauteuil confortable de la terrasse, au soleil. Les premiers bateaux glissaient en silence sur le lac, survolés par des mouettes insistantes. Quelques effluves de fleurs flottaient jusqu’à eux, donnant un air de vacances aux lieux.

\- On va faire un peu de small talk, avant de travailler, glissa Macron en fermant les yeux pour profiter des rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Moi ? fit Julien, surpris et un peu gêné. Pas trop. J’avais une chambre un peu bruyante et il y avait de drôles de bruits, au-dessus… enfin, tu vois, quoi. Du coup j’ai fait des drôles de rêves…

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

\- Oh, c’est… impossible à raconter, souffla Julien en baissant les yeux. Oublie ça.

\- Ah oui ? A ce point ? Mais si, tu peux bien me le dire, à moi, fit Emmanuel avec un sourire.

\- Non, répondit Julien en se mordillant la lèvre. Je t’assure que c’est irracontable. D’ailleurs je ne m’en souviens plus très bien…

\- Menteur, souffla Emmanuel, le fixant avec curiosité. Il y avait qui, dans ton rêve ?

Julien secoua la tête, rougissant légèrement, et termina sa tasse de café avant de se lever pour s’appuyer à la rambarde de la terrasse. Emmanuel, immobile, fixa sa haute silhouette et son profil délicat, et repensa au couple juste à côté, ce qui le fit soupirer.

De qui ou quoi Julien pouvait-il bien avoir rêvé ? Il sentit son cœur battre à grands coups, troublé malgré lui. Serait-il possible que… ?

Sans vraiment l’avoir prémédité il se leva et vint se placer juste derrière Julien, l’effleurant à peine, à part une main sur son épaule :

\- C’était moi ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille, provoquant des milliers de frissons chez son collaborateur.

Julien frémit, souffle court, puis tourna la tête vers lui, fixant ses lèvres avec intensité. En un instant Emmanuel se perdit dans son regard azur et  oublia son rôle, son mariage, les enfants, ses voisins et la vraie vie, et posa un tendre baiser sur la bouche tiède de son vis à vis, qui se tendit légèrement, poussant un petit soupir. 

Immédiatement une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tous les membres d’Emmanuel, qui se colla un peu plus à lui avant de réaliser qu’ils étaient dehors, sur le balcon. D’un geste il lui prit la main et l’attira à l’intérieur, cœur battant.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, troublés, les sens en déroute. Plus rien n’avait de sens ni d’importance, plus rien sauf eux. Puis Emmanuel posa sa main sur le cou de Julien et l’attira à lui, lui mordillant délicatement la lèvre pour le faire gémir, s’enivrant de son charme innocent et involontaire, comme une première fois.

Ils reculèrent jusqu’au lit et y basculèrent sans un mot pour s’aimer, sans qu’Emmanuel ne lâche la main de Julien un instant.

 

oOo

 

Une heure plus tard les débats devaient reprendre et ils se rhabillèrent en silence, gênés. Emmanuel réalisa qu’il avait fait ce qu’il s’était toujours interdit : coucher avec son Premier Ministre. Sauf que là c’est lui qui l’avait choisi, librement.

Julien paraissait déstabilisé, fixant ses chaussures, le rouge au front.

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui murmura Emmanuel en passant sa main sur sa joue, et si tu veux qu’on en reste là, on en restera là. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça ne change rien entre nous.

Julien acquiesça sans lever les yeux du sol et Emmanuel le plaignit un peu.  Il repensa brièvement à la phrase de Gide : « Le plus grand plaisir du débauché est d’entrainer les autres à la débauche », puis secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu le pervertir, il avait juste écouté son corps et ses désirs, pour une fois. 

Encore des ennuis en perspective pour le Président mais il sentait son cœur battre à nouveau, et c’était bon. Ils décidèrent de sortir et prirent leurs dossiers et leurs portables, l’air affairé.  

En ouvrant la porte ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver face à face avec Justin et Manuel, sortant ensemble de la chambre du Canadien, à côté. Justin blêmit et détourna le regard alors que le Président, estomaqué, s’immobilisait et échangeait un long regard avec Manuel, qui ne cilla pas, mâchoires bloquées,  puis reprit sa route sans le saluer.

Etait-il possible que... ?  _Non_ , soufflait sa conscience, _non_...

Et pourtant...

« Magnétique » avait dit Justin à Emmanuel au petit déjeuner, et ce dernier comprit. Il comprit tout. Bien sûr que Manuel était magnétique, un amant exceptionnel. Emmanuel eut l’impression qu’un précipice s’ouvrait sous ses pas et trébucha, brièvement. Julien lui envoya un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire crispé, se forçant à avancer à ses côtés dans le couloir comme si de rien n’était.

Comme dans un rêve, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l’ascenseur, Justin et Manuel devant, apparemment impassibles, et eux derrière, en binôme. En les suivant et voyant leur démarche synchronisée Emmanuel eut soudain la certitude que ce couple n’était pas récent, trop harmonieux et trop calme pour cela. Un nouveau vertige le prit, tout le film du passé se déroula dans son esprit en un éclair, et les murs vacillèrent.

Bien sûr, leur haine apparente, et leurs questions continuelles au sujet l’un de l’autre… Ils étaient attirés l’un par l’autre, voire obsédés. C’était si clair, si évident, comment avait-il pu l’ignorer ?

Quand s’étaient-ils rapprochés ? A quelle occasion ? Capri, Chambord, Paris ou Percy ? Il rechercha des indices dans ses souvenirs, et n’en trouva pas. Justin lui avait parlé si souvent de Manuel, à tant d’occasions… et Manuel qui affichait un tel mépris pour le Canadien…

Justin et Manuel… Il n’eut aucun mal à les imaginer ensemble, les connaissant bien, intimement, puis rougit. Les goûts de l’un et les fantasmes de l’autre, la douceur et la force, la peau mate et la peau claire… Des images précises se formèrent devant ses yeux, lui coupant brièvement le souffle. Oui, ça devait bien coller entre eux, trop bien, et pendant une seconde il les envia, et soupira.

Il avait aimé Manuel, et il avait aimé Justin, avant de les quitter.  

Sans réelle raison.

« _Je suis un imbécile_ » se dit-il en un éclair.

Ils s’immobilisèrent tous au bout du couloir, fixant leurs chaussures d’un air faussement dégagé. Justin était peu disert, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, alors que Manuel restait très droit, visage fermé, fier.

Lorsque la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit le Canadien se pencha un peu cérémonieusement, et souffla :

\- A vous l’honneur, M le Président.

\- Justin…

\- Nous ne sommes que Premiers Ministres, tu le sais bien, et toi Président, fit l’autre avec un petit sourire. C’est le protocole. A tout Seigneur…

Emmanuel leva les yeux au ciel et entra, suivi de Justin, Manuel et Julien, gêné.

L’idée qu’il avait couché avec les trois donna brièvement le tournis au Président, et il se mordilla la lèvre, sous l’œil moqueur de Manuel Valls.  

\- Très joli couple, je l’avais bien dit, murmura ce dernier très doucement à son oreille. Tu as toujours aimé les Premiers Ministres bruns aux yeux bleus, hein ?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, agacé, tandis que Manuel observait le trouble de Julien, son successeur rose d’émotion, et le trouvait charmant.  

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... pas sur la tête, pas sur la tête ! Parfois ça fait du bien de se donner du mal à écrire une histoire à peu près crédible pour tout foutre en l'air, à la fin...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez revu l'histoire avec un autre œil, du coup... c'était le but :) Un petit commentaire ? 
> 
> Ensuite merci et pardon à Emmanuel, Manuel, Justin et Julien, notre petit nouveau dans le club très fermé des "hommes-politiques-qui-font-rêver-les-jeunes-filles". Merci à vous messieurs, sachez que je vous admire et je vous respecte, et que j'apprécie chaque jour la chance d'être dans une démocratie où on peut écrire des bêtises à propos des grands de ce monde sans risquer la prison ou être fiché S (du moins j'espère). 
> 
> Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour l'OS "Quelqu'un comme toi", comme prévu.
> 
> Merci de votre fidélité mes amis !


	30. Illustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour vous, en special guest, une magnifique illustration de Telicosycorner, allez visiter son site sur Tumblr !! 
> 
> Mille mercis, Téli <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à ma bêta, Nicolina, qui m'accompagne depuis tant d'années.... encore merci, ma belle :)


End file.
